


Unbreakable: Summer Vacation

by Artzenin, Xieren



Series: Unbreakable [1]
Category: Life Is Strange, Life Is Strange: Before The Storm
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Soulmatehood, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 36
Words: 142,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artzenin/pseuds/Artzenin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xieren/pseuds/Xieren
Summary: [Season 1]Max and Chloe find Rachel and manage to save her from dying. With Rachel back, life slowly starts to return to normal but Rachel, who was clearly jealous of Max and Chloe's friendship, decided on whim she'd fake being Max's friend so in the end, she could run her off from Chloe. When Rachel starts to like Max as a friend for real, everything changed.





	1. Episode 1: Claimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After saving Rachel Amber and stopping the killer, Max and Chloe's lives return to normal. Except now Max is having seconds thoughts about some decisions she and Chloe made during their quest to stop the tornado and clues to finding Rachel. The best way to make up for a wrong, is to back track and start from the beginning. For Max, that was Frank's RV.

 

 **Disclaimer:** All rights reserved to the original owners, and business partners,[ DONTNOD ENTERTAINMENT](http://dont-nod.com/en/), and [SQUARE-ENIX.](https://square-enix-games.com/en_US) AW acknowledges  _[Life Is Strange](http://dont-nod.com/en/projects/) _ is not our work, and we have no legal rights over the story or the original characters. The only thing that we legally own is the plot ideas, and any OC we create. Also, for those who don't read the [Profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artzenin/profile), the characters of the fan fictions are  _straight_. They have a pure affection for each other, but it doesn't develop into anything misleading or sexual. If you, the reader, cannot make that distinction, you are more than welcome to post a public question or send AW an email, and we will address the question or have Artzenin address the question herself. Pure affection isn't wrong, it isn't sinful, it's not a trend. It is not popular depending on where you live in the world, and people tend to associate any form of contact between members of the same, and opposite sex with sinful behavior the moment they see it. This company counters that with the non-sexual soulmate themes from start to finish. If this offends anyone of any race or sexual orientation you do not have to read this story or our other fan works. However if the reader chooses to stay and enjoys the non-sexual soulmate themes we use for fan fictions, then we highly recommend checking out our anime graphic novel series,  _Search For The Griffin._ This series will be released at Lulu this fall.

 

**\--AW Staff**

* * *

 

   **What To Expect Vs. What Not To Expect **

 

Welcome to Season 1 of  _Unbreakable!_  This series focuses on pure love, and affection in friendships of either gender, and will be seen throughout the entire series, and between main star characters. Soulmatehood is both sexual, and non-sexual, and also biblical on both accounts. It is not a concept or random thing that is being brought back or subjective thinking on my part. Whether people around the world like it or not, want it or not, claim it or not, soulmates exist. Depending where you live in the world, and depending on how well you know Jewish/Greek biblical history, a reader may or may not understand where I and the Support Team are coming from. We are using agape soulmatehood in the series, not the other three. There are four Greek definitions for "love".

 

  * Eros - sexual passion. The first kind of love was eros, represents the idea of sexual passion and sexual desire.
  * Philia - Deep friendship and personal.
  * Ludus - Playful love.
  * Agape - Unconventional, pure, child innocence, genuine love for everyone. 
  * Pragma - Longstanding love.
  * Philautia - Love of the self.



 

Agape love at its core, is also, _philia_ ,  _ludus_  and  _pragma_  too. The more you understand what it is and how it works, one will see how those other definitions come into play. Displaying this sort of theme is not believable between people in real life or in fantasy, unless both parties are disciplined and choose to understand what _is_ verses what it  _isn't_. In the  _Unbreakable_ and  _Chosen_  stories, the soulmatehood is fueled by  _agape_ until the series is over. If that offends someone who chooses to sit down and read these stories, then simply leave the fanfiction and find the genre that suits your taste and desires. We will not redefine the theme or modify how Rachel, Max, and Chloe act around each other. This kind of affection, will show hugging, nuzzling, caressing and kissing of appropriate areas of the body. You can do these things in ways that do not lead up to sex or mean sex. If the reader can not make that distinction, then that is the reader's fault. The Support Team and I respect others opinions and remarks to this sort of theme but we will not listen or reply to reviewers or private messages that clearly, are attacking the theme outside of context. We have made this statement, to show people what is happening and the direction this fanfiction will go. If a reader can't accept that, we can not help you or change your mind. We can only offer clarification of the writing style and the storyline's purpose.

In a nut shell, a true soulmate is a person with whom one has a feeling of deep or natural affinity. This may involve similarity, love, romance, comfort, intimacy, sexual activity, spirituality, or compatibility and trust. Soulmates can still however, be considered the romantic partner that ones marries, or someone who remains a companion and never marries. However, the biblical soulmate that we use, is the companion soulmate so understand that Rachel, Chloe and Max, will never have sexual intercourse with each other. They are accused of it but they are straight. Not asexual, straight and just because they are straight and deeply linked with each other, show affection to the highest degree and have agape love for each other, does not mean they are incapable of sexual desire for the opposite sex. As the reader reads the series, they will see what we’re talking about in time.  

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

Looking down at Frank's keys, I studied the two small pieces of silver in the palm of my hand. I wouldn't even be standing here in the rain if it wasn't for Max and her moral code of honor. Seriously, after everything we've been through, after everything we've put up with and risked over the past week, the only thing she could think of to do was return Frank's keys? Um... okay? I was hoping she'd join me and Rachel at our secret lair and drink to our amazing feat over... over whatever you wanna call what we just went through. Instead of celebrating she gives me the guilty face and a stern lecture as to why we should make up for what we did wrong. And since I was the one who technically tossed Frank's keys up on the diner's rooftop, Max felt it was fair for me to go up there, find his keys and give them back. So, let's review, shall we? Max and I just prevented a tornado from wiping out Arcadia Bay by ourselves, found out who the conductor behind this whole thing was and busted them up-big time. Who would of thought that the killer was so close to home. Mark Jefferson, of all people and to think I called him hot that day when Max and I were visiting the campus. At least we found Rachel. I was afraid... afraid that the body was really hers. It looked like her but thank God it wasn't. She was safely being held captive at the lighthouse, trapped in a bunker similar to the one Max and I found at the barn. Of course, Max and I had to rattle our brains to figure out how to fix Rachel's... uh... "problem". Although she was physically tied up, in a drugged state, another part of her was trapped in time.

I guess one could say, if they dared to step into the mystical realm of things, Rachel's spirit was gone, somewhere in the time vortex. It took a lot of effort on my and Max's part. First, we took her back to the house but ran into Mark and Nathan. Before anybody could do anything, I shot Mark. Twice. One right between the eyes and one in the heart. I did this for two reasons. First, payback's a bitch isn't? He shot me in the forehead and killed me and it was only natural to return the gesture, right? I reasoned if you kid nap innocent people and torture them to the point of death, you have no heart. Therefore, I made sure I pulled the trigger hard and prayed he felt every waking second of that bullet cutting into his flesh then right into the organ that gave him life. Nathan freaked. I guess seeing his buddy go down morbidly before his eyes was a little too much, even for him but he didn't have to worry because one bullet shot later, and Nathan joined him... is what I would like to say.

I did kill him but Max rewound time and begged me to spare his life at least. Annoyed, I did as she asked but I still shot him, crippling him and making it impossible for him to move. Before bailing from the area, I went over and struck him hard across the face with the end of my gun. Once Rachel was safely at my house, we rushed her upstairs and laid her down on the bed. It was there Max and I formed a theory to help bring Rachel back. Max had brought a mainstream of photos with her from her dorm. She suggested picking a photo with herself in it, during the five years we were apart. The idea was to go back to one of those moments, then she as her past self with the knowledge of her present self, would warn my past self. It wouldn't matter if I had already met Rachel or not, the goal was to warn and take precaution safety measures to prevent Rachel and hopefully, the other victims from being kidnapped by Mark Jefferson.

It worked, but strangely enough, Rachel still got taken from me. We had timed everything so well but somehow, someway, Mark Jefferson still managed to kidnap Rachel and Rachel still wound up using her power to help Max get to her quicker but at least this time, she didn't get "stuck". The knowledge of knowing Max and I were going to find her and stop Mark and Nathan might have taken the stress and worry off her mind. But before any of that happened, Max went back to the day she and her family had first arrived in Seattle. It was during the middle of the week she as her past self-contacted my past self at the house. I was excited Max had called me but became terrified to hear the mind-blowing future events that were going to place in my, her and a girl named Rachel Amber, lives. Max's past self-made it clear my past self couldn't tell anyone about it, only Rachel when I met her three years later at Blackwell. When that time came, my past self was glad to see Rachel believed everything. Rachel hadn't acquired her fast forward time power yet but she still believed my past self. When Max officially moved back to Oregon, I was proud to report to her that her idea had worked. It just sucked that she and I had to live out the five years and wait for everything to fall into place. But hey, at least Max and I talked and texted each other this time around. That was nice. But not nearly as epic as saving Rachel the first day before the 5th of October when the tornado was going to strike. Overall, Max and I did help Rachel and Kate, but sadly, we couldn't save the girls before Rachel was added to Mark's "collection case".

Speaking of Rachel, even after all of this crap hit the fan and everything was fixed and where it needed to be, I was still pissed about finding about her and Frank and feeling that horrible sensation of "betrayal". She had a lot of explaining to do but I guess at the end of the day, I still love and care about Rachel, deeply. Rachel aside, Max is my primary focus now. How awesome can my life get? I get my best friend back, she's a superhero and one day, together, we're gonna make the world bow! Since Rachel's disappearance, Max has been reason I started to hope again, smile again, feel again... but I can't understand her sometimes. Why does she care to fix choices of the past and make up for what she now is calling "poor decisions"? Hello, if it wasn't for us making those choices back then when we did, we probably wouldn't be here today. Arcadia Bay, Rachel, even punks like Frank and his mangy dog wouldn't be alive either. Ugh, just the thought of knowing we preserved the people I love, and hate makes me cringe but the point is, none of this would of been possible if we didn't bend the, whatever. I love Max, she's my best friend and if she's going push this, the least I could do was be little more understanding. Or is supportive the word I'm looking for? Meh, either way, we both win. While she figures out what to do on her end, she expects me to live up to my deal on my end. However, I've already decided for myself David's gun is forever mine, the money we stole from Principal Wells office is also mine and one more little toy I think I'll add to my "keep" list. But I don't have to tell Max about that. Not yet anyway.

"Who would have thought just because he couldn't find his car keys, Frank would up and buy another RV? I mean, if he had that kind of money all along, why threaten me to pay him back?" I muttered to myself, glancing bitterly up at the abandoned mobile home that still, to this very day, sat in the parking lot space right outside Two Whales Diner.

"Well, there's no sense in wasting the handicap fund's money now is there? I could fix up my truck... better yet, I could trade it in and get a better rig, or..." I trailed off, and looked the RV over a second time. The longer I observed its rugged appearance, the more my lips started to curl mischievously. "I could claim that hump of junk and give it a serious makeover at a body shop. Hmm, what to do, what to do."

I walked over to the door, pulled up on the handle, making the door swing wide open. I ignored the foul stench of booze, pot and smoke. I personally didn't mind it but if I was going to follow through with my plan, that odor had to go. For other company’s sake. With a mad grin on my face, I hiked up the steps and went straight for the driver's seat. Leaning back into the soft cushion, I moved my hands forward, greedily gripping at the leather steering wheel.

I turned the wheel a few times, pondered on my next move and decided after a few minutes of tossing the idea around it was going to be worth getting scolded by Max. "I think, I just found my new toy." My eyes lit up with excitement when I started the RV and heard the diesel engine rumble and come to life. "When Max gets summer vacation I am so kidnapping her and taking her on a road trip!"

"Am I going to be included in that scenario, Chloe?"

Wincing, I turned my head towards the door and wouldn't you know it, my old pal Rachel was standing at the top of the steps, one hand cocked on her hip, head titled to the side, hair in a loose ponytail and looking beautiful as usual. How she can wear basic generic clothing with no makeup and still look like a goddess is just pure skill. Wish I could do that.

"Uh... yeah, of course. Why wouldn't you be?" I asked, kicking myself for being so submissive to her voice without even trying to put up a fight. Oddly enough Rachel just has that effect on people. Not that I'm complaining about it, but I was secretly hoping to just take Max, no offense to Rachel or anything. It's just... I don't feel like I've been able to give Max the time she deserves. Especially after last week with all the drama going on with Blackwell.

"Chill Chloe. I was joking. I don't expect you to drop what you're doing for my sake. You and Max have done more than enough for me already. You two deserve some down time after what happened." Rachel walked over and stood lazily beside the seat. Leaning against it, she put one hand on my cap to steady herself then she lowered her head down and gradually started nuzzling me.

My eyes fluttered shut and I sighed happily. Yes, I am miffed at Rachel about the whole Frank thing, but man do I love it when she gives me attention. Without thinking, I turned my own head and playfully nudged her back. "Making up, are we?" I half joked, half meant.

"Maybe."

Chuckling softly, I raised my hand, cupped her cheek gently and slowly stroked skin with the side of my thumb. "Rachel, you should have been the one to tell me, not Max."

Rachel nodded a bit and stopped nuzzling me. "Let's move away from Frank, okay?"

I gave her a stern look using my eyes. Seeing it, she sighed, and gently admitted,

"Listen. I know we need to talk Chloe. And we will but you seem distracted with Max at the moment. Go on your road trip with her and get it out of your system. When you come back, we'll chill then. Besides..." She whispered, lifting her other hand to rest over the back of mine. "I don't think you can handle both of us at the same time."

Slotting my eyes in annoyance, I frowned. "And just what is  _that_  supposed to mean?" I quipped back, gently pushing her away. Using my hand that was still holding her cheek captive, I gently turned her head and made her look at me.

"You heard me."

The challenge presented itself and my Price blood boiled to greet it. "I bet you I can. What could possibly go wrong? If anything does, Max can rewind, and you can fast forward, so there."

Raising a eyebrow, Rachel tilted her head to the side thoughtfully and slowly lifting her hand. I watched her hand inch closer to my face, then she made a gentle fist but kept one finger up and using that finger, she traced my lower lip from one end to the other. "Prove it then, _without_  relying on our powers to help you."

Grinning against her finger, I bit it playfully, causing her to flinch. "I can and will. The three of us will go on a road trip together and conquer in the process."

"Oh I can't wait to see how you're going to do this Price. Convincing me is no biggie. It's Max you're going to have to win over." Rachel sighed dreamily, hoping in my lap like a little kid. She draped her lean, strong arms around my neck and pulled me closer to herself and for the longest time, we stayed like that, enjoying each other in the silence. You know, maybe taking Rachel along wouldn't be such a bad idea after all?

"I... I really have missed having you in my life, Rachel. Don't you  _ever_  disappear like that on me ever again, or else."

It was Rachel who held my cheek with her hand this time. Leaning forward, she pressed her forehead against mine, her eyes troubled. "And I have missed having you in mine. I know this is a little early to ask, but do you still love me?"

Smiling faintly, I nodded gently in agreement. "Yeah, I still love you. Always and forever."

Rachel's sigh of relief couldn't have been more obvious. "Good. Now, let's talk bid-ness about this RV's make over. If we're going to ride in this thing, let's ride in style." Rachel hopped out of my lap and started for the door, expecting me to follow her.

"Sure thing. We got seven months until Max gets summer vacation." I remarked over my shoulder, turning the key to silence the monster roaring of the motor.

"That's more than enough time to get this baby fixed up and me back in Blackwell."

I rolled my eyes, bored of the topic already. "Great. You've only been back for three days and already you're thinking of re-enrolling?"

Rachel arched an eyebrow. "Well, I never dropped out of school. I got stuck in time. And unlike you miss rebel, I actually want to finish out my education."

"Okay, no need to flaunt. You realize there's a high possibility you'll be put back in the girl’s dormitory, right? Or do you want to live at my place and attended school like you started to do before you... uh, got stuck in time?"

Rachel opened the door and causally made her way down the steps. "I think I'll room at the dorm and chill with you on the weekends. That's what I was thinking. Sound good to you?"

I stood up, brushed my bottom off then my hands. Frank's seats were pretty nasty, full of gunk and coated in dust. You'd think with all the money he makes selling drugs to the local community he could afford to dry clean the seats or at least purchase a cheap feather duster. "Yeah I guess."

As Rachel and I headed for my truck, it suddenly dawned on me that Rachel would be living at Blackwell Academy, right in the same dormitory where Max was staying. That thought shouldn't have made me shiver but for some reason, it did and all at once, I wondered if that was Rachel's goal all along? Not re-enrolling for education sake but re-enrolling for the sole purpose to be around Max.

 


	2. Episode 2: Abnormal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max isn't feeling so great after using her power to save Rachel Amber and is suffering big time for it. Who else to help her than her pirate BFF in arms?

* * *

****

* * *

  **Max Caulfield**

 

Wowser. It's hard to think that a week ago from today, Chloe and I went on a unexpected adventure of life and death. The only good thing we got out of it, in my opinion, was Rachel Amber. Maybe with Rachel back things will finally return to normal. I didn't come to Blackwell to get mixed up in all of this insane stuff that you would only see in a video game or a anime. But at least now after everything was said and done, everyone was safe and sound, right? Kate is still in the hospital recovering, Victoria and the Vortex Club are still partying like there's no tomorrow, Mr. Jefferson I can safely say is no longer attending Blackwell Academy. Hmm, that's a little hard to do when you're dead, now isn't? And the greedy, selfish Prescotts finally got their just deserts. Since there was solid evidence pointing to the victims involved with Mark Jefferson and the Prescott's heir, Nathan, the City Court of Oregon found them guilty. Not every Prescott was involved so those members were excluded and could keep their investments but those like Sean Prescott and his son Nathan, were destroyed. Sean Prescott had to forfeit all his assets, business deals and his current investments of 2013. After his trial, he was sent to jail. He got ten years with parole. Nathan was expelled from Blackwell for obvious reasons but due to his mental illness, Nathan is being treated at a mental ward in New York.

The court says Nathan's behavior was partly due to his mental illness but they wouldn't rule out a verdict until he was treated by professionals for at least three years. I want to feel bad for them. Despite knowing Nathan's issues, I can't find it in me to have full compassion. Mr. Jefferson? Ha. Whatever. Mr. Jefferson got what was coming and I don't miss him. He crossed a serious line and when I think of all jaded photos of those girls, Rachel and Kate's included. I grow ill at the thought of trying to still view my former favorite teacher before I came to know these things. At least Warren's still the same, which I'm actually grateful for and Chloe is alive. That right there means more to me then the world around me could ever know. It kind of sucks that after saving so many people and putting myself through so much emotional strain that I'm still required to be a Blackwell student and get my GPA up. I'm not saying it's a bad thing, but given with what I just did, it just seems so minor and unnecessary once you've seen death so much and busted the one person responsible for all the missing individuals throughout the region... 

Well, whatever. No use in crying over spilt milk. I need to catch up on are my grades and some sleep. Man do I need sleep. In the process of helping Rachel, stopping the hurricane and keeping Chloe aloft, I almost died myself. Several times. I played it off like everything was okay in front of them but a little bit after the storm, I went back to my dorm and the moment I stepped into the room, I fell to my knees and vomited in my trash for ten minutes straight. Then I passed out and didn't come to until Monday of the new week. I was so out of it, I couldn't hold my head up or keep my eyes open so I missed all my classes that day and part of them on Tuesday. In just a few hours, it will be Friday and I'm sadly still reaping the consequences of my past actions from screwing around with time, but I'm not going to say anything to Chloe. I don't want her to worry about me. She's been through enough emotional turmoil for one season. At least she promised she'd work with me on making up for poor choices of the past. That was a huge stress relief of the mind. Other than struggling to figure out a way to repay the handicap fund back, everything's been accounted for on my end.

"Max! Hey look out!"

I blinked out of my daze and jerked my head back, startled by the voice. I looked around, trying to collect my scattered thoughts when Dana's hand slapped over my wrist and pulled me roughly to the side. I staggered like a drunk, lost my balance and crashed into her. She caught me with ease and saved me from falling to my death. Apparently, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and was just about to take a trip down three sets of stairs. Dana looked away from the staircase, studied me for a bit then shook her head as a soft sigh escaped her lips. 

"Max, that's the fourth time this week I've had to snap you out of it. If you're going to blindly walk around like a zombie, I'd rather it be in your dorm room so I don't have to worry about you hurting yourself."

Like a pitiful, helpless child, I clung to Dana, whimpering weakly. I became dead weight in her arms, unable to keep my front up anymore. I was drained, my head was killing me and I couldn't tell where I was even though in the back of my mind, I knew I was with Dana at the top of the stairs in the dorm house. None of that was registering physically though. Talk about embarrassing, right? Dana, from what I could tell, was talking to me but I didn't hear her at all. I saw her lips moving and felt the coolness of her hand feel my burning cheeks and forehead, but that was all I remembered before my entire world went black.

* * *

"Max? Hey Maaaax?"

The voice sang gently and then, all at once, I felt a sharp sting on my face, twice. Wincing, I jerked my head to the right, desperate to escape the uncomfortable sensation.

"Victoria, don't smack her. She may be semi-unconscious but she can still feel pain."

So it was Victoria who was calling to me? Well who's the other person talking to her? I think I know who it is but my senses were so off, I was lucky if I could recall my own name at the moment.

"Well excuse me Juliet for wanting to keep her among the living. For crying out loud, she's running a temperature of 110. That's bad. If she falls into a deep sleep it won't be good. I would know, I took Health 101 last semester."

Whoa, time out. Did Victoria just say I had a fever that was pushing 110? Oh man, no wonder I can't focus. Not to mention how crappy I feel on the inside. 

"Dana asked us to spot Max while she tries to get a hold of her emergency contacts, not make her worse. Did you not hear her cry out in pain just now?"

I couldn't see Victoria or Juliet for that matter, but I could feel Victoria's annoyed eyes watching me...dissecting me. Geeze, she was enjoying this and if it wasn't fort Juliet being present, I'm sure Victoria would be taking advantage of my weakened state. But maybe that's a little unfair of me to say. Victoria and I did try to put aside our differences that night at the Vortex Club party. We didn't want to at each others throats so maybe I'm just taking everything wrong in my sensitive state? I'd like to think the reason she's acting like a bitch is because deep down, she doesn't want anyone to know that she has a soft spot for me. Which is kind of cute but also insulting. If Victoria appreciates me, she should show it publicly not just when no one else is around or looking.

"I'm missing Mark's-" Victoria caught herself and politely cleared her throat, correcting herself. " _Mr. Shepard's_  class right now for this. Why did she have to get sick today, of all days?"

Juliet sighed loudly. "It's not like Max asked to get sick. Have a heart Victoria. I don't understand how she and Chloe did it, but it's thanks to them Rachel Amber was found. They also busted the person taking out Blackwell students. Who I still can't believe was Mr. Jefferson but hey, life is strange that way I suppose. But my point is, we can sleep better at night for God's sake because of what Max accomplished. Can't you give Max a break for once?"

"Just because she's  _Blackwell's_  hero, doesn't mean she has to be  _my_  hero."

Juliet must of gave up trying to convince Victoria to be "nicer" because a awkward silence settled between the two of them for the longest time. Thankfully, Dana returned with good news and helped ease the tension in the atmosphere.

"Chloe is on her way over here to pick Max up."

"Why didn't you contact her parents?" Victoria asked, her tone flat and unimpressed with Dana's decision making. I heard Dana walking towards me. I think I was in my dorm room, on my bed because I heard a mattress groan under pressure and then Dana's scent filled my nostrils, a huge indicator she was on a bed. My bed hopefully and being a good look out unlike Victoria.

"I did. They advised me to consult the school nurse but our nurse happens to be out for lunch right now. When I told them this and explained how bad her fever was, they practically begged me to contact the Price family so I did. Mrs. Price freaked when she learned about Max's situation and she told me she'd get Chloe over here ASAP. She said she'd do it herself, but she can't leave the diner at the moment. First of the month rush and all. So, yeah..."

Chloe was coming to get me? Somehow, this made me giddy with excitement. It was a shame I couldn't physically express it.

"Well if you have everything secured and under control and no longer need my or Juliet's assistance I'm going to class. Juliet you should do the same."

"Don't let the door hit you on your way out." Juliet muttered, thankful to be rid of Victoria.

"Hey Dana, Max is way more important than my history class. My teacher will understand. I'm staying here with you until Chloe shows up, okay?"

Dana ran her hand through my sweaty hair and brushed the stringy bangs off to the side. "Thanks Juliet. You don't have to."

"Have to? I _want_ to. Max is my friend... granted we're not close but I respect Max enough to help her out. Want me to get some more ice?"

"Could you? That would be great."

I don't know when I acquired Dana and Juliet's loyalty but I'm not complaining. It was kind of nice to know they cared like this. The harsh pounding on the door followed by a frantic,

"Max!"

Instantly made me want to open my eyes, so I did my hardest to do so. I knew that voice. That was Chloe and I wanted her. I wanted her to put her arms around me, pull me close and just cradle me and tell me everything was going to be okay. I hate to sound so pathetic and needy but I felt awful and to say I wasn't scared, would be a understatement. I was terrified. My body was freaking out, I was not in control and on top of everything, I'm sick with a horrible fever that if it goes any higher, will start to cook my brain. I don't need this kind of stress right now. Chloe was just who I needed to see. I appreciated what Dana and Juliet did for me but Chloe was my BFF, and no one was going to be able to affect me like she could.

"Hey Chloe. Long time no see."

"Oh. Hey Dana. 'Sup?"

Dana looked down and arched her neck back in shock. Clearly, she was expecting to see me open my eyes. My eyes probably looked bloodshot and strained. More than likely they were.

"Max. You're awake?"

Dana sounded surprised but also relieved. Juliet smiled and gave Chloe a thumbs up.

"Our work here is done. Take care of her Chloe."

Chloe held eye contact with me the whole time she spoke with Dana and Juliet. "I intend to. Thanks for helping her out. I appreciate it. Come to Two Whales and I'll make sure you get a nice meal for what you've done for Max. Mom's treat of course."

Snapping her head around, Dana pointed an accusing finger at Juliet. "You  _still_  owe me dinner for that one time you know."

Juliet face palmed but bobbed her head gently in agreement.

"All right. Chloe text us the time and we'll happily take you up on the offer." Dana prompted, starting for the door with Juliet.

"Sure thing. And again, thank you for this."

"Anytime."

Dana and Juliet remarked in unison, both exiting my dorm room. The moment the door shut, Chloe did what I wanted her to do. She sat on the edge of the bed, eased in and using her hands, she took hold of mine and pulled up into the sitting position. I swayed and instantly slumped against her shoulder for support. I lifted my hands and weakly clung to the fabric of her jacket and timidly hid my face in the crook of her neck.

"Chloe... I feel awful."

"I can tell, you look like death warmed over. What happened? Is this why you haven't returned my texts lately? Because you've been sick like this?"

I just shook my head, not in the mood to discuss my problems let alone my theories as to why I felt so strange and distraught.

"Get me out of here... please Chloe just... just take me to your house...please!"

"Relax superhero. Your faithful companion and chauffeur is here to guide and aid you."

My eyelids grew heavy and started to shut against my will. Little bit little, bit by bit, my fingers gripping Chloe's jacket loosened and I started to sway even harder, despite being propped up against Chloe and using her as a support. If it wasn't for Chloe's mad reflexes, I would of fell backwards and hit the floor.

"Oh Max." Chloe picked me up and took me to her truck. There, she fastened me in and shortly after started her vehicle and took me far away from Blackwell Academy.


	3. Episode 3: Bitter Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel was just chilling with Chloe trying to catch up on old times when suddenly she leaves to go bring a sick Max home to care for. Rachel isn't sure how she should feel about this. She likes Max enough but enough to share Chloe?

* * *

* * *

  **Rachel Amber**

 

I knew something was up after Chloe received a phone call from her mother, but Chloe didn't tell me what it was she just ran out the door, jumped in her tuck and recklessly sped off into the setting sun. When her door creaked open and she stepped in, I found out real fast what had her tore up.

Max.

Max is quite the mysterious one, isn't she? She has a way of appearing in Chloe's life at the right and the inconvenient times, like right now. Before Max came into the picture today, Chloe and I were blazing, drinking, snacking on pizza rolls and chips and talking about how we were going to fix up Frank's RV and how much money we would need, the classes I was going to register for to take in the spring, etc. Then her cell phone rang and she dropped the conversation and took off only to return with a very sickly Max Caulfield. Hmm, I'm not a RN or MD of any nature but Max was red, too red. With her pale completion, such a bright tint would be impossible to miss. Her soft wheezing and struggle to breathe properly was also concerning. It was bright out, not a dark cloud in the sky, so her "wet" appearance was not from the weather but from her own body.

"Rachel, help!"

I set my beer bottle down on the floor and rose up on the bed. Hopping to my feet with ease I proceeded over to where Chloe was standing with the distressed Max in her arms. The moment I stopped in front of Chloe, I could feel the heat radiating off Max. Alarmed, I took a step back and almost forgot what I was going to do.

"Chloe that's not normal. What's wrong with her?"

"How should I know?! I've seen people get sick but this is just scary. The whole way here, all she did was moan in pain and hallucinate. She didn't know who I was or where she was at, she even started to get her vowels and phrases mixed up. It's like she's high but in a bad way. Or kinda like she's slipping in and out of a spiral of confusion. Should we take her to the hospital or do something else?"

I didn't reply to Chloe, I just stood there, stupidly gazing in awe at the girl in Chloe's arms. Was it possible Max was... dying? I know that sounds morbid and far from what Chloe or I would want to assume but before they found me, I was in a similar state and I'm convinced I would of died if it hadn't been for Max and Chloe coming for me when they did.

"Rachel!"

She barked.

Blinking rapidly I came out of my troubled thoughts and lifted my gaze just in time to see frustrated, worried tears spill out of the corner of Chloe's eyes. Seeing her like that broke my heart. Okay, defiantly not a good idea to bring up my own thesis behind Max's illness. Chloe was in a sensitive state and I didn't want to push her over the edge if I could help it.

"Let's try to break her fever naturally first and use home remedies. Neither of us got the money to spare right now so-"

Chloe took a bold step forward and just to emphasize her authority, she raised her voice.

"Whatever! We'll use the money for the project."

I sighed, pitching the bridge of my nose in annoyance.

"The state she's in, we'll have to get a ambulance out here. That's 2,000 plus interest right there. If she goes straight into the ER to be treated and gets the doctor I'm thinking, he's gonna milk you as far as he can legally. The money you have set aside will not cover the medical expenses. Then, you'll be in more debt than you already are. David's gonna hate you big time and your mother-"

Again, she cut me off.

"Screw what they think! Max is sick Rachel. We can deal with the consequences later!"

This time, it was I who raised my voice and put Chloe in her place.

"Chloe Price, this is not the time to act rashly! Max is sick, but if you jeopardize your current situation you know she'll feel awful for it if not suffer from it. So what then, hmm? Haven't you already made enough troublesome decisions for her? You just got done telling me about all the things you two had to do for the greater good, as well as her thoughts on the matter. You have to think about those around you. Joyce is in a tight bind, and David doesn't exactly have you on his good side. Let's do this my way first. If it fails, then we'll risk causing your family to go bankrupt. And here's a thought to put in your pipe and smoke. If you do send Max to the ER and whip out that cash, what are you going to say when your parents ask you about the money? Are you going to admit that you broke into Blackwell Academy with Max last week and stole five grand from the principal's office so you could pay of Frank, a  _drug dealer_  just for kicks and giggles?"

Chloe rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly in disagreement but did not verbally argue with me.

"Fine."

She gruffly replied, brushing my shoulder roughly as she stormed past me. I watched with a aggravated look on my face and raised an offended eyebrow as she placed Max on the bed where I had previously been lounging. I couldn't tell if she did that on purpose to piss me off or because it was convenient for her to lay Max down on a soft surface or both.

"But I want you to use your power... just this once."

I crossed stubborn arms and gave her a pointed look.

"You  _do_  understand, that whatever I fast forward is concentrate, right? Max has the advantage to go through a scenario and if she doesn't like the outcome, she can reverse time and change her answer or modify a action. I don't have that leisure, Chloe. My power is more risky in that way. If we try to help Max and I use my power to go forward in time, whatever happens from that situation is-"

"Absolute."

Chloe glared over her shoulder at me then looked back down at Max.

"Yeah, I get it. But I'm willing to risk that."

"Chloe, Max's life isn't a toy. You don't have the right to add or take away from it."

I growled, not because I was upset Chloe was ignoring Max's feelings and I felt obligated to enforce Max's position in all of this. I just wanted Chloe to snap out of it because I thought it was ridiculous Chloe was freaking so hard over this girl and forsaking all logical sense.

"I know that Rachel!"

Chloe spun around and gestured frantically at Max then at herself.

"But I also don't want her to lie there and suffer either. You have no idea what hell she and I went through for your sake-"

Not about to be guilt tripped, I snapped a finger and pointed it firmly at Chloe, silencing her immediately.

"Oh don't you even! Chloe I needed you. I needed your help and Max was mere convenience. That's all she was to me at the time. She had the same power and I thought the two of you together could find a solution, which you did and I am very thankful for that but as far as what you two had to-"

I paused and used my fingers to make parenthesis.

"Sacrifice in order to help me was your all's doing, not mine."

Chloe shook her head in disbelief and stared at me like  _I_  was the unreasonable one in the situation.

"How can you say that Rachel? You're just as guilty. You solely depended on us to save you like a selfish child who can't have its way. You were desperate, you were stuck in time! I'm sure you didn't give two figs about how we helped you just as long as we did just that. Help you and spare you from the misery you were forced to live for six months."

I inched closer towards Chloe with every intention to win the argument.

"Of course I was desperate Chloe, I was a sex slave to those jerks and their personal porn attraction for their warped galleries!"

Completely short of patience, I reached out and clutched the collar of the jacket and roughly tugged Chloe towards myself. Now nose-to-nose with her, I pressed on with my point.

"I never expected you to break the moral code of humanity. I just wanted  _help_. I would of liked to of thought I taught you better when it came to those things."

Chloe frowned and looked away momentarily before craning her neck back around and giving me a fierce glare of her own.

"Oh that's rich. Learning how to pick locks from you and the secret boyfriend, going to raves, wrecking parties, getting drunk and high was  _such_  a holy divine revelation for me Rachel. Remind me to thank you for the wisdom you departed to me."

Rolling my eyes, I let her go and tried to think of a better example to give her.

"Chloe that was..."

I took a deep breath, running my hands through my long hair, struggling to find the right words.

"It was what?"

She demanded, crossing her arms and waiting for me to give her something to chew on.

"Pleasure and entertainment verses the survival skills are two separate things. If this is a issue over how I influenced you, well... you clearly didn't chose the positive ones."

Chloe sighed and looked down at the floor in motion with me. When we had cooled down we lifted our heads and gazed at each other in silence.

"Look."

She whispered, casting Max a quick glance.

"I can't help her, but _you_ can. If I start treating her then you can fast forward time and help Max bounce back. At least, that's the plan I was thinking."

Because it's Chloe, I'll bend and go against my better judgment but I wasn't about to admit that to her.

"Okay, okay. The fastest and quickest route to breaking Max's fever is stripping her naked and throwing her in the tub full of ice cold water. Let her sit in it for twenty minutes or so, take her out, dry her off and let her lay in here, a slightly warmer atmosphere and let the fan over there blow on her and then repeat the process until we see a change in her coloration. If we can get her to wake up, Advil or Tylenol would be our friends. She needs a fever reducer medicine of some kind for sure."

Chloe nodded, indicating she heard me and understood the procedure. Without saying anything, she turned around and started for the bathroom. I watched her leave then turned my attention to Max. I don't know how long I stood by the end of the bed, listening to her raspy breathing and pained groans of discomfort before feeling a cold, wet hand plop down on my shoulder.

"You know, you could get her ready for me rather then contemplate her demise."

Chloe was joking of course. Glad to see she was in a better mood, I gave her a playful but serious smirk of the lips.

"Why yes, yes I could. But thinking of how to torment Max is so much more fun then having to strip her naked."

Chloe raised a. eyebrow, mirroring my grin with one of her own.

"But you did it to me all the time."

That got a laugh out of both of us.

"Only when we got too dirty having fun at parties or riding with the big boys. Like Frank. Or in my case, Mark Jefferson. It's shame he had to die. Despite his twisted fetishes of lust and forbidden sin, he was quite thrilling in bed."

Chloe's grin stretched.

"You're such a perv Rachel. Ahh, how I've miss this part of you in my life."

"Yeah, yeah."

I took hold of Chloe's shoulders and turned her around and made her face the open door.

"We can reminiscence about my sex life later. For now, go finish getting the water ready and leave Max to me."

Chloe sauntered out and returned to her duty of filling the tub with water in the bathroom while I casually made my way over to the bed to rid Max of her clothing.


	4. Episode 4: Disagreements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another typical argument with Joyce about David. Good thing Max and Rachel were there to lighten the mood. Nothing beats blazing and getting plastered with friends!

* * *

 

* * *

  **Chloe Price**

 

"Not only does she look better, she sounds better too. Good job ladies. Took us three days but Max is finally starting to show some improvement. Now I can call her parents and ease their minds. They've have been worrying themselves to death."

My mother softly commented, hugging me in one arm and Rachel in the other. Normally I don't get all touchy feeling with mom anymore. After dad died I nicely "died" with him and my outward affection became very limited to those living in the house. Rachel was different. Rachel managed to win my respect. After Max moved away, she saved my life and became my angel over time. It was a little hard not to be affectionate with Rachel back then. At first, we struggled to get to where we are today. Affection wise, I mean. It's nice to have her back in my life but like I told her upstairs before I got the phone call from mom about Max--we needed to talk.

"Thanks Mrs. Price. Looks like my health classes paid off."

Mom smiled at Rachel, silently approving of her methods to bring Max's fever down.

"I'll say. You girls keep an eye on Max for me will you? I need to go start supper before David gets home. You both know how he is when he comes home and there's no food on the table."

I sighed and tried hard not to look annoyed at the mention of David's name.

"You know I was hoping he'd stay at the hotel for another four weeks. Better yet, forever."

Mom released Rachel and I then placed her hands on her hips.

"We talked about everything and I told him this much. He is not to treat us like prisoners of war or suspects from a horrible murder scene. His reasons, once explained, made sense but I let him know how much I didn't appreciate his methods. Now, let's not talk-"

She stepped closer to me and whispered,

"About this in front of Rachel. And just so you know Chloe, the reason I let him come back should be obvious. I'm his wife and he's my husband and your step-father whether you like that reality or not. You need to accept it Chloe."

Out of habit I glared and shook my head firmly from side to side.

"Not a chance! I'd rather eat glass!"

Mom leaned back, sighed and just threw her arms up in frustration.

"There's no reasoning with you when you're like this."

Insulted, I snapped back, a little louder then I intended.

"The feelings mutual! He's the reason I'm going to leave Arcadia and go start a new life somewhere else! Yet you clearly love him more then me because you're always so quick to bend towards his every whim and I'm tired of it mom! Why can't you ever take my feelings into consideration?"

Mom narrowed her eyes.

"You say it's because of David you're so miserable but are you really, Chloe? You were treating me like crap before David came into this family. You even blame me for your father's death, insisting to make me feel guilty for something that was out of my control! And how do you show your maturity? By rebelling, running away from home, getting involved with illegal activates, wild parties, getting stoned, drunk, exploding like now and going off on a tantrum and flunking out of school. How is anything you're doing productive or close to helping me? All you do is make me cry and regret my own existence!"

Mom's face darkened and for a split second, I thought she was going to smack me.

"If your father knew just how many times you've gone out of your way to make me cry and feel horrible he'd roll in his grave from shock and disgust! Who are you? Where is the little girl William and I brought into the world? Because she sure as hell isn't you!"

Well that opened a can of worms and just like that, Mom and I got into a vicious heated argument, right there in the middle of my room. Rachel kept out of it and simply looked after Max. She laid down beside Max and adjusted the rag behind her neck and on her forehead from time to time during the conversation but made no attempt to stop us.

"For land's sake Chloe, grow up and realize your father is gone and isn't coming back. I needed help, our family needs help and I can't do everything by myself. If you truly cared about me you, wouldn't keep getting in trouble and making our family look horrible in the eyes of the public. Nobody has anything good to say about you anymore, no body trusts you and I don't blame them. I don't see how Rachel and Max put up with you! All you do is hurt others and live a deviant lifestyle. David was wrong to say they bring you down when in reality, it's you who's bringing them down!"

I closed my mouth and inwardly grit my teeth together, hoping it would help keep me from screaming.

"And this is why I can't stand you mother. I wish you'd just-"

"Chloe... please don't fight with your mother about this. She doesn't deserve this treatment from you and I have to agree with Joyce on this one. Where is the girl I called my best friend from so long ago?"

Max's weak, groggy voice drew everyone's attention in the room and we naturally turned our heads and looked down at her. She was laying firmly on the bed, under the covers, breathing steadily, eyes barely open but open enough to where you could see her hazy pupils struggling to focus. When she attempted to sit up, she grimaced from pain and fell back, failing miserably. When I dared to look at Rachel, I saw how her face softened towards Max. This surprised me greatly.

"Here Max. Let me help you?"

Using extra caution, Rachel helped Max sit up then propped the pillows up behind her so she could relax. Max smiled a little, grateful for Rachel's help.

"Thank you, Rachel."

Rachel nodded gently, then used the back of her hand to feel Max's cheek. Her cheeks were still a faint red but not blazing like a few days ago. Rachel's fingers must of been a little chilly because Max made a sour face and feebly jerked her face in the other direction.

"Are you hungry, Max?"

My mother asked, switching her focus away from me and to my two other friends on the bed.

"Actually, I am. If possible, can I get some bacon and eggs? And some toast with raspberry jam? With a big glass of milk and a mug of orange juice?"

My mother smiled, instantly free of the stress I caused her.

"Of course sweetie. I'll be sure to use the thick-cut and double the order. You must be starving after hibernating for three days straight."

Before Max could comment, her stomach growled loudly and resounded throughout my room.

"Wow. And I thought my tummy made boss sounds."

Rachel grinned at Max, impressed with her. If I wasn't in such a foul mood I'd comment too but I just couldn't bring myself to praise Max or so much as even smile at her.

"Uh... I'm sorry."

Max whispered, resting one hand on her rumbling tummy, blushing hard from embarrassment. Aww, now that was cute but again, I didn't notify the face. If anything, I just briefly glanced at her before giving my mother another hateful stare. I could use some back up about now but Max was too occupied with filling her belly and Rachel just sat there beside Max, neutral and uninvolved. Her silence didn't exactly make me feel like she was going to support my case but she did at least signal to me using her hands to "Let it go.". Nodding, I walked over to the computer desk, hugged myself and glaring viciously out the window. Out of no where, a black crow flew into the glass. At first, I thought he died because he didn't move for a good while but then he flexed his tail feathers and flapped upright. He cawed happily, totally playing it off like he didn't just knock himself out. Dude, how do you fly full speed into a glass window and pretend everything's okay afterwards? This display of stupidity amused me and actually made me smile through the anger I was feeling.

"I'll be right back Max. Rachel, Chloe? Would you two like the same dish or something different?"

Rachel and Max both looked at me, expecting me to answer my mother no doubt.

"I'll have whatever Chloe decides to eat."

Rachel finally said, her eyes still glued to my backside.

"I'll have whatever you're fixing for David."

My mother nodded silently and just like that, she brisked away, leaving the three of us alone.

"Thanks guys for making me look like a total idiot back there."

Max's face dropped but Rachel just sighed and looked off.

"When you two fight, it's better to just let you guys duke it out. Besides, I'm kind of in agreement with Max Chloe. I think Joyce has enough going on right now. No need to provoke that flame, especially when you want to earn her favor so we can go on our adventure this summer-remember?"

Max glanced between the two of us, blinking sleepily.

"I want to know but..."

I looked over just in time to see Max stretch her arms high over her head and yawn. God she was so adorable. Sleep bed hair, mattress imprint on both sides of her face and although this was mean of me to say, her sickly state made her all the more vulnerable and for some reason, that made her all the more precious to me.

"I just don't have the energy to figure you two out at the moment. Who needs a freaky tornado vision to be messed up in the head when I have people like you to watch and listen to."

Chuckling softly, Rachel nestled down beside Max. Surprisingly, Max didn't seem to mind. Meh, she was so drugged up with medicine I don't think it was registering in her mind that Rachel was so close to her.

"I'll take that as compliment, Max."

I arched a eyebrow.

"Dude, she's being a smart-alec"

"Yes."

Rachel agreed, nodding in my direction.

"You've told me about that flaw in her but I don't mind it. Besides, your flaw is much worse."

"Ha, ha. Well I'm gonna start cleaning this dump up. You two can bond, get to know one another or whatever it is superheroes do in their spare time."

I decided to start with my computer desk. It was a easy fix and wouldn't take near as long like the rest of the room. Max tilted her head to the side and smiled lazily up at Rachel. Rachel's smile wasn't nearly as drowsy as Max's but they both had a mischievous expression on their faces.

"So, Rachel. What's it like to be laying beside your arch rival?"

Rachel playfully nudged Max with her elbow.

"What's it like to be talking to the best superhero in Arcadia Bay?"

"So you're the best now?"

Rachel winked and gave Max a thumbs up.

"Hella yes."

Max's sleepy eyes widened slightly.

"So that's where Chloe gets that from."

Rachel laughed.

"Yes. It's a Calli girl thing and it just kinda stuck with Chloe ever since she heard me say it."

While Rachel and Max "bonded" I continued to clean. Before I would leave for the big highway, I know my mother would insist to have my bedroom in order. Might as well get it out of the way and get used to doing it because Rachel and I had seven months before Max got summer vacation. Better to start now and make it look like a genuine building progress verses waiting to the last minute to do anything, right?

"So Chloe told me you desired to be a model?"

Rachel flashed me a generous smile before nodding at Max's question.

"Yeah. Likewise, she told me you wanted to become a photographer. How's that working out for you?"

Max was about to answer when Mom came in carrying three plates of food. Two balanced perfectly on her left arm and the other on her right.

"If fighting is what it takes to get you to clean this room, we should schedule appointments every month."

I sighed and chose to let that go.

"Dinner smells nice."

Mom presented the dishes to Rachel and Max before handing me mine.

"Thank you. Your room smells nice too."

I couldn't tell if she was joking or if she was being serious. Either way, she was smiling and appeared to be in a better mood so I didn't ask her to clarify. I just dropped the jump sized trash bag, took my plate then went over to lay between my two best friends.

* * *

Three hours later, we were all dressed and ready for bed but no where near ready to call it quits. Rachel wanted to blaze a little, I drank to my fill and Max... Max just commented every now and then during our talks and kept quiet. A few more drinks and a couple joints here and there and I was feeling pretty good. Being drunk and high is a awesome feeling, if you're able to be sober enough to enjoy it that is. Rachel sadly, did not join in my drinking binge but she did continue to blaze until her last stick ran out. Max, bless her heart was doped up on over the counter fever reducer pills and Nyquill (Bedtime).

"Chloe, Rachel you guys are insane. If I tried even one of those things I'd probably pass out from an anxiety attack. I'd have a better shot at getting blasted with alcohol before smoking a joint."

Rachel giggled, totally high and not ashamed.

"Yeaaah, we're pretty amazing, aren't we Chloe?"

Rachel looked down at me, eyes glazed over from the effects of pot and the smoke. Max followed her gaze, finding my drunken state probably amusing, adorable or something close along those lines. Ah, who cares what they were thinking about me? I was full of good food, I had drank like I was on top of the world, got higher than a kite and currently was tucked between them on the bed finishing off my twelfth bottle of beer. After I was sure I had sucked the bottle dry, I tossed it, not caring where it landed and five seconds later, my response to the two of them was a deep, foamy belch. A wonderful result of indulging in too much beer!

"Nice one Chloe. That was pretty sick. I've taught you well."

I started to nod in agreement when I hiccuped loudly unexpectedly, managing to startle both of them. Closing weary eyes, my hand instinctively went up and covered my mouth in order to prevent another hiccup from escaping.

"Ohh that's cute. Just out of curiosity Chloe, how drunk are you?"

Max asked in a gentle voice, carefully leaning over to nuzzle my cheek with her slightly warmer one.

"Probably more-"

I started out to say but then another hiccup combined with a belch came out instead.

"Then I should be."

I safely managed to say without interruption. Rachel just approved my crude manners where so Max just kept nuzzling me. A few minutes later, Max's hand moved up under my shirt and she skilfully started give me a belly rub.

"Remember when we were kids and I would have to do this after you had a nightmare so you could sleep?"

There was no way Rachel didn't hear the happiness resounding in Max's voice as she told me that and continued to give me attention. But you know what? I'm okay with that. I think it's good for Rachel to see Max and I like this. Or maybe, I wanted Rachel to witness the innocence I used to have?

"Hey Chloe?"

Rachel whispered, inching closer to me.

"Yeah?"

Just when I thought my life couldn't get any better, Rachel snuggled into my side and draped her arm over my chest protectively the same time Max did. I don't think they planned that but even if they had, I wasn't complaining. I felt so loved in that moment, being cradled by the two of them. Here Max was sick and recovering but she still pushed herself to comfort me. Rachel, who I thought didn't care based on earlier actions, was clearly making up for it now. I laid there, listening to their heartbeats, their breathing, letting the sounds lure me to sleep.

"Max, you know, how you said if we could travel on the open high way, I'd want you to kiss me?"

I asked in a quiet, hushed voice as to not stir Rachel from her slumber. Max was already in the process of passing out. Her eyes were closed and her grip around me was loosening but her arm remained across my chest.

"Mmm-hmm."

She sighed, sub-consciously nuzzling her way up under my chin.

"If that becomes a reality, would you... would you still do it?"

Max's eyes fluttered open slightly and she slowly raised her head up, locking her sleepy gaze with mine.

"Sure. I don't mind giving you kisses every now and then."

Grinning slightly, I lifted my hands and gently took hold of her face. She still felt hot but hopefully by tomorrow more of her fever would dispense.

"You know I don't mean anything by it, right?"

Max's eyes were dropping, her head was wobbling slightly in my hands from palm to palm and her mouth parted slightly as her breathing began to deepen again.

"Yeah, Chloe... I know."

"Well, for being such a good sport and meeting my demands, I will give you a reward free of charge."

I lowered my head and pecked her lovingly on the forehead. When I drew my head back and smiled up at her, I expected a slap or scolding of some kind. Surprisingly, she didn't get mad at me for stealing a kiss but she did tap me on the nose with her finger and call me a dork.

"You're ridiculous Chloe. Now behave and go to sleep. I know you're tired. We're all tired in our own way for our own reasons."

I love how we yawned together then passed out together, utterly dead to the world. This is why I like Max and Rachel. I can be silly and do stupid things like kiss and cuddle in a playful, non-sexual way and then wake up sober the next day and laugh about it without anyone freaking out. Sometimes I do random stuff like this just to get a high and overall, have fun. You have to when you live the kind of depressing, dark life that I do. At least Rachel and Max understand where I'm coming from. I try kissing boys with the same intentions in mind and they instantly want to have sex with me. What ever happened to just giving away simple kisses? When did kissing become so overrated and have second hand motives attached? Well at least I don't have to worry about that with Rachel and Max. They're not into me for sexual purposes and that's very comforting to know. Little kids kiss each other all the time and no body makes a big deal about it so, why can't big kids do the same thing?

"I saw that Price."

Rachel mumbled, lifting her head and peering down at me with curious eyes.

"Ohhh?"

"Yeah. I didn't realize you guys were-"

"You wish! Relax, it was just a friendly kiss. Why should you care? You jelly?"

Rachel winced.

"Not hardly."

Laughing softly, I turned my head away from Max and bumped my forehead against Rachel's.

"No worries. If you ask nicely, I'll kiss you goodnight too!"

Rachel just sighed and told me to go to sleep. I did, but not before planting a small kiss on her forehead. Her chuckle, followed by the soft peck to my nose told me she didn't take offense which was good, I'd hate to upset Rachel, especially where we're trying to patch things up in the friendship. One thing was for sure though. I am taking them on the road trip for sure now which is ironic because I wasn't sure about it at first, but now, I didn't want it any other way. 


	5. Episode 5: Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right before getting ready to head back to Blackwell, Max, Rachel and Chloe have a interesting talk that will prove to be a helpful asset in the future.

* * *

 

* * *

  **Max Caulfield**

 

Being sick for three days straight wasn't fun at all. As much as I wanted to keep hanging out with Chloe and Rachel and chill at a quiet, comfy house, I had to get back to Blackwell and catch up on my studies. Chloe, bless her heart, contacted my teachers and got my homework assignments together and brought it all to the house so I could work on them but I didn't feel like studying or doing much of anything. I felt that bad and I was that miserable. Now there were times I was alert and able to move around but sadly, as the Prices and Rachel found out, a little bit of activity on my part and instantly my body was ready to crash again. I don't know how many times I was in the middle of a conversation with someone and would just nod off, without warning. I fell out of the chair on the floor once, passed out on the couch watching TV between Rachel and Chloe and humiliating as it was, when Joyce served me at the dinner table, I barely got three bites of the food before I felt myself go numb and plop right down into the meal. David blamed the "drugs" I was using. None of the women in the house took kindly to his accusation. I didn't either but I didn't have to yell at David and tell him he was wrong. Chloe, Rachel and Joyce did all the work for me and just like that, David dropped the subject.

"I wish you'd just stay the rest of the week and rest."

Chloe griped, crossing her arms. Rachel was texting on her iPhone and had Skullcandy plugs in her ears. She was listening to her music, so she clearly was in her own little world and from what I could see, was enjoying herself.

"You still have a fever and I'm not really sure it's a good idea to leave you alone, unattended. I mean, you did just randomly take a nose dive into those mashed potatoes and peas last night."

I winced.

"Let's not talk about that okay? And I know I'm still sick but at least it's a reasonable fever and my strength is coming back."

I stopped myself and carefully tried to think of a way to tell Chloe my strength wasn't anywhere where it should be but was in the process of getting to where it needed to be.

"Slowly..."

Yeah, slowly is the word for it all right. Chloe didn't look like she was sure if she wanted to believe me or not. In the end, she just sighed, dropped her head, lifted it, dropped it a second then finally looked at me.

"With as much medicine as you took and are still taking, it scares me that you're still like this. I ain't gonna lie. I'm worried about you Max. That and I just don't wanna share you in general."

Adjusting the strap of my camera bag, I turned around and carefully approached Chloe. I was still pretty dizzy and light headed but nothing near what I was suffering three days ago. Chloe watched me, her expression a troubled one. Tipping my head back, I gave her a charming Caulfield smile and reached out to hug her. Chloe smiled too, eagerly stepping forward into my embrace. My smile stretched as I moved my hands up and down the sides of her rib cage and waited for Chloe to wrap her arms around me. When she did, I rested one hand on the back of her head while the other caressed her face.

"When you talk like that you remind me of a possessive cat, you know that?"

Raising an eyebrow, Chloe dipped her head and brushed her lips over my cheek, gradually making her way up to my ear. She pulled me even closer and closed off what space was between us. I gasped softly, not expecting her to do that. Amused at my reaction, Chloe laughed then quickly buried her face in my short mane of freshly washed hair. I heard her take a deep breath then exhale. She probably was enjoying the the scent from the shampoo and conditioner I had used. Curtsy of Rachel. The one thing Chloe forgot to bring back with her, apart from my homework was hygiene supplies but thankfully, Rachel had some of her own and was kind enough to let me borrow some stuff when I needed it.

"Did I remind you of a possessive cat when I did that?"

I nodded.

"Yeah. Geeze, a little warning would of been nice."

Chloe grinned.

"Can't help it, you're my friend and I've missed you so much it's maddening. I really didn't think five years of silence would cause so much damage between us."

Hearing that, I grimaced. It's no secret that I was absent from Chloe's life for fives years. I mean, I did text her a little bit after I had moved away, but not nearly enough to make up for five years. While I was living it large in Seattle with the "art school hipsters", as Chloe so blandly put it that day in her truck, she was going through some intense changes of her own and I wasn't there for any of them. I know I've been forgiven but I really need to make it up to her somehow. Just like I need to make up the five-thousand dollars for the handicap fund.

"A cat eh?"

Chloe whispered, her tone playful.

"Well I won't argue with you there. I can be very possession of what I hold dear. I told you once and I'll say it again, I don't think anyone is good enough for you except me... and maybe Rachel but don't tell her I said that."

My lips curled slightly.

"I won't say a word."

I replied, my voice just as soft, easing my hands upward. Closing my eyes, I tipped my head back and blindly guided Chloe into the nape of my neck. For some reason, when she snuggles me there, it makes me feel better. Chloe caught on and did what I was hoping for and can I just say, Chloe is a awesome cuddler?

"If I get worse, I'll come straight back. I promise."

Chloe nodded, content with my answer.

"All right. Fair enough. Now come here!"

Chloe put us in a tango pose but she was totally just using that as a way to show off. I smirked, deciding to play along with her. I turned my head to the side and leaned in, resting against her. I closed my eyes, listening to the start of a beautiful laugh rumble in her chest.

"Max you're a natural at this. I didn't know you could dance. And here I wanted to teach you some moves."

"I'll pass."

While we danced, I noticed Rachel staring at us out of the corner of my eye. She didn't look too long but long enough to make a crease on her forehead and just like that, she glanced back down at her iPhone.

"You got an hour before your class with Mr. Shepard starts right?"

Chloe gently started to sway us in place, graceful and light on her feet.

"Come to the bed and I'll show how "cat" like I can be."

Raising an amused eyebrow, I ruffled her blue hair with both of my hands.

"Okay Girl Wonder, but be gentle. This hero of yours is still very sore and sensitive."

"Trust me, I'll be gentle. I'd never want to hurt you on purpose Max. You know that."

I couldn't help but smile as Chloe giddily guided us towards the bed. Even with Chloe falling on her back and me landing on top of her Rachel didn't move or so much as even flinch. The entire time Chloe and I cuddled and horsed around, her eyes stayed glued to her iPhone. When Chloe and I reached a point of rest from our wrestling, her hands naturally began to massage the sides of my neck. Leaning in, we were practically nose-to-nose and Chloe's eyes slanted seductively, like they tend to do right before she does something sneaky.

"Ohh, there's that impish look on your face again. Should I be afraid?"

Chloe grinned. Without saying a word, she eased up kissed me on the cheek. She let her lips linger a moment, then whispered against the skin,

"I love you Max. I don't say it nearly enough as I should but I do love you. Thank you for being my friend. I truly don't deserve you or Rachel in my life but I'm glad you're in."

Deeply touched by her words, I decided to spoil my pirate and reward her by tickling her. Chloe squirmed and fought against me but I was determined to prevail.

"I love you too."

Man Chloe was fast. I knew she was ticklish but it seems she's become more sensitive over the years. Out of no where, Rachel pounced and started tickling me! I gasped, totally caught off guard and not expecting her to do that. Chloe took advantage of my shock and gained up with Rachel and together, they attacked me from each side. The three of us laughing together was just what I needed. No, it was what we all needed. We've been through so much and have been so stressed out, it was nice to act like kids and not care how about anything for a change.

"I really should get going."

I huffed softly, drained of whatever energy I had going on for me, but you know what? It was worth it. Just because it got Rachel involved and because all three of us were able to release our frustration.

"I'll drive you."

Chloe offered, sitting up and leaning on her elbows for support. She tilted her head, watching Rachel and I rise up and do the same. Exchanging amused glances, the three of us leaned in at the same time and started nuzzling each other. How we went from a tickle war to what we were currently doing made no sense and it didn't have to. It was like we were bonding in the silence and connecting to each others feelings. I know that sounds crazy and even a little disturbing but it helped. As if Rachel and Chloe understood my thoughts, their eyes found mine and both said something that reassured me that things were going to be all right.

"I know we've only just met Max but, it's obvious where ever you go, Chloe will go and visa versa with you to Chloe. Is it cool if I tag along? What I'm really trying to ask you is... can I be your bestie too? I think we could pull it off. What do you think Chloe?"

Chloe looked at Rachel out of the corner of her eye then back at me. Smiling cutely, she nodded her head gently in agreement.

"And I can't imagine my life without either of you so, I think we're stuck together no matter what."

Chloe replied softly, bumping her forehead a little harder against mine and Rachel's.

"We'll make the perfect trio. Nothing or nobody should come between us as friends. I realize we may all eventually fall in love and start families of our own. Or we may never, but no matter what happens, I don't want anything to tear us apart."

"Chloe, you're all I need. Boys are trouble, as we all know. But I get what you're saying. No worries on my end. Besides..."

I trailed off and scooted closer to Chloe. I moved my hand out in front where we all could see it and spread my fingers.

"I got five years worth of making up to do. Apart from completing my scholarship, I just want to chill with you Chloe."

Using my eyes, I fixated my gaze on Rachel.

"You too Rachel."

The smile that touched Rachel's face was so beautiful, practically angelic. I'm glad I accepted Rachel, openly for myself without Chloe being our mediator. Sure I was still a little jealous of Rachel but given with how she's pushing to be my friend, it makes me wonder if Rachel is also jealous of me.

"Then it's officially settled!"

Chloe boldly declared, excitement ringing in her voice.

"What's official?"

I asked, giving Chloe another nuzzle.

"We are official. You, me and Rachel!"

Chloe put her hand out, only it fell over mine and she gave it a powerful squeeze. Rachel followed in behind, slapping hers down on top of Chloe's.

"We'll be the best group of pirates Arcadia Bay has ever seen!"

"Hella yes!"

Rachel exclaimed happily and as if planned from the start, she and Chloe tackled me off the bed. Now trapped underneath them I waited to see what they were going to do. Chloe's kiss to my cheek I anticipated. Rachel snuggling in my neck? Not so much. Is it possible she did that because she saw how happy it made me when Chloe did it? If so, that's quite... observant of her.

"Man, are you guys high again or what?"

I asked, slightly breathless due to the inability to keep up with their energy levels. One minute they're still the next, they're on top of me. But it's okay, I didn't mind, it would just take some getting used to.

"Love us Max!"

Chloe sounded so cute I couldn't say no so I did my best to hug them and I have to give myself some credit because I did manage to get my arms around both of them.

"Ehh, I don't know about Chloe but I am... just a bit."

Rachel finally admitted, still occupied with cuddling into my neck.

"You guys are bringing a while new meaning to the word, "overkill"."

I smiled after I stated that so they would know I didn't mean it in a bad way.

"Oh come on Max, you're loved and getting attention from the hottest babes in area--bow to our awesomeness."

I chuckled and just continued to lay under them, shaking my head in disbelief. Who would of thought getting blazed would make someone so playful? Again, I can totally see Chloe letting loose like this but Rachel? She was full of surprises it seemed.

"You two are crazy but seriously, I need to get going. Blackwell won't do my homework for me."

Rachel leaned back in motion with Chloe. They grinned at each other then their grins turned evil. Uh-oh. That's not a good sign. I knew that look on Chloe's face was trouble but blast it all she got me distracted.

"Rachel, Max has a fever and refuses to listen to me. Shall we show her what happens when you disobey Captain Chloe?"

Rachel's answer to Chloe was a loud high five. Hmm, to save myself from their plan, I could mess with them and rewind to avoid what I feel is going to be a horrible prank but if I do that... will I loose gaining the trio title? Would the conversation even flow the same way? Conflicted, I kept time flowing and waited to see what horrible fate awaited me.


	6. Episode 6: Stage Actress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe can't stand hiding what she did with the Handicap fund money from Max. After countless nights of tossing and turning, she makes up to go confront Max and confess to her what she and Rachel did with the Handicap fund money. Knowing Max won't take the news well, Chloe has a crazy idea to collect the extra change to replace what was lost. It's just getting Max to agree and play along that's going to be the hard part.

* * *

****

* * *

  **Rachel Amber**

 

 

"Aren't you glad you let us take you hostage Max?"

Chloe asked, her voice tingling with excitement.

"Yeah, I guess. Was the duck tape over my mouth really necessary?"

Max answered briefly, giving Chloe a disapproving look.

I glanced over at Max, who was sitting comfortably between me and Chloe. Whatever Max originally thought we were going to do her must of been bad because when she saw the DQ building ten minutes later, the fear and hesitation on her face disappeared and was replaced with confusion. And since this was Chloe's idea, she wanted Max to relax and enjoy her surprise, so she and I put forth the cash paid for her blizzard. Naturally Max tried to pay for it herself but Chloe and I  _insisted_  that she keep her money for other things. The two of us wanted to do this and make her feel... I dunno, appreciated? As much as I want to take credit for all of this and be the one eating a DQ heath blizzard beside Chloe and jam to the tunes on the radio, I can't pretend that's the case. Like Max, I saw visions too. The visions included Max, not just Chloe or the storm. The moment I laid eyes on Max and witnessed her rewind power, I knew I was going to need her help if I wanted to get unstuck from the time rift. So I could see why it was important to Chloe to give Max some attention. The least I could do was be understanding and chip in.

"Hey, if it helps. Taping your mouth shut was my idea and was purely for special effect. Chloe just went with it, she had no idea I was going to do that."

Max opened her mouth and looked like she was about to say something then a few seconds later, her mouth shut and she just leaned further back into the seat with, sighing loudly. Slotting her sleepy eyes, she stared down at the floor with a thoughtful expression. I observed her the entire time she sat there in silence, unable to resist the temptation. As much as I  _hate_  to admit this, Max had a way of keeping your attention. Her profile was so much softer then mine or Chloe's. Her neck length hair that caved around her face that had random pieces arc out in certain places gave her a tame, yet daring appeal. The freckles that danced across her nose were attractive in a subtle kind of way, but her  _best_  features in my opinion, were her eyes. Eyes that lit up every time she laughed or smiled.

"Well... I guess I can overlook it."

She paused.

"This time."

The smile that slowly formed softened the edge on her face, letting us know we were forgiven. Scoffing, Chloe took her eyes off the road briefly to glance at Max then she faced forward again, sub-consciously clutching the steeling wheel tighter.

"All joking aside Max, did you mean what you said back at the house?"

Max nodded, trying to scoop out the remains of the melting ice cream. When she realized she wasn't going to get it on the spoon, she tossed the plastic utensil on the floor and chugged the remains down greedily. My guess is the chilly treat made her feel good and she wanted to indulge in every second of it. I can't blame her... with a former temperature of 110 and walking around like a live burning furnace for three days, I'd be desperate for something cold too I suppose. Even with me fast forwarding to the third day, she still looked pitiful. And although the fever was  _better_ , she was still suffering effects of it and if she pushed herself too hard, it can and will come back. I really hope if Max starts to feel bad again she'll call us. Well Chloe anyway. I'm not sure if Max is comfortable enough to want to "call" on me yet.

"Yeah, I meant it. Don't worry."

Content with her answer, Chloe didn't bring the topic up anymore and drove on in silence, her mind going elsewhere. I looked to the right and just stared out the window. Max occupied herself with her camera bag, digging through it and making sure everything was in order. It wouldn't be much longer until we arrived at Blackwell Academy. From there, Max would go to her classes and I would go meet with the board and faculty to see about my classes. Max didn't know about that but it's not like it was a big deal. She'll find out everything soon enough. Right now, the goal was to just get her back to school and settled in.

"Hey Rachel. Look at this."

Chloe whispered a good while later, bringing me away from my troubled thoughts.

"Hmm?"

I hummed lazily, shifting my gaze away from the scenery outside the window so I could see what it was Chloe wanted me to look at.

"Oh."

I whispered, blinking rapidly. I don't know why I didn't feel her sooner. I guess I was too distracted by everything going on in my head but wouldn't you know it, Max had evidently drifted off and slumped against me. With her head resting against my shoulder, I could feel some heat coming from her body but I overlooked it.

"Chloe."

I sighed, inwardly conflicted and not sure what we should do.

"I don't know about this. She's still sick and I'm afraid she won't hold together well. I mean, it's  _Blackwell_. It's nothing but a stress bomb waiting to go off. And the state she's in, I'm not sure having her attend classes, on top of trying to play catch up is a good idea."

Chloe hit the break pad gently, preparing to stop the truck. When we had safely reached the dashed white line, Chloe flipped on the turn signal and together, we impatiently waited for the light to turn green.

"Hey, she's the one who insisted to go back. You're going to be there for a few hours getting things set up right? Keep a eye on her for me?"

She asked, practically desperate for my cooperation.

"I..."

I hesitated and glanced down at Max who continued to sleep through the conversation, oblivious to everything around her.

"Please Rachel?"

One of Chloe's hand fell away from the steering wheel. She clutched Max's forearm gently, giving me that look that always wins me over in the end. Defeated and at a loss, I lifted my hand and slowly ran my fingers gently through Max's hair. She must of liked it because the muscles in her shoulder and neck relaxed, then twitched a few times, followed by a satisfied moan. Hearing Max do that, I turned my head and gave her a quick nuzzle. Seeing me do this, Chloe just smiled, rubbing in the oblivious.

"Okay, okay."

I softly confessed, caving into the request like the softie she knew I was.

"I'll spot her for you."

* * *

Given with how deep she was sleeping, I suspected waking Max up wasn't going to be easy. And it wasn't. It took Chloe calling to her multiple times, smacking her face gently but firmly and me shaking her shoulders to snap her awake. Max apologized for being such a inconvenience but we didn't care, we were just glad she woke up. The last thing Max wanted or we wanted for Max was to be late for her class. Once we got her up and going though, she was "okay". I say that with pure sarcasm and this is why: If you want to call staggering and struggling to breathe after walking from the parking lot to a building "okay", fine but I knew better and so did Chloe. Max was far from being fully recovered but at least with me helping her walk, Max wouldn't be so helpless. At least there were no students out roaming the hallways. Something told me, Max didn't want to be seen so sickly and helpless like this. Her dignity was wounded enough, the last thing Max needed was someone poking fun at her. That much I'm sure of.

"Thank you Rachel. I think I can take it from here."

Max tried to break away from my hold but I increased my grip around her, forcing her to remain by my side.

"Oh no you don't. Max, you can barely stand up straight. At  _least_  let me get you inside the classroom and to your seat?"

Max started to shake her head in disagreement then I guess common sense took over because she slumped against me and stopped trying to fight against my hold.

"O-Okay."

She whispered, wrapping both of her arms around my waist so she could steady herself. I watched her for a moment then with a air of confidence, I reached out and flung the door wide open, making a loud shocking noise that would inevitably draw attention to myself and Max.

"Miss Amber?!"

Mr. Shepard exclaimed, losing his professional composure as a professor and nicely forgetting he was teaching a class. It was obvious my presence was affecting him and everyone else present in the room. Ohh how I've missed having this power over others. It's been far too long. Suddenly filled with the urge to dominate like the alpha dominate female I am, I sauntered gracefully into the room with Max at my side, giving him a open, inviting smirk of my lips. He wasn't Mark Jefferson as far as his looks were concerned but he was handsome in a rugged way and he wore glasses too. He was the perfect target from my fun time if any when I actually got around to getting in his pants.

"Hello Mr. Shepard, how are you? I'm dropping Max off, sorry for barging in unexpected like this but it couldn't be helped. As you can see, she's not feeling well so be easy on her for the next few days okay?"

For the longest time, Mr. Shepard stood there, mute and in a daze, struggling to get his act together. Can I just say, I love how everyone in Mr. Shepard's classroom stopped listening to his lecture and whipped her heads over in my direction and gawked at me, wide-eyed, mouths jarred open? When a reasonable amount of time passed and they recovered from the initial shock of seeing me, Hayden blinked, looked left, right then back at me, grinning big with nothing but raw desire shimmering in his eyes. Daniel dropped his pencil and reached up to wipe fog off his glasses. Alissa and Stella exchanged stunned expressions while pointing unsure fingers at me, Dana seemed to have lost interest in me and turned her attention to Max and gazed at her with worry. Taylor pressed her lips together glanced pointedly in the other direction and said nothing and if looks could kill, I would be dead because Victoria was burning every once of hatred she had for me, right at my face.

"Mr. Shepard?"

I said his name again, arching an eyebrow.

"Earth to teacher?"

Mr. Shepard shook his head, as if trying to clear it.

"Ah, I'm sorry. The staff here told me your story and how you had been found by Miss Caulfield and Miss Price. I couldn't bring myself to ask her about you but... seeing you here, like this with my own eyes... you'll have to forgive me. I'm not sure how to react to any of this."

Chuckling, I turned my head and studied the sea of faces before me.

"Hi guys. Nice to see you're all still here. Have you learned anything?"

I wasn't surprised that I was still receiving weird looks and no one was making any attempts to address me. I waited to see if they would talk but after a minute or so of hearing nothing but more silence, I shrugged and simply prompted Max for information.

"Where do you sit?"

I asked against her ear in a low voice, not really wanting the class to hear us.

"In the back, by the computer."

She weakly answered, surprisingly not bothered by the stares and hushed whispers circling around the room.

"Okay. Hold on."

Ignoring the daggers Victoria was giving me, I gently walked with Max to the back of the room. Everyone watched us with curious eyes but again, not one word was said to us.

"You going to be okay?"

I asked, carefully easing her down into the chair.

"Yeah. I should be. Thanks again Rachel. I appreciate this..."

I folded my arms over my chest and watched as she slowly unpacked her camera bag on and get her materials out.

"You have my number right?"

She nodded a little bit, then lifted her weary gaze and faked a smile.

"I promise I'll call you guys if I get worse."

"All right."

I really didn't care what was running through everyone's minds at the moment as they observed us. In my honest opinion, Max was struggling and needed comfort and encouragement, similar to that of a child. Which is why I had no problem giving her some attention before taking my leave.

"I'll see you later then!"

I cheerfully remarked, quickly bending down so I could peck her lovingly on the cheek. I let my lips linger a moment and stole a quick glance at the classroom from the corner of my eyes. Instantly, I the skin my lips were pressed to heated up slightly and as I pulled away, I couldn't help but grin at how Max's face reddened from embarrassment. Content with myself, I walked out of Mr. Shepard's classroom and went to see Principal Wells. Maybe, just maybe I can convince him to let me room with Max? I'm sure all the rooms are filled anyway and even if they  _aren't_ , I will push to become Max's roommate. I always get what I want. Perk of a being being the DA's daughter who also happens to be good friends with the principal of Blackwell. Sometimes, it's good to be the queen. 25 prolonged minutes later with a touch of some good acting, I got Wells to break. I left his office with the documents in my hand that he signed to assure me that once I moved back onto campus, I would be considered Max Caulfield's roommate.


	7. Episode 7: Appeal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe can't stand hiding what she did with the Handicap fund money from Max. After countless nights of tossing and turning, she makes up to go confront Max and confess to her what she and Rachel did with the Handicap fund money. Knowing Max won't take the news well, Chloe has a crazy idea to collect the extra change to replace what was lost. It's just getting Max to agree and play along that's going to be the hard part.

* * *

 

* * *

  **Chloe Price**

 

 

* * *

**83% [][][][]**

 

 **Chloe:** Yo! Super Max my hippie. How's my favorite Blackwell hero doing today? Rachel said she totally owned you in front of those art school hipsters yesterday. Wish I could of seen the look on their faces!

08/17/2013 9:30 AM

 **Max:**  The hero is still sick and having trouble keeping focused but I'll TTUL, okay? I'm taking a test. :(

08/17/2013 9:30 AM

 **Chloe:**  -sigh- 'Arlight. But the second you're out, call me? I need to talk to you about something.

08/17/2013 9:30 AM

 **Max:**  Sorry Chloe. I really need to catch up on my homework and I already asked Warren to help me after class. I'll get up with you after we're done studying. K?

08/17/2013 9:30 AM

 **Chloe:** NO EMOJI!

08/17/2013 9:31 AM

 **Max:**?

 **Chloe:** Yeah sure. I just... I'm anxious and kinda snubbed that you're choosing that Blackwell bro over me.

08/17/2013 9:31 AM

 **Max:**  With all the love and kisses I've given you, you shouldn't feel dejected in the least. Now behave and wait for me to call I really need to finish up this test and get off the phone before Mr. Lua catches me.

08/17/2013 9:31 AM

 **Chloe:** Peace out.

08/17/2013 9:32 AM

* * *

 Sighing, I tossed my smartphone to the side on cardboard box that I used as a nightstand. Taking a deep breath, I arched my back and stretched out like a cat on my nicely made bed. Rachel was sleeping on the right side, breathing deeply. Sitting up, I reached over and grabbed the throw blanket at the end of the bed. Out of thoughtful consideration, I tucked the blanket around her waist, hoping it would keep her warm. I'm sure Rachel had her reasons for being tired and all, just like Max did but I find it kinda disturbing that they slept harder than usual. But then again, I'm not a superhero with power nor was I stuck in time for six months straight like Rachel.

"Rachel I'll be right back."

I didn't expect her to answer me. To my shock, she rolled onto her back and peered up at me with sleepy, curious eyes.

"Are you going out?"

She asked in a hushed voice. Tilting my head down, I curled my fingers inward, making a light fist. Inching towards her face I gently stroked along her jawline using the base of my knuckles.

"Shh. Go back to sleep."

I spoke just as soft, not wanting David or my mother to hear us.

"Ahhh. So when you looked over at me just now, you weren't thinking about anything?"

I shook my head.

"No... not really."

"Chloe, what are you-"

I pressed my finger against her lips, silencing her. Her eyebrows raised slowly and her lips pursed lightly under my finger.

"Chillax sista. I'll be back before you know it."

Rachel arched her eyebrow and blinked, her expression unreadable.

"Okay."

She finally muttered, but clearly wasn't convinced. Oh well, she didn't need to worry her pretty head off thinking about what I was up to. Besides, I had a personal agenda with Max. For some reason, being told wait while Warren made advancements, really pissed me off. Help her study and catch up, eh? We'll see about that.

* * *

When Max opened the door to her dorm room, and walked in with Warren tailing behind her, both of them jumped and grabbed at their hearts.

"Hello Max."

I greeted Max, only made eye contact with her and purposely ignored the boy standing beside her.

"Chloe! How did you? When did you...?"

While Max searched for the right words to say, I hopped out of her rolly desk chair, stuck my hands in my jean pockets and stood there like a mad bouncer, practically daring Warren to say something.

"Uhh, maybe we can study some other time?"

Warren nervously squeaked, already in the process of backing out of Max's room. Hmm, I'll give credit to the boy. He was smart and got the hint real quick, real fast.

"What? No!"

Max whipped her head around and reached out to grab him by the elbow. Warren froze but still looked very uneasy in my direction. I narrowed my eyes and took a few steps closer to where they were. I loved how quickly he paled and took that many more steps backwards.

"Really Max. You have company. I-I don't want to intrude or be a inconvenience."

Max sighed and rolled her eyes. Turing to me, she grunted then reached out with one hand and firmly tugged him back inside the room.

"You're not a inconvenience. Please... stay. We agreed to do this and I  _have_  to get this work caught up. I just  _have_  to."

Max's blue eyes met my own. The harsh expression on her face complimented by the flare in her eyes spoke volumes. She was upset with me but you know what? It was going to be worth it in the end so I didn't mind.

"Chloe, could I have a word with you? In the bathroom?  _Now?_ "

I shrugged and walked out with her, leaving poor, confused Warren in the bedroom. Once outside with the door closed, Max swiped up my hand, quickly pulled me down the hallway and around the corner. One normally presses their hand against a push-in door but Max used her shoulder and roughly forced it open. She almost hit Victoria in the face and I'm a little disappointed she didn't. I can't stand that girl.

"Hello to you too Max."

Victoria looked down at our hands and smirked. Lifting her gaze she cast us a snobbish smile that only someone like Victoria Chase could conjure.

"Rachel's not enough blow for you?"

Max, who still had a firm hold around my wrist, cautiously guided me further into the bathroom but she kept her eyes glued to Victoria the entire time.

"Victoria, that was unkind. Rachel, Chloe and I are  _nothing_  like that and never will be anything like that. I'm sorry that you're alone and can't experience what a true, close friendship is or reap the benefits of it period."

Max released my hand and marched right over to Victoria and to my  _and_  Victoria's shock, she rammed Victoria and pushed her up against the bathroom wall, pinning her there while her other hand rested by the side of her face... as a fist.

"I'm  _not_  in the mood to listen to your nonsense! And for the record, even if I  _was_  into Rachel and Chloe like that, it wouldn't be any of your business anyway. Next time you stick your nose where it doesn't belong or so much as  _look_  at me wrong, I will mess you up so bad you'll be lucky if you can walk straight afterwards! I'm in a bad mood and I'm trying to be civil with you... don't push me Victoria, not today!"

Whoa, go Max! Now that's what I'm talking about!

"Do we understand each other?"

Max pressed down on Victoria harder, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Yes. I understand Max."

Victoria didn't look scared but she physically was trembling under Max. I'm not sure if either of them noticed but I thought it was pretty awesome myself.

"Good."

Max released Victoria, glaring at her with nothing but raw anger in her eyes. The feeling was mutual. Victoria shot her a dirty look of her own but she didn't say or do anything, she simply left the bathroom.

"Way to dominate Max. I would high five you but I know you're upset so-"

I stopped short seeing Max whirl around and storm over to me. When she was standing directly in front of me, she moved her arm back then in a blink of an eye, smacked me across the face. The smack hurt, but it wasn't anywhere near what David did to me. David straight up  _hit_  me. Max was chastising me, huge difference.

"Of course I am! Chloe how could you? I told you I'd call later. I told you I had work to do. Why do you do these things? Do you have any idea how bad you made Warren feel just now? He could totally tell you were running him off."

"He could? Good."

I muttered, rubbing at my now sore, burning cheek.

"Chloe you had better have a good reason for doing this."

"Well, I do. Max, I can't sleep at night knowing what I know and keeping you in the dark about it. I thought it could wait, but I want you to have enough time to think about it before giving me your answer."

Max glanced off to the side then looked back me. Crossing her arms, she narrowed her eyes, unimpressed.

"You know the money that I was supposed to pay Frank off with?"

"Yeah...?"

Max drew out the word slowly.

"Well."

I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck.

"I waited too long and he went and bought himself another RV."

Her attitude changed and for a brief second, she looked almost hopeful.

"He did? That's great. Now we can just return the money and not worry about anything."

I winced.

"Yeaaah, about that. I thought since Frank no longer needed his old RV, I'd keep it and take you on a road trip once your summer vacation hit. The RV needs repairs, just like my truck but I decided if I had to pick between the two, it would be the RV."

Max lost her smile.

"What are you getting at Chloe? What does this have to do with the handicap fund money?"

"Max it has  _everything_  to do with it because Rachel and I... already made arrangements to use the money to fix up the RV. So the five grand we stole... kinda, sorta is gone now."

"Chloe."

Max didn't sound mad, she sounded disappointed, which was far worse.

"But the plan was to take you to L.A. with me and Rachel and once there, we'd stop at a casino and play until we hit it large. But that's where you and Rachel would come in. As we know, casinos are rigged. We'd have spending and food money for the trip, that I've already deducted from the five-thousand but then there's a chunk of it that we'd use at the casinos."

Max's arms fell and she shook her head in disbelief. Sighing her annoyance, Max turned and gave me "the hand" and quietly told me she was done and didn't want to hear anymore and literally started to walk away. Shoot! I was losing her and I haven't even gotten to the good part of my plan yet.

"No, no, no. Don't do that. Listen to me hippie!"

I ran in front of her and using my body, I blocked the door, forcing her to stop and face me.

"If you and Rachel use your powers, we can keep the money and reuse it until we get lucky. Jackpots are huge. Not only would be able to pay back the school, but we'd also walk away with more than enough mula for ourselves. Come on Max, think about it."

"I have and it's a waste of my time and energy. This is a horrible idea Chloe and as flattered as I am that you want to take me on the road for my summer vacation. I've already made plans with my family."

I blinked a few times then risked getting slapped again by stepping forward and taking Max by the shoulders.

"Max... you're a fugitive along with me. We  _both_  agreed to steal the money that night."

" _We?_ Oh no, Chloe _I_ was against it from the start! I never wanted to touch the money, but you wouldn't shut up about it... said Frank would destroy us if he didn't get his money."

"May I remind you,  _you_  were the one who said Frank might talk if we paid him?"

I countered angrily, giving her a nasty glare of my own.

"Yes but that was only after you kept nagging me."

"Max, the point is if this gets out, you can kiss your scholarship goodbye. They're going to raise a fit about that money soon and if they identify us, we're both screwed. Especially you. So unless you have a better idea, L.A. it is. Now do you see why I wanted to speak with you? I wanted to wait but this is serious and I need you to think about your options and try to see where I'm coming from here."

Max looked like she wanted to smack me again but she didn't smack me... she raised her hand and squinted her eyes further. Ah crap. I knew what this meant. When Max lifted her left arm and spread her fingers that meant she is going to use her power to rewind time and when that goes into effect, all my hopes for that current situation goes with it. Good or bad.

* * *

Spinning myself in the rolly chair, I secretly wondered when Max was going to come back from class. She was taking forever. Seriously how long does it take to walk from the school to the dorm house?

"Warren could you wait out here for a moment?"

My ears twitched hearing Max's voice. Anxious and giddy with excitement, I shot out of the rolly chair and patiently waited for her to enter.

"Uh, sure Max. I don't mind."

Warren was with her? Hmph, well that's to be expected. She did say he was going to help her catch up on homework.

"Chloe Price."

Max said, stepping into the room and kicking the door shut behind her. Whoa, time out. She addressed me by my name and I didn't tell her I was going to be on campus.

"Eh, you knew I was in here? Oh no... does that mean we've already talked?"

Max leaned back against the door and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yep."

She didn't sound too happy or look remotely pleased to see me. Sighing, I cautiously approached her, unsure of what to do at this point. If we had already talked about what I think we did and the end result was her rewinding time, that's not really a good sign.

"What did I do? Besides crash your study date with Warren?"

Max eased off the door and met me in the middle of the room. There, she looked up and touched the right side of my face. Her hard eyes gradually softened as she grazed my cheek.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Does what hurt?"

I asked, slightly thrown off by the question.

"Your face? I... smacked you before because I was upset with you."

I reached up and wrapped my hand around hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"No. It doesn't hurt but I'm sure I deserved it because I messed up somewhere-again. Sorry Max... I didn't mean to make you angry... but if you rewound time and then you know why I'm here and what I'm going to propose to you again. So, go ahead and smack me again and then we-"

"I'll go."

Not expecting her to answer, my jaw dropped down in shock and she naturally, moved her hand under my chin and closed it.

"For reals?"

She looked down at the floor, nodding slowly.

"I'll tell my family I changed my mind and want to stay with you for my summer vacation. They'll understand... so now that you have your answer, will you please leave so I can study?"

I was so happy that Max said yes, I was more than willing to let her and Warren do their thing.

"Awesome sauce! Oh Max. You made my day. I promise you it'll work out. You'll see!"

Max lifted her head and gave me a small smile.

"Let's hope so. Now..."

She reached out and slid her arms around my waist and pulled me closer to herself.

"Go home Chloe. I'll text you later. Okay?"

"Ooo la-la. Look who's being possessive now."

Sighing softly, Max let me go, walked behind me and gently shoved me towards the door.

"Go."

Looking over my shoulder, I gave her thumbs up and quietly took my leave. I was so skyed about Max coming to L.A. with me and Rachel, I even smiled at Warren as I passed him on my way out.


	8. Episode 8: Roomies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max's life is still in shambles and she's stressing big time to catch up with her school life. But it looks like she's not the only one having health issues. Rachel's just better at hiding it.

**Max Caulfield**

 

It's snowing outside and it's only November. I want to say it's "natural" and there's nothing to worry about but when you go through what I did and weird weather happens out of nowhere due to a vision of a horrible storm guess what? You don't just shake it off in a day and everything as you once understood it is suddenly normal to you. If anything, you're extra sensitive to changes in the atmosphere. I hate that my anxiety kicked in. All it does is make everything more nerve wrecking. Not to mention I still feel like I'm stuck in limbo with a bad case of jet lag. I can't' seem to shake it off no matter how much I sleep or force myself to "adjust". Geeze, I wonder if all time super heroes have this problem? Not that I would know any that would but it would be nice to be alone in this area of torment.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I kind of want Chloe to take me away from this place. All I've found since coming back to my hometown is nothing but stress and more stress. Hmm, maybe that's the initial problem right there. Stress kills the body, right?"

I sat there, staring at the computer screen, unable to think about what else I needed to include in my outlines. The more I pondered, the greater my drowsiness grew and the sleepier I became.

"Ahh, come on Max. You got this. Focus."

I told myself, thinking hearing my own words of motivation would help perk me up and give me the zeal I needed to finish the stupid papers. But like most things that start to bore me, I loose interest and get frustrated at myself for not being able to finish a task.

"I so don't got this. Great... and I still have to write that ten page research paper for Mrs. Bryant and complete my extra credit assignments for my computer and history classes by tomorrow. This is endless!"

I shook my head, not even sure if I wanted to waste the energy worrying about it.

"Forget this! I'm done!"

Throwing my arms up in frustration, I moodily eased back in my chair and let my arms fall down and just droop in place for a little while. The muscles in my hands were starting to ache from all the typing I was doing for my study exams. The research paper was just as stressful. I had to have that thing ready by tomorrow too. And as if I didn't have enough on my plate already, Dana, Courtney, Taylor, Juliet, Brook, Alissa and Stella were all counting on me to do my part with the Thanksgiving Festival. I promised them I'd help but only because the teachers told us if we put the community hours decorating and setting up the booths, we wouldn't be required to come to class for those days we were working and the teachers could not give us homework assignments unless it was necessary. In my case, I can expect to receive something because I'm struggling to raise all my grades but maybe, just maybe I'll luck out and my professors will take pity on me and let me off the hook?

"Ugh. I feel awful. And this fever just won't go away. It comes and goes but thank God it's nothing like it was last month. Still can't figure out why I feel this way. Even the school nurse doesn't understand it. I wonder if this has something to do with what happened back then when Chloe and I saved Rachel?"

Tipping my head back I studied the ceiling above me.

"Is this a result from "helping" someone? Or is it punishment? It's like the universe is mocking me from every angle possible. But if that's so, why would it do that? Whatever gave me and Rachel this power wanted us to have it specifically. Why? I can understand Rachel but me? I have nothing unique whatsoever and yet..."

I lifted one of my hands and gazed sleepily at the creases in my hand.

"I have it. I even have the ability to go super far back in time just by looking at my past self in a picture. And that by itself is a messed. Even now, after all this time, I still don't see how any of this is remotely working together."

Sighing softly, I used my thumb and index finger to massage at my tired eye lids, hoping the light pressure might sooth the burning and stingy build up of moisture. I didn't know what was going to kill me first. This exam and all the extra baggage or my time power and its wonky side effects.

"I better glance at this one one last time before saving and exiting out of it."

Taking a deep breath, I leaned forward once again, scanning over the content briefly to see if I needed to correct or possibly insert more information somewhere. I'm not surprised a half hour later, I was ready to call it quits.

"I can't stand it anymore. I need to break from this."

I scooted the chair back and headed straight for the bed. I fell back and landed on my side. I laid there a movement, trying to build up some stamina. It took me a awhile but when I felt like I could keep my head aloft and not feel like I was on the verge of passing out, I lazily reached for my smartphone on the end table and brought up Chloe's name.

* * *

**18% [][][**

**Max:**  Chloe, you there?

08/05/2013 3:15 PM

 **Chloe:**  Yeah. For the most part.

08/05/2013 3:15 PM

 **Max:**  Oh I'm sorry. Did I catch you at a bad time?

08/05/2013 3:15 PM

 **Chloe:**  No. Just... trying to figure out how this stupid cash register works. I can't seem to remember the code to make it open. Gawd Rachel makes this look so easy...

08/05/2013 3:15 PM

 **Max:**  Are you stealing money again?! Chloe! I swear I can't leave you alone for five minutes!

08/05/2013 3:16 PM

 **Chloe:**  What? No! I'm... I'm working. Relax Max. I'm behaving myself and earning a honest paycheck.

 **Max:**  Wait, what? Working? You got a job?

08/05/2013 3:16 PM

 **Chloe:**  Yeah. With Rachel. :/

08/05/2013 3:16 PM

 **Max:**  Since when? Why didn't you tell me? 0_o;

08/05/2013 3:16 PM

 **Chloe:**  Well it was supposed to be a secret. I wanted to surprise you. Instead of using the handicap fund money I deducted for the trip as well as the casino stash I thought it'd look better if that money was returned to the office... and the money Rachel and I get from our paychecks will go towards the trip expenses instead. Last month ended kinda poor for us. Remember?

08/05/2013 3:17 PM

 **Max:**  Yes. I remember... but once I cooled off I forgave you. And you can't use that as an excuse because I told you that very day I'd go with you so why the secrecy? I mean, I knew we didn't text each other that much but I thought you were being silent with me because you had stuff to do, just like me. I was and still am, swamped with homework. As well as extra credit assignments. If I don't bring my GPA up to a 3.0 or higher Principal Wells said I would be put on probation and if no changes were made then, I'd loose my scholarship.

08/05/2013 3:17 PM

 **Chloe:**  Well hippie it's like this. Rachel and I talked about the situation and she took your reaction into strong consideration. She told me and I quote her: "If Max was that upset that she resorted to smacking you across the face then you know you screwed up big time. If it's that big of a deal to her, then we'll have to find another way to come up with the money. That should make Max happy right?" so after that conversation, we decided we'd both get jobs earn money and my mother's favor at the same time. She knows about the RV, but not every detail concerning how I obtained it. Rachel pretty much smooth talked Mom into believing it was her old boyfriend's (Frank) abandoned rig and how he left it sitting alone at the parking lot because he couldn't find his keys to it and being the kind of guy he is, simply went and bought himself a new one, so she decided she'd claim it as her own. Which isn't that far from the truth. But thank God Mom bought it. With the improvement in my attitude in the house, keeping my room clean and having a job, Mom told me if I kept it up until your summer vacation, she'd allow me to take you and Rachel to L.A.

08/05/2013 3:17 PM

 **Max:**  I'm...speechless. I don't know what to say Chloe. Wow. I'm very proud of you. Both of you.

08/05/2013 3:17 PM

 **Chloe:**  Yeah? Good. I hate when you lecture me. But more then that, I hate it when you're disappointed with me. This is my way of atoning so don't take it lightly. So what's up with you?

08/05/2013 3:18 PM

 **Max:**  You mean besides my blood pressure? Everything. Warren is still trying to "hook up" with me but I'm not really ready to take our relationship to that level yet. I don't know if I'll ever be ready. There's too much crap going on for me to worry about my romantic feelings for him, you know? Victoria reported me for the incident in the bathroom so I got talked to by David. He explained to me why people don't threaten others because the school has to take everything like that into consideration but like he can talk? Um hello? Kate Marsh was hassled by David a lot but the school let him get away with it but Victoria reports me and I'm suddenly worst sinner Blackwell has ever seen? Speaking Kate, she's back on campus and seems to be adjusting and making some more friends. She's really close with me and that's a plus. On another note, I'm still... having fever spells. I didn't really think it was a big deal but now I'm starting to worry.

 **Chloe:**  -sigh- You too? Rachel is having similar issues. But it's not so much with a fever. She's just REALLY sleepy and doesn't have any energy. She puts up a front and hides it better than you do but when she thinks no one is looking, that's when she lets everything show. But it's weird because when she does get a fever you can't physically tell unless you touch her or stand really close to her. It's almost like its subtle and doesn't want to be found. The fever that is. Unlike yours which makes itself known to the entire world.

08/05/2013 3:18 PM

 **Max:**  You think it has something to do with what happened back then at the lighthouse?

08/05/2013 3:18 PM

 **Chloe:**  Maybe. But hey I'm gonna hop off here. My lunch break is at 5:00 PM. Hit me up around that time if you want but since I know you won't be able to, don't sweat it. I have Rachel to keep me company.

08/05/2013 3:18 PM

 **Max:**  Uhh okay? Bye then I guess.

08/05/2013 3:19 PM

 **Chloe:**  Later Max. Peace out.

08/05/2013 3:19 PM

* * *

Raising an eyebrow, I frowned at my phone and re-read the last few sentences of our conversation and was suddenly filled with a indescribable sensation of anger and confusion.

"I have Rachel to keep me company, huh?"

Pffft, what was that about? Is Chloe implying that she'd rather hang out with Rachel who's available and "free" to do whatever where I'm not and can't be with her? Furthermore she didn't even seem concerned about what was going on in my life, but when I mentioned the fever thing, she responded? Well fine! Who needs those two anyway? Well, okay I need Chloe. I just risked my entire lifespan on her and Rachel but when she treats me like rebound it really upsets me off.

"Chloe sometimes I just don't understand you."

I slammed the phone down back on the end table, rose up and returned to my studies. I was so mad at what just happened, I wound up working on every single assignment for each class and completed them without realizing it. It only dawned on me when I took a moment to stand up and stretch my arms. Glancing down, I saw the results of my labor neatly aligned on the left side of my computer. There, right beside my exams, sat the research paper's rough draft , all hand written, along with a 12 font double spaced, fine printed document underneath it. A little bit south of the papers, were open texts books with highlighted words and phrases. The homework papers were filled out, all seven sheets of them. And wouldn't you know it when I dared to peek at the clock, it was 5:00 PM exactly but I didn't call Chloe. She had Rachel to play with.

"I think I'll go take a shower and just go to bed. I've earned a good night's rest. And when I'm done, I'm going to sit down and listen to some music and play my guitar for some inspiration. Who knows? Maybe Kate will want to grab her violin and join me? That'd be nice..."

With my mind made up I got my shower supplies together, grabbed a clean towel and ventured off outside down the hall to the bathroom. Maybe the cold water will cool me down and relieve some of the pain I experience from keeping such a fierce fever. However I was convinced no amount of cold water would cool down the inner rage I felt growing inside towards Chloe. Well not Chloe but at the situation involving myself with Chloe and Rachel Amber.

* * *

Stepping out of the shower, I felt rejuvenated, refreshed and honestly, my mood had lightened up quite a bit since the shower. With a clear head free of worry and previous aggravation, I headed back to my dorm, dismissing the idea of playing my guitar. I think listening to music and letting it lure me to sleep was a much better idea. I had two early morning classes anyway and with my body still acting "off", I should be taking advantage of my free time and allowing my body to do what it wants.

Sleep.

That's all I craved 24/7. Frustrating as it was to lay down and rise up the next day not feeling like I had slept a wink, what choice did I have? If I didn't try to sleep, the effects were much worse, almost equivalent to bad hangover that takes a few days to recover from.

"I don't know what I got but whatever it is I wish it would just leave. Two months of this drama going on three. I think I've suffered enough."

I mumbled to myself, head heavy with oncoming sleep and eyes struggling to stay open.

" _Funny_. I was just telling Chloe the same thing."

Like a sharp knee reflex, my head snapped up and my tired eyes slowly got bigger. There, standing by the window beside Lisa, my dead plant that I was desperately trying to bring back to life, stood Rachel and Chloe by the computer desk. Chloe had her lower waist propped up against the edge of the table with a bored expression on her face. Rachel was holding a suitcase in one hand and a white envelope in her other hand.

"Uh... what's going on? The campus is closed and visiting hours are over. You two should know that so why are you guys here?"

Both of them opened their mouths but without meaning to, I lifted my hands and shook them from side to side, cutting them off in the process.

"Wait, wait. How in the world did you get past Principal Wells? He's like a watch dog at night anymore since Kate tried to commit suicide."

I paused, looked to the side for a moment then back at them.

"A drunk watchdog but even plastered, he would of caught you easily because you literally have to walk past that building before you can enter mine. And I know for a fact David and Skip would of seen you walking or sneaking into the dorm so how is this working?"

I turned my head slightly, looking Chloe over briefly. She was in a fancy maid uniform and her hair was completely blonde again. I bet the company she's working for had a strict dress code policy because even her posture seemed out of character for her. Rachel looked normal, completely unaffected by anything. And I will admit she looked beautiful in her maid uniform, stunning really. Never did I think I'd live to see the day Chloe wear something so...so girly and feminine. Whatever job they have must be nice because quality of those uniforms made my clothes look unworthy to even be in my laundry basket in the closet. But what kind of establishment in Arcadia Bay required their employees to dress like this? I don't know of anyplace that has a need for maid service. I mean sure there's a few hotels but I've seen the employees who work there. They're mere Housekeepers and none of the women wear maid outfits.

"I know what you're thinking Max."

Chloe crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head to the side, her eyes slanting playfully.

"Don't worry. We're not having sex with our patrons."

"Eh?"

I blinked and gave Chloe such a horrified look.

"The job Rachel and I have will gives tips if you provide a little..."

Chloe used her fingers to make quotes.

" "Fan service", but don't worry neither us plan to use our bodies like that just to make extra cash. I mean, we have the option to but we chose not to."

I just stared at them with a squinted eye and eyebrows slowly arching up in shock as my mouth dropped wide open. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. At this point I know what kind of job they have and I'm not sure if I should feel insulted as a fellow female that actually respects her body enough to never entertain the thought of working for such a place or scared that they were pulling it off without having men take advantage of them, on or off the clock.

"Don't sweat it hero!"

Chloe remarked cheerfully, clapping her hands together excitedly.

"It's safe for the most part and the pay is good for the long hours we are required to put in on a two week basis."

I realize Chloe was trying to break the news to me gently about their situation but my brain had already added up the math and put it together two sentences ago.

"Well I'm open to the idea but Chloe insisted I keep my legs closed."

Still keeping my shocked eyes glued on Chloe, I spared Rachel a quick glance, not surprised to see her smirking.

"Maybe you should come down to the Catwalk and see us in action sometime? I can give you pointers for Warren."

As flattering as Rachel made that sound, let's be realistic. If I did that and showed up in the guys dorm in a maid outfit and purposely came onto Warren, he'd die. He's straight up fall over from shock and die.

"Catwalk?"

I echoed, searching Chloe's face for an answer.

"Yeah. The Catwalk is a stripper bar with fan service as a bonus. If the patrons don't want to see a naked girl they can request to play dress up with a girl if you get what I mean."

Chloe lamely explained, rubbing the back of her head and looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Again, we have the option to ride the poles or take requests. Our main job though, is to wear uniform theme, advertise and when needed, serve booze and take orders."

Shaking my head I centeredmyself and tried really hard to brush it off and act "normal" for the remainder of our conversation.

"Chloe. I... I get it. You don't have to say anymore."

Chloe nodded a little bit, then tipped her head at Rachel, indicating that she wanted Rachel to speak.

"You gonna tell her or you want me to?"

Chloe's question went unanswered. Closing her eyes for a moment, Rachel took this time to set her suitcase down. Turing her head, she walked over to me and gently offered me the white envelope. Swallowing the unexpected lump in my throat, I took it and tore it open, inwardly dreading what I was about to read. The fancy paper I pulled out was a request forum from Rachel's parents, stating that they wished to see their child re-enroll before spring and would happily make the arrangements if the Board of Education would consider their proposal, which for the record came with a nice down payment. This was clearly approved because Principal Wells and the Board of Education signed their names at the bottom and the stamped it with the school's signature watermark.

"In other words..."

I slowly began, firming clutching at the paper and gradually lifting my head to look at them. Throwing her arm around Rachel's neck, Chloe grinned at Rachel before casting one in my direction.

"Meet your new roommie Max. I hope you guys will get along and now that we've got that outta the way I'm bouncing. I'm sore and I'm hungry."

Rachel rolled her eyes, gently slipping out from under Chloe's arm.

"You're always hungry."

Rachel rubbed her shoulder against Chloe's, drawing Chloe's attention away from me and to herself.

"See you on the weekend?"

Grinning, Chloe took a bold step closer to Rachel and nuzzled into her the side of her neck affectionately. Rachel enjoyed the attention. I could tell. It was obvious by the smile forming on her face and the way her laughter sounded as it rolled out of her mouth.

"Sure thing. Have fun with Max."

Chloe broke away from Rachel and walk over to me. Leaning forward, she reached out and hugged me.

"Max... I know this is sudden but try to be open about it? And don't rewind this one okay? It won't change anything. Your school was more then willing let Rachel come back when they saw how her parents were fighting to give back her education rights, so please try to bear with us on it. And rest assured when you officially get your summer vacation I'll make it all up to you then. And when I say everything I mean everything. 'Alright?"

I didn't have a choice in the matter but clearly, Chloe wanted me to be a good sport about it but I'm not going to lie. I was upset but I understood the situation and needed to look at it for what it was, not for how I saw it. I looked away, allowing my annoyance to show on my face. I mean sure, Rachel had mentioned to me a little while ago she wanted to be my roommate come springtime but that was months down the line. I would of had time to prepare for it. With her living with Chloe, I had planned to drop by on the weekends and chill with them, with genuine intentions to learn more about Rachel but this seemed unfair. I don't know how it just did and it bothered me. But if Rachel's parents were that anxious to see their baby girl back in school then who was I to take that away or prevent it from happening?

"Sure."

Closing my eyes, I embraced Chloe and ran the tip of my nose down the side of her neck, wanting to play a little bit before she had to go. She smelled like smoke, beer, sweet Vodka and Spearmint candy. Surprisingly, the scent was calming and nicely distracted me for a while but then Chloe cupped my face and gently tipped it back, forcing me to look up at her.

"I love you. Both of you so take care of each other."

I lifted my own hands and took hold of Chloe's face and managed to work out a half smile.

"I love you too. Now you better go."

Chloe blinked then without warning, leaned forward and pressed her soft lips against my forehead.

"Goodnight super hero of mine."

Smiling, I pulled her face closer and gave her a quick family peck on the mouth.

"And goodnight to you, Pirate queen of mine. Or should I say, maid of mine?"

That got a small laugh out of both of us.

"Cute."

Chloe softly commented, ebbing the tip of her nose against mine. My eyes fluttered shut and I tilted my head to the side, giving Chloe full access to my neck. For the record I know it must've looked bad to the naked eye, but the moan that came out of my mouth, was from the chilling sensation of having Chloe snuggle me. I wasn't sure if Rachel was perceiving it differently but honestly I didn't care what she thought. It just felt good, like someone playing with your hair feel good and Chloe knows that when I'm stressed that's cuddling and playful affection is the quickest way to counter it. But she should know that too. She cuddled me in my neck back then, fully aware that it was a weak spot of mine but then again Rachel was high so I can't safely determine if she's what we're doing as playful or finds it weird in general but I can't help it. It's just my little nick in the world that Chloe just so happens to know makes me go weak in the knees every time.

"There we go. Feel better?"

Chloe asked, letting me go so she could step back and look me over. Chuckling softly, I nodded, my smile a weary one. Looking over her shoulder Chloe waved goodbye to Rachel who silently waved back. After Chloe existed my dorm, Rachel said something that killed the relaxing mood Chloe had just created.

"When my fever makes me so hot that I can't physically stand it, sometimes, I like to sleep in my undies. Does that bother you? Because it's bad today and as awkward as that question might of made you feel I'm sorry, I'm burning up and clothes clinging to me when I'm like this only make it worse. I hide it around Chloe because I don't want her to know just how bad it really is."

Rachel genuinely looked sad and I kind of felt sorry for her. Mainly because I know exactly how she feels because that struggle to keep healthy and simply, find a state of comfort is hard and horrible burden to shield. Especially from loved ones.

"I don't mind. Victoria sleeps naked all the time and let's the whole world know it. As you can see though there's only one bed. You can have it and I'll take the floor. I brought a sleeping bag with me so it's fine."

Rachel hesitated.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, already in the process of locating the sleeping bag and pulling it out of the closet.

"Yeah. You look just as tired as I do. Why not call it night?"

Rachel silently agreed with me and just like that, she stripped herself bare and went straight for my bed. She nestled on top of the unmade bed, stretching out lazily. Rachel didn't bother to hide her nudity with so much as a sheet because she was so hot and obviously wanted to feel the AC and my fan blow on her while she slept.

"I'll unpack my stuff tomorrow, okay?"

She garbled, her voice already starting to thicken with sleep. Glancing over my shoulder, I watched her fall into oblivion within a ten second time frame. Once I found the sleeping bag, I joined her, glad to finally let my body rest after putting in such long study hours. Maybe Rachel being my roommate wouldn't be so bad. We're both superheroes with power and for the most part, can get along with each other... what could possibly go wrong?


	9. Episode 9: Cruel Visions

* * *

* * *

  **Rachel Amber**

 

"Almost got it?"

Chloe whispered down to me, her voice anxious. Sighing, I slotted my eyes in both annoyance and to better focus in on what I was doing.

"Remind me why _I'm_  your sidekick for this break in that _you_  and Max started?"

I muttered angrily, rotating the lock pick tools carefully in the keyhole. Chloe lifted up one finger and gestured at the lock with her other hand.

"First off, Max is asleep."

"Yeah! I was too!"

I countered sharply, taking this time to glare up at her. Chloe frowned, pointing at the lock pick tools.

"She wouldn't agree to this and you know it. Besides, you're the lock key pick master and if she gets caught doing this, she'll loose her scholarship for sure and I can't let that happen."

I blinked at the irony behind those words.

"Sooo, Max getting caught is bad and me getting caught in her place is better? Chloe, I'm here on a scholarship too."

Chloe gawked at me, surprised.

"You're on a scholarship program? Dude, you're an elitist showcase for Arcadia Bay. Your family is like, one of the higher ups throughout the region. You have the money, why are you wasting time on a scholarship? Furthermore, why didn't you tell me?"

I sighed heavily and turned my attention back to the lock.

"Because I didn't want to depend on my parents and it didn't seem like a big deal at the time so it must of slipped my mind."

I lamely admitted.

"They have such high expectations."

I quickly addend, going on with my story.

"And I get tired of them always holding what they do for me over my head so, yeah."

"I see. That makes sense."

She mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck, looking a little lost.

"Hey, don't be like that."

I whispered gently, casting her a quick glance.

"Be like what?'

Ignoring Chloe for a moment, I turned my head and pressed my ear against the cool metal of the keyhole and listed for the soft click release of the latch. A little twist of the tools and bam, the door opened.

"Rachel I love you! You're such a boss."

Chloe mused happily, jumping onto me and giving me a big hug of appreciation.

"Mmm. I'll make sure to remember that when we play spin the bottle next time."

Chloe blushed. In the pale light of the room, you could see how it highlighted her lovely features.

"Let's return what's left of the money and blow this joint."

She nervously suggested, straightening out her posture and walking away from me. She was so trying to be cool and play off what I said like it didn't affect her when she most likely was remembering a drunk session of the dares we made and objects we kissed, which included each other. Our kisses were never deep, just simple family pecks on the cheek, forehead and on rare occasion if we felt like it, on the mouth.

"Wait out there and keep a look out for me will you?"

"What's in it for me? It's me that will get suspended if I get caught with you."

I gruffly replied, making sure Chloe heard the warning that lingered in my voice.

"What do I give to the person who has everything she could ever hope for?"

Chloe asked, watching me as I raised myself up from my squatting position on the ground.

"How about a friend date after work tomorrow? We could go shopping at that one store you love so much."

Chloe stopped in the mist of her tracks, abruptly spun around on her heel and almost immediately, the two of us established eye contact.

"Okay."

She nodded, her smile a hopeful one.

"Can we bring Max?"

Slanting my eyes in thought, I briskly sauntered into the office and over to where she was standing. Now in front of her, I put my hands on her shoulders and gently dug my nails into the fabric of her jacket. With Chloe secured in place, I pulled her closer.

"About that..."

Trailing off, I lifted my hands off Chloe's shoulders and gently placed them on the sides of her face.

"I'd like it to be just us. No offense to Max. I know five years is a long time but in the same retro respect, so is being trapped in a bunker for six months. I... I missed you Chloe, more than anybody else."

Chloe looked sad for a second or two then she smiled but it seemed kind of forced.

"You missed me more than Frank?"

Sighing softly, I eased in and gently pressed my forehead into hers.

"Yes. Even more than Frank. And I loved him. I  _still_  love him Chloe but not even he can compare to the love I have for you. You're going to spoil Max on the road trip. Allow me to steal you away from her this once?"

"Okay, okay."

She huffed, eyes darting to the side then back to my face.

"Tomorrow after work it is then."

She reluctantly confessed, stepping out of my arms so she could return the envelope to Principal Well's desk drawer. I turned around and went back to my look out post. It didn't take Chloe long to return the money and just like that, we booked it out of Principal Well's office and outside of the school building. Since we were in a hurry and didn't want to run into David, Skip or other security guards in general, we said our quick farewells and bolted in opposite directions. Her to the parking lot, me to the dorm. I barely made it inside without being noticed by Skip but thankfully he went around the dorm building just as I was slipping inside. I opened the door to my and Max's room very carefully. I had every intention to sneak in undetected but wouldn't you know it, the moment I applied pressure to the door, it opened wide with the help of another hand and a bright light flashed in my face, revealing me in the dark hallway.

"Rachel? What are you doing?"

Max looked horrible. I don't remember seeing Max like this when I left earlier. I mean, she didn't look the greatest but she wasn't this bad off either.

"I could ask you the same question. Max, no offense but you look terrible and like you need to be in bed. What's wrong with you?"

Max lowered her hand and I was grateful that she did. The radiation from the led flashlight actually hurt my eyes.

"I... I had a bad dream. Plus I remembered I had a science project due tomorrow."

She closed her tired eyes and rubbed at her entire face using the palm of her hand.

"I mean today. It's 5:30 AM so it's due four hours from now."

Max dropped her hand and let it rest at her side then gently asked me,

"I don't know where you've been for the past hour and a half or why you broke curfew rules but you're here now. That's all that matters."

Well  _that_  was random! Since when is Max Caulfield eager to see me return from my business?

"I'm sorry about this, but..."

She trailed off, bowed her head and stopped talking. Silence settled over the room like blanket. I blinked, noting how she looked at me anxiously from underneath those long, beautiful eyelashes of hers.

"Max?"

I said her name hesitatingly, not entirely sure what was going on with her or why she was looking at me like that. Without thinking, without permission, Max reached out and pulled me into our room. Now with me safely inside, Max waited for the door to shut before she threw her arms around me and just like that, she broke down and started to cry. The words of shock died in my throat feeling Max cling to me. I stood there, eyes gradually widening, lost in a sea of confusion listening to her sobs. I may not know Max very well. Not the way Chloe does but I think it's safe to say Max's actions right now were possibly a little out of character for her and I didn't know what to do for or how to react to her distress. So I stood there and stared down at the top of Max's head, mentally trying to figure out what on earth could of possessed her to charge at me so suddenly out of desperation.

"Max what's going on?"

"I... I just needed a hug."

Came the lame response. With a baffled expression on my face, I lifted my arms, cautious on whether or not I should hug her back but I don't think I had much of a choice. She was a nervous wreck and was clearly upset about something, whatever the "something" is. The least I could was hold her.

"Did anything happen while I was gone? Did Victoria say something to you or...?"

I turned my neck, peering curiously over my shoulder at the closed door, ready to go ape on anyone who pushed Max to such a state.

"Nobody said anything to me."

Max buried her face into the pit of my shoulder.

"I finally understand why I feel the way I do. Rachel, I had another vision... only this time it was of the two of us. During the vision, I was shown a revelation. I'm suffering because I've made wrong choices and every time I have, I added to this "curse" that's haunting me and you."

She choked on her own sobs and became so hysterical she started to cough. Officially worried, I tried to calm her down.

"Easy there Max. Come on, you can have the bed tonight. I'll sleep on the floor, okay?"

"It's all my fault. I'm the one who messed up, you were just a victim, trapped in a rift of time so why did you have to die too?"

I guided her to the bed and helped her sit down. I sat down with her and kept my arm draped around her shoulders.

"What? Where is this coming from? What curse?"

"It's going to kill us and there's nothing I can do to stop it."

Sniffing softly, Max lifted her head out of her hands and gazed at me with such sorrowed eyes.

"You have the same curse. Which would mean, we share the same fate. I just don't get why you're connected to me in this way. It's not fair."

Max whispered, her voice on the brink of breaking again.

"Max what are you talking about? You're not making any sense."

She just shook her head, refusing to speak about the vision any further.

"Will you... will you just hold me?"

Still at a loss, I did as Max asked.

"Harder."

She whimpered, burrowing deeper into the crook of my neck.

"Like this?"

I asked softly, gently increasing the pressure. She whimpered again as she nodded and snuggled even closer. Man oh man was I confused. Max acting out of character wasn't the problem. It was how emotional she was getting after experiencing such a powerful vision that bewildered me. But if what Max is saying is true, it would explain the illness the two of us seem to keep and can't get rid of.

"Do you... want to talk about it? The curse and the vision I mean?"

Max just wanted to be held like a child and she expressed this request by silently tugging on my sleeves with her hands. Since that was Max's wish, I complied. Closing troubled eyes, I wondered if Max would take offense if I chose to comfort her physically? When Chloe had breakdowns and cried a river of tears I laid her down, held her, similar to how I'm holding Max and kissed her tears away and whispered sweet nothings, luring her to sleep. In that moment, I did the same for Max. Raising my other arm, I caved it around her and just like that, I fell with her on the bed. She was on her side, facing me and still very much crying but she had calmed down some.

"Max, I don't know what you saw but I believe you. You know what? Forget the vision, we've been through so much, what's another obstacle? We'll deal with it. Together. Okay?"

Keeping her eyes closed, Max nodded weakly, indicating that she heard and understood what I was telling her. Content with myself, I leaned forward and brushed my lips all over her face, starting with the eyes. I pecked her on both cheeks then nuzzled my way into her neck, the exact way Chloe does it. Instantly, I heard her moan and felt her entire body relax. I think I spent roughly about twenty minutes on Max and somewhere in the mist of me comforting her, I passed out. I wish it was from exhaustion, I'd really like to believe that but seeing the graphic image of a sobbing Chloe holding me and Max in her arms, on her knees in the wilderness, surrounded by leafless, wilted decaying trees with a gloomy sky lurking above her told me otherwise. So this is what Max saw. Chloe tormented and holding us in her arms? Us dead as you could get with no hope of being revived? Hmm, I have two words for this. 

We're. Screwed.


	10. Episode 10: Sketchy Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working wasn't so bad. The pay was amazing. The perverted patrons that can't control themselves? Not so much. Rachel just so happened to have a bad experience with a Prescott and it left a bitter taste in her mouth. Compared to her fate, the encounter was minor and was quickly brushed off. Sadly, Rachel just wasn't feeling up to par and Chloe, being the sensitive type, tried to understand Rachel's feelings and suddenly remembered why Rachel was a force not to reckon with.

* * *

  **C** **hloe Price**

 

Rachel was standing casually in front of me, one arm resting comfortably on her chest, and her free hand fidgeted with her uniform's tie collar. To the naked eye, her posture was serene, indicating she was at ease with herself, but I'm sure the event with her last patron a few minutes ago was burning fresh in her mind. I didn't see the whole thing, I just so happened to walk out of the kitchen and bump into her as she was going in. Her face was flushed blazing actually. And if looks could kill, every person in that bar would drop dead like flies. She was mad. At the time I didn't know but a fellow co-worker came up to me and filled me in. Apparently, Rachel was asked to perform on the pole by her patron. Rachel was more than willing to strip and ride a silver pole, what girl in this place wouldn't be? Gets them away from the greedy bastards for while in all honesty. Rachel wasn't so lucky. The jerk who asked her to dance on the pole suddenly ran towards the stage, his pants and underwear gone. Like a honry dog, he climbed up onto the stage, jumped on top of Rachel and instantly tried to have sex with her on the pole, right there in front of everyone. Well, our manager heard Rachel scream. I didn't, I was cleaning up the room on the third floor. And even if I did happen to hear Rachel scream, the floors are so thick, all noise is dulled, making it impossible to hear much of anything. Thankfully, our manager came out and took control of the situation. Just because Rachel and I work at a stripper bar, does not mean the company wants us girls exposed to unnecessary danger. We have the same labor rights like any other establishment and our manger didn't care who you were, how rich or poor you were, if you assaulted one of her employees, she wouldn't tolerate, not unless the individual wanted to indulge in sexual pleasure with their patron willingly. But even in those instances, the patron and the employee were required to purchase a room upstairs. The very rooms I just busted my ass cleaning for the past six hours. So for this punk to come onto Rachel and upset her this much, showed just how unfair his actions were. Sadly the manager couldn't press much chargers as the patron was none other than a Prescott. Tch. Figures. The asshole paid the boss to be quiet about it as well enough cash to give each employee a week's worth of paid vacation... and the Catwalk had at least 200 employees total if you count the cooks, gardeners and various other crew members.

"I can't believe she accepted the money! That  _really ticks me off!_  What is wrong with this town?!"

Turning away from me, Rachel brought her arm around as her mouth released a furious cry and knocked the server trays off the counter tops onto the floor. The loud noise that followed pierced right through me. I literally had to cover my ears until the server trays stopped spinning around and banging into each other.

"Rachel I'm sorry. But we really need this job. I'd rather Jamie pay the jerk and keep you instead of seeing you loose your temper and go postal on him and cost the company, you know? You were a good sport about it, she appreciated your cooperation and did she not say you could take vacation whenever you wanted for three whole months? I know it sucks but weren't we debating on how we could earn vacation time seven months from now? Problem solved. For you at least. I'll have to smooth talk Jamie some more but I think she'll give it to me."

Rachel discreetly watched me out of the corner of her eye as she nodded and casually bent down to collect the server trays. I knelt down on one knee and helped her out, not a fan of the building, awkward silence between us.

"Hey guys. What was that noise just now?"

Wouldn't you know it. Our boss, Jamie Fields just walked into the kitchen with the envelope full of the Prescott's money no less.

"What happened?"

Jamie firmly inquired, looking between us, obviously expecting one of us to give her an answer.

"It was accident. We weren't paying attention got to moving around and knocked them over. Our bad."

I partly lied but with a small hint of truth. Thankfully, Jamie bought it and didn't question us any further she just urged me to hurry so I could clean a VIP room on floor 4.

"So much for my lunch. God don't these people believe in breaks?"

Rachel didn't answer me. She just rose up and placed the server trays back on the counter.

"I don't... want to go out after work."

I arched my neck back in shock and stared at her in awe.

"What? Why not? I'd think after something like today, you'd be more than ready to go out and enjoy yourself."

I could see the frustration on Rachel's face and the angry tears coating over her eyes as I continued to talk. More than likely, she was remembering how Mark and Nathan made their advancements on her while doped up. Call me crazy, call it female intuition, but that's the feeling I was getting from her, which is why it was all the more important for us to chill after work. Rachel's quite the trooper to suffer under those conditions and walk away with her chin up but I know many sides to Rachel... the Rachel that appears to be strong, bold and daring and overall alluring with her looks, is just a front she's putting on to cover up just how tired, miserable and broken she really is. What's worse, Rachel was already struggling in a spiral of pain and emotional trauma before the whole Dark Room drama. So, really the friend date we agreed to do, I feel should be kept for those very reasons.

"Forget the clothes shop let's just go to a bar-not this one of course but what about the bar downtown? Arcadia Fountain still has your favorite drink."

Rachel stacked the last tray, tilted her head to the side, capturing my eyes instantly. She took the suggestions in strides, either choosing to ignore it or feed it. Clearly, she was still deciding. After a minute or two had gone by, she mumbled something I didn't catch, then she quickly raised her hand so she could brush the tears spilling down her cheeks off to the side. Oh I can't stand seeing Rachel cry. That stupid VIP room can wait. You know, when I said I loved Rachel to Frank's face, I meant it with everything in me. If he only knew, if only he saw the pain and sorrow Rachel's jade eyes held as she gazed at me with longing. Just as I was about to reach out and give her the hug I know she desired, three other employees barged into the kitchen. Startled by their loud intrusion, Rachel and I jerked and turned sharply away from each other. Sighing, I rubbed the back of my head and she tugged gently at her collar tie, trying to look natural and collected. Being the outgoing type, our co-workers started asking us about our day, how we were doing in general, etc. I gave them vague response to get them off my back. They really weren't my focus. Rachel was. Speaking of Rachel, Rachel didn't respond to any of their questions and just like that, Rachel broke eye contact with me and stepped away from the small mass of bodies encircling her and walked back out into the madness.

"Whoa. What's Amber's deal?"

Missy, a well known barista and chef for the Catwalk whispered behind her hand at Frankie, the boss's son.

"She's just... a little upset. I assume you guys know what happened earlier?"

Missy nodded.

"Yes. I was out there when it happened. But are you sure that's the only thing on her mind?"

I turned my head, anxious to find Rachel.

"She's a Blackwell student and has a controlling father who doesn't let her express herself. Interview over."

Not in the mood to talk anymore to them about Rachel, about me, about anything, I quietly excused myself, muttering that I needed to complete my assignment for Jamie. They didn't question me or try to stop me like usually tend to do, but they did watch me leave.

"Rachel!"

I called out to her, once again forsaking my own duties so I could help my friend. The bar was packed today and it was very loud, shouting almost proved useless.

"Rachel!"

I shouted, louder this time, hoping she'd hear me.

"I'm over here, Chloe."

I stopped, my head snapping around instantly. Spotting her, I proceeded in the direction of her voice and got bumped around a lot but I managed to make it over. There, in the corner of the bar, was a mini lounge area of sorts by a silk curtain covered window. Forcing myself between couples and large bodies in general, I finally stumbled to a halt in front of her. Rachel sat in the black leather lounge chair, her lean legs crossed over the other, appearing comfortable and looking like she had every right in the world to be there. I love how she pointedly ignored the whistles of the men (and women), and continued to watch me instead with feigned desire. I couldn't help myself, my eyes fell and I glanced down at her legs, instantly jealous of them. Rachel had everything I didn't. I play it off like I'm the next hottest thing Arcadia Bay has seen but let's be real. Rachel is the only girl in this forsaken town that has anything going for her. I mean sure, there's pretty girls all stretched out across the town but in my honest opinion, Rachel was the alpha and always would be.

"Chloe, on second thought, the date would be good about now."

Rachel slothfully commented, raising one finger to wrap a loose strand of hair around it.

"Rachel we have six more hours on our shift. Sorry Ace, no can do. We have to replace all that handicap fund money we returned for the trip. You know this."

"That may be but I can change that."

Rachel whispered, continuing to watch the busy crowd, her voice so low that I actually had to come stand by the chair just so I could hear her.

"I'm sorry Chloe I'm just not feeling it today, okay?"

I briefly stole a glance at the patrons hoarding around the bar then looked back down at her. I don't know why I didn't notice it sooner, but Rachel's entire face was blood red and so was the area around her neck.

"Rachel are you having issues with your fever again? Is it your blood pressure?"

I trailed off on purpose and paused for a dramatic effect.

"Or is it something else? Like Max, for example?"

I hesitantly asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow. Rachel stopped twirling her finger and released her hair. Sighing, she raised her head and continued to watch me and keep a steady eye on the busybodies around us.

"What does Max have to do with my fever or my blood pressure?"

Rachel coolly inquired, eyebrow quirking up defensively, her expression dull of any emotion.

"Well you know. I just thought if things weren't working out at the dorm and she was stressing you out, that maybe you'd consider coming back to my place?"

I smoothly replied, hoping she heard the humor in my voice.

" _Actually,_  Max and I are doing great. We're still learning each other but uh... we're good. Sorry to disappoint you."

Rachel started to get up so I took a step back to give her room.

"Grab onto me."

I did the opposite of what Rachel said. I stood there, rubbing the back of my head, suddenly uncomfortable.

"I wouldn't do that Rachel. Look, I know you're upset and probably want to kill the boss but I think you should calm down first and finish out our shift like normal."

Standing so close to her, I felt Rachel tense. Oh man, she was getting more upset at my retaliation. Well too bad. I wasn't trying to be a jerk but I had a strong hunch what she was about to do and I'm not so sure that would be wise.

"Rachel--don't."

Seeing Rachel's arm rise, I reached out and gently took hold of her right arm, the arm where her time power resided and slowly lowered it back down to her side.

"That's the stupidest thing you've ever said to me."

She griped, subtlety trying to fight me and take ownership of her arm again.

"How is looking out for your well-being stupid?"

I whispered fiercely, my gaze hardening.

"Because when Max was sick you literary begged me to fast forward time so she could get better. You didn't want her to suffer and wouldn't shut up about until I gave in."

Her angry eyes narrowed at the same time mine did. Sadly, she did manage to break free from my hold though but I wasn't going to give up and neither was she. Rachel had just barely started to fast forward time when I lunged right at her and forced her to sit back down on the chair. She cried out not from the impact of hitting her head against the edge of the chair but from the pressure I was creating using my own body as I struggled to straddle her in place. When I successfully managed to keep her legs still, I pinned her right arm above her head and did everything in my power to keep it there so I could tame her other arm. Rachel's only weapon was her free hand and she used it to pull my hair and she wasn't nice about it.

"Rachel, I said stop!"

"No! I'm sick of this place. I don't even know why we have to work here! I told you to go fill out a application at Two Whales but no! You refused and fought me on the issue. I swear your pride is worse than mine sometimes!"

Rachel roared, causing me to inwardly tremble. Man is she scary when irked.

"Now get off of me Chloe or I'll _kick_  you off!"

Rachel hissed, turning her head to the side so hard, a thick strand of hair spilled down over her shoulder and rat tailed me in the face. I winced but not because I got whacked with hair. It was the heat I felt coming off Rachel's hair. Dude, just what kind of fever does Rachel and Max have anyway? Whatever it is, it's not normal that much I'm sure about.

"This is ridiculous and you know it. We shouldn't have to put up with the wrong in this place! I shouldn't have to put up with the drama from this place. You hardly work down here so you wouldn't really know what's going on."

I ignored the insult and threw a punch of my own into the mix.

"Getting jobs to raise money was _your_ idea! And we wouldn't have to have jobs if someone would get off her high horse and accept the money mommy and daddy sends every month. Do you remember how you took that money and blew it on weed and booze? Do you Rachel?! In the five years you lived with me, your parents sent you a total of 8,000 dollars! They made it so easy for you, all you had to do was accept their generosity but you rebuked them and selfishly spent the money. So yes, I don't want you to make it easy on yourself by fast forwarding time when you had all the time back then to prioritize but chose to party like the animal you are!"

I raised the volume of my voice, totally forgetting that we were still on the clock and everyone could see and hear us. But Rachel could hear me just fine. In fact, she heard me so well her eyes flared up in rage. My punishment was feeling her fingers clamp tightly together and vigorously tug at my hair. She yanked on it so hard, my head jerked back and I cried out in pain. She kept me in that position as she put her two scents on the table.

" _This_  coming from the student who was put on academic probation and flunked out of school, over me?! I had set up the perfect scenario so  you could get off easy but no, you had to go down in blaze of glory, didn't you Price?  _This_  coming from someone who takes what little she has been given and abuses it? Your parents don't have a lot of money Chloe yet you selfishly blow what you earn from them. That money that Joyce slaved over to have and was kind enough to give you is also spent on drugs and booze so don't you dare point the finger at me when you're no better off then I am! Furthermore, putting applications in here was your idea numbskull!"

Oh lovely. She's resorted to name calling. This day just keeps going from better to worse.

"You didn't seem to complain when you found out you could sleep with the customers!"

Rachel released my hair but then she did something I'm not sure either of us expected. She head butted me, right in my left eye socket. Surprisingly my grip on her one arm as still solid and despite how hard she tried to get her legs free, she failed miserably. 

"Ow! What was that about Rachel?! What is your problem?!"

Baring her teeth at me, Rachel viciously barked,

"You! You're my problem! Get off!"

"Is this why you left me for Frank?! Because I was a "hindrance" like now?!"

Rachel threw her head back and laughed. Her laughter wasn't warm like normally tends to be. It was bitter, almost evil sounding.

"You know this isn't the way I pictured us having our "talk". If you want to know the answer to that question, go ask Frank about it. I'm not obligated to share every aspect of my life with you so shove off!"

"Is this the way you thank your so called soulmate who risked her life and died multiple times, I'll have you know. Thank God for Max, she rewound time and saved me. But seriously, this is the appreciation I get? I'm just trying to help you! Why are you getting so bent out of shape about it?!"

Okay at this point, we were screaming abusively at each other but oddly enough the blaring music and chatter of the patrons drowned out our voices nicely.

"Lover's quarreler?"

A regular by name of Kurt wondered out loud as he stopped by us to stare and munch on his chips. Rachel and I slowly turned our heads to look at him, blank stares on our faces. Kurt chewed slowly, finding our behavior odd.

"You guys look furious. Thought maybe one of you was getting dumped."

Rachel shook her head and finally gave up. Sighing deeply, her entire body went limp underneath me, a pure sign that she was exhausted and had pushed her limits.

"No Kurt. How many times do I have to tell you, Chloe and I are friends--not lovers."

Kurt nodded and quickly removed himself from our presence. Because I convinced myself Rachel was not going to fight back anymore, I eased up a bit and took this time to look around to see if Jamie or perhaps one of our co-workers had noticed us. This action of me turning my head away was all it took for Rachel to knee me in the stomach. I rolled off her lap and hit the floor, coughing, desperately trying to inhale air. No sooner after I had regained a steady flow, I wearily lifted my head and groaned in despair. Rachel had knelt down by me and touched my shoulder with one hand and used her fast forward power, with the other.

* * *

"Wowser. You really did a number on her."

I knew that voice. It was my beloved Blackwell hero in the making. If Max is around me that could only mean two things. I'm at the dorm or Rachel asked Max to come down to the Catwalk to see me.

"Yeah, yeah..."

Ah. I recognized the second voice in a heart beat. It was Rachel for sure but why does Max and Rachel get to walk around bright eyed and bushy tailed but all I see is darkness?

"Maybe you should take it easy on the booze Rachel? I mean, that's your tenth one. You know we do have to wake up early tomorrow and go to class."

"She roughed me up too. But don't sweat it. When we first became friends, we fought like that all the time."

"I feel the love."

"Ish dat' sarcasm?"

"I'll let you decide that."

A pause, then Max had the pleasure of hearing Rachel belch, far louder and deeper than mine.

"Whoa... you weren't kidding when you said you taught Chloe well and I can see why now. Rachel no offense to your femininity but drinking clearly brings out the male beast in you."

Rachel's laugh sounded just as sluggish as her words.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Let's see, a forming black eye, bruised lower abdomen and a sore scalp... she is so going to be a bear when she wakes up. It's morning, Chloe's always a moody when she wakes up. Er, well... she tends to be when something goes wrong or she can't get a "fix"."

"I know, I know. Jus' hush up for five minutes would you?"

"I've hardly spoken a word. That's just the alcohol talking. But know since we're all here. Maybe we should tell her."

"Tell her what? About our visions?"

Max sighed.

"Duh. She has a right to know. We're a trio after all."

"Meh, let's do it later. I'm too drunk and wounded to care. Let me sleep the booze off... then we'll tell her."

"Your fever is getting worse Rachel. And so is mine. We can't-"

I heard a bottle hit the wall then the floor. For Max's sake, I hope Rachel drank the beer before throwing the bottle.

"I know! Okay?! I get it, we're dying and can't stop it. Jus'... lemme pretend my life is normal for five minutes?"

"Sure thing. Umm, you can sleep on the bed with Chloe. I don't mind taking the floor."

"No. We can jus' pall flare da' bed."

Rachel's speech was really sloppy and the shuffling of mis-stepped feet followed by feeling Max get off the bed, told me she as drunk off her ass and I wasn't conscious to witness any of it. Sad day in my paradise.

"Rachel are you okay?"

I bet Max had to go catch Rachel before she collapsed. Ahh, Max is such a good person. She's always looking out for those around her.

"No Max. No I'm not. None of us are okay. At this point is L.A. even worth it?"

"Don't talk like that."

Max gently remarked with such kindness and warmth in her voice.

"Curse or not, we're going to L.A. I refuse to die until we do."

There was a faint whisper a mumbling from Rachel but I couldn't hear what she said. Shortly after it got quiet, I felt Max lay Rachel right beside me.

"There we go. Now you're not alone."

I'm glad Max was here. She was like our mediator or something. Usually when Rachel and I have fights like this, it takes us a bit to cool down. Normally it's me that's angry. I can make everyone around me mad except Rachel it seemed like. But today, I crossed a line and saw a new side to her. Is this the Rachel Frank saw? The photos from his account book didn't look like she was a bomb waiting to go off so why is she suddenly turning into a monster? Hmm, maybe I'm over thinking this. I know it looks bad, me being knocked out and suffering from what is going to turn into a horrible black eye but Rachel loves me and I love her. Whatever has her worked up, I'm sure I'll find out come by morning. The soft sound of Rachel and Max's breathing sounded so beautiful, weird as that may seem. Rachel's breathing was deeper than usual but that's because of the alcohol but what's it matter? She sounds nice. There were even a few times she hiccuped in her sleep but she never stirred from her slumber from what I could blindly tell. Max was also breathing harder but I'm not so sure it was for the same reasons Rachel was. I bet this has something to do with their curse. Come by morning, I've already decided I am going to interrogate them until things start to make sense because as of right now,  _nothing_  makes sense.


	11. Episode 11: Hungover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too much drinking equals not just a severe hangover, but a extremely moody and territorial Rachel Amber. With Chloe knocked out that only leaves Max. To Rachel's shock, Max not only offered to take care of her, she also did her best to defend her in front of the whole dorm. Such a act of simple, but effective chivalry confused the mighty goddess and all at once, Rachel was starting to wonder if she's only hurting herself by what she's secretly doing in the shadows.

* * *

 

* * *

  **Max Caulfield**

 

I'm not exactly sure what happened between Chloe and Rachel yesterday but maybe when they wake up one of them will be willing to talk to me about it? The most I knew was Rachel came tumbling into the room with Chloe on her back and once we got Chloe situated on the bed, she vaguely explained to me that there had been a fight, but Rachel labeled it, "disagreement" at work.

"Ughh... my head is killing me and it's not because of the curse for once."

Hearing Rachel's muffled voice and her body shuffle under the covers, I turned my head and casually observed her struggling to sit up and poor Chloe, who was still sound asleep, oblivious to everything around her. You know, as much as I needed to focus on my math homework and e-mail the assignment to my professor, I gladly chose to engage with a painfully obvious hung over Rachel Amber instead of boring, outdated material. Using her hands, Rachel pushed herself up but failed miserably and dropped back down. After resting for a moment, she tried again and this time, she managed to sit up all the way. Turning her head in my direction, Rachel looked me over from head to bottom. Every so often she would squint one eye, arch an eyebrow and twist her neck this way and that, taking in her surroundings a little bit at a time. Taking pity on her, I got up out of my rolly chair and quietly made my way over to the bed. As I drew closer, I took a moment to look down at Chloe to see if she was doing okay. She appeared relaxed and looked pretty good for someone who got beat up by their best friend.

"Good morning sleeping beauty."

I tried to be cute and tease her, knowing she was feeling anything but beautiful.

"Do you want me to slap you?"'

She mumbled, leaning forward and burying her face in the palms of her hands.

"Hmph."

I snorted, raising amused eyebrows.

"Are you able to? You still look pretty sloshed. No offense."

Rachel cautiously raised her head so she could look at me.

"I feel air sick, sea sick, car sick and whole bunch of others sicks."

"Heh, serves you right too."

I retorted, wagging a all knowing finger back and forth.

"That's what you get for drinking like a sailor."

Rachel opened her mouth and started to say something when her stomach churned violently and made a loud, sickening noise. Grimacing in pain, Rachel put both hands over her mouth and struggled to keep down God knows what was trying to force its way up her throat and push itself out. Blinking worriedly, I couldn't help but notice how Rachel's body was preparing for something the two of us were going to find gross and unpleasant. So, understanding what was about to happen, I did two major things. First, I quickly but gently dragged Chloe off the bed and placed her on the floor near the couch. With Chloe secured, I turned around and swiftly made my way back over to Rachel, helped her off the bed and booked it to the bathroom. Keeping my arm around her waist and one of her arms around my neck, I pretty much dragged Rachel all the way there and I'm sure me running was only upsetting her stomach even more. I was hoping the bathroom would be empty so Rachel could get sick in peace and not have to worry about being stared at.

"Hold on Rachel. Almost there."

Lifting my leg, I kicked the bathroom door wide open and stepped inside. The shrieks and startled gasps that greeted us was to be expected in a fully occupied space but too bad for the other girls who I'm sure had their suspensions or questions, I didn't have time to apologize let alone explain my actions.

"Max what on earth-"

Not meaning to, I cut Dana off.

"Sorry guys kinda busy right now!"

Sucks to be ignored and brushed off to the side. Believe me, I would know but I couldn't help it. Rachel was about to release what she had been forcing back and I _did not_ want to get puked on!

"Max, I can't hold it in anymore..."

Looking over at her fever flushed face, I winced. She looked pitiful. Desperate too.

"Wait Rachel. We need to get you on your knees first. Here, can you try to bend down with me?"

It took Rachel a few seconds to get it right but eventually she did it and I felt better about slipping her arm off from around my neck and letting go of her waist.

"Don't worry Rachel, I've got your back. I'll stay with you until it's over."

Keeping close to the toilet bowl, Rachel slightly turned her head, looking at me from the corners of her eyes.

"Max, I know myself well enough to tell you what I'm about to do, is going to be long and nasty. Why would you-"

I didn't mean to interrupt Rachel but the words came out of my mouth before I realized it.

"Because you're my friend. And friends support and help each other out no matter what and that's been Chloe's pirate motto since we were kids. It stuck to it and adapted it ever since."

I whispered, making sure to keep my voice low so the curious bodies behind us wouldn't hear us. Rachel didn't reply back to me but when she tried to twist her neck so she could look at me from a better angle, I caught the start of what would of been a beautiful smile but Rachel's body had reached its peak and poor Rachel quickly snapped forward and put her face into the toilet bowl, preparing for the worst. With Rachel down on her knees, I stooped down and positioned myself steadily on my own knees behind her. Leaning in, I moved her hair out of her face right before her body jerked, expelling everything and anything it didn't want inside of it.

"Oh how repulsive. Is that what I think it is coming out of her?"

 _Of course_ Victoria would be the first to speak and recognize the smell of foul retrenched alcohol. She only goes to party with the Vortex Club every chance she gets and indulges in the "benefits" of being a Vortex Club member.

"I don't know but whatever it is, it's flooring Rachel something fierce."

I heard Brooke snort in the background, her tone stiff and empty of any form sympathy.

"Max what happened?"

Taylor asked with surprising kindness, genuinely concerned about Rachel.

"Uh... well... it's a long story. She came home from her job yesterday with Chloe and um... uh..."

I trailed off on purpose, not wanting to finish or give them any more details then I already had. Feeling their eyes burning a hole through my soul, I stole a quick glance over my shoulder and blinked a few times. Whoa. I didn't realize all the girls in the dorm were camping out in the bathroom. That's uber rare... and really inconvenient for Rachel. I could rewind time and spare her the embarrassment of being seen with me in a stall in front of everyone, but why bother with that? Rachel would only get sick in the room and then I would have to clean the mess up by myself because Chloe's still knocked out and she's too hung over to do anything. Which is another problem by itself. How is Rachel going to go to class and cover up herself? I can't wait to see how she's going to survive throughout the day as she goes from one classroom to another, trying to keep a sober profile in front of the teachers. That is to say, if Rachel gets to a point where she stops throwing up.

"We got time. By all means, inform us Max. Why is Rachel so deathly ill?"

Victoria insisted, crossing stubborn arms over chest and using the base of the sink as a support to rest against. Just when I thought the pressure couldn't get worse, the rest of the girls looked at me with similar expressions and was clearly waiting for me to explain to them what was going on.

"She's sick. Ate something that didn't agree with her."

I started to say but stopped myself, feeling my mouth physical go dry as a nervous lump formed in my throat. Peering closer at me, Alyssa put her hands on her hip, obviously unimpressed with my answer.

"Rachel eats from the school cafeteria like the rest of us. I saw her eat breakfast, lunch and grab a snack at the grill before leaving to go work. So if she got sick off the food here, I'm not buying it. Because if that's the case we'd all be sick this morning. So unless she ate something expired in your all's room which I highly doubt, what made her this sick?"

I mentally panicked, hastily racking my brain to make up some believable excuse for Rachel.

"Just out of curiosity. Is Rachel...?"

Dana didn't have to finish that sentence, I knew right away what Dana's genuine concern for Rachel was about and that was not the case at all. Pursing my lips together tightly, I pinched the bridge of my nose, huffing softly.

_Ivey._

I glumly thought, closing troubled eyes while shaking my head slowly from side to side.

"She's not pregnant."

I quickly pointed out, inwardly cringing at the thought of having another Rachel Amber coming into the world. No offense to the universe but keep that gate inside of her closed please. One Rachel Amber is hard enough to understand and keep up with. I don't think I could handle another one.

"Hey Max?"

Hearing Kate say my name, my eyes darted away from the group and focused on Kate for the time being. Smiling adorably, I watched Kate take a bold step forward. Cocking her head to the side, she smirked knowingly at me. Her face beamed with mischief and it suddenly acquired to me, that Kate knew the real reason why Rachel was sick. She was merely wanting me to play along with her diversion. Grateful for her assistance, I silently communicated my answer to her and was ready anytime she was.

"Yes Kate?"

I replied softly, offering her a faint half smile.

"Does Rachel have the stomach virus? If so, she  _might_  want to consider staying in the dorm today. I heard that's it's  _very_  contagious."

The corners of my lips curled upward in amusement.

"Why yes Kate. Rachel _does_ have the stomach virus. She showed signs of it last night."

I paused, my eyes searching the sea of faces until they found Alyssa's. She actually looked a little pale. Heh, good. That meant she was buying Kate's bait.

"I assumed it was what she had eaten but as you can see, she's suffering the full effects of the bug now."

I know it sucks for Rachel, but her timing couldn't have been better. Not only did she dip her face back into the toilet bowl to retrench, she made gruesome, coughing sound effects to go with it. To say my peers were disturbed was an understatement. Their wide eyes and open mouths told me they were blown away at how hard Rachel was throwing up. More than likely they were struggling to believe there was such a powerful stomach virus floating around and the fear of contracting it.

"Uh, you tackle that Mad Max. We'll just...um..."

Juliet was so obvious as she stood there between Taylor and Courtney, rubbing the back of her head uneasily. Everyone, including myself, could tell she was trying to slip out of the bathroom and go back to her room. I guess she didn't want her actions to come across as rude but I didn't care about that. All I cared about was getting them out of the bathroom so Rachel could finish in peace.

"See you in class Max. I hope Rachel gets to feeling better."

Alyssa nervously replied over her shoulder, for Stella had grabbed her by the wrist and took it upon herself to do her friend a huge favor so she pretty much hauled Alyssa out of the bathroom and to a safer location. AKA their dorm rooms. Juliet used Alyssa and Stella's exit as her opening to bail. Grabbing her bathroom supplies she briskly made a silent break for it. Watching her BFF leave, Dana shook her head, pivoting on her heel in the direction of the door, preparing to leave herself. Being the caring person that she is, Dana smiled at me, kindly offering her service for Rachel if push came to shove and I needed a extra hand. Brooke frowned, looked left then right, down at the titled floor, then finally back at me and Kate. She lifted a finger, took a deep breath, opened her mouth and was about to say something but no words came out. In the end, Brooke's hand fell down in defeat and just like that, she gave up and left. Exchanging shocked glances with Taylor and Victoria, Courtney raised her hands up defensively, signifying that she wasn't going to have anything to do with Rachel or her sudden "illness" and she anxiously departed without looking back.

"Stomach viruses are mean and horrid to deal with. Have fun babysitting Rachel Max."

Hmm, Victoria sounded a little remorseful. Did that mean she actually felt bad for her rival? Tilting my head, I solely watched her turn and walk off. Putting her hand out, Victoria gently pushed the door open, stopping suddenly in the middle of the doorway.

"If you need anything..."

Taking a deep breath, Victoria spared me a sincere flash of her eyes.

"Don't hesitate to call. I'm closer to you than Dana anyway."

Arching our eyebrows in surprise, Kate and I blinked, glanced at each other then looked back at the retreating Victoria. With nothing more to say, Victoria pushed her way past the door, mumbling something I couldn't quite make out.

"I hope she starts feeling better soon. The Thanksgiving Festival preparations starts today."

Taylor lifted her arms and tucked them behind her head, lazily swaying herself in place.

"I know from past experience with her, Rachel likes to indulge in such rambunctious activities. It's totally her kind of scene. Sucks for her if she stays sick. I'll um... pray for her recovery."

Dropping her arms, Taylor casually chased after Victoria. This only left Kate, Rachel and myself. Now officially alone, I turned inward and flung my arms around Kate's neck and burrowed my face in her hair. She giggled, putting her hands on my waist, instantly drawing me closer to herself.

"Kate. Thank  _God._  You totally saved us."

"Glad I could be of help."

I leaned back and smiled down at her, happy she was able to help me out of what could of been a horrible situation.

"Anytime Max."

Kate let go of me and took a small step back so she could look at Rachel.

"I don't know what's going on with Rachel but she's got you to help her out so I'm sure she'll be fine. Once she uh...gets the alcohol out of her."

I petted Kate on the head, my smiling thinning out into a grin seeing her lean into the touch, greedy for more attention.

"We still on for tea this Thursday?"

Petting her a second time, I nodded gently in agreement.

"Yeah. Usual time work for you?"

"Yes."

Kate reached up and took my hand captive with her own. Still smiling adorably, she patted my hand then let go of it.

"I need to go shower now. See you later Max. I Love you, take care of Rachel and I'm sure she'll take care of you."

I blushed, touched at the profoundness behind those words.

"Thanks Kate. Don't worry. I plan on trying to make Rachel feel like a genuine Blackwell celebrity if that tells you anything?"

Kate just continued to smile. Casting Rachel one last look of concern, Kate bounced away to the shower room. I waited for her to leave before returning my attention back to Rachel. She wasn't puking anymore. That was a relief.

"Rachel?"

I stepped back into the stall, moving my hand out to rub her back.

"You okay?"

Rachel weakly shook her head, carefully easing her face out of the toilet bowl.

"Can you stand?"

I asked, inching a little closer so I could reach past her and press the handle down to flush the contents in the toilet bowl down the pipes. She nodded slowly.

"Okay then. Let's get you back to the room and we'll go from there."

She didn't argue or fight me. Not that I thought she would but in the short time I've come to know Rachel this much about her understand: When Rachel doesn't want to do something she won't do it. If she doesn't want to listen to what you have to say, she simply won't and will ignore you entirely and if she's set on seeing a plan through, she'll fight to see it happen no matter what.

"Are you still planning on going to class today?"

I know that might of sounded like a stupid a thing to ask, but I needed to know for two reasons. If she was going to attend her classes, I'd make sure to be around when I could to keep a eye on her, just in case she needed anything you know? But if she chose to take the day off, so would I and the teachers wouldn't be able to think anything of it because everyone in the dorm at this point, thought Rachel was sick with the stomach virus and could easily vouch for us if they were asked about it. By default it wouldn't seem strange for me to not be in class if my roommate was sick with something that was highly contagious. And if the teachers didn't buy that, surely they could see why I would chose to not attend class so I could care for my poor, sickly, helpless roommate, right? If it wasn't for this blasted curse, I wouldn't be desperate. My fever was killing me and I was struggling to keep awake and focused, really bad. How Rachel was operating had to be the grace of God because the effects of our curse on top of a hang over must of been hell on a leash for her and then some.

"Yes, Max. I've done this number many times before and still went to my classes. I'm not about to disappointment myself by caving in now."

She weakly remarked, struggling to stand upright. I hesitated, not sure if she wanted me assistance or not but when she staggered backwards and bumped into me, she groaned pitifully and I took that as my sign to act. Grunting softly, I took her into my arms and started to guide her out of the stall and to our room where Chloe was waiting for us.

* * *

Opening the door, I caught sight of Chloe on the couch. She was awake, laying comfortably on her side, scanning through one of my textbooks when we entered the room. Hearing us, she closed the textbook and glanced in our direction. She smiled at me but the second her good eye locked on Rachel, she lost her smile, replacing it with a dark scowl.

"Serves you right Amber for decking me and giving me a black eye. I hope you puked your guts up ten times fold."

Rolling weary bloodshot eyes, Rachel broke away from me, sloppily making her way over to the bed. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, she bowed her head, her hair falling gently around her face, hiding every ounce of pain and discomfort that I'm sure was haunting her and making her secretly grimace.

"She did and Chloe, that's not nice to say to someone who's been suffering from a hangover in the restroom for the past ten minutes."

Chloe frowned, not looking at me or Rachel but staring blankly at nothing before her.

"Don't worry Rachel. Even though I should let you lay there and suffer, I have the perfect solution for you."

"You do?"

She faintly asked, barely able to lift her head and look at Chloe who was but a mere two feet across from her.

"Yep. Max, keep a eye on her for me?"

Chloe paused, glancing at the clock on the wall to see what time it was.

"I know you guys have class your first class in two hours so don't go anywhere until I come back. Class starting up or not, don't leave this room until I get the remedy for her hang over, got it?"

"Okay. But where are you going, Chloe?"

Chloe did not answer my question. She just rolled her head in annoyance.

"Like I said. Don't go anywhere until I get back."

Sighing softly under her breath, Chloe shook her head and gave me a quick thumbs up, using that as a cheap way to pacify me but it didn't help me understand what she was doing.

"I gotta go mix it up but she'll thank me for this later."

Chloe briefly remarked, sitting up and swinging her legs around and planting her feet firmly on the floor. With a bold look of determination she hurried out of the room, leaving me and Rachel in suspense at what she was planning on doing. Or bringing back with her.


	12. Episode 12: Bodyguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe finally is told the truth but she doesn't take it very well. Without wanting to, the trio found themselves in a heated argument. Chloe leaves afterwards, hurt and feeling a little betrayed. Meanwhile, Max is having personal struggles of her own. That was her problem as far as Rachel was concerned. If that's how Rachel really feels, why then was she bending towards putting her arms around her and trying to find the right words to say to help Max cheer up?

* * *

  ****

* * *

**Rachel Amber**

 

Chloe took a step closer, her blue eyes lighting up mischievously as she backed me towards the couch. Max played it safe and sat native style on the bed watching us in silence.

"You'll feel better. Just drink this and all your problems will go away."

I was standing at the end of the couch, Chloe at the other. Since her absence I had managed to take a shower and get dressed. I didn't want to wear my expensive trademark clothes or put on any make up because I felt so lousy. So I dressed lightly, almost similar to Max's style but with a little more edge behind it. Despite trying to be "lazy" Max begged to differ. She said I was stunning but I don't see how. To me, black Hot Topic jeans, with tears purposely sown into the fabric, a plain white Rue21 tank top with the Carbon logo on the front and checkered slip on shoes wasn't stylish. It was just whatever, but she insisted I was a walking model out of a magazine. I admit her fascination of my beauty was flattering and I found myself enjoying her praise before I even realized it.

"Forget it. It looks nasty, it smells horrible and I think you poisoned it just to torture me and get back at me for yesterday."

I mumbled, running a hand through my still nicely washed hair, watching through bleary eyes as Chloe moved around the couch and stalked towards me, completely undeterred by my rejection.

"Chloe don't make me act recklessly... I have a headache and sudden movements make my stomach upset."

I groused, my hand falling away from my hair and resting instinctively on my stomach. Chloe stopped in the mist of her pursuit, laughing flippantly.

"Well that's what you get for not listening to me and using your power and then getting sloshed like an idiot."

She and Max both smirked seeing me clutch at my head with both hands as I tried to shake off the pain.

"Come on Rachel. It will help."

Chloe grinned at the skeptical look she received from me.

"What's this? Has the big bad Rachel Amber softened since her time with my little otter?"

Max giggled, finding the comment cute but I did not. I was insulted that Chloe even would suggest that I was going "soft" because of Max. Dude, that's like saying I'll gain ten pounds and get fat because I simply gaze at pastries in a display case.

"Chloe..."

I growled, closing my eyes and doing myself a favor and backing that much farther away from her.

"If you come anywhere near me I'm going to hit you and we'll have a repeat of yesterday in a heartbeat. Is that what you want?"

My eyes still closed, I heard Chloe chuckle.

"And Max says  _I'm_  a terror in the morning?"

Grunting, I dared to open my eyes, but not all the way and ignored her for the time being. My right eyebrow furrowing as the room was still spinning and my head was pulsating painful waves throughout my entire skull. A wonderful reminder of my hectic night on top of having the curse magnify everything I was currently experiencing. Having Chloe chase me around the small space wasn't helping me in the least.

"Stop being so stubborn and get over here or I'll get Max to hold you down on the bed and I'll force this into your mouth."

Chloe demanded, pointing at the only chair in the room.

"Put the steak down and chuck that weird drink in the bottle to the plant and I will."

I muttered, glaring at the frozen slab of raw packaged meat that she had brought from her house. Just seeing it made me clench my teeth. Gagging slightly, I fought another wave of nausea.

"I refuse to put that thing on my face and I’m not chugging that drink."

Max looked at Chloe, waiting to see how she would handle my rebellion. Chloe just stood there for a moment, annoyed then she hummed in exaggerated pity.

"Oh quit your belly aching and let me help you woman!"

She waved the meat back and forth in one hand and shook the clear water bottle in the other, taunting me.

"I don't want your help."

I sighed, lightly rubbing at my temple with one hand, clenching her eyes shut a second time. Hearing Chloe's boot stomp their way closer to me, my eyes snapped open and I jerked backwards, darting for the window. Pressing my forehead against the cool surface of the glass, I used both of my hands to hold onto window panel feeling my headache reach another level of pain that rapidly pounded against my skull, making me dangerously queasy to my stomach.

"Ugh!"

I physically hit my forehead against the glass a few times, frustrated with myself. Chloe waited until I finally gave up and submitted to her. Turning around, I sat down in the rolly chair, waiting for her to work her magic. Peering angrily up at Chloe, I caught the stupid grin on her face. As much as I wanted to smack it off, my stomach garbled loudly, causing me to double over and hug myself.

"See Max. This is why Rachel is a good teacher. She shows you what  _not_  to do in life."

"Oh come on Chloe. Give her a break. Be nice and treat her already. Class will be starting soon."

Turing my head away, I growled at them both. Max and Chloe raised eyebrows at the guttural sound I had made but didn't say anything. They obviously didn't care for my attitude but every sound they made to every sound I heard was like a sharp shard of glass piercing into my head and down into the the pit of my gut.

"This is pointless..."

I muttered, keeping my voice low and taking a moment to breath deeply as I attempted to brush off the pain. Blast it all why did I have to drink so much? Oh yeah, that's right. Just when I thought I was okay and I could live freely again, I found out that I was dying, couldn't stop it then I felt sorry for myself and decided to drink myself into a drunk stupor, thinking it would help me forget some of my problems.

"Yeah? So was picking a fight with me at the club and coming back here and getting plastered out of your mind, knowing you had class the following day."

Without warning, Chloe came over and pushed the steak right between my eyes. I could hear Max trying not to snicker at how I recoiled back in shock and literally began to pout. Chloe waited for me to take the steak and hold it in place. Although I was miffed at Chloe for forcing me to engage in her little experiment, I was strangely comforted when our hands lightly touched and grazed one anothers. As if sensing my appreciation, Chloe moved her hand over mine and gave it a gentle squeeze. After a few seconds passed, she casually let go of my hand and took a step back, pleased with her handiwork.

"Feel any better?"

"No."

I answered honestly but to the streak's credit, the cold was dulling the painful throbbing in my skull.

"Hey Max. Got your camera handy? This is a Kodak moment in the making."

Chloe asked, smirking mischievously at Max. I know she was kidding but I'm sure Chloe seeing me under dressed, clearly hung over with a raw frozen piece of steak on my face was something she was sure should be pictured and framed on Max's wall of fame.

"Yes I do, but I'm not doing that to Rachel. I mean... look at her. I can't snap a dog while it's down Chloe. What kind of person do you take me for?"

Chloe crossed her arms and gazed around the room until she found what she was looking for.

"That pic of Trevor holding his balls doesn't look like he's-"

"That was for humor's sake and I haven't taken another shot of him like that or anyone else for that matter. Don't you dare use that as bait Chloe."

Max countered defensively, crossing her own arms, frowning and looking at her with unimpressed, drooping eyes. Hmm... Max wasn't hung over but she had the same miserable expression I had.

"How much time before our first class Max?"

I asked vaguely, drawing their attention back to me.

"Twenty minutes. Think you can make it?"

Sighing softly, I eased back in the chair, forcing it to face the front of the desk. Wincing deeply, I placed my elbows on the table, pressing my fist into the pit of my cheek while pushing the meat further against my flushed skin. Feeling more of the crude migraine ease up, I closed my eyes, mentally scolding myself for drinking so much. I wasn't sure how much time passed by before feeling a finger tap my shoulder lightly. Knowing who it was, I turned my head and gradually opened my eyes part way. My frustration peeked seeing Chloe moving the uncapped water bottle slowly towards my mouth. Just  _looking_ at the thick liquid inside of that plastic water bottle made my stomach churn violently. It's official. Chloe wanted to see me hurl all over the place, I was sure of it.

"Chloe."

I crisply began, glancing away from the water bottle.

"What is that?"

Chloe sighed in annoyance.

"Wow. You know you're hungover bad when you can't recognize your own stuff. Rachel, this is the recipe you thought of to cure  _your_  hangovers."

She reached out and pulled on the arm of chair, making the chair to roll out then she turned it until I was facing her directly. I cringed at the sound the wheels made, hating how the room spun out of control around me. Chloe ignored the defiant look on my face and pursued me with the water bottle.

"Even if that's my own recipe I really don't think I can stomach it right now Chloe."

Chloe snorted and glanced at the digital clock on Max's PC screen.

"We gonna argue about this for another five minutes?"

"I said I'm not drinking it so shove it!"

I barked in anger, trying to use my meanest look to emphasize my sincerity but Chloe just stood there, unfazed by my fury.

"May I point out you weren't going to use the steak and here you are, cradling it like a baby?"

I realize I was being exceedingly difficult, but all I wanted was to be left alone and curl up under the covers and sleep for a year. I suppose Chloe being the caring soul that she is felt like she should be a good friend when she saw me stumble into the room earlier with Max and nearly fall flat on my face. I could be a little more nicer about it I guess it's just... hard when you feel like shit and so overwhelmed by everything happening to you and are powerless to stop anything. Hang over effects included.

"We're best friends, stop being such a stubborn jerk and let me help you."

Chloe cheerfully mused, keeping her tone soft and soothing.

"Oh all right."

I leaned forward, meeting her in the middle. Sighing, I forced myself to put my mouth around the the rim of the water bottle, still a little hesitant to guzzle the stuff. In the end, I did drink the warm liquid, allowing Chloe to tilt the water bottle forward. More of the nasty concatenation rushed into my mouth, filling me up like a gas tank. Taking a deep breath through my nostrils, I swallowed a huge mouthful, feeling it trickle its way down my throat.

"Good girl. Now make sure you drink of all of it."

Receiving her praise, my bloodshot eyes trailed back to Chloe, who gave me an encouraging grin.

"Didn't she say if she had to touch the stuff she'd beat you down?"

Chloe broke her gaze with me and peered over her shoulder at the amused Max, chuckling softly.

"Yeah. She did. But trust me. She's so hungover..."

Chloe craned her neck to look at me and gave me a casual once-over, noting how my eyes were glazed over, unfocused and strained. She smirked, seeing how I openly allowed myself to relax to finish off the drink, creating a definite sag in posture despite trying to make myself appear "sober".

"She couldn't take me, even if she wanted to."

As much as I wanted to kick Chloe I bit my tongue at the backhanded comment, infuriated because she was absolutely correct in her assessment. Grumbling quietly in the water bottle I quickly swallowed what was left in one gulp. Afterwards, I pulled away and sat back in the rolly chair, feeling my muscles tense as I tried really hard not to heave all over the floor.

"Hmph. You two happy?"

Not waiting to see if my body was ready for sudden movement, I stood straight up, removed the steak from my face and let it drop onto the computer desk.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?"

I scoffed, carefully stepping around her and starting for the door. Turning my head slightly I studied Max's appearance.

"You look as tired as I feel. You sure you don't need to stay back and rest? For all we know, we could kill over at any given second. Maybe you should take advantage of this peaceful morning and relax? I don’t mean to be morbid but today could be your last day or mine for that matter."

I slothfully remarked, lingering by the door so I could speak to Max. Clearing her throat, Max gave me a knowing look, glanced at Chloe then looked back at me. It was in that moment, I remembered that Chloe had no idea what I was talking about or why I would suggest such a depressing outcome.

"I'll be fine. But we really should tell her before we go to class, Rachel."

"Tell me what?"

Chloe demanded, coming over to the bed, hands shoved lazily in her coat's pockets. Not wanting to waste anymore time, I opened my mouth, preparing to explain my and Max's odd dilemma when Chloe blurted out her own explanation.

"That you guys are cursed and dying for some unknown reason? Yeah, I know that bit already."

Our sleepy eyes widened in surprise. Not expecting Chloe to beat us to the punch, Max and I exchanged baffled glances with each other then looked off, unsure of what to say to our beloved pirate.

"Uh... yeah. That's right."

Max dryly answered, scooting closer to the edge of the bed.

"I take it you heard us talking last night?"

She quietly inquired, now off the bed and standing between me and Chloe. Raising an eyebrow, Chloe nodded slightly at the curt, polite acknowledgment.

"Yeah. I heard. More than I wanted to."

Bowing our heads, the three of us felt the tension rise as a awkward silence fell over us like a blanket.

"We were going to tell you. We just didn't know when to do it. Yesterday, at work. That's what had me all worked up the most. I had just learned about it from Max from the previous day and I... wasn't taking it well."

Chloe shook her head in disagreement.

"That's no reason to beat me up and treat me like chopped liver."

We raised our heads at the same time but Chloe tore her gaze away from me and settled on Max, her stare alarming intense.

"And what about you Max? Why didn't you tell me? Rachel I can understand but  _you?_  I thought we were a trio? You know, a possy that was going to be close? Last time I checked, keeping secrets wasn't part of the agreement!"

Max flinched at Chloe's harsh words.

"I-"

"Lemme guess."

Chloe raised her hand, cutting Max off.

"Now that you have Rachel as a roommate you don't need me anymore. Why bother confining in the childhood soulmate when Rachel's so close by? Tch. Figures."

Max rubbed her arm, shying away from the question. Noting how Chloe's anger was making Max uncomfortable, I raised an eyebrow.

"Chloe, were you listening to anything I said? Max and I didn't even realize what was going on. All I knew was before you guys saved me, I almost died. The symptoms I suffered are identical to Max's, but none of this was taken seriously until she had her vision two days ago. Cut us some slack we're still in shock about all of it."

Chloe stood there, struggling to keep a calm profile. Max and I could tell she was torn between laughing at the answer that just came out of my mouth or the temptation to smack me and possibly Max, across the face.

"First off, yes Rachel. I was listening. Second, I'd like to think with everything I've sacrificed for both of you, you'd at least see why I'm pissed off. Max hasn't been talking to me as of late, you beat me up and treat me like crap and this whole time you all had me thinking it was because I had done something wrong. But now I'm finding out you two were just cowards and trying to spare me heartache or some lame bullshit like that."

I sighed and so did Max. We shook our heads in disbelief, both of us feeling Chloe's bitter resentment rise.

"And this is why we wanted to wait and find the right time to tell you Chloe. Because we both knew how you'd react."

Max meekly imputed, painfully strained from the argument.

Chloe clenched her fists as her eyebrows came together, angry and irritated.

"All right, fine! I'll let it go but what now? Are you guys just gonna up and die on me? Can one of you please explain to me why this is even happening?"

Max dropped her head, at a loss and unable to provide the answers Chloe desired.

"How can we when we don't even know the answer for ourselves?"

I retorted, my cheeks flaring from my own personal frustration.

"I refuse to accept this. There  _has_  to be a solution somewhere and we're going to find it."

"Chloe, I really don't think there's anything you, me or Rachel can do at this point..."

Max started to say, shifting her gaze slightly.

"Where's the force of nature you became a month ago? Why are you acting so pathetic about this?!"

Chloe snapped, pointing a finger in our direction. She smirked, openly amused at shocked expression Max's face.

"We saved Arcadia Bay, found Rachel and even messed with alternate realities just to make sure Rachel could live. Not to mention we totally owned Mark and Nathan like it was nothing. We've overcome so much together why are you guys throwing in the towel over a vision? Max, you had a vision of seeing Arcadia Bay get destroyed and it freaked you out. The situation appeared to be hopeless but you and I defeated what the vision said would happen. So stop being such downers and fight back!"

Chloe shot me a dirty look.

"You too Rachel. You suffered for six months but refused to roll over and die then so what's stopping you now? Sure it sucked being drugged, getting molested by those jerks and humiliated in the process but you didn't settle for letting it end like that. You pretty much destroyed yourself trying to get our attention so you could be free again. If you had the gall to do something crazy like that, why can't you slap your fate across the face and tell it to shove off?”

I can't speak for Max but Chloe managed to get me to reconsider my limited options. In some sense she had sparked a hope deep within me and it helped ease the burden, just a little bit.

"Can you guys see why I'm upset now? You keep this from me deliberately thinking you're doing me favor but in reality you're not. In fact, you're not just cheating me you're cheating yourselves. I refuse to believe we've come all this way just for it to randomly end like this."

Max nodded slowly, where so I just stood there staring down at the floor, finally getting an idea of what Chloe was trying to tell us. The three of us remained silent as memories of the insane adventure that took place a month ago ran through our heads.

"I don't want you guys to die!"

Chloe barked, her tone slicing through the air like a cracked whip.

"Stop acting like you're defeated and get your priorities together! We're going to L.A. on Max's summer break and we're going to enjoy it and come back together. Period."

Chloe stormed past Max then me and jerked the door open with brute force.

"I have to go home and do some things. I'll be back later tonight before visiting hours are over and we're going to discuss this in more detail and come up with a game plan."

Without thinking, I turned and grabbed Chloe by her elbow. My mind was whirling and before I realized it, my thoughts were spewing out of my mouth.

"I don't want to die. I don't want to leave you. I love you. But Chloe, even you must accept that there are things that happen in life, that are out of our control and this curse... might be one of those things. I just..."

I paused, sparing Max a quick glance.

" _We_  have to be prepared for every outcome. Even the bad ones."

Chloe gently jerked her elbow free and remained passive. I could tell she disliking the dominating attitude and bravado that I was thrusting on her but I really didn't want her leaving the dorm thinking that she could just talk me and Max to a solution that has yet to prove itself. Chloe left, upset but at least we talked, right? Looking at Max, she noted the time, sighed then came over to me, her arms outstretched. Unable to resist her cuteness, I wrapped my arms around her. She rested her hands on my waist and smiled, pulling me closer.

"I don't feel like going to class but I think we should try."

"After you and Kate made such a big deal about my "stomach virus" too."

I whispered, briefly brushing my lips affectionately across her forehead. She giggled, tipping her head back, hinting to me what she wanted. I was a little surprised Max was allowing me the same privileges as Chloe but hey, I'm not going to complain. I happily nuzzled into her neck, chuckling softly when I felt her nails dig into my waist and her gasp sharply.

"God that feels so good. I'm sorry for my weakness Rachel, but it's one of the few things that calms me down when I'm stressed out and I'm beyond stressed at the moment."

Closing my eyes, I shook my head, burrowing deeper into the crook of her neck. I'll admit Max is charming... in a unique weird kind of way and yet, I can't deny that she's slowly growing on me. Hmm, maybe Chloe's right? Maybe Max really  _is_  making me go soft... softer then I did when I became friends with Chloe. In the short time that I've come to know Max, I've found, for whatever the reason, giving her attention and seeing how happy it makes her, is oddly satisfying. There's just something about her... that draws you in and then makes you want to go crazy. No wonder Chloe wouldn't stop boasting about Max when we first met.

"Yeah. All the more reason to go. I don't know why you'd want to but-"

Max caught my face and held it place. Her eyes slotted when I lowered my face, putting us almost nose-to-nose.

"Because I want to get that free pass out of class. Remember today is the start of the Thanksgiving Festival. I have responsibilities to see to but in a nut shell, if I don't go and miss so much as even one day, I can't get the pass."

Understanding, I eased back and released her and gestured politely for her to go ahead of me.

"After you, Miss Caulfield. Don't let my lazy bad habits get in your way."

Max petted me on the head, similar to the way you would pet a dog between its ears.

"Why thank you. Please tell me you're going to be my support in the mist of this messed up insanity?"

Straightening my posture, I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I? Somebody has to shield you from the Vortex Club and the twisted stalkers of Blackwell."

Max winced.

"I meant with the curse."

Putting my back to her, I reached out and took hold of the door knob, pulling it wide open.

"You don't have to worry your pretty head over that. I'll be there for you Max, just like I was there for Chloe when you were gone and you were there for Chloe when I was gone."

I watched Max step out into the hallway.

"Thanks Rachel."

My eyes still fixated on her, I exited the room, letting the door close itself behind me. Before she got too far away from me, I grabbed Max by the wrist and pulled her around, causing her to stumble into my one arm embrace. Not expecting it, she gasped and stared up at me in awe.

"I'll protect you, Max."

She looked down for a few seconds then did her best to smile. She was scared. I was sure of it because I was scared but this much I knew for sure. I was going to fight the curse and find a way to break it. With Chloe's help I'm sure the three of us will figure something out. We have to. I'm a horrible person, truly I am just awful. I use people to get what I want and I play with their emotions just for kicks but I couldn't bring myself to do that to Chloe the only person I was willing to spare from my cruelty. And now, ironically, I found myself wanting to do the same thing for Max.


	13. Episode 13: Proper Paths

* * *

* * *

  **Chloe Price**

 

I left Blackwell hours ago and still had yet to make up my mind. I was torn between choosing to enjoy the remainder of my day off from work and mend my black eye in the privacy of my bedroom or revisit Blackwell and figure out this curse situation like I had originally planned to do. It's just... after leaving Rachel and Max, I wasn't sure if I should go back. I lost my cool big time and I think it's safe to say, we all needed to step back and keep our distance for a little while. Especially Rachel and I, we were in each other's faces the whole time we argued and didn't ease up until Rachel brought Max into the mix.

"We just can't catch a break. You'd think saving people and preventing a dark omen would put Max and Rachel in the clear but all we've done, is anger whatever gave my friends their power and now it's striking back because we've offended it somehow. At least, that's my theory on all of this..."

I lowered the gel ice pack I had picked up from the local pharmacy, letting the frozen gel pack fall out of my hand and on the floor without a second glance. Grunting softly, I sat up, minding my rib cage. It was still sore from Rachel's Jackie Chan kick and currently bruised. I wasn't going to let Rachel know that. She'd feel bad and she should but knowing she really wounded me, would only stress her out more and she and Max are already under enough stress. Besides... I'm partly responsible for my own pain. I tried to stop Rachel, not knowing how desperate she was to just get away from it all. If had known she was mourning over her fate, I wouldn't of tried to stop her.

"There _has_ to be a way around this curse. There just has to be."

I told myself as I carefully moved my hands behind me so I could position the pillows to where I could lean back and they would support me. Now in a comfortable 90 degree angle, I stretched out my legs on the bed and lazily crossed my ankles. I sub-consciously slouched further into the pillows, staring through unblinking eyes at nothing before me. Sighing softly, I placed my hands on my stomach and began to think. It was still early in the evening so I had plenty of time to chill before making my decision to go back to Blackwell but again, I think everyone needed their space despite knowing that we'd barely scratched the surface of what we needed to discuss as a group. To be honest, I wasn't even sure if there was an answer and this is coming from the one who just put on a bold front and demanded that her two best friends get their acts together and do something about it. This feeling of uncertainty and conflicting emotions... was this what Max and Rachel were experiencing? That's insane if it is. I don't know about them, but I for one prided myself on knowing exactly where I was going, what I wanted out of life and knowing what I'm meant to do. My father raised me to see with purpose but all that changed with this curse drama. There's nothing certain or concrete about the curse, not even its overall  _purpose_  and that really bothers me! Sighing loudly, I snatched the bag of popcorn that sat on the wooden enable wheel.

It was till warm but since I had popped it and brought it upstairs, I scarcely ate out of the bag, far too occupied with other things. Blast this time power Rachel and Max were given. All it's truly done is turn their worlds, as well as mine, upside down. You know when I think of superpowers, I don't see my friends getting the death penalty for using it. That's just not how things are supposed to work. After all we've been though, after every choice that had been made to save Rachel and countless others, this is the reward we get? Death? Closing my eyes, I roughly clutched at the sides of the popcorn bag and tore it open, grumbling when it ripped and kernels fell across my lap and the bed. Just as I was about to clean myself off, my bedroom door groaned opened and low and behold, wouldn't you know it, David entered without my permission but hey, that's normal for him. And for the record I know his proper title should be "step-father" but David, as far as I'm concerned, hasn't earned the right to be called that. Then again... that could just be my resentment in general. It seems like nobody, my mother included, have impressed me enough to get a smile or a hug, let alone proper acknowledgment for their social status.

"Chloe, can we talk?"

Ignoring him for the moment, I glanced down at my messy lap and picked up a piece of popcorn. Still acting like David wasn't in my room, I brought the tiny morsel to my mouth and chewed slowly, my mind still racing with questions. Where had we gone wrong and how were we supposed to fix it? If this was something about making bad choices, too much time has passed and neither Rachel or Max can go that far back or forward, to correct the mistakes we've already made.

"Chloe?"

Hearing the sternness behind his voice, I sighed, idly grabbing another few pieces of popcorn and tossing them in my mouth.

"Sure. What's up?"

To my  _shock_ , David came over and dropped a huge bundle of bills on the bed at my feet and when I say huge I mean  _huge_. I eased up a little to get a better look, just to see if I was seeing right.

"W-What's this about?"

I shifted, causing the rest of the popcorn to scatter onto the floor. Meh, I'll clean it up later what David just plopped down on my bed was  _far_  too important to overlook.

"Look, despite your efforts to keep it on the down low, your mother and I know what kind of jobs you and Rachel have. The Ambers are aware too and as parents we all agreed that we can't have you two girls selling your bodies for some quick cash."

I wanted to snap at him for assuming that when he didn't even know the actual extent of labor-real labor Rachel and I underwent at the Catwalk. But I couldn't bring myself to do it, not with that chunk of money staring up at me, taunting me with its shininess. Hmm, David mentioned Rachel's parents just now. Could it be this money was from them or was it a contribution from both sides?

"Although we are glad to see you working and being pro-active with your spare time, this isn't the wisest decision you've made Chloe and you've made a lot of poor decisions. The only way things like this clear up, is by taking good advice from those who care about you and applying what you've learned from positive sources. In a nutshell, you need to start making better decisions, even if it seems unfair to you or boring. It's better to take that path then the one you and Rachel are currently on, trust me on that."

David crossed his arms, raising his bushy eyebrow slowly.

"Otherwise, you'll wind up in the company of the grave. And when that happens, you don't get back up because you'll be dead."

"What?"

I snapped my head up and stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Like I said, you'll wind up in the company of the grave. What's worse, if you continue to make poor choices, it won't just stop with you, it will slowly start to affect others around you. That's why you need to be wise about these kinds of things because all at once, it's not just about you or the risks that could hurt you, it's everyone who is connected to you. At least, that's what I've come to understand since my youth and it's scary and I'm a combat veteran. I don't just up and get scared but when I see you making these decisions and the results of that decision, it bothers Joyce and I a lot because like I said, you're hurting people around you but what's sad on your end Chloe, you don't seem to notice or care and if you do, you have a poor way of showing it. This doesn't just go for your mother or myself-it's goes for Max and Rachel too."

For once David had my full undivided attention and I found myself draw to every word that was coming out of his mouth, utterly amazed at what I was hearing.

"Now I just handed you four-thousand dollars in cash. This is a hefty amount of money."

David pointed his thumb at himself.

" _My_ money that I pulled from my personal savings account. I went and got this money to help give you a boost in the right direction. Take my advice, quit that horrible deadbeat job, convince Rachel to quit with you and find a job that is safer, ill-regardless of the pay. Do this much and show me, your mother and the Ambers that you girls are smarter than this."

"And why should I or Rachel listen to you David?"

I asked, my voice low and cautioning. I was onto something and needed to come across like I didn't care and wasn't convinced just to see if he was going to say what I needed him say.

"We're adults. We have free will like everybody else in the world. We choose that job knowing the risks. And as for selling our bodies-that's only if we want to. We have civil rights David, just like everyone else. We also work very hard at what we do which lies outside of the bedroom, so what's the big deal?"

David looked sad. Defeated really.

"Chloe I don't really trust you to do the right thing but even if I did, I don't trust those men. It's a whorehouse Chloe. The big deal is, you're a young girl in a bad atmosphere that will take full advantage of your beauty, age and your charming personality. Why must you always fight me? What have I done to deserve this? If Joyce or I allow this to continue, what kind of example are we setting? You hate me, fine. You've made it clear that you want nothing to do with me, but even with me giving you my hard earned honest money, you would still choose that job? Chloe I'm giving you this money to help you get a fresh start. Granted we're struggling to pay bills but that money is not bill money, it's my life savings. I've been saving that money since I was a kid. I just  _gave_  it all away to you to show you how desperate I am to see you better yourself. You keep saying you want to move away and start a new life. Well, there. Take the money and go just don't stay at the Catwalk!"

I felt my heart clench against my will. That man was serious and he meant every word he was saying to me. I acted like I brat on purpose because he was really onto something and I wanted to see if he had anything left to dish out, even the tiniest bit. I... didn't expect something that profound to come out of David. Not in a million years.

"What do you want from me David? Besides seeing me and Rachel quit our jobs?"

Taking a deep breath, David closed his eyes and crossed his arms, clamping the waver in his voice.

"Can we just be friends? I don't need kisses or hugs but living in this house knowing you see me as the enemy is maddening Chloe."

I bowed my head, studying the money as we both endured the stretch of silence as I patiently composed my thoughts. I remained silent, not seeing David, but hearing how his replayed over and over again in my head.  _Friends?_ Really? Oh how I wanted to argue with him over that one. How were we supposed to be friends after everything that had already happened between us? As far as I'm concerned I only have one father and he's dead, buried and gone. But that's not actually what David asked. He wanted to be my friend, which seemed odd because more parents in the world use the whole "I'm not your friend I'm your parent." motto to lay down the laws of the house and what is expected from us, the children. So for David to state the opposite, says something because this is a man who lives eats and breathes, "The Law". Which means, his request was reasonable and he did just freely sacrifice something I'm sure he would of preferred to keep hidden away. Sighing, I arched eyebrow and looked at David, taking in the drained posture, the hurt look on his face as if he was already prepared for my rejection. Once again, I felt my heart thud against my chest, rock-solid and heavy and begging me to get off my high horse and let the man in a little.

"Okay, David..."

I finally said, my tone soft and yielding, surprising him greatly.

"We can do that and I'll talk to Rachel. I don't know what she'll say but I doubt she'll complain. We recently had a fight about our jobs anymore so I'm sure she'll be more than willing to quit. I'll... I'll put in my two weeks notice after my three days off, okay?"

David I'm sure felt a heavy weight lift off his shoulders. The look of relief was so painfully obvious I actually felt guilty for making him worry for a second there. Just a second though.

"All right. It's settled then. I'll go tell Joyce of your decision and I salute you solider. It was a good one."

I swallowed my regrets and forced a genuine smile on my face.

"You think so?"

David nodded, turning around and starting for the door.

"I know so. It's choices like what you're about to do that changes things for the better."

He left, shutting the door softly behind him. Lowering my gaze, my eyes settled on the bundle of money, my brows knitting together thoughtfully.

"Hmm..."

I hummed, moving a lone finger out to stroke the cool texture.

"I think I just found the answer to Max and Rachel's problem.


	14. Episode 14: Caged Lioness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was going good for Rachel, minus her curse. But seriously, could she complain? She had a great paying job, Chloe was back in her life and she was finally at the point where she was going to decide what to do with Max Caulfield. Does she get to parade around Chloe anymore or does she get shunned and forced out of the ring? Rachel, who was only supposed to pretend to love Max and care about their friendship, a friendship she was going to wreck so she could have Chloe all to herself. But when that stirring in her heart happened and looked at Rachel, she blinked and was starting to love Max for real... and it scared her to death, more than the curse ever would.

* * *

  ****

* * *

**Max Caulfield**  

 

I was so tired. Sadly, I stayed tired. Me and Rachel both. In my kneeling position, I struggled to keep a firm hold around the wooden beam that was only one of the many that would support the native family hut. It was during simple tasks like these where I was still and not moving when I tended to nod off. I had to be extra careful in front of everyone mainly because I didn't want them to worry anymore or think something was up, apart from mere "sickness". How much you want to bet onlookers would suspect I'm pregnant? I couldn't say for sure but it was a reasonable guess. But I knew this much... if I didn't lay down soon I was going to be in world of hurt. I, as well as Rachel have been working non-stop since we left the dorm early this morning. It was awesome to see so many students present and willing to help put things together but as much as I wish I could of slipped away unnoticed (which I did attempt), teachers and varies faculty members were everywhere, guarding escape routes and hidden passages throughout the campus. Miss Grant saw me trying to sneak off and caught me in the act. She was very shocked to catch me, of all people trying to leave because she knew just how badly I desired the free pass so I had to pretend that all I needed to do was go to the bathroom.

She didn't look convinced that was the reason but she did let me go so I could "relieve myself" in private. Taking advantage of my time away from the busy atmosphere, I did go to the bathroom and wash my face and just stare at my exhausted reflection for a few seconds. Afterwards I went right back and didn't try to escape anymore. Thank God for Rachel though. I don't know how many times I lost track of where I was at and who I was with. I really should of stayed behind today and rested in the dorm but I wanted that free pass thus is why I was outside in the chilly weather and working so hard, in spite of my weakness and wanting to run away. Rachel made sure to jar me awake when I slipped into a light doze every so often and there were plenty of time I had to do the same for her. I mean she was hungover after all. She held her composure fairly well but to trained eyes like mine, Kate's, Victoria and possibly some of the teachers... oh... they knew what Rachel's real problem was. Sure she told them she was sick with the stomach virus but insisted to help out, keeping a respectable distance from the other students of course. Luckily everyone who knew the truth just pretended they didn't notice and went along their merry way, myself included.

"I think that about has it Max."

Justin rubbed the sweat off his brow using the back of his arm.

"Man this blows. I so wanna destroy some rails. Anything but turning the campus into a fall wannabe version of Disney's Pocahontas ya' know? You artists may need colors for your portfolios but as long as I got my board and wheels, all I need is the wind to give me a push in the right direction."

I laughed softly, rising carefully up beside him. Reaching behind me, I dusted my hands clean of the wooden chips and dirt, finding his references of the campus and social status of us artists kind of cute.

"Only you would say something that cheesy and make it creative."

Justin smiled and was about to say something when Principal Wells spoke up, demanding our attention.

"Could everyone please assemble? I am going to announce what each class is responsible for during the festival."

Rolling tired, bloodshot eyes, I inwardly cringed at the possibilities my class would be doing and none of the theories conjuring in my head looked fun at all.

"Putting the props and creating scenery for the festival as you all know is a joint group effort that will result in a free pass from your classes. So to those who actively participated today, thank you for your hard work and know starting to tomorrow I will announce over the PA system who qualified for the pass and who did not. Now as for classroom assignments..."

Principal Wells pulled out a piece of paper from his pants pocket and gradually began to inform us what we, the students, would be doing and why. Evidently, there was going to be a dance attraction at the festival and every class would be expected to learn the moves for it. Outside of the dance, there was specific tasks given to each class starting with the freshmen. Freshmen were responsible for running the food booths and passing out brochures, tickets, etc. Sophomores had a harder job. The teachers want the festival to be fun and slightly challenging, therefore there are two ways of obtaining food. One is from the freshman's booth the second, was straight out of the wilderness. Principal Wells wanted the Sophomores to dress the part and take the visitors to a actual hunting site and show them how to kill game. However, the Sophomores who desired to do this had to have a hunting license and if they didn't but still wanted to participate, they'd have to obtain the license before the festival. The visitors had two options. They could go and observe or join the hunt with the Sophomore students. I like how Principal Wells made a rule, stating the visitor could keep their game for themselves and take it home or they could share it with everyone at the festival.

This is how the second option of food for the festival would come into play. Scary as it seemed and even though guns make me nervous, it sounded like fun and the Sophomores were totally pumped for it. Some even volunteered to rally up some expert hunters to come to the festival thinking it would make things more interesting and Principal Wells was open to the idea. The only catch to this attraction was the visitor had to travel with a hunting party and have a valid hunting license even if twas just temporally in order to legally participate in the event, otherwise they could only watch from a safe distance. Things such as weapons, ammunition, gear would all be supplied by the school. The Junior's had it made in my opinion. All they were responsible for was keeping a tally head count of everyone who was there, student, visitor, teacher, everyone who was going to be at the festival, they had to stamp the back of their palms specifically and give them a number wrist tag. I didn't think the number tag was needed but from the way Principal Wells is making this festival sound, there's going to be a lot of people attending. Seniors, being Seniors and making that transition of graduating and going off into the adult world, were not required to do much except oversee the entire thing, making sure everyone was doing their part and if trouble arise, they were expected to settle it and if they couldn't, consult a faculty member or a teacher. Ironically Principal Wells had nothing to say for the Vortex Club, they were completely free to do what they wanted as they had a slot reserved for them at the festival. They didn't even have to follow the cultural theme like the rest of us. Tch. Figures, its elitist so of course they don't have to play by the rules.

"Thank you all for your time today and now that you have your assignments I expect every class division starting tomorrow to do their part. That is all have a nice evening."

With that, Principal Wells dismissed us and returned to his office. Glad that our preparations were over with, Rachel and I decided to take a break and go sit under a tree near the school foundation. Justin and Trevor grabbed their boards instantly, glad to be free of the labor. Courtney went straight to business as the Vortex Club coordinator while the members group huddled together on the opposite side of the school foundation to discuss what they wanted to do for the festival. Among them was Hayden. I overheard him say how much he wanted spice up the festival with a party that would be held after the festival was over. In other words--he wanted weed, alcohol, girls in tight flimsily clothing and loud, deviant music blaring as loudly all night long. That's exactly what Hayden wanted.

"What's so interesting?"

Rachel asked quietly, lifting her head out of the pit of her arms to gaze up at me. Turning my head away from the backs of the Vortex Club, I shrugged, not really in the mood to elaborate on what I had just heard.

"Just... boys being boys I guess."

Rachel blinked sleepy eyes then rolled on her side. She moved her arms out from under her, stretching herself. Returning to her lazy, relaxed position, she yawned at the same time I did.

"You know what? Why don't we call it a day? Do you work today? I hope not because I can't see you making it. Not there. You could barely keep yourself aloft here. Hate to see you on the job."

I asked, glancing down at her just in time to see her sit up and yawn a second time. Disgusted at her own exhaustion, Rachel rubbed at her face, groaning softly.

"No. I'm off for three days and even if I wasn't I'd still go in... er, I'd try to anyway."

Ignoring the comment, I lifted a weary hand and playfully ruffed her hair. As expected, Rachel submitted to my touch, sighing her contentment. She was so lost in the sensation of having someone pet her, she failed to notice how she was starting to nod off, right there in the middle of our conversation. Smiling, I scooted closer to her. Using that same hand, I guided her head towards my shoulder and let her rest like that. I continued to rank my fingers through her hair, noting just how quickly her breathing pattern deepened. My lips curled hearing start of what could be snoring but not quite. I don't know why, but I suddenly just wanted to give Rachel attention. Kind of like a pet does towards its owner when it senses the need to comfort. Hmm. I wonder why? Maybe it was because I could see the pain she was in from curse and was merely relating or maybe it was because I was truly starting to love Rachel, the way a bestie would. I mean let's be real here. When she asked to be my soulmate in Chloe's house, I nodded, indicating that it was okay. I never said I was going to respond to her in the same way like I had done for Chloe. But then we became roommates and got to know each other better.

"Rachel?"

I whispered her name, knowing she wouldn't answer me. She was so far gone, lost to... what I'm sure was a nightmare, a horrible reminder of the future to come. Lowering my hand away from her hair, I used the ridge of my knuckles to stroke her cheek instead, smiling a little more when I felt her relax and slump that much harder into me. Hmph, looks like I'm not the only one forcing my muscles to keep up a front.

"I think Rachel's loosing her edge being around you Max."

My ears twitched hearing the familiar voice. Carefully turning my head as to not disturb Rachel, I looked over my shoulder, shocked to see Victoria standing there. Dude, just how long has she been there, just waiting for me to notice? I blushed, a little embarrassed to have been caught giving Rachel affection by Victoria but only because she assumed that Rachel and I were having sex.

"Hey Victoria."

I played it off like nothing out of the ordinary had happened but Victoria was smiling impishly down at me, practically daring me to deny the obvious.

"Stomach virus bothering her again?"

I couldn't be sure if Victoria was asking that to be smart or if she genuinely thought that was why Rachel was dozing on me. Swallowing a lump in my throat, I nervously replied,

"Umm, yeah. It is."

Victoria lost her smile.

"I don't understand why she didn't just stay in the dorm. The teachers would of understood. And shame on you for letting her go out."

I blinked, staring at Victoria somewhat dumbfounded.

"Eh?"

Crossing her arms over her expensive cashmere sweater, she lazily tucked one foot behind the other and leaned slightly to the side, but in a comfortable way.

"Want some help taking her back? I mean, we're done for the day no one has to worry about homework or going to class if they participated and you and Rachel were tearing it up out here today. So, I don't see any reason to push yourselves anymore. You look like you could use a nap yourself Max."

I took a breath, held it then exhaled loudly.

"You have no idea. Um, sure. If you'd like to help me that would be great."

With Victoria aiding me, getting Rachel back to the dorm would be a piece of cake. Without me instructing her, Victoria gladly stooped down to help Rachel up to her feet. Being jarred awake suddenly did make Rachel's eyes snap open and grimace but once she saw who was with her, she passed out again, not her will I'm sure and I fully blame the curse for making her do that.

"If she pukes on me Max, I'm making you clean me up."

Grinning, I watched Victoria put one of Rachel's arm around her neck, then I took hold of Rachel's other arm and draped it gently over my own neck.

"Sure thing Victoria. But I think she's good. This morning in the bathroom cleaned her out."

"Let's hope so. This cashmere sweater is more expensive then the last one I was wearing when I got paint all over it."

* * *

Together with Victoria, we dragged Rachel off school grounds and towards the dorm house. Even with two people it was still kind of difficult. No offense to Rachel but she's heavy. She's nothing but solid muscle and being passed out, she was dead weight that strained my poor arms and shoulders. Now I'm actually glad Victoria came over to help. I don't think I would of had a easy time getting Rachel to the dorm house otherwise. Once we were safely in my room, Victoria let go of Rachel, leaving the rest to me.

"Take care Max."

Victoria offered me a friendly smile for once. It was nice to see her acting civil and genuine. Hmm, did the scuffle in the bathroom scare her or something or was she just turning over a new leaf and tying to start fresh?

"Thanks. You too Victoria."

I waved, watching her go then turned around to face my bed, not surprised to find Rachel awake now and looking me over.

"Sorry. Did we wake you?"

Rachel rubbed at her eyes, shaking her head a little bit as if to clear it then inhaled slowly and opened her mouth to release what should of been a yawn, but turned into a loud hiccup. She blushed, instinctively putting her hand over her mouth and looked away from me, deeply embarrassed by what she had done. Grinning, I went over to her and crawled onto the bed so I could nestle beside her. I leaned in, bumping my forehead against hers.

"Take it easy on the booze next time, okay?"

She lowered her head, her eyes slowly moving away from the pictures hanging on the wall and to my face.

"Will there  _be_  a next time, Max?"

Huffing softly, I kissed her blazing cheek, allowing my lips to linger a little longer than I usually do. I wanted... I guess I wanted Rachel to physically feel a comforting reassurance. That and Rachel is struggling and looked like she could use some attention.

"Yes. We need to think positive. Thinking positive is what got Chloe and I this far. Thinking positive is what gave us the hope we needed when things got rough, like now. Come on Rachel. Lighten up! We're the superheroes of Blackwell. Superheros don't do what you're doing."

I tried to lift the mood with encouraging words but she just sighed and looked down at where our hands were. I glanced down, feeling her graze the top of my hand lazily with her delicate fingers. A few seconds later, she squeezed it gently, looking at up at me from under her long beautiful lashes.

"Are you going to attack me little otter if I don't?"

Rachel actually cracked a smile and found what I said amusing I guess because her smile thinned into a grin and her exhausted but stunning eyes, ripped into mine, daring me to defile her. On purpose. Well too can play that game. Dipping my head a little bit, I grinned ever so slowly, showing her I wasn't afraid of a good challenge. Now I was officially pumped and determined to conquer Rachel, something that was unheard of. Would I succeed? Would I fail? There was only one way to find out so I tackled her where she laid, pinning her firmly underneath me. She gasped, not expecting me to pounce her so suddenly.

"Max! What are you-"

"I'm going to cheer you up. Your funk is contagious and I'm not putting up with it today. I've had enough to deal with between Chloe's rage and your hangover..."

Chortling softly, I took her wrists captive and trapped them high above her head and carefully moved my knee caps around until I found the perfect spot to lock her thighs in place. Rachel wasn't sure what to think of me in that moment, I could tell. She stared at me, shocked that I would do such a thing and that made what I was doing all the more awesome! I mentally patted myself on the back, pretty damn impressed with myself. I mean, come on. It's never everyday someone catches the amazing Rachel Amber off her game.

"As for attacking you? Maybe."

I quirked an eyebrow.

"But just so you know, only Chloe gets to call me that. The little otter is all her turf, sorry Rachel."

I was _so_  being a jerk on purpose but I wasn't lying either. I only liked it when Chloe called me certain things, that's just how it goes. Rachel of course, was not a obedient child. She was a rebel so telling her she couldn't "do" something was going to be exploited.

"Chloe's. Not. Here."

She remarked in a low, cautious tone, hitting each word with confidence and overriding authority. I cocked my head thoughtfully, watching her closely.

"I'm aware of that but traditions are meant-"

"To be broken."

She whispered, cutting me off and biting her lower lip mischievously. I mirrored the sneaky expression.

"You're right. She's not here and if traditions are meant to be broken then I guess we better make some new ones."

Rachel giggled but it was groggy sounding.

"Funny, I was just thinking that."

She laid there, looking up at me as I glanced up to see where I pinned her hands pinned. Smirking to myself, I gradually started to massage her pulse line with my thumbs, moving them in a circular motion on and off as Rachel and I continued to horseplay. Content with herself, Rachel emitted softly and carefully guided herself further into one of the pillows.

"I did things like this to Chloe to calm her down when she was having a bad day or a nightmare."

She waited, expecting more attention. Getting the hint, I applied more pressure behind my strokes. Hey! Hold up, when did the table turn on me? I thought I was dominating her? Yet there I was, yielding to her demands. Wowser she's good.

"That the best you can do?"

She leveled her gaze.

"I thought you were going to help me out of my depression hole of gloom and doom? Come on Caulfield, flex."

"I'm not strong like you and Chloe. I can't flex, I have nothing to show."

Rachel rewarded me with a charming smile. Motivated, she sat up and gently flung her arms around my neck and I smiled, welcoming the loving embrace.

"Too bad. And here I thought you'd be able to change my mind."

Her lips curled up in amusement but mine turned down in frustration.

"About?"

"Your skills. Now I'm not so sure. No wonder Chloe thinks you're weak."

I blinked, looked to my right for a moment, then finally back down at her.

"Are you trying to provoke me?"

"No. I'm trying to get you to laugh."

Arms still wrapped around my neck, I felt her fingers dance through my hair, greedily searching my scalp. I shuddered and broke form, dipping my head and closing my eyes to enjoy the favorable sensation she was creating. More than someone cuddling in my neck, I love it when someone plays with my hair. God does it feel nice. It's relaxing too and was just what I needed. Unable to hold it in, I moaned softly. Seeing me in such a relaxed state, all from her playing with my hair must of amused Rachel because her laughter filled the room.

"If you were a guy Max, you wouldn't have stood a chance against me six months ago."

I cracked one eye open, staring at her in disbelief and noting the confident and suggestive tone she carried. Heh, that's Rachel Amber for you. I wanted to disagree with her but if I was a guy and we wanted to take what we were doing to a sexual level... I grimaced at the thought, sighing out loud. As much as I didn't want to admit it, she was right in that assessment. Want to know why? Because she's Rachel Amber and Rachel Amber always gets what she wants out of others. Sometimes I forget that there is a greedy fox inside this girl and that fox is very sly when it wants to be.

"You may be right about that but I don't think I'd be your type. Chloe as a guy on the other hand, ohhh yes."

Her eyes darted to the left, closing half way in thought as she considered the possibility.

"Heh. You're right. You're  _not_  my type. As a far as being a guy goes. But as a girl and wanting you as my friend?"

Rachel sat up and tucked her leg underneath her. I mimicked her position so we faced each other.

"Can't say yet. I don't think we've spent enough time together for me to make a proper decision, do you?"

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to become soulmates, if memory serves."

Arching an eyebrow, I turned my head, avoiding her sultry gaze. I blushed, not because I found it alluring but because I knew it was alluring and the power she carried by default because of it.

"Oh for the love of--Rachel!"

She blinked rapidly, startled by my outburst.

"What?"

She asked innocently, genuinely wanting to understand why I had become flustered all of a sudden. I looked at her, not surprised to see that her charming exterior hadn't left her features.

"Do you realize what that kind of expression does to people Rachel? For me, a shy geek that has no style, it makes me feel inferior."

Rachel sat there, openly listening to me complain about her which was pretty impressive. Most people who have to hear criticism shut down and walk away but Rachel listened and that meant a lot, actually.

"It's literally like you're on this insane level of awesomeness that knows no equal. When you-"

I gestured with my hands to empathize my points.

"Look at people like you did just now... when you look at  _me_  like that, you put up this barrier that separates the two of us. And unless I do something special to gain entry, I don't get to see what's going on and it's kind of scary how you do this without noticing, in my opinion. I really don't think you see the damage it causes sometimes but if you are aware and still chose to wear that face, wowser is all I have to say to that. But I suppose it would make sense and explain why you are able to blend in so well in with everyone around you."

Instead of getting mad like I thought she was going to do, she made a show of looking around the empty room before finally resting her soft eyes on me.

"You know you're the first person to ever talk to me like that."

I froze.

"N-No way."

She nodded.

"I'm impressed Caulfield. Not even Chloe has managed to crack that, as you said earlier, barrier that I put up. I mean, she knows many sides to me but to attack me and say what you're feeling... the way you did just now, sorry. She still has yet to rip me a new one."

Pleased with me, Rachel hummed happily and crept closer until there we were mere inches apart.

"I overheard you and Chloe talking that one night. Something about kissing on the open highway?"

I visibly winced. Uh-oh. I knew where this was going. Great. That's just great. Typical player, typical alpha female, typical stupid me for stepping right into her web.

"Well, I'd like to kiss you on the cheek. If that's all right?"

Holding her gaze, I searched her face for a moment. She was serious.

"Um... Rachel? What Chloe and I do is strictly for play and fun. I'm not-"

Knowing what I was about to say, Rachel pressed a lone finger against my lips, silencing me.

"I know you're not and just so you know, I'm aware of what your affections towards each other mean. For the record, I'm not into girls that way either and although I have been known to flirt and tease, it's not serious."

Her hand cupped the side of my cheek, her thumb brushing the hot skin skillfully.

"Look Max, I like guys and I like doing adult activities with guys. Need I say more or you good?"

Okay this time I blushed, totally embarrassed and not sure how to respond to such a bold statement.

"I'm good. Please, no details. My virgin ears can't handle it."

Rolling her eyes, she tugged me forward, drawing me closer to her. I tried to fight her pull but Rachel's grip was firm. Not only did she take my face captive, she fast forward time and now was suddenly on top of me. Ohhh, it's like that is it? I narrowed my eyes and rewound time, putting us back in the original positions from before. She frowned, clearly not happy with my choice to undo what she had just done.

"Max, I have my reasons. I just want to kiss you."

I hesitated. She sounded desperate.

_I don't get it. Why is Rachel so bent on kissing me? Wait!_

My eyebrows knit together as a past memory surged through my mind.

_I get it. She's competing with Chloe. Rachel Amber and my best friend are fighting over me! It's just as Chloe said. She told me that day in her house that Rachel might fight over both of us but I, like a fool, just brushed it off. I didn't really take Chloe seriously._

In the mist of me having a revelation, Rachel fast forward time again and there I was, under her, looking up at Rachel's amused grin. Sighing, I nodded and offered her a small smile, to indicate that she had my permission.

"Okay, okay. You can kiss me. Make it quick though. I got homework to do and so do you."

Rachel chose to ignore the warning and grasped my chin, lifting it a little as she looked me over. When she was satisfied with the inspection, she let go. The bed mattress creaked under the pressure as she moved closer.

"Are you sure?"

"If I wasn't I'd rewind and slap you. I trust you Rachel."

Rachel physically stiffened and for once in her life, looked like she didn't know what she was doing. In the end, she nodded, our eyes narrowing at the same time and our breathing was starting to slow down. We were sleepy, utterly exhausted. I could tell she was struggling to stay awake and she wasn't alone. Yes, I had homework but I knew myself pretty well at this point with the curse. I was going to pass out before too much longer and if Rachel didn't hurry up she'd follow and I'd rather her do that on the couch or on the bed, not on me.

"What's taking you so long? Hurry up before I pass out on you.

I exhaled deeply and glanced up up at her. Rachel didn't answer me. She just quietly inched her mouth closer to my cheek but right before she made contact, she jerked her head to side and dipped it, nuzzled me playfully instead. Eh? I was confused now. I thought she had something to prove? I thought she was going to dominate and take what she wanted which was a simple kiss that I reasoned she'd gloat in and possibly use against Chloe later if the three of us got into a argument.

"Rachel."

I whispered, trying hard to not react to be lured by the cuddling and was failing miserably. Man, if she kept that up I was going to fall asleep for sure.

"I thought you were going to kiss my cheek?"

Rachel chose to remain silent. With her being so close to me, I could feel the heatwave from her fever and I could smell her. She did smell nice. She was probably using the expensive brand of moose that I daydream about just looking at, let alone walking up to and touching it.

"I am going to kiss you. Just on my terms."

She finally admitted, her voice low and controlling. Just then, one of Rachel's hands settled on my belly. Her fingers made invisible designs, making me shudder from the tingly sensation the tracing caused. With one last nuzzle, Rachel brushed her lips against my cheek. However, she still didn't kiss me. She lifted her head a good ways and quietly observed me, her fingers still dancing on my belly. I gradually tipped my head back, too delirious from the relaxing sensation of her massage to care about anything else. That included the curse. Opening my eyes half way, I watched her with hawk-like intensity, silently wondering why she hadn't made her move. Not that I cared, it's just she had made such a big deal about it and was obviously contesting with Chloe, so yeah. I wasn't stupid and I understood my role in this, as much as it hurt to think about being their punching bag at times, this much I did know. Chloe and Rachel loved each other and Chloe and I are best friend who love each other and now Rachel who is obviously jealous, is trying everything to win me over. Taking advantage of my weak spots, getting all buddy-buddy with me... was it all fake? Was it all just a lie? I had to know. I can accept being fought over. I will not accept a fake friendship based on lies and deception. But before I could gather up the energy to ask her, Rachel moved her hand up to my face and a moment later, her other hand came up and she cupped my cheeks. Her fingers were shaking but I paid little attention to it. Taking a quick breath, Rachel leaned forward and gently pressed her forehead into mine. I grunted softly from the pressure it created but more so because I was frustrated with the outcome.

"Rachel, why are you hesitating?"

I lifted my hands and caught her face, forcing her to look at me.

"Dude, we've already established that we're not going to take this to a sexual level. I know this isn't a lust game and I get that you have a reason to kiss me and I'm letting you do it so what's the deal? This is supposed to be simple, you're making it difficult. Why?"

I asked, ripping my gaze away from her and hating how my eyelids were way too heavy now to control. Not meaning to, I closed them, my head dropped and rolled off to the side like a dead weight. I was gone. Blast it all, she waited too long on purpose but that in itself doesn't make any sense to me. I know I dozed off and slept for a long time and she rolled off of me and laid beside me, still refusing to say anything.

"Max I..."

I heard her start to say, her voice cutting the silence like a whip.

"Listen, there's something important I need to tell you."

I could hear Rachel talking but I physically was not able to respond.

"I was going to kiss you on the cheek because-"

The strong vibration from Rachel's smartphone made Rachel flinch and shift uncomfortably on top of me. The sudden rumble spooked me so bad I actually jerked awake and sat up so fast I, through no fault of my own, rolled right over into Rachel. She recoiled away from me, as if the brief contact had burnt her. Unsure how to take her reaction, I squinted in confusion. What did I do to deserve that? Her fingers grazed the area I had bumped into and she just sat there, on the end of the bed, head bowed deep in thought.

"Rachel?"

She raised her free hand, silencing me on the spot. Insulted, I sat there and waited for her to react to something. Me, the phone ringing. Anything.

"Are you going to get that?"

Her hand fell away from her side and she abruptly raised her head to look at me.

"Yeah. Gimme a second."

Rachel's hands shot down to her pockets, fumbling around for the smart phone. She glanced at the caller ID and she groaned.

"It's Chloe."

She mumbled in response to my questioning gaze. Sliding her finger across the virtual lock bar, the phone screen opened and she hesitantly brought it to her ear.

"Hello?"

_"Sup Rachel? How are you and Max doing?"_

"Uh..."

She glanced at me, raising an eyebrow then went back to staring at nothing.

"Good. We're good."

Liar. I was perfectly fine it was Rachel who was acting weird.

_"Good to hear. If you don't mind, will you put me on speaker, please?"_

Rachel pressed the speaker button on and shrugged her shoulders at me and when I pointed to the phone. Neither of us was sure what to make of the Chloe's call but I will admit, Chloe calling couldn't of had better timing.

"You're on speaker Chloe."

Rachel muttered, placing the phone between us on the mattress.

_"Okay you guys listen up, I think you're gonna love this!"_

"She sounds optimistic."

I whispered, stealing a quick look at Rachel to see if she had recovered from... from whatever it was that was making her act off for no good reason. Rachel nodded gently in agreement, eyes fixated on her phone.

_"So David and I had a deep conversation a little bit ago. In a nutshell I think I thought of a way to get rid of your all's curse."_

Chloe paused, allowing her words to sink in and register in our heads.

_"Gee guys, don't shout out for joy all at once."_

Chloe paused again, waiting for me or Rachel to react to the good news. It's not that I didn't want to I was just too tired and aggravated at Rachel to do it.

"That's great Chloe."

Rachel finally spoke after a moment, forcing herself to sound "happy". I could tell. Don't ask me how I know, I just knew that wasn't a genuine hip-hip-hooray response.

_"Dude, I don't know what's going on between you two right now, but whatever it is, fix it. This is important. I'm not kidding."_

Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think something's going on Chloe? We're just calmly sitting here on the bed, listening to you tell us about the answer to our problem."

Chloe sighed softly in the background.

_"Because I know you guys sometimes more than you give me credit for. 'Alright, out with it. Who started it and who ended it?"_

"Rachel did. We have yet to end it."

I confessed, not ashamed to tell the truth to Chloe who would of found out on her own anyway so why put off the inevitable? Rachel first glared at the phone then at me for exposing her. Whoa. Chloe's right. Rachel mad  _is_  scary, but I wasn't going to let that show on my face if I could help it.

"Nothing happened."

Rachel gruffly retorted, crossing her arms.

_"You're annoyed, I know that tone in your voice. Well something happened just tell me and we can-"_

Rachel viciously cut Chloe off.

"Chloe, we'll talk about insignificance details later!"

I did a double take, staring at her in disgust. Did she just? Yeah, yeah she did. Rachel pretty much dismissed what she had originally wanted to do, which was kiss me and I was going to allow it and now she's telling Chloe it's not even worth mentioning? What?! Who does that?! I looked away from her and the phone, highly upset. I don't even know where to start with this girl. Wow. Just.  _Wow._  It's not that I'm mad she didn't kiss me. I'm mad that I was able to know her reason behind it and she didn't think to tell me. Rachel should just admit to me, that she's competing with Chloe. Which would also indicate that her being my roommate, was just another way to outwit Chloe. Hmph. Some trio we are. But maybe I'm being to quick to judge her? Sighing in my mind, I glanced back over and she just so happened to look up from the phone and our eyes met.

_"Fine, whatever. Play hard to get. After my talk with David..."_

Once Chloe walked us through the entire thing and her theory as to putting a end to the curse, Rachel and I stared at phone, a little stunned at the words that had just rolled out of Chloe's mouth. We had been staring at each other the entire time Chloe was talking but now we shyly looked away from each other, neither of us sure of what to say to Chloe.

_"So Rachel are you cool with quitting the Catwalk? And do you understand why I'm asking you to do? Because if what I pulled from David was correct, this whole thing can be easily corrected if we start making good decisions and-"_

"Okay, okay, I get it. We get it."

Rachel snapped, running a hand through her hair, blushing from frustration and highlighting her fever flush even more.

_"Max you chill?"_

I nodded, fighting the urge to yawn. It came out anyway.

"Yeah. I'm good. We need to make good decisions together, as a group... got it."

_"Good. See you two tomorrow maybe?"_

Chloe hung up and Rachel and I glanced at each other and must of been thinking the same thing because we both wound up apologizing at the same time.

"I'm sorry."

Both of us stopped short and gawked at the other in surprise.

"No. You have nothing to be sorry for it was my fault... everything's my fault."

She blinked sleepy eyes, then looked down, ashamed of herself.

"You're not "insignificant" to me, Max. Nor was what we were about to do. When I said that to Chloe I was aiming the degrading term at _me_ , not you..."

My eyebrows arched up in shock. Now I'm glad I didn't fly off the handle and tear into her. So there's more going on? Hmm, interesting. Curious to find out, I scooted closer to her, placing my hand over hers. She sighed, thankful for the comfort I provided.

"Rachel, what's wrong? Because I'm going to be upfront with you. I think you're using me."

Rachel's hand tensed under mine.

"I think you pushed to become my roommate just so you could observe me and find out my weaknesses. So the suggestion to kiss me on the cheek... was just for show. It really wasn't going to mean anything to you so, it was easy for you to just waltz in here and take over. I'm letting you do that, for the record. I can say no, I can put my foot down. I just thought... that maybe... after everything I've done for you and Chloe, you'd see that I'm different and deserve better."

There, I said it. I studied Rachel, anxious to hear her side of things.

"You're partly correct in that assessment. I was using you, in the beginning anyway. I um..."

Rachel finally looked up at and her hand gradually started to relax.

"I'm pretty possessive of the things I like."

I couldn't help it. I grinned and poked her shoulder, making her tilt back a bit.

"Like a cat?"

Rachel nodded, regaining her balance.

"Yeah. Like a cat."

"Wowser. You and Chloe truly  _do_  deserve each other. Well."

I huffed, pressing my lips firmly together.

"Thanks for owing up to it. About using me I mean."

Rachel raised her other hand and cupped the side of my face, gently forcing me to look at her.

"Max, that might of been true in the beginning but since I've lived with you I've come to enjoy you. You make me happy."

My eyes widened.

"I make you happy? I thought that was Chloe's department?"

Rachel shook her head.

"Why does it always have to be about Chloe? I chose to get serious with this friendship so by kissing you on the cheek, to me, it wasn't going to symbolize competition... it was going to symbolize that you mean something to me and for some reason, that bothered me but then I got mad at myself because I didn't want it to bother me."

"Why?"

Simple question right? Rachel shrugged.

"Because I want to be your friend. Your best friend. If you'll have me?"

Simple answer. Rubbing the back of my head, I moved my other hand out to touch her face too.

"Sure. That wasn't so hard to say, now was it?"

Rachel blushed.

"Actually it was. I'm not used to caring about others so, um... when I open up and truly care it's hard for me to sort through my feelings. Trust me, I did the same thing with Chloe and Frank."

"So what's stopping you from kissing me now?"

Rachel's smile matched my own.

"Nothing I suppose."

"Then go ahead and seal your new found tradition. Just don't break me or Chloe will have issues."

"Of course. I said I'd protect you but it looks like the first person you needed protection from was me."

Our hands fell away but we remained as we were.

"That's cruel irony for you."

I remarked softly, offering her a friendly smile. Seeing me smile must of sparked some kind of motivation in her because the next thing I know, she grabbed me by the the collar of my shirt and tugged me with surprising strength towards herself and pressed her lips against my cheek. Too exhausted to keep sitting upright, I wrapped my arms around her and guided us down onto the bed and gently kissed her back. First on the cheek then on her forehead, the exact same way I do to Chloe. I chose to do it in that order, hoping she'd pick up on it and see that when it comes to showing affection and doing things like this, I'm consistent about it. I'm not going to kiss Rachel and cuddle Rachel differently from Chloe or visa versa. I treat them all the same and Rachel needed to see that.

"You really are something else. Look at me. I'm a mess. You shouldn't have this much power over me Caulfield."

She whispered, moving around in my embrace until she got comfortable. I just laid there, holding her close and enjoying this one lone fact: I broke Rachel Amber. Take that Arcadia Bay. It's good to be a superhero sometimes.

"Soooo... I'm thinking about doing a dance for the festival... I want you to be my dance partner. Will you?"

I frowned.

"Rachel I can't dance. I mean, I know we're required to dance but I was going to beg Principal Wells to let me off the hook, just this once. I don't care what it will cost me I really don't want to dance, especially in front of people."

Rachel hummed softly, leaning in so she could kiss around my neck playfully. I squirmed a little bit, hating that I was ticklish there. See, cuddling my neck and kissing my neck create two different effects and Rachel would know this because she's the one who observes people on a daily basis. I wanted to scold her but I wound up laughing instead, cradling her that much more.

"Please?"

She asked, tracing my shoulder with her finger. Unable to deny her request, I nodded in defeat. Delighted with my response, she raised her head out of my neck and pressed her warm cheek against mine. She nuzzled me, sighing blissfully as she did so. I returned the favor, enjoying the attention we gave to each other.

"Okay. I'll try but don't blame me if we come in last."

Rachel nodded, too occupied with what we were doing to provide a verbal response. At one point, Rachel got on top of me and pinned me like she had earlier only this time, she was solely focused on cuddling and just being carefree about it. Hmm, I should stop, she should stop and not because I wanted us to, but because we had homework to do and tests to study for but somehow, we wound up skipping over all those "insignificant" details and continued our little play session. A good twenty minutes later, Rachel collapsed on me and we fell asleep in each others arms, in our clothes on top of the bed, both us smiling in our sleep. Already I was starting to feel better. I don't know if that was because Rachel and I acknowledged the curse with Chloe and decided we'd do better or if I was just excited to really be in Rachel's heart as genuine friend.

Or both.


	15. Episode 15: Social Status

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel was struggling enough without the extra voices prying into her life. She chose to ignore them but that changed when they started talking smack about a certain photographer.

** Rachel Amber **

 

Okay, okay. I admit it. I love her. Blast it all,  _I love Max Caulfield._  And all I can say to that is  _how?_  How did things come to this? I just don't get it. Why should I care? Why do I want her to look at me with approval? The old me wouldn't of cared what she thought, or anyone else for that matter but now, here lately, I'm watching everything, what I think, say or do, in fear that she'll give me what I've labeled, "The Look". Ha! That's just sad on my part. Since when do I get nervous or take consequences into consideration? I don't, that's just it, I don't but ever since I confessed my true feelings to her, I've been nothing but a spiral of emotions. Closing my eyes, I opened my mouth and sighed my annoyance, not caring who might of heard me. My eyebrows knit together in confusion and frustration and my eyes stayed cemented shut. Why do I wait for her to come through the door when I'm done with classes, knowing she's not and won't be back for another hour or so? Since when does the sound of her laughter cause my lips to curl up in... happiness? I'm not prone to just taking a liking to something or someone that easily. That's not how the game works. I decide who stays and who goes. I will always have the final say so in the argument, I always win but for first time in my life, I lost.

All because I got too close and wound up getting attached. At least, that's what I'm telling myself to make the indignity of the situation less painful. Just thinking about my affection towards her made me cringe in my seat. I'm sure because my desk was between the two, Taylor and Stella noticed how I was twirling my pencil in one hand and thudding my fingertips on the wooden surface with the other. But neither said anything but I could sense their curiosity rising in the air, suffocating me. Even if I felt like talking about this to them, how am I supposed to put into words how Max is the third best thing that's ever happened to me, with the rep I'm known for around here? Chloe was one thing, Frank was a given but Max? I'm sure my peers would find it laughable, probably unbelievable. Which is exactly why I don't plan on advertising my feelings publicly if I can help it. In private, yes. I'm not ashamed of my new found friendship with Max but I'm not so sure I'm ready to let Blackwell know about it. If I can't understand how it's working, how on earth am I to answer questions from third parties? But this much I do understand... between the time of Max and Chloe saving me from the Dark Room up until yesterday, I fell and I fell pretty hard... harder than I wanted to acknowledge.

_This is driving me nuts._

I stopped in the midst of my pondering and patiently waited for my professor to turn his back long enough to allow me to gaze around freely without the worry of having a ruler slam down on my desk and then be verbally humiliated in front of the class. It took him a few more rounds of walking around the desks but when I was convinced he was going to stop reading aloud from his textbook and keep his back to us, I quickly peered over my shoulder, my eyes searching the sea of bored faces until I found what I was looking for. There, sitting quietly between Luke and Justin, sat Max. Luke and Justin were texting on their phones but Max was taking notes, like a good student. She had a focused look on her weary face but she also bore a faint smile that broke through the exhaustion and strain. Hmm, maybe she was thinking about Chloe? Or maybe she was thinking about Warren? Kate? Her camera, journal and photo album? Parents and the family dog back home perhaps? It's hard to say, all of those people and objects are her world and bring her eminence joy. But whoever or whatever she was thinking about, it was making her smile and I, like a love struck puppy, was wagging my tail because seeing Max do little things like that and knowing that she was happy and not thinking about that curse, made me happy. I turned my neck and groaned, mentally kicking myself for becoming a puddle from just seeing the girl smile.

_I stand corrected. The situation isn't driving me nuts. Max is. She and our so called friendship that became official as of yesterday... this is just wrong no matter how you slice it. Chloe wasn't given access this easily and Frank didn't have a free pass into my heart so what's so special about Max? Ahh, all this critical thinking and assessing are killing me. I need to get high. Yeah, that's what will fix me. Then I'll call Frank up and have incredible mind-blowing sex and everything will be good... right?_

My eyes fluttered shut as a sigh escaped my mouth.

_I even gave her a symbolic kiss, just to prove that it was real on my part. The friendship is no longer fake, it's genuine and heart felt all around. But am I really okay with this? Do I want to risk letting her get close like I did with Chloe? Do I really want Max to know my darkest secrets?_

"Hee. What's up Rachel?"

Hearing Taylor address me in that obnoxious voice that told me she wasn't exactly up to anything good, I opened my eyes and lazily rolled my head to the right, resting my sights on her face.

"You look awful. Stomach virus still bothering you?"

I blinked slowly, unimpressed with her so called "concern" for my well being. Pfft. I'd sooner believe Dana over Taylor. Dana was a open book, easily read and easily understood. In other words, when it came down to helping others, she was probably the best Mother Teresa Blackwell Academy had.

"You look kinda lost. Something on your mind?"

Instantly I frowned at her, daring her through my body language to defy me and say it again. She must of gotten the message because she physically paled and snapped her head forward and pretend to listen to our professor's lecture. Even after the class ended and everyone gathered their things and packed up to leave, I avoided talking to my peers and headed for the bathroom, desperate to get away from the bustling crowd and the loud noise of the hallways.

"Hmph."

I grumbled to myself, disgusted with Taylor's nosy habit from earlier. For some reason it bothered me, more than it should. Before I was kidnapped, before when I was known as the Queen of Blackwell, nobody asked me about how I was doing or how I was feeling. Shoot, they, as in, the student body, didn't even attempt to smile at me unless I gave them the right to do it. I was the one who asked those kinds of questions when I was interested in something or someone it wasn't the other way around. What made Taylor think she could waltz into my life and do such a thing? Did I really look that pathetic to her? Do I look that way to the rest of the class? Annoyed at myself for even thinking these things, much less worrying about it, I pushed the door open to the girl's bathroom using my shoulder, struggling to get a hold of my emotions.

"Honestly, why does everyone have to make it their business to pry and twist information out of a person, just so they can have something to do?"

"Because it's what makes Blackwell so interesting. Wouldn't you agree ladies?"

I raised my head, not surprised to find some of the prep and Vortex Club members hoarding behind the stalls getting a quick fix before next period. Well this puts a damper on my plans. I wanted to be alone so I could think but as the old saying goes, ‘Begger’s can’t be choosers.’ in these kinds of situations.

"So, Rachel, what's she like?"

Rolling my eyes, I crossed my arms and used the base of the sink as a support for my lower back, slothfully tucking my foot behind the other.

"What's  _who_  like Ashley?"

Ashley grinned then glanced to her left, then her right, receiving more grins of approval from her possy standing around her then set her daunting gaze back on me. Ugh, I  _detest_  desperate people. In girls especially. Men aren't so bad but women can be so obvious sometimes it just hurts to watch them fight for my... attention, praise, favor, etc. Whatever you want to call it Ashley was all of those things and more. Ironically, Max and Chloe never did that, and I doubt ever will which is exactly why I like hanging out with them over nuisances like Ashley and her awful entourage.

"Max. Your roomie."

Ashley leaned off the wall and sauntered over to me with an impish look on her face. Her minions followed and together, they blocked me in, forming a perfect U circle. I stood there, paying them no mind and tried to figure out a way to dismiss myself without using the bathroom as my excuse.

"You know Rachel, I don't see how you stand her. Or what you see in her for that matter. She's clearly beneath you so why not just break her and stop torturing us with the suspense. All of us, including some members of the Vortex Club have been watching the two of you closely and we're dying to see how you're going to do it."

Ashley was standing in the middle of the U circle, directly right in front me and ogled at me like a piece of meat.

_Ivey, preps... I swear they're worse then perverted old men sometimes._

"Oh? Is that so?"

I mused quietly, making fists with my hands and using the pressure of my nails digging in my palms as a substitute for their pretty faces.

"Seriously, that geek gives me the creeps. She's always writing in that stupid journal and taking pictures. I don't see why she doesn't quit while she's ahead, she's never going to become famous and even if she did, I bet you it's only because she had to break the rules to get to the top. I mean, who would want a ugly low-class novice working in their studio?"

I uncurled my fingers and let them relax only to clutch at my shoulders. I closed my eyes and facially, kept calm but I was anything but serene. My nails tore into the fabric of my sleeves, marking my agitation.

"Plus she looks like she's on meph. Strain on her face, dark rings under the eyes. She's a dope head if I ever saw one and it shows in her work if you ask me."

A cocky prep sneered, cackling evilly with the group, thinking they were doing me a favor by "laughing" at Max for me. Well, maybe the old me would of agreed and joined in but the "current" me, wasn't exactly feeling them and if they didn't cut the crap I was going to do something and not think twice about.

"I agree. The quality of her photos is identical to her work ethic. Her grades suck, her GPA? Don't even get me started, she'll be lucky if she can pull through this semester which I highly doubt. With a low IQ that's the size of her shoe, it's no wonder she's on academic probation. But would it kill her to go down in style? Oh wait, that's right, Max doesn't have one. I mean seriously, she's one knock away from Annie and the hard not life theme song, know what I mean?"

Ashley nodded in agreement, high fiving the girl who just slandered Max so openly in my presence. I kept my eyes shut but I could sense Ashley's grin widen as her friends laughed again and praised another prep who kept dissing Max. My eyebrows furrowed and slowly meshed together in anger. My jaw muscles tightened so hard I actually hurt myself and wound up scraping my teeth a little bit. As much as I wanted to beat their sorry asses down, I couldn't do that, logically speaking because I promised Chloe and Max I'd try to make good choices from here on out. Beating the crap out of these girls would not make Chloe or Max happy and it might add to the curse so I tried to direct the conversation away from Max but those stupid girls just wouldn't listen to reason.

"Maybe we should talk about something more attractive than Max then? What about the festival that's coming up? Looking forward to it? You guys going to do a dance number too?"

I asked, still making a conscious effort to keep my eyes closed. I figured if I couldn't escape them, I'd block them out from my sight... sadly, it wasn't helping with the urge to mop the floor with their faces.

"No, but we heard you were going to do a dance through the Vortex Club with Max. What's that about Amber? You could have selected anyone in the school but you settled for that loser. Why is that, hmm?"

I frowned feeling Ashley's hot breath tickle my ear.

"Let me guess, you're going to humiliate her in front of the entire student body and staff during the performance, right?"

I didn't move, I didn't speak, I didn't react. I continued to stand still, eyes firmly shut, my breathing calm and steady. Note, I did not do this for my sake but for theirs.

"I wonder. Are you not saying anything because you actually like her as a friend?"

Without meaning to, I tensed, giving myself away. The shocked gasps were expected. What Ashley whispered in my ear, was not and at first, I thought I heard her wrong so I waited to see if she was going to repeat the question. When she did not, I quietly prompted her say it again, completely ignoring the fact that the other girls were there and were watching us. They must of caught what Ashley said because they were grinning like mad and it bothered me that they were and has such devilish expressions to compliment their amusement.

"I'm sorry. I didn't quite hear what you said. Mind saying it again?"

Ashley invaded my personal space, slid her arms around my waist and pulled me away from the sink and gently to herself. Cracking my eyes half way open, I allowed her to do this and waited for her to speak. I observed her in silence, still yet waiting for her to act. Smirking seductively, Ashley increased her hold around me, securing me in place.

"I said..."

She trailed off and leaned in close, firmly stating in a matter-of-fact tone of voice,

"The sex must be really good to make someone like you stop and reconsider her options. So tell me Amber, what's she taste like?"

Alarmed at the accusation, I inhaled sharply, my body stiffened up and my eyes slowly widened in shock. Seeing me do this, Ashley and the others were convinced they had caught me red handed and Ashley's assessment of the situation was correct.

"Well, at least she's smart enough to make up for her sorry existence as a human being in the bedroom, that much I'll give her I suppose."

Appalled, I growled viciously and roughly pushed Ashley off of me with both hands, causing her to stagger and stumble into one of the preps. Snapping my head over, I turned on my heel and looked at Ashley with such fire in my eyes, she physically paled and visibly began to tremble.

"I am going to destroy each and every one of you."

Before I realized what was happening, my body moved on its own and I attacked them, starting with Ashley. Ashley is a weak type so she went down fairly quickly. It was her minions that took some effort and concentration. Out of the whole group, two were Vortex club members and they, like most Vortex Club members, carry a mean streak and never play fair. At one point during the fight, the puny preps got the upper hand on me and managed to get a hold of my arms, rending me pretty much useless. I had just enough time to look at the prep on the right and the other on my left before I heard Tiffany snarl at me. Tiffany is one of the worst Vortex Club members I've had the displeasure of meeting and I suspected she had it out for me the moment we first met.

"Bad move on your part Amber. Coming at us like that. I'm going to make you scream! Hold her still!"

The preps nodded and held me upright so Tiffany and the other Vortex Club member could each take a swing at me.

"This is for knocking out Ashley!"

Tiffany barked, moving her hand back as far as she could before striking me across the face. I chuckled, finding demonstrate of power amusing rather then weak.

"That tickled. Here, I'll make it easier for you."

I turned my head and exposed my other cheek. My reward for my sarcastic remark was another smack. It was harder this time and made a horrible "crack" noise that caused the preps to cringe. They weren't the only ones. I grimaced with them but my face held no emotion whatsoever because I didn't care what they did I wasn't impressed and I was stronger, hands down. I was merely letting them have some fun with me before I destroyed them all completely. Tiffany, as if knowing that from the start, took her frustration out on me all the more and I was struck multiple times across my face, got punched repetitively, once in the cheek, twice in my right eye. When Tiffany grew weary of that, she lowered her hand and rapidly began to punch me in the torso. The blows were so powerful, I doubled over each time and cried out, groaning every so often when the pain became intolerable.

"Let her go."

Tiffany ordered, taking a step back to admire her work. The preps nodded and released me. I wanted to collapse and fall to my knees but my pride wouldn't let me. I did remain hunched over and wrapped my arms around my now aching middle and slowly lift my head up so I could glare hatefully at Tiffany.

"You shouldn't of done that. Let go of me. Now my arms are free. Bad move on your part, Tiff."

I rasped, struggling to unwrap my one arm and move it out to the side. Tiffany just laughed at me and folded her arms over her chest, convinced there wasn't anything else I could do or say to sway her.

"Rachel you can hardly stand. Who cares if your arms are able to move around? I disabled you pretty good. I'm not afraid of you. I never have been, and I have to admit..."

She stepped forward and roughly grabbed my face, forcing me to look at her.

"It was amazing to finally give you what you deserve. How's it feel to be beat and put in your place?"

I felt saliva mixed with a lot of blood spill from the corner of my bruised mouth and run down my chin and onto her hand. Paying it no mind, I grinned through the pain and took hold of her face with my free hand.

"It's not going to feel good for you, that's for sure."

"What are you talking about?"

I left Tiffany's question go unanswered and simply fast forward time. In the process of me doing this, I landed varies blows on the reaming girls, Tiffany included. So, needless to say, when I stopped fast forwarding time, Tiffany and the preps joined Ashley on the floor and I left them all there like that. Ragged and all. Somehow, someway, I managed to limp out of the bathroom, long after third period started and made my way towards my final class for the day. A class I just so happened to have with Max. There was no hiding my injuries so it was pointless in trying to avoid her and my peers. Taking a cautious breath, I grabbed my sore shoulder with my hand and cautiously limped inside the room and sure enough, startled cries sounded off and Mr. Shepard freaked on me, big time.

"Miss Amber you're late and that marks your third tardy and... and..."

Mr. Shepard shook his head rapidly, gesturing frantically with his hands.

"Oh never mind that. Child what on earth-"

Daniel had the right idea and jumped in on the conversation.

"Rachel what happened to you?! You look like a train wreck!"

Daniel exclaimed, taking his glasses off to stare in awe with everyone else. I offered Daniel a friendly smile, tried to anyway but I gave up halfway into it. Smiling hurt and apparently made me bleed from the mouth so I re-framed from doing so. Annoyed at myself for adding to my mess of a beat up body, I lifted my hand and wiped the blood away.

"Oh you know. Just bullies being bullies. Don't worry. I'm fine."

I tried to walk to my seat by the window but my knees buckled against my will and caved in. I would of hit the floor if I hadn't grabbed hold of the table to steady myself. Then I did something embarrassing in front of the entire class and Mr. Shepard. While struggling to keep myself aloft I started to cry. Not because I was hurt or anything dramatic like that but because the pain was catching up to me now and it hurt really  _really_  bad. Daniel and Dana was about to get up out of the seats to come aid me when Max stood up so fast she knocked her chair over. Everyone watched her walk up to me in silence, as did I. Her face reflected so many emotions as she gazed into my eyes and searched them for answers.

"Mr. Shepard, I'm taking Rachel to the infirmary. Okay? So may I be excused?"

Mr. Shepard did not object to Max's demand. I say, "demand" because the tone in her voice was not friendly. It was not warm. It was angry and authoritative in such a way, not even Mr. Shepard dared to go against Max and to be honest? I wouldn't have either.

"Of course, I was going to ask one of you to do that so thank you Miss Caulfield for-"

Max didn't waste anymore time standing around to listen to him. Blocking out the stares and hushed whispers, Max drew my limp arm up around her shoulders while securing her own arm around my waist.

"Come on Rachel."

I nodded gently in agreement and openly let her guide me out of the classroom and to the nurse's office. As we walked, my sobs quieted and I gradually regained my composure. It was during that time, Max asked me about what happened. I told her everything, including why I decided to go against my better judgement and beat them senseless.

"So putting it bluntly, you got hurt because of me?"

She looked straight ahead, sighing sadly to herself. Turing my head and I observed her and decided I didn't like her taking the blame for what had happened. Easing forward, I nuzzled her weakly, trying to reassure her that everything was going to be all right.

"Hey, hey. I'm okay. Besides it was my fault. I hit Ashley first which only upset Tiffany but did I or did I not say I was going to protect you?"

Max nodded.

"Yeah but it doesn't help me if you get disabled on the clock doing it."

I chuckled softly, amused at her response.

"But that's part of the job. Get use to it Caulfield."

"I'm not sure I can. I don't like it when the people I love get hurt because of me."

I smirked.

"Is that a subtle hint that you care about me?"

Max glanced at me using her eyes, then they slowly moved to the titled floor we treaded on.

"M-Maybe."

I lost my confident smile and sobered seeing her blush. The rest of the walk to the nurse's office was in silence but neither she or me could find the right words to express how we felt, so it was better that we remained as we were. When we arrived at the infirmary, Max stayed with me even though she could of gone back to class. The nurse wasn't surprised to see me, for she knew me very well and I often visited her in the past over similar instances and had to get patched up.

"There we go. All done. Just make sure you take it easy the next few days, ice the bruises 10 minutes on 10 minutes off three times a day as needed and make sure you keep your rib cage wrapped for at least a week, all right?"

I nodded my thanks and waited for the nurse to leave before turning my head to gaze at Max. Catching sight of me staring at her, she averted her eyes but I didn't let her get away, not this time. I weakly touched her face with my hand and she instantly looked back around and caught my stare once again and held it.

"So, how bad do I really look?"

Max smiled a little bit and shook her head gently from side to side.

"Not that great. I saw the bruises. They're pretty nasty and now you and Chloe match. She has black eye and you have a black eye. She has a bruised rib cage and now, you do too. Karma is mean, even to the beautiful ones."

The pained expression I carried softened at the comment.

"So I'm beautiful now?"

Max leaned out of my touch but continued to look at me with such sadness it physically made my heart ache.

"Yes. You're too beautiful to get jumped over a loser like me so please, just let them gossip next time?"

I looked into her eyes, smiling mischievously in spite of the pain it caused me or the risk of causing the cut to bleed out.

"Sorry I can't do that. When people talk smack about the people I love, it makes me mad. I get upset and just can't control myself when the urge hits me."

Max's eyes widened.

"What?"

She breathed, almost struggling to believe what I had just said.

"You... love me? Like, for real? No pretending, no gimmicks? You love me?"

To prove myself, I carefully got off the bed and stood beside her. Turning slightly, I faced her and walked towards her, silently encouraging her with my eyes to keep going until her back was pressed up against the wall. I raised my hand and moved it towards her face once again. She surprised me by meeting me in the middle and letting me take hold of her face. In turn, I watched as she reached out and lazily grazed over the arm that was now in a temporary sling. As she did this, I saw a softness spread across Max's weary face and I decided it was probably the most beautiful thing to see on a human being.

"Yes Max. I love you. You're my friend."

Her lips pressed tightly together, and she glanced away for a few seconds then looked back at me, questionably.

"So yesterday night after you told me you meant everything... it was legit? You were being honest?"

I nodded.

"Yeah. And that confession by the way?"

I swallowed, trying to fight the constricting in my lungs.

"It took all the courage I had to say what I said."

Her eyes widened again.

"Rachel."

I was planning on telling her more but the words got caught in my throat, silencing me. Taking a deep breath, I pulled Max closer and the two of us held each for several minutes, content with just holding each other. Just when I was thinking about pulling away Max draped her arms over my shoulders and clung to me so tight I could hardly get any words out.

"Whoa, whoa. Easy there Max. I save you from the next generation of Mean Girls and you get all clingy? But thanks for the hug. You're cute when you let your girly side show."

I kept my good arm wrapped around her waist and waited for her to say something.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

I softly inquired, taking a moment to bury my face into her hair and breathe her scent in. Feeling me, she giggled then gently broke away, easing back so she could look up at me.

"For having my back. For being my friend and meaning it. Lots of things really."

We shared a look of mutual understanding then smiled at each other.

"It's whatever. Don't look too deep into it. But I think I deserve something for my heroic efforts."

She flashed me a cheeky grin, leaned back in and kissed me dotingly on the forehead. My eyebrows arched up slightly in surprise, not expecting it.

"Will that work?"

I tried really hard not to blush but in the end, my entire face turned blood red. Max was so innocent about everything. I think that's why I like her so much. Those girls in the bathroom were straight up evil but Max is not, so when she does cute little things like that I can't help but admire her for it.

"Y-Yeah I guess."

I nervously replied, letting go of her and attempting to limp back to the bed.

"Although I was hoping you'd by me dinner tonight, but that works too."

She came in behind me and hugged me, pulling me away from the bed and to herself.

"I can arrange that. Anything for you Rachel. You deserve it after what you did for me today."

Grinning faintly, I turned aground in her embrace and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, no longer afraid to hold back, no longer wanting to sheath my affection for her. I didn't care if the door opened and Principal Wells walked in and caught us, I wasn't going to hide our friendship anymore. A rather open, affectionate friendship but should it matter? I suppose in the eyes of the sexual driven masses it would and in various religious groups, but if people couldn't take the time to understand that what we were doing was nothing but giving each other pure affection and get the wrong idea I'll gladly beat them up like I did to Ashley and company and not think twice about it.

"The nurse wrote you a excuse for the rest of the day and this week if you needed it, right? I know you Rachel, you'll try to push yourself and still go to your classes but you know what? Nevermind class, let's just go to our room. And for once, listen to me and rest. Stay at the dorm until you're feeling better. Might as well get comfortable because I won't have it."

I nodded, indicating that I heard her and understood what she was saying. In the middle of me starting for the doorway my wounded leg cramped up on me and I suddenly missed a step, tripped and started to fall. Max quickly caught me her in her arms and steadied me.

"Easy. Allow me?"

I nodded again, grateful for her assistance, as usual. Twenty minutes later, Max and I ate to our fill, enjoying the fresh baked supreme pizza from Pizza Hut and didn't think to check with Mr. Lua once or let our peers know I was okay. We just wanted to relax and that's exactly what we did. Now I realize today each class was supposed to contribute after their classes for the Thanksgiving Festival, but Max and I completely ignored that responsibility as we piled cushions together on the couch and settle down for the evening, curling up next to each other.

"Hey Rachel?"

"Hmm?"

I hummed lethargically, on the verge of yawning and falling asleep. Curse this fever, I wish it would die already. Oh well, maybe if we, like Chloe suggested, start making better decisions it will lift but I highly doubt today was a plus in the curse's book. I mean... I did kind of leave Ashley and her possy laying on the floor in the girl's bathroom. Meh, maybe if they haven't come to yet Samuel will find them and can deal with them. Rather him than me.

"I love you too, so from now on we're even in that department, right?"

Max asked, snuggling closer and beaming up at me. I glanced over at her and studied her happy face for a moment. Unable to resist her, I leaned in, answering her question by pressing nuzzling her briefly. Instantly, Max wrapped her arms around me and pulled me down on top of her. Then she reached down to snatch up the comforter on the floor. With little effort, Max draped the comforter over us, making sure we were tucked in tight.

"Go to sleep Rachel. With the medicine you were given and all that pizza and soda, you are asking for a nap."

I didn't argue with her. I was pretty drained before the fight and even more so afterwards. Minding my wrapped rib cage, I adjusted on top of her and got more comfortable. Max smiled and watched in amusement as I laid my head on her shoulder and burrowed even closer.

"Hey... you'll still be my dance partner for the festival right?"

Max nuzzled me then squeezed me gently.

"Yes. After today, how could I say no to you? But we'll have to wait and see. If you feel worse tomorrow then forget it. You will rest and have to drop out of the competition for your own safety. Now go to sleep, Rachel."

All it took was listening to her heartbeat and feeling her squeeze me again to do me in. With a contented sigh, I gradually dozed off with her. At this point, I won't deny it. Max has made me soft. What's worse is she tamed the wild inside of me that I thought was never going to settle down for anyone, aside from Chloe and Frank and as insulting as this whole situation was, I wouldn't have it any other way.


	16. Episode 16: Taking It Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe got bored looking for work and decided one day, she'd call her favorite super heroes up and get them to help her with the final touches the Frank's old RV. Granted, it was 6:00 AM when she called but Chloe had other responsibilities that day, plus David and Joyce expected her to go out and keep looking for a job so if she wanted to "play" and do things her way, she had to either rise early or stay up late. If Chloe had to choose between the two, she'd place her money on being a night owl. Problem with that was, Rachel and Max had a curfew and their curse tended to make them extra sleepy enough as it was so if she was going to get the RV fixed up and ready for the open highway, she had no choice but to start early and since she refused to suffer and work alone, Chloe made it her mission to drag Rachel and Max out of bed and over to the junkyard where she was currently hiding the RV.

**Chloe Price**

 

I was sick and tired of seeking employment in this backwards run down dump! All because I didn't have a high school diploma the employers amused I was a stupid, lazy bum who couldn't follow through with anything "important" as they all so consistently labeled it. Mom and Da--I mean  _David,_  told me I reap what I sow. If I sow chaos, I reap chaos and I couldn't get mad at the employers because I did technically want to drop of out of school and at the time, I really didn't care about my academic performance. At least Rachel was perfect in everything and could balance her grades and social/party life. I struggled to do it so in the end, I just left but still... what does a diploma have to do with scrubbing pots and pans in a fast food joint? Why should a piece of paper really matter when all I want is low-class work that even a seven year old could do? Whatever. Today I wasn't going to focus on my negative job results. It was Monday and I was desperate for some action so I decided to pay a little visit to my favorite superheroes for two reasons. I was slightly worried about Rachel. After I got the text from Max yesterday, telling my in depth what had happened between Rachel and Ashley in the bathroom I wasn't surprised Rachel got into a cat fight with them. Ashley and her gang? Those girls are snobs with their noses stuck up in the air and really believe they're God's gift to humanity and everyone should bow to them, even the unworthy ones. This is why Rachel had issues with them and argued with them on a monthly basis. To be honest, I don't think I ever really saw Rachel openly getting along with those guys, even when I was attending Blackwell. Those drama queens aside, it was only natural for me to go over and check in on things but the main reason for me seeking my soulmates out, was to see if they were up for a quick trip to the junkyard. Depending on how they felt, would determine if I could continue with the second phase of my plan.

"Max? Hey Max. You in there?"

It was early, far too early to be making a grand entrance so I knocked extra softly and made sure to have some pressure behind the motion so Max would hear it. It took about twenty hits on the door and me calling out her name before I heard the bed creak, muttering I couldn't quite make out and the patter of feet shuffling towards the door. I stood there in silence, waiting to be greeted. When the door groaned open, there stood Max, shirtless in her bra, wearing Rachel's ball shorts and rubbing sleepily at her eyes. I guess the questions were transparent on my face because Max suddenly got a defensive look on her face and snapped at me, out of the blue.

"Get your head out of the gutter Price. My fever is killing me and I was getting too hot so naturally, I took my shirt off. I won't sleep nude, I'm not that bold like Victoria."

She paused and glanced over her shoulder and stole a quick glance at Rachel, then slowly craned her neck back around and tore into me again.

"Or Rachel for that matter."

Max paused, sighed and rolled her eyes.

"And as far as this is concerned-"

She groggily pointed her finger down at Rachel's ball shorts.

"I did laundry late and didn't have a pair of my own that was clean so Rachel offered me some of hers."

Blinking rapidly, I cautiously lifted my hands up and shook them gently, gesturing for her to calm down.

"Whoa, whoa. Easy there Mad Max. I didn't think anything bad I just... I don't normally catch you in Rachel's clothes or topless. You're just so modest about everything it threw me for loop, that's all. Relax."

Max's eyes lowered down to the floor and she suddenly reached out and grabbed onto me. She cried out softly and rubbed her face into my skull t-shirt. Confused, I stood there in a shocked silence and waited for her to speak.

"C-Chloe. Rachel got hurt because of me. What is  _wrong_  with this school? Seattle was bad but nothing like Blackwell. What burns me more than anything is knowing I didn't do anything to them and Rachel gets a beating just because she's my friend."

My eyes closed half way in understanding, knowing the pain she was experimenting for Rachel and I were both jumped by bullies too. Not when we started out, when it became official. When we openly started to show interest in one another and grow in our friendship, that's when the bullies came out of their dens.

"Oh Max."

Exhaling softly, I lifted my arms and gently wrapped them around her and took the liberty of inviting myself inside. Max didn't complain nor did she fight me as I walked her backwards into the middle of the room, arms still caved tightly around her. Hearing the soft moan fill the room, Max and I gradually glanced to the left. The edges of my lips curled up seeing Rachel laying peacefully on the bed. She was stretched comfortably on her side facing the wall, fast asleep, snoring quietly which I found absolutely adorable. Rachel only snores when she's seriously plastered or really tired. In rare cases, both drunk and exhausted. Her snoring was nothing like David's though. He sounded like a chainsaw but Rachel was on the softer side, barely noticeable and it oddly soothed me every time I fell asleep in her arms after having a nightmare. Cocking my head a little, I couldn't help but notice how her arm in the sling was loose but still safely remained in place. It was draped lazily over her side while the other arm was nicely curled under the pillow her head was resting on. The longer I stared, the more I thought she looked really cute, lounging there like that. Then it dawned on me, that Rachel was topless too and although I could see a faint fever flush on her face, her reason for being topless wasn't because of the fever. If anything, I'm pretty sure the wrapped rib cage was the main reason she didn't have a shirt on. Not that it would matter when it comes to Rachel. Rachel likes sleeping nude and has never had issues flashing her sex appeal to the pubic so obviously, going topless or nude in private wasn't a big deal to her either.

"Mmm..."

Rachel moaned softly in her sleep, rolling onto her back a few seconds later. I partly expected Max to break away from me and go over to tend to Rachel but Max hesitated and remained as she was in my arms, quietly staring at Rachel with me. We watched Rachel's face scrunch up in pain but as quickly as it appeared, it left and her features softened again.

"Max..."

She gently called to Max but was still very much asleep and did this sub-consciously.

"Aww, look at that! You knight in shinning armor is so precious when she's helpless and wants her princess to comfort her."

Max leaned out of my chest, frowned up at me then used her hand to shove me away. Afraid I had offered her, I opened my mouth in attempt to defend myself but before I could Max lifted her arm and she covered my mouth with her hand, muffling me on the spot.

" _Shh._  I just got her to the point to take things easy and relax for once. So please, keep your voice down, okay Chloe?"

I nodded, watching Max closely.

"Wow. You're become quite the mother hen. Should I be worried?"

Max's hand fell away from my mouth. Sighing softly, she crossed her arms and gave me a pointed look.

"Maybe."

I mirrored Max's stance, crossed my own arms and grinned.

"Ohh, I know that look. Spare me deets and just tell me what you have cooking in that head of yours before I reconsider my options."

Max gently ordered, cracking a half smile and managing to look at ease for once. Out of the blue, I just happened to notice that Cold War by Niykee Heaton, was playing softly in the back ground. I love this song but this genre of music isn't quite Max's style. I would know. Glancing at the stereo system on the table under the shelf, I prompted Max out of curiosity about the song before I got to my reasons for coming to their room so early in the morning.

"Niykee Heaton huh? What brought that one on?"

Max took a seat on the edge of the bed and I sat down beside her, minding Rachel behind us.

"That's the song Rachel selected for the dance competition. Said something about getting used to the beat and "bonding" with the song itself. Otherwise, according to her, our performance will be horrible. It's different... the song I mean. It's not really my style but it's still a nice song. Sadly, we haven't even practiced to it yet. Common sense tells me to drop out but Rachel is pretty determined to dance at the festival, despite her injuries."

I looked over my shoulder and gazed lovingly down at Rachel, not surprised she was taking charge of the situation.

"Yep. That's my girl for you. Well, I suppose I'll be working solo after all. This trip was a waste of time. Sad..."

Max blinked, her eyes clouding with confusion.

"What?"

I stood up and walked over to the window and stuffed my hands in my jacket's pockets.

"I was really hoping I could get you guys to come help me do the final touch ups to the RV. I don't know what I was thinking... Rachel got beat up on Friday, wounds are still fresh you know? So it's not like she's going to be to help but at the most I thought maybe you would be willing. I mean..."

I turned around and faced Max.

"I've been working on that thing by myself this whole time. It would be nice to have  _some_  help you know? But she needs you and you need her. Plus you have that dance for the festival next Friday that you need to practice for. If you guys must tire yourselves out I'd rather it go towards that then the RV."

Max stood up and came over to me. She took my hands out of the jacket's pockets and into her own and offered me a sleepy, reassuring smile.

"I'll help you but let's allow Rachel to rest, okay? When do you want to go work on the RV?"

Aww man. Now I felt bad. Max didn't have to do that and I told her she didn't have to and to stay so she could help Rachel out but Max just shook her head and dismissed it and simply repeated herself.

"I'll help you, but Rachel will stay here. Now, I'll ask you again. When do you want to go?"

I stared at our hands for a moment, indulging in the happiness it brought me to have Max touch me, silly as it sounded.

"Now. If that's okay? We don't need to do a lot, but it will be a three hour job at the most."

Max released my hands and rested hers on her hips with such a air of confidence I couldn't help but smile at her. Man is she cute! Whoever she marries in the future is going to be one lucky dog but so help me if that man is Warren.

"Give me ten minutes to get cleaned up and we'll go. Okay?"

I smirked and reached out, bringing my gloved hand down on her head. I petted her, praising her though the gesture.

"Thanks Max. I really think you're going to like the new changes I've made to the RV."

Max stepped out from under my hand and cast me a dashing grin.

"You probably modeled it after you favorite inspiration. So I won't be surprised if I see a Hipster Girl dot com theme."

I just laughed, minding my volume so I wouldn't disturb Rachel. Speaking of which, before making my exit, I went back over to the bed and sat back down. I carefully guided my hand to her waist, slowly caressed her side and eased in until my lips made contact with her cheek.

"Rest up Rachel. You've earned it."

I kissed her softly on the cheek then chuckled hearing the low moan fill the room. A moment later she nuzzled her way deeper into the pillow, causing some loose strands of hair to gently fall over her eyes. She began to breathe deeper which resulted in slightly louder snoring.

"She is so lazy. I swear."

"Like you can talk."

Max countered from behind, currently dressing herself in casual clothing and slipping on her shoes.

"Okay hippie. I'm out. I'll be waiting in my usual parking spot for you."

I hopped to my feet and opened the door. The one I saw standing on the other side, clearly waiting to be acknowledged by Max, possibly Rachel but I doubt that... made my smile deflate like a flat tire.

"Warren?"

Warren rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Hey Chloe. Long time no see. Is Max up?"

I glanced quickly over my shoulder, spotting Max bending down to tie her shoes seconds before the door closed on its own. I reluctantly looked back at Warren and broke his heart I'm sure when I told him I was borrowing Max for at least three hours.

"I could come help if you want? That sounds like a lot of work for you guys to tackle. I won the free pass so I don't have classes anymore this week. So if you want a extra hand, I'll come help."

He paused, his eyes averting away from mine.

"With the RV I mean."

I just stared at him, dumbfounded by his response.

_Wow. This guy is_ **_seriously_ ** _in love with her. I mean, who shows up at 6:50 AM in the morning just standing outside of a door, beside me? Well, I guess he can come. Max might enjoy his company. We kinda owe Warren anyway. If it hadn't been for his photo, I wouldn't be standing here today. By the grace of God, Max got away from Mark and found Warren and that photo before the Vortex Club party that night... and I've kinda pushed him away ever since._

Forcing a friendly smile, I quietly gestured for him to follow me outside and to my truck. When Max came down and headed towards the vehicle, she didn't seem too surprised to learn that Warren was coming along to help out. Actually she looked kind of happy to see Warren. Hmm, maybe letting him come wasn't a bad move. I mean, if it makes Max happy, I'm willing to bend, even if it hurts my pride a little.

"So, why are you guys going to a junkyard to work on a RV? Who's is it?"

I ignored Warren and was hoping Max would pick up on the body language and would nicely inform Warren of everything he needed to know. To my delight, Max was sharp as always and politely explained the situation to Warren while I continued to drive us to the junkyard. Upon arrival, I was growing more and more anxious show the RV off to Max. I was really looking forward to hearing her opinion about the changes I had made. Both she and Warren mouths dropped when they climbed the steps and saw the inside, starting with the driving bay and the kitchen/living room. Max I'm sure, could remember what Frank's RV looked like from before. It was awful and downright filthy. He had a cheap half table, random separate chairs, a poor excuse of a kitchen space, worn down cabinets along the wall and all throughout the RV. The bathroom and shower in the hallway that was plagued with mold and stains upon stains, a broken sliding door that led to a horrible fading bedroom that with all do respect, needed to be sealed off and burned. It smelled pretty bad and was without shadow of a doubt, the messiest place in the whole RV.

"Wow Chloe. You seriously flipped this place upside down. I don't see anything to fix. I mean..."

Her and Warren exchanged shocked glances then rested their eyes on me. I was already in the process of bending down by the cabinet in the kitchen so I could get the tool supplies out.

"It's beautiful. Everything in here is brand new from the looks of it."

"That's because everything _is_  brand new."

I mumbled, pulling out the tool kit bag and rising back up. I will say this much about my mad skills. I knew how to make something look sharp. The new set up for this thing was pretty sick. The best part about the new furniture was the brand. IKEA inside and out and man was it sexy! The bedroom was my favorite place by far. The king sized bed, which is big enough for me, Rachel and Max to sleep on, was against the far right wall, giving the room extra space in general. The dresser was at the end of the bed against the left wall with a 40 inch SAMSUNG flat screen TV on top of it. Where Max, Warren and I were in the living room, the carpet was shag, which gave the RV a really cozy, slightly hipster effect. The leather couch curved around a slick surface, hugging the installed stainless steel table. Just because I could, I bought realistic artificial assorted flowers and put them in a elegant glass vase on the table, knowing Max and Rachel would find it attractive. The sink in the kitchen and the bathroom, dish washer, microwave, refrigerate, mini wine cooler and shower were also stainless steel. There were other little things that made the RV look awesome, like the punk rock and Gothic decor, posters, lamp shades, steeling wheel cover, seat covers, etc. But don't be fooled. There were still things that needed to be added, touched up and physically aligned. That's where Max and Warren would come in handy.

"You guys ready to do this?"

I asked, turning aground and tossing Warren a mallet hammer and Max a staple gun. They looked at each other a second time, back at me and nodded firmly. Glad to see their willingness to help, I dug around in the tool kit bag and pulled out a plastic box full of screws, bolts, washers and nails.

"Then let's own this rig and make it shine!"

* * *

 

As estimated, three long, grudging hours later, Max, Warren and I stood outside of the RV and admired our handiwork.

"I have to admit, the rims you bought really bring out the Gothic vibe you wanted."

Warren shot me a grin of approval then glanced at the RV, beaming at the graffiti art specifically.

"I love the logo Chloe and the depth of the tint. You're quite the artist and have a sharp eye for effects."

I grinned, soaking up their praise like a sponge.

"I know right?"

Max wiped the sweat off her brow and gazed at the RV along with the me.

"I can't wait for my summer vacation Chloe. This is going to be so awesome, riding in style like this. Heh, people might actually think we're famous."

I gave Max a firm thumbs up.

"That's the whole point. Rachel wants to be a model after all. Gotta look the part for such things."

Max stepped closer to me, grabbed me by the face and kissed me hard on the cheek, in front of Warren without a care in the world. But oddly enough, Warren wasn't interested in what Max had done. He was far too mesmerized by the chrome and the paint job of the RV to really care.

"Aww thanks Max. Love you too."

Max started to back up but I didn't let her get away. I held onto her, pulling her into a one-arm embrace and gently pressed my sweaty forehead into hers.

"I had no idea how much work you had been doing by yourself. Next time you need help, just say it and I'll work something out. But Rachel is going to love this... I just know it."

I grinned at her again and she grinned back. Since Warren was starting to walk around back of the RV to check out the tires and vents, I took advantage of that opening and cuddled into Max's neck. She stepped further into my hug and closed her eyes. I chuckled when I heard the soft sigh slip through her lips.

"You really do like how it feels, huh?"

Max leveled her gaze with mine, lifted her hand and gently grazed the side of my face with the back of her knuckles.

"Yes. Very much so. But we should stop. Warren will get the wrong idea if he catches us. I mean, most people would seeing two girls doing something like, not realizing that you're just helping me relax and it just... well... feels nice. And it does, it feels amazing and does wonders for me. But Warren I think, just wouldn't get that."

My grin stretched mischievously.

"That is true but you never know. He might wind up liking it and get a-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Chloe Price. I swear, you and Rachel are so out of control it's criminal."

She remarked softly, breaking away from me. With a quick ruffles to my bangs, Max turned around and casually walked off to find Warren on the other side of the RV. Curious to see what she was going to do with the dork, I silently followed behind her and cautiously turned the corner, lazily trailing my finger tips on the surface of the RV. I blinked, watching Warren smile lovingly at her and see Max jump at him and fling her arms around his neck. He clearly wasn't expecting it but what I found cute was seeing him wrap his arms around her, pick her up and swing her around in a circle and hearing the laughter bubble from her lips. In that small moment of affection they displayed, even I had to admit they were adorable.

"Hey love birds, ready to go back to Blackwell?"

Warren stopped spinning Max and set her down, steadying her on her feet. They nodded with smiles on their faces and together, the three of us ventured back to the school. This time around, I joined in on their conversation and had a decent, enjoyable chat with Warren. He kept talking to me about his likes and upcoming events. That included, the Thanksgiving Festival and all the attractions that were being sponsored.

"Are you coming to the festival this week Chloe?"

Instead of answering him, I stole a quick peek at Max, not surprised to see that she had dozed off and was snuggled up against Warren with her head on his shoulder and arm resting across his stomach.

"Yeah. Rachel and Max are doing a dance... I'm curious to see what it will be. Because I know she can't dance, no offense to your girlfriend over there..."  
Warren's eyes widened and he looked away, his cheeks turning a bright shade of red.

"Oh. W-We're not-"

I cut him off.

"Dude, spare me please. You guys may not physically be going out yet, but in your all's minds you are and it's obvious to the naked eye. Even mine. But know this..."

Keeping one hand on the wheel, I slung my arm around his neck and firmly jerked him towards me. With our cheeks pressed tightly together, I declared a strong warning and made sure to sound quite dangerous in the process.

"You make her cry for any reason at all, break her heart or get her pregnant without a ring on that finger I  _will_  castrate you and make you prostrate yourself before Rachel and myself as punishment for a week."

Can I just say it pleased me when I heard Warren swallow hard and actually start to squirm nervously?

"Do we understand each other?"

Clearing his throat, he nodded slowly.

"Yes Ma'am."

I released him and took hold of the wheel with my other hand and couldn't help but grin at his traumatized reaction.

"Good. Glad we could have this chat."

Needless to say, Warren didn't utter a single word for the remanding duration of the trip back to Blackwell.


	17. Episode 17: Reboot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The goods new is, Max and Rachel won the pass that excused them for the rest of the week, which was good because now Rachel could rest and take things easily for a little while and so could Max. Injuries from bullies plus curse effects is frustrating so Max was thrilled to learn that she and Rachel received the passes but that rejoicing soon came to a still when Rachel up and decided to use that free time as practice for the dance competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cold War, is a lover quarrel song but for my story, you need to look at it from the perspective of Rachel Amber being a little girl who was always left behind by her father. Prior to playing Before The Storm, it seems how I moved my Rachel Amber was fairly accurate. Do not read the lyrics and assume I am implying incest. That is not the point here. The music brought out Rachel's anger and frustration for me when l listened to the song and decided it would define her inner struggle of hatred towards her father. Who basically, called his little girl to his side, laid her on the bed to love on her and allowed her to love on him in a non-sexual way. But then the "slut" or "sluts" called him and he left alone and would never speak what he was doing. If you play Before The Storm and then read Unbreakable, this song in my opinion, expresses Rachel's frustration at her father and her reason for walking away from him for my fanfiction.

**Max Caulfield**

 

One day. One day was all I was allowed to recover from my adventure with Chloe and Warren in the junkyard and then on Wednesday, at 5:00 AM my life turned into a boot camp without breaks, without hope, without grace. Rachel was a strict teacher and was way harder on me than the dance teacher Blackwell hired for the annual Thanksgiving ballroom dance. Granted, Rachel and I were not participating in the school's ballroom dance and have permission to not attend due to our participation through the Vortex Club but after one day and night of practice with Rachel... I'm starting to wonder if that would of been more ideal, considering they only practiced for one day and night, with breaks I might add. I heard through the grapevine they had Hollywood refreshment service just became the dance teacher was a former Dancing With The Stars candidate and a registered stunt double for the Step-Up series. When I complained about that to Rachel, she ignored me and just told me to dance and that she'd reward me for all my hard work after the competition was over with. I don't know if she meant that or not but for my body's sake, I hope so. This number we're rehearsing and have only two days to prepare for, is very hard to master and even harder to move to. Much later on, when Rachel and I were nearing the end of our practice, we ran into a glitch. Originally,I was supposed to do a overhead lift, with a flip on the way down, ending it with a spinning move but thanks to my poor memorization skills, I failed to do it so Rachel had to think of another way to conclude the dance. When she finally thought of a idea, we restarted from the beginning to test out the option to see if I could actually pull it off.

"Max, your footing is off. Please correct it."

I did as Rachel asked but no sooner after I showed her the changes, she stopped me a second time.

"Good."

Rachel looked past me and at the chair sitting off to the side.

"Now let's start from the top."

I bit my lower lip, feeling the panic rising in my chest for the tenth time that night. As much as I wanted to sit down and take a break, I knew it was pointless to ask. In the end, I nodded and watched Rachel walk over to the chair where we set up the stereo we borrowed from Zachary, restart the song then come back over to me. I couldn't help but notice how hard she was trying not to limp. Yet another reason to stop this crazy dance and just go relax but no, Rachel wouldn't have it.

"All right Max. Let's try again."

Rachel took my hand and waited for the second verse to start. On cue, I leaned into Rachel and went through the steps but wouldn't you know it, I tripped over Rachel's foot-again! I cried out in frustration, flushing from exhaustion, irritation and inward anger towards myself. Rachel kept a calm profile but I got angry and stepped away from her. She just shook her head, moved her hand out to me and we started dancing and continued until the song finished.

"You're starting to get the hang of it. But we're going to do it one more time."

I groaned, squeezing my eyes shut in despair. Rachel stood there and waited for me to stop my pity party and simply retake my position. I did but I went grumbling softly so she wouldn't hear me complaining.

"You are surprisingly obedient."

I didn't reply to that and kept my back to her until I was in the correct position on the far side of the stage. Content with my submissive behavior, Rachel smiled with approval and started the music up again. I stopped feeling depressed when I heard Rachel approach me from behind and felt her strong arm cave around my waist. Without realizing it, I had started to move to the beat but she saved me from the embarrassment of falling down again. I was so upset for not nailing the steps I didn't even realize I had screwed up. Before I could thank her, Rachel turned me around, leaned in and whispered in my ear,

"The key to this dance is eye communication. If you forget your cues or act too soon, just look at me, establish the contact in desperation, so I can tell the difference and I'll improvise and do my best to save you without making it obvious like I did just now... all right?"

I blushed. She was warm from the fever and moving herself around the gymnasium, just like I was. But she somehow still managed to smell nice and provide comfort when I needed it when all I seemed capable of was complaining and getting angry at myself.

"Here. Go sit down and I'll show you this up coming segment, all right?"

Rachel let me go and I quickly retreated and took a seat on a empty chair, grateful for the break. After a few minutes of rapid breathing, I was able to focus on Rachel better. She... was so flawless at this stuff and clearly demonstrated what I needed to do during the chorus, explaining everything behind each gesture and action I was expected to execute as a individual before working together with her own parts. When I felt I could stand without passing out, I returned to Rachel's side and she offered her hand out to me. Like usual, I was nervous to take it and start dancing but I, in spite of my personal struggle, gave her my hand and her other hand slid up my spine until it rested on my upper back. I swallowed the lump in my throat when I felt her finger tips lightly pressing into my back and I gradually started to relax. Her method to calm my nerves worked and I was very thankful she did it. It showed me she cared about my state of mind, my feelings... even though she had to be harsh as the teacher to get me to learn the art of dance.

"Ready?"

"No, I can hardly walk without falling."

I tell her honestly and she paused, laughing softly.

"Yeah you've established that."

Rachel remarked gently, humor ringing in her voice and instantly, I felt my blush betray me.

"Just follow my lead. This is the easiest part of the whole song. Once you memorize this section and the first verse, it's rinse and repeat."

Rachel kindly explained as I looked up and gazed deeply into her eyes, anxiously trying to copy her movements. Geeze, the woman was perfect and I truly hoped by the time this was done I looked just as good when we perform on Friday. So focused was I on reading Rachel eyes for signs to act, I stepped on her foot.

"I'm sorry."

I offered a quick apology and it was disregarded with a shake of her head.

"It's cool, keep going. Just remember, during this time in the song I have to step back with my left you and you step forward with your right."

Squaring my shoulders, I nodded my head and straightened my posture. Rachel went on about the lesson and when we hit the fourth verse, she gripped my hand a little tighter in hers. Truthfully I could hardly keep my focus with our bodies pressed so close together and her hand holding mine as she peered down at me. It was during that moment, I noticed just how gorgeous Rachel's eyes were. Green with a hint of blue, creating the perfect blend. I've never seen anything like it in my entire life and as photographer, I've seen a lot of things. Sadly, when I took the wrong step, I tripped over her feet but Rachel didn't say anything or stop us and make me restart from the beginning. She just pulled me tighter against her and whispered against my ear,

"Relax Max. I'm right here and I'm not going to let you fall."

Biting my lip, I meekly nodded and with her guiding me, I continued to dance, with mistakes and making corrections as we went until the song finished. When it was over, Rachel and I separated and retired for the evening. It was 1:00 AM in the morning but did it matter? Time wasn't a issue for either of us, but body wise, we were suffering for it. Big time.

"Rachel, is every practice until Friday going to be like this?"

I asked, staggering after her and waiting for her to answer me. When we were safely outside in the cool crisp air Rachel nodded her response, now allowing herself to limp and the exhaustion to show on her face. Oh how I wanted to say something but what good would it do me? I'd only upset her so I just let it go and helped her back to our room. Literally, after we took our showers and changed into our PJ's, we collapsed on the bed and passed out. I would of taken the floor or the couch but I was so tired, I just so happened to be closer to the bed. I nor Rachel bothered getting under the sheets. We settled for sleeping on the made bed. Rachel on the right, facing the wall and me on the left, laying on my back, my arm and leg loosely danging down over the edge of the mattress. Like I said, our bodies were reaping the consequences of being pushed so hard but you know what? It was worth it I guess if we made Blackwell's jaws drop and gained some rep. Not that I was interested in my rep but I think at the end of the day, Rachel missed being popular and the attention that came with being the Queen Of Blackwell. If this dance could help restore her title, I had better get used to feeling extra exhausted. It was the most I could do since she... took a major beating for me from those preps.

"Max..."

Rachel groggily called to me and I, like a reflex, rolled over and hugged her from behind. 

"Hmm?"

Rachel, eyes still closed, head resting comfortably between her folded arms turned onto her side, now almost nose-to-nose with me. We opened our eyes just enough to where you could see them. Whatever she or I was going to wind up talking about, we didn't get a chance to do it. Our fatigue had the upper hand and our eyes fluttered back shut under seconds and just like that, we fell back asleep and stayed in those positions all night.

* * *

The following day was a relapse of yesterday. Pretty much, we woke up, saw our peers (the ones who won the pass), checked the Youtube video of the dance we were replicating, ate a small lunch, let the food digest then went straight to the gym to practice. I took off my hoodie and Jane Doe t-shirt and changed into the sports bra Rachel bought for me. Likewise, she shed her upper garments until she was just in her sports bra. Since we almost overheated yesterday, we decided during practice we'd be "comfortable" but come Friday morning, we'd have to suck it up and deal with the extra heat waves. Now, despite being topless and having strong winds of AC circulate throughout the entire space, we still got hot, just not as bad like yesterday. I'm not sure how much time had passed but I do know I was starting to get into the dance and a grip on the steps and recall when I was supposed to come in, pause and enter. With hard earned sweat pouring down my face, I grabbed Rachel's hand and took a step closer, intending to side step and lean back and do a quick twirl but landed on her foot by accident. As instructed from last night's training, I didn't let the mistake show on my face or in my strides, I just kept going even though I still struggled to stay in sync with Rachel. Hey, at least I was doing better and for that, I was grateful and for the rest of the steps, I held my own decently until finally, it was time for the last big move. Taking a deep breath, I watched Rachel spin me out away from her and perform a beautiful series of turns. Afterwards, she reached out her hand and firmly grabbed my hand, spinning me right into her embrace. The two of us froze as the music stopped and faded in the background and softly echoing in the atmosphere. Our faces were just a breath away from each other and I... couldn't help but notice how Rachel's eyes traveled away from my face, down to the floor then back up to me, totally making it obvious that she was aware of how close I was and how perfectly I fit in her arms.

"Let's do the last verse, one more time and work on the timing and catches. Then I think we'll call it good for today... rest is important and we practiced really hard yesterday."

I nodded and then we separated. I stood off to the side and waited for her to restart the music then we resumed our positions on the opposites sides of the room. Rachel ran full speed at me and I opened my arms as she jumped toward me. Sadly, Rachel hit me hard, knocking us both off our feet.

"Ow."

I let out an exasperated groan, dizzily lifting my head off the hard wooden floor to rub at the knot that I'm sure was going to form before the end of the week. It took us a minute to shake off the daze before we were able to untangle ourselves from each other. I think it's safe to say, Rachel was reaching her limit too and needed a break.

"Why don't we get cleaned up and go somewhere to loosen up and take the pressure off?"

Rachel didn't oppose the suggestion. In fact, she looked relieved to hear it.

"Hey, let's go to Arcadia Fountain."

We helped each other up, put our shirts back on and slothfully made our way towards the dorms but the more I thought about the location for our outing, the more hesitant I became. I wasn't so sure we should recover at a bar. Besides, I'm still underage. Rachel is too but for her to say that to me, must mean she has "connections" or some kind of way to get in and enjoy the benefits of the place.

"Going to a crowded nightclub wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

"Maybe not but it's amazing and a great place to relax. Plus they don't I.D. there."

I smiled weakly at her and just shook my head.

"You never seize to amaze me, Rachel."

Rachel laughed.

"Yeah, I know."

On our way upstairs, we passed Kate and Juliet. We stopped and chatted with them a bit, glad to see that they were having to put in some extra practice for the school's mandatory dance as well. Made me and Rachel feel better about what we were doing.

"I can't wait to see what you guys are going to do. I already know it's not going to be protocol."

Juliet nodded, seconding Kate's statement.

"For real. Everyone in the school will be there, plus our parents and friends. Talk about pressure."

I winced.

"Don't remind me."

Juliet and Kate grinned at each other then at Rachel and myself.

"We caught you guys yesterday by accident. But dude, you two looked awesome dancing together. It was almost like you were breathing as one. Creepy as that sounds."

I blushed, embarrassed to have been seen by our peers but Rachel didn't seem to mind. Resting her hands on her waist, she leaned in between Kate and Juliet's faces and told them in a low, cautious voice,

"When you see the whole thing you're going to the ones wishing it was you up on that stage instead of Max. The dance we're doing is going to make your all's dance look like a twinkle in your parents eyes."

When she finished speaking to them, Rachel gently pushed through between Kate and Juliet and made her way into the building. I had the decency to walk  _around_  them but blast it all, Rachel was being a fox again. Poor Kate and Juliet. She gave them something to chew on and desire in one sitting and left them standing there, wide eyed, jaws dropped, cheeks blazing bright red and gazing off into the distance with uneasy expressions on their faces.

"You did "it" again."

I complained, catching up to her in the hallway. Smirking triumphantly, Rachel stopped outside our door and grinned viciously.

"Just goes to show how good I am at what I do."

I rolled my eyes and hit her playfully upside the head.

"Down girl. Save it for Friday morning."

Rachel glanced up to make sure no one was around or roaming about the hallways. Seeing that was coast was clear, she opened the door, used the tip of her shoe to prop it open then reached for me and gathered me up into her arms. I laughed, letting her carry me off inside and tossing me down onto the bed.

"We're doing this now? I thought you wanted to go to Arcadia Fountain?"

With that grin still plastered on her face, Rachel fell down on top of me and playfully took my wrists captive. She moved them up above my head and laced our fingers together and squeezed them gently to show she wasn't going to hurt me.

"Mmm."

She hummed thoughtfully, looking me over.

"It can wait a minute."

I laughed again, cautiously sliding my hands up and down her waist in fear of hurting her rib cage.

"Rachel..."

Rachel dipped her head and turned it, putting her warm cheek against mine and began to nuzzle me affectionately.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just the awful player who steals the innocence out of people and if there was a shame bar around me every time I did, it would be overflowing. I get it. You don't have to tell me twice, but you're the one..."

She trailed, lowered her head and kissed me dotingly on the forehead. I smiled again and softly pecked her back on hers.

"Who started this madness."

Releasing my wrists, Rachel simply flopped on down and snuggled into my side then kissed me on the cheek. She continued to nuzzle and cuddle until she was satisfied.

"Okay, I'm done giving you attention. Let's get ready so we can go party it up at Arcadia Fountain."

Sighing loudly, I sat up, bobbing my head obediently at her demands.

"All right, all right. The sooner we go, the sooner we can get back and I can go to bed."

That was my plan. I doubt I'd get what I wanted but if Rachel relaxed and stayed off her leg, that would be a huge plus in my book but something told me, Rachel was going to do everything in her power to be active and wild. I mean, it just wouldn't be a outing with Rachel if something crazy didn't happen. I just hoped I'd be able to keep up with her.

* * *

Twenty-five prolonged minutes later, Rachel and I took the school transpiration bus into the heart of the town, our destination none other than Arcadia Fountain. The very second the bus doors hissed opened, Rachel stood up and got off the bus without me and waltzed into the rave building. She marched right up to the bar and had already taken three shots by the time I caught up to her.

"Whoa tiger. Maybe you should pace yourself a bit?"

I kindly offered, seeing the amber colored liquid in the transparent bottle, knowing full well the damage it would cause if she had too much to drink.

"Max, we're at a bar and I'm going to be seen in public with you from here on out. Let me dwell in some self-pity for a moment, all right?"

I blinked, frowned and shrugged, not seeing the rainbow.

"So? I thought we were cool?"

Just as I was about to get defensive and question everything she had said to me and done to "prove" her sincerity, Rachel quickly inserted,

"We _are_  cool Max but you need to understand the headache I'm going to get when certain people see us dancing together Friday, adults included. Believe it or not, I fear some of their reactions to that. I'm not ashamed of you, so don't you dare think that it's just... those idiots that will make hell for me later down the line."

"Why should you care?"

I almost had to shout my responses because the DJ was playing the music so loud.

"Because the thought of someone jumping you because they think they're doing me a personal favor bothers me. It pisses me off to be honest. So here's to my future fights and challenges!"

Rachel greedily consumed six more shots and afterwards, slammed the shot glass down hard on the steel surface. Already her form was starting to sag, a huge indication that she was intoxicated and probably very,  _very_  tipsy if not border line drunk. But she didn't stop there. Shots wasn't enough I guess because she picked up the bottle by its rim and simply drank the remains of the whiskery. Not once did she pause to pull away and catch her breath. She chugged that stuff down like it was no body's business then set it down beside the shot glass.

"Ahh, now that's what I'm talking about."

She hiccuped as she then leaned forward and began to sway heavily on her elbows. Smiling, I had to admit... Rachel drunk was amusing but at the same time, she worried me. My smile leaving, I rested my hand on her shoulder and was about to suggest finding a comfy area to rest in, when the the DJ changed tracks and colored spotlights pulsed to the new beat he was dishing out. Rachel, despite being under the influence, snapped her head around. Her eyes lit up recognizing the song that was playing.

" _It Girl?_  Seriously? This is my  _jam!_  Come on Max, we're dancing!"

Ohhhh no we are not! I was having a hard enough time getting over my fear of dancing for Blackwell. There was no way I wanted to expand my struggle at a rave.

"Rachel wait-"

Rachel took my hand and pulled me onto the dance floor. When she found us a open area, she turned around and threw her arms above her head and started swaying her hips to the beat.

"Are you just going to stand there? Come on Max, think of it as "practice" before the big show."

I folded stubborn arms across my chest.

"This coming from the girl who just got hammered?"

Rachel's laugh was sloppy now but it still rang full of excitement.

"Hella yes! Now dance!"

Loosing yet another argument, I gave into her request, like I normally do, took a deep breath, blocked out the people and their curious stares and focused solely on Rachel and Rachel alone. Motivated to show Rachel what I could do when I really tried, I stepped up next to her, matching her movements right away. Rachel couldn't help but smile as she witnessed me "getting down".

"There ya' go. Wow, you're becoming a natural at this. Show me more of this tomorrow at practice."

I rolled my eyes, still moving to the rhythm in sync with Rachel.

"Hardly. I'm just good at copying and putting things in motion."

Without warning, Rachel flung her arms around my neck and pressed her body into mine. Gradually, the DJ added his own twist to the the song playing and the tempo got faster and faster but I kept pace surprisingly well and matched Rachel, step-for-step. The crowd around us rapidly grew and suddenly, Rachel and I were forced together. I found this somewhat uncomfortable but Rachel didn't mind it. Giggling softly, she peered down at me, leaning in ever so slowly then blinked her good eye as if she was noticing what she was doing for the first time. I saw how she hesitated and cast the crowd a wary glance before stopping herself and gently pushing away from me. Her teasing was gone, now replaced with a a dull sadness. I cocked my head and opened my mouth to speak but Rachel turned away from me before I could. Heh, should I point out how I could see a shadow of building blush tinge her cheeks or pretend I didn't see it? Rachel was trying to be herself but at the same time, was still struggling to get used to the idea of displaying affection towards me. See if she was Chloe, it wouldn't be a big deal. Chloe will do whatever, whenever she feels like it and she doesn't care who's looking or if we're alone. Rachel is different. She's self-conscious aware, so when she does it, she instantly is having a mental debate with herself and I often get the feeling she holds back because she doesn't want trouble to befall me, not because she's embarrassed to show it, if that makes any sense?

"You know, I was kind of against coming out to party tonight but... I'm actually having... fun doing this with you."

I shyly admitted, hoping she would turn back around and look at me. To my delight, she did. I guess she made up her mind to not care about consequences because she inched closer and laughed softly.

"Max, haven't you figured out that I'm the reason "fun" comes to life?"

My lips curled up in amusement.

"I'm starting to."

I took Rachel's hand and pulled her even closer. At last second, right before the song ended, I dipped her down, swinging her head low to the ground. After a brief pause, I tugged Rachel back up and into my chest, firmly holding her in my arms as the two of us tried to catch our breath.

"Still having fun Caulfield?"

I blushed from excitement.

"Yeah. What about you?"

Rachel glanced over her shoulder and set her sights on the bar.

"Of course. But I could use another drink. Come on."

Rachel grabbed my arm and pulled me all the way across the dance floor and back to the bar. As we maneuvered through the crowd, I felt something wet run down my back. Alarmed, I whirled around and found Ashley holding a empty martini glass. She sneered at me, motioning for me to move along. Well, me being the chicken I was, intended to do just that and shake off the incident but sadly, Rachel saw the whole thing and turned around, her eyes flaring with anger.

"Ashley, did you just spill a drink on  _Max?_ "

Ashley, guilty as charged, folded her arms across her chest, balancing the martini glass by the stem between two fingers while slyly looking Rachel up and down. Seeing this display of... you know what, I'm going to bold and say, "lust" because that's exactly what she was doing, Rachel rolled her eyes, annoyed at Ashley's poor attempt to counter the obvious.

"Oh, you're gonna give me the once-over after pouring your drink on Max? Honey please, I invented that sneer."

Ashley and I watched Rachel grab hold of my arm so she could steady herself. When she regained her footing, Rachel raised her head, her expression cold and quite dangerous.

"And stop trying to be superior like you're the next hottest thing Arcadia gave birth to. There's only one Queen Of Arcadia Bay and you're looking at her."

Ashley smirked, her eyes tearing into Rachel's. Even with one of the eyes bruised and recovering from the punch Tiffany gave her, Rachel's black eye didn't make her look weak or helpless. If anything, I think her black eye made her appear even more intimidating than ever.

"I know. It's a shame I can't be your squire have you to myself."

Disgusted, Rachel hiked her thumb to the right, near my face.

"I was referring to  _Max_. Not me."

Whoa, did Rachel Amber just bestow her title to me? I'm... I'm sure it was the booze talking and she didn't know what she was really saying but whether Rachel said that with meaning or just to mess with Ashley, Ashley looked very upset and started to open her mouth to say something, but Rachel cut her off.

"Come on Max. We're leaving as of right now."

When we were outside, Rachel dragged me over to a bench under a Pine tree that was well hidden in the shadows. Very carefully, I helped Rachel sit down, minding her leg and rib cage.

"Wow Rachel... I don't even know where to begin. You didn't have to do that, much less grant me your title as the Queen Of Arcadia Bay."

I said this, to see if she truly meant it and if she did, I wanted to understand her reason for doing it. Rachel slumped against me, creating a acute sag in her posture.

"I know I'm amazing all and considered the best but you... Max are straight up bad ass in my book."

Rachel lazily shrugged her shoulders, her eyes struggling to stay open but eventually shut against her will.

"As far as I'm concerned you've earned the title. Not that titles should matter but to preps like Ashley, titles are everything. The fact that I acknowledged you as a queen, will mess with her mind for a while. Hopefully it will keep her distracted long enough so we can have some peace and quiet."

"Thank you."

I finally whispered, finding my voice.

"You came to my rescue again. At least you didn't get hurt this time."

Rachel looped her arm with mine and pulled me closer, her eyes opening half way.

"I'm your protector. I'll never stop rescuing you. You don't seem to ease up for Chloe, so why should I for you?"

Being in the dark and near a street lap, the soft light that shone down nicely highlighted the fever tint on her face, bringing out the hue of her eyes. Grinning, I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, letting my lips linger a little longer than usual. I felt Rachel's skin stretch in a smile as I started to move away. I suppose hanging onto my arm wasn't enough for Rachel because she let my arm go then straight up hopped onto my lap and slid her arms around my neck. Her good eye sparkling her amusement, Rachel leaned in and began to nuzzle me. I giggled when she happened pause and turn her head away from my face just in time to swallow the foamy belch I heard rumbling in her her throat. Another one tried to come out right after she suppressed it and didn't let it escape either. Ironically, when she rested her chin on my shoulder and I ran my hand up and down the middle of her back, she hiccuped. Twice.

"Heh, I think someone had too much whiskey."

"And I think you haven't had nearly enough..."

I rolled my eyes and reached over with my hand and hit her playfully on the arm.

"You're horrible. You know that? With the stress level I keep and being on academic probation, alcohol isn't a good idea. Especially the brands you and Chloe like. If I'm going to drink, I'll do so at my leisure and in moderation."

Rachel burrowed closer, kicking her legs back and forth like a little kid.

"Yeah."

She sighed.

"I know..."

I sat there and held her in my arms for a long time, knowing full well she was on the verge of passing out.

"I really do love you Max. But it's hard to love you sometimes... because I've never had a healthy understanding of genuine love. For  _what-ev-er_  the reason, you are showing me that and it truly scares me. I mean, Chloe is legit and our love for each other is very much real and alive but yours is different somehow..."

She spoke softly, almost as if someone might overhear us even though we were the only ones outside of the bar, minus some people who were walking up and down the sidewalks. But hearing her say something profound like that, helped the pressure in my chest ease up.

"All or nothing with you. Right?"

Rachel did not answer right away. Instead, she forced her eyes open as far as she could and remained silent. I could tell, that Rachel's fear and confusion was trying to surge and take over once again based on the little things she was doing. Her breathing became frantic and she tensed every so often in my arms. But eventually she relaxed and steeled her nerves, refusing to let them win and surrendered to the silent inquiry.

"I guess it is."

Hearing her murmur those words, I placed my hand on Rachel's cheek. Her eyes fluttered shut when my thumb grazed over her cheek.

"But I'm worth it, aren't I? Our friendship is worth it, isn't?"

Rachel's arms coiled harder around my neck, almost to the point of suffocation but not quite.

"Being with you..."

She whispered, finally leaning her head back and looking at me.

"Rather, life without you, at this point... would hardly be rational. For either of us, I think."

I lowered my hand away from her face and rested it on Rachel's knee, lightly stroking it, tracing lazy circles in the fabric.

"It's hard to be cautious of you when you say stuff like that. I guess at the end of the day Rachel, I'm still in awe at everything you've said these past few days but I'm happy you're my friend. I'm very happy and I don't want that to change between us, Rachel. No matter what."

Rachel's answer to me, was dropping her forehead on my shoulder.

"You're still questioning it?"

I hesitated with my answer.

"Yes and no. If you makes you feel better, it's a trust issue. Trust is not easily given it's usually earned. Just be patient with me as I am being patient with you. It'll happen. I'm sure of it."

She inhaled deeply and buried her nose in the crook of my neck, smiling against the the skin. We shuddered at the same time. Both from the chilly breeze and from the tickle sensation Rachel's action caused. We stayed put on the bench, me sitting there and her on my lap for several minutes. I wasn't sure how much time had past and I didn't think to check my watch.I simply continued to hold Rachel and rub my hands up and down her back, hoping the action would soothe her. When I noticed the neon lights dim out for Arcadia Fountain and a boat load of people stagger and frolic out the double wide doors of the bar, I decided to glance down at the head of Autumn blonde hair plastered across my chest and shoulders. I couldn't help but admire how the the warmth of Rachel's arms as they locked my neck in place and the deep breathing that filled my ears. It sounded absolutely astounding. Rachel was sound asleep for once and I didn't want to wake her so I let her rest a little more. Even when my arms cramped and my back started to ache from sitting still in the same position for so long, I still refused to move and just held Rachel tighter against my chest, suddenly feeling irrationally protective of her. See, this is why I told Chloe me being the "mother hen" over Rachel might prove to be problematic. Petty humor aside, I had to admit to myself, this was our strangest encounter yet but nothing short of bliss. Sadly though, we needed to get back to the dorm and out of this harsh weather. Speaking of which, I grimaced when another cold rush of wind struck our bodies and ruffled our clothes, hating the way it chilled my skin and made goosebumps. I heard Rachel mutter something into my chest, still very much asleep and her arms dropping from around my neck and snaking their way around my waist, pulling me even closer. More than likely, to keep warm. Just then, Chloe's truck pulled up right beside the curve where we were at. I didn't text her so I was a little confused seeing her appear out of the blue but hey, I'm not complaining. It was actually to my and Rachel's advantage that Chloe showed up when she did. Chloe saw us and quickly propped the driver door open and got out of the truck. She sauntered her way over, quietly approaching us. When she was safely standing in front of me, she joined her palms and rested them on her cheek and silently mouthed,

"Do you want a ride?"

I nodded and just like that, Chloe leaned forward and gathered Rachel up into her arms. With Chloe's help, we got Rachel to the truck, situated her between us and then we took off down the street, heading for the school.

"I checked at the dorm and was going to see if you guys wanted to go to grab a quick bite to eat but it seems you beat me to punch, Max."

I smiled and nodded gently in agreement.

"Sorry partner. Maybe next time?"

Chloe just smiled and together, we chatted the rest of the drive back to campus, mainly about what we were going to do once summer vacation hit and with the hot ride we had waiting in the junkyard, I can't wait to take that baby out on the open road.

* * *

The next day, marked the dawn of the Thanksgiving Festival. Many people from all around the region came to it, including friends and family of the students, staff and faculty. To my and Rachel's shock, our families came. Chloe, Joyce and David were a given. My family popping up unexpectedly was slightly nerve racking but Rachel's parents were just doom and gloom. They took one look at me and all at once, I saw why Rachel had a poor concept of "genuine love". Dude, if I had a father who was Arcadia's D.A. and a mother who wore glared at you like you were unworthy to breathe the same air as her and dressed like they were the president and first lady of the United States, I'd be a little messed up too I suppose. I mean, I got nothing against rich people who want to dress up and look nice. But the Ambers were... cold, almost without emotion. Not only that, Rachel shut down completely and acted distant with me the whole time we spoke with our families. What's worse, she directed her parents over to a booth, far away from me and my family and the Prices. Chloe noticed this as did I but we both had a mutual understanding of Rachel's sudden change in attitude. It was obvious Rachel was trying to spare us from the wrath of her parents but at the same time, that bothered me. If Rachel's parents had a problem with who their daughter hung out with, they can take it up with me and Chloe as far as I'm concerned. 

"Mom, dad. Grandma, bro... what a pleasant surprise. I didn't really think you'd come."

I nervously greeted my family, who had already met up with the Prices. Joyce and my mom seemed very happy to see each other again. My dad and David seemed to be getting along fairly well too. Grandma and my brother said nothing but their facial expressions told me they were happy to see me.

"Maxine, we're your family. This was important to you, we wanted to come out and support you. The pictures you sent of the preparation to the final stages of this festival were amazing. How could we  _not_  come visit you?"

Mom hugged me and then openly gave me a family peck on the mouth. Embarrassed, I pulled away and stared at her in disbelief.

"Mom! Not now. What have I told you about kissing me like that without warning?!"

Joyce and Chloe grinned, finding my mother's display of affection for me cute but I found it annoying. I couldn't afford to get distracted with my family when I had a dance performance coming up in two hours. I was so nervous and already I was forgetting steps. It was awful. If anything, I just needed to get alone with Rachel and practice in private and get refocused. After the dance, I don't care if mom wants to pamper me but currently, I really needed to keep my concentration up.

"Is she one of your lovers? Are you spending the money we're giving you and paying her for service?"

Whoa. Okay, Mr. Amber's voice was deep and carried a little  _too_  well. Not only did _I_  hear the degrading comment, but so did my entire family, as well as the Prices. Needless to say my mom, dad and grandmother were not happy and in unison with the Prices, they turned their heads and glared at the Ambers.

"What hell man? Did that jerk seriously just say that?"

Chloe softly exclaimed, seconded by my brother and believe it or not, David too.

"Wow... first you disrespect me by coming here when I kindly ask you  _not_  to. Then the moment you get here, you, being the judgmental man that you are, show interest in my life only to destroy it."

Rachel crossed her arms, her expression dark and bitter.

"Is every friend I make just a sex slave to you? Is that how you view my relationships to people? You know what? I'm not a saint by any means, but unlike you, I don't have a mistress on the side and a so-called-wife to enjoy when I get tired of running around."

Mr. Amber backhanded Rachel across the face so hard, she actually cried out. This reaction from Rachel made a scene and they received many stares, not just from my and Chloe's end. He chose to ignore them and straightened his tie, visibly trying to control his anger. I felt so bad for Rachel. She had been wounded prior to Mr. Amber smacking her just now but at least he didn't hit the side with the black eye. Whipping her head around, Rachel tore right into her father, playing it off like the smack had never happened.

"I will say this once and only once so you two better listen closely. Chloe and Max are great people. I love them and they love me despite what you may think  _we are_  or  _are not_  doing! Now you can either stay here to support the school event and act like a civil human being for once or you can shove it and leave! I really don't care!"

Rachel retaliated, openly challenging her father who just stood there and glared at her with stubborn eyes. If she saw us staring at her in the background, she didn't acknowledge it. Mr. Amber looked at his wife, who stood by and said nothing. In the end, he sighed and along with Mrs. Amber went to the gymnasium to find a seat. Rachel also started in that direction but not because she wanted to kiss and make up with her father, but because she was going to practice. How do I know this? Because she quickly made eye contact with me, silently asking me to join her. Nodding at her, I turned to my parents and the Prices and politely excused myself, leaving them to banter about what we had just witnessed between Rachel and her father.

"You okay?"

I asked, catching up to her.

"Sure. I'm awesome. Interview over. Now let's practice and get this over with."

I sighed and trotted after her, already dreading the after effects of this day and all because the Ambers showed up and put Rachel in a bad mood.

* * *

As scheduled at 10:30 AM, the Freshmen, Sophomore, Junior and Senior classes performed their ballroom dance in gymnasium, costumes and all. While they put on an elegant show before the judges and audience, Rachel and were hidden behind the grand curtain backstage, warming up. Noticing I was missing the half cut vest for my outfit, I looked up from where I was at and realized Rachel was standing right by it. It was draped over a chair on top of hers.

"Hey can you pass me my-"

Without glancing up, Rachel reached down and grabbed my vest, flinging it over to me. I barely caught it, annoyed she was taking her frustration out on me. Until she stopped throwing a fit, I stood there with my arms crossed, staring at her until she finally responded to me. Feeling my eyes on her, Rachel faced me straight on, her hands rooted firmly on her hips. Before she could say a word, Hayden pulled back the curtain and walked over to us.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you guys are on in five."

With a cheeky grin on his face, Hayden gave us a thumbs up.

"I can't wait to see what you two have cooked up for us. I hope it's good because Principal Wells is not happy you've broken the rules at all but I might of done some smooth talking and convinced him it was going to be worth any form of punishment he has in store for you both. So..."

Hayden's grin lessened, his face suddenly serious.

"You better do a good job or we're  _all_  in trouble!"

Hayden looked Rachel over, winked at her suggestively, hoping she would find his flirtatious gesture appealing. Rachel just rolled her eyes and put her back to him until he left.

"All right. I know I'm being difficult but let's save this argument for later. For now, we need to focus on winning this thing. Everything we've practiced will manifest on this stage so just do your best, okay Max? I have faith in you... partner."

Rachel turned away from me and started to follow Hayden but I put my hand on her arm, stopping her.

"After this is over, if we win this thing... let's go somewhere. Just the two of us. All this pressure from practice and knowing I'm about to make a fool of myself for you, Rachel... is hard on me. My nerves are shot. And after what I saw earlier between you and your dad, I think yours are too. So if you don't care-"

Rachel silenced me by reaching over and pressing her finger gently against my lips.

"I understand and yes, I'll be more than happy to treat you after this. I have to make up for my poor attitude somehow. Besides I told you I'd reward for doing this from the start, remember?"

Content that peace had been restored between us, Rachel and I walked out on the stage. The lights were off in the gymnasium and the crowd was amazingly respectful and not blabbering. As I walked to the end of the stage, I caught all the girls from the dorm, Warren, my family, the Ambers and the Price's all in the first row, watching me. Oh. That's. Just. Great. Why were they sitting so close? Couldn't they had gotten seats a little further back?

"Max Caulfield and Rachel Amber will now be performing a dramatization to Cold War. Here we go!"

Hayden happily announced this from the sound booth and no sooner after he did this, a spotlight hit Rachel and one bathed me in its blinding hue. Then the music starts to play and we do the first few introduction steps. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rachel going through the motions, but her performance lacked spark. Plus I caught her wince a few times, though it was subtle, I doubt anyone watching us noticed but I did. Rachel's injuries were still healing, this we both knew and I told her to rest, I told her reconsider but she did the opposite and now, she was paying for it at a really, really, inconvenient time. Forcing my mind off Rachel's problems, I opened my arms and caught Rachel, holding her close as she slid her hands down my sides only to raise our hands together and lace our fingers. We leaned in close, eyes locking and foreheads firmly pressed against the other. It was then I whispered my concerns.

"Rachel, you need to rest."

"No. We're going to do this. You're sacrificing so shall I. I'll be okay I'm just a little stiff."

So she said, but it was going to become obvious Rachel was struggling if we didn't stop. Just to prove my point, I broke my pose and spun Rachel out. Ignoring the confused look she was giving me, I stole a quick glance at the audience. Some of the faces were completely zoned out and the judges were barely looking at us. Sighing softly under my breath, I pulled Rachel in and re-stated my feelings quietly so no one would hear us.

"Okay Rachel. Fine, have it your way. But if you insist to do this then do  _something_  to grab their attention. I can't win them over by myself."

Rachel nodded just enough to where you could tell. She must of been thinking of the audience's perspective too and didn't want to make communication obvious. Most likely for the same reasons I had. So while Rachel busily began to adjust herself mentally and get her act together, I decided to improvise the next step since I broke stance from earlier. Already feeling sweat forming on my face, I swiftly reached out and took hold of Rachel's hand and dipped her down, swinging her head low to the ground, just like I did at Arcadia Fountain. She went with it which made things easier on us, appearance wise. Maybe by doing this it would get the crowd hooked and they'd start paying closer attention to our performance. Either way, we were going to dance until it was over, that much we both were sure of now so I pulled her back up and into my chest, I thrust her towards myself not in warmth, not with care but with boldness and aggression, instantly wrapping my arms around her waist and keeping her close. Rachel didn't seem to mind. Actually, judging by the grin forming on her face, I think she liked. All at once, we heard a few scattered claps from the audience.

"Come on Rachel. Let's own this place."

With a look of new found confidence, Rachel pushed her pain aside and side stepped away from me, but when she twirled into my offered arm, her moves were alive, bursting with energized momentum, acute and defined. But more importantly they were smooth and meshed along with mine. Six numbers later into the dance, I stole another quick peek at the crowd. To my shock, the students from our school, dorm girls included, the judges, Chloe and her family, my family, the Ambers, Ashley and her possy, the Vortex Club members and Principal Wells were staring at us, wide eyed. Many of them had dropped their jaws in awe where others just sat there, in utter amazement at what they were witnessing. Nobody for the rest of the performance could look away from us as Rachel and I spun around on the stage, calling and responding to each other. When we neared the finale of the dance, I faced Rachel. She and I were on opposite sides of the stage at this point. As the music crescendoed, Rachel ran toward me at a full sprint. I braced myself and watched Rachel jump into my arms and I quickly moved her into the correct position and lifted her high above my head as she extended her leg in beautiful, flawless arabesque. I felt my arms cramp up and start to tremble and I started to loose my self-confidence. Sensing my struggle, Rachel bent her head, giving me soft words of encouragement.

"Keep me steady. You're doing wonderful Max. Just wonderful."

Happy to receive the praise, I did my best to ignore the fire surging through my arms and keep going through the sequence with her. Just then, we heard the fourth verse start. Knowing I had the first move, I flipped her down then spun her in a graceful arc. With the song about to end, I remembered my cue and on whim, struck a rather... sexy pose while gazing deeply into Rachel's eyes, holding her close to me. The audience went crazy. Boys, girls, parents, our peers, Warren, teachers, The Board Of Education, every bully on campus, jocks from the Sports Club, the judges, my family, the Prices, the Ambers, Rachel and Chloe's boss and friends from the Catwalk, (Yeah I'm just as shocked as the next kid to see Chloe and Rachel's boss and co-workers from a whore house come out to a school festivity.) and Principal Wells himself. All of them rose up from their seats as quickly as they could and roared with applause. The volume rose even higher when the singer in the song restated a previous chorus and they saw Rachel slowly wrap her leg over my hip, ease down and alluring part her lips. I steadied her, watching along with everyone else and admiring how she tipped her head back and gradually arched her chest up then freeze in the position with me staring at her with a happy smile on my face. The music faded out and after a moment of intense silence, the audience erupted with applause again. While the judges bowed their heads and quietly discussed their thoughts on the dance, Rachel and I remained in the position and conversed with each other and blocked out the on-going cheering.

"Max we did it! Did you see the look on our parents faces?! Let alone Principal Wells?! I can't believe it, but they liked it!"

Whoa, that's going to take some getting used to. People actually admiring me and all.

"Wowser this is intense..."

I spared the students a quick glance and grinned when I saw Dana, Juliet and Kate waving excitedly at us. Even Victoria was clapping widely with a huge grin on her face.

"Do you  _hear_  that Rachel?"

I whispered enthusiastically, looking back around at her.

"They're screaming for us to do it again! That's pretty amazing."

Rachel had tiny balls of sweat rolling down her face, but still looked beautiful as ever. Smiling with me, she carefully unwrapped her leg from around my waist but she kept her arms draped around my neck and took this time to gaze at the crowd. Noting their excitement and whistles of approval, her smile thinned out into a grin.

"You were amazing Max. I'm so proud of you. You even brought me out of my funk during the dance. You really are a superhero."

Rachel's hands fell away from waist and she took a small step back and started to face the crowd then she stopped suddenly. Rachel shut her eyes and groaned softly, her expression... troubled. How much you want to bet she was feeling the after effects from her injuries as well as the fatigue from all the practice we did prior to today? But I, knowing she was on the verge of collapsing, stepped back in and slid my arms around her shoulders, hugging her to myself and doing my best to keep her steady.

"Easy tiger. Almost home. We just have to get through the thank yous, our parents, friends and then we'll go back to our dorm and go on that outing we discussed earlier. God knows we deserve a break after all of this."

Rachel didn't speak. She was too tired and stricken with pain to speak I think so we simply stayed as we were, our eyes closing in exhaustion. I can't speak for Rachel but I was so tired. Putting up such a front and dancing like... like... whatever it was Rachel needed me to be, took energy and boat load of a lot of concentration. Not to mention the mental struggle of keeping my shyness at bay and pretending like I wasn't bothered by all the eyes watching when in reality, I was petrified. I'm sure a good amount of time passed when we finally decided to open our eyes and smile at the audience. Just then, the audience cheering died down and Hayden walked onto the stage with a huge grin on his face. I let Rachel go and we separated, now standing side-by-side.

"Let's hear it one more time for Mad Max and the Queen Of Blackwell! Principal Wells, I'm sorry but they were _awesome_  and deserve a extra round of applause!"

While the audience praised us again, Hayden took that time to explain to us that the judges were going to personally have Principal Wells announce the winner of the dance competition then just like that, he returned to his seat. Meanwhile, Rachel and I politely excused ourselves and rushed backstage, grinning and laughing the whole way there.

"I can't believe Hayden just openly spoke like that in front of everyone. I mean, the Board Of Education is sitting out there but he didn't care he just let it roll off his tongue."

Rachel's laughter quieted around the same time mine did and together, we sat down on the floor, extending our weary, aching legs before us and using the base of her hands as a support while resting our sweaty heads against each other. After what seemed liked forever, I suddenly became aware of how my heart was pounding in my chest. The rush was still fresh but before the night ended, I planned on killing it with pillows and a blanket.

"Hey Max?"

"Hmm?"

I answered, turning my head just in time to find Rachel staring at me. I don't know how to explain this but whenever I look deeply into Rachel's eyes, I become lost, absolutely just drawn in by them. There is pain there. Pain and something else, but what? Will she ever talk about it? Will she let me see the other sides of her, like she's allowed Chloe? It would be nice, seeing as how we're becoming closer as of late.

"Thanks for having my back out there. I know I should of listened to you but I really wanted to nail that thing and we did so... thank you."

Rachel's hand raised and steered itself towards the side of my face. She grazed the skin gently using the bridge of her knuckles and I just sat there and soaked up the attention, like a helpless child.

"This."

She whispered.

"Is for your heroic efforts."

Rachel took hold of my face and gently kissed me on the forehead. My eyes fluttered open half way and I watched as she kissed me on the cheek before finally pulling away.

"Now we're even. You kissed me in the infirmary, now I've returned the favor."

"So kissing each other is a competition now? I swear Amber, you're worse than a guy."

That got a small laugh out of her.

"I never looked at our-"

She made parenthesis with her fingers.

" "kisses" as a competition. But I suppose it could be if you want it to be. I'm game."

Just because I was in laid back mood I reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her impossibly closer and repeated the gesture and when finished, I leaned back and crossed my arms, feeling pretty good about myself.

"I think I could get used to showing and giving affection to you Max. You don't take it to a sexual level and believe me, that means a lot in my book."

I rolled my eyes but smiled to let her know I wasn't annoyed but instead, amused.

"Meh, I told you once and I'll say it again. What I do is strictly for-"

"Play and fun. I know, I know."

By the time we recovered and got some stamina built back up, Rachel and I were asked to come back out on stage. We did as we were told and humbly accepted the trophy award, given to us by Principal Wells himself. He was trying to look angry and upset but in the end, he smiled and openly congratulated us for a splendid performance. However, he strongly encouraged us not to break the rules next time in curtsy to the other students who had to follow protocol.

"And don't think I don't know what you did Miss Amber. I'm more than aware that you got "special permission" from Hayden to do all of this and although you went through the Vortex Club, you still overlook how you're supposed to be a member of the vortex Club in order to participate in the competition."

Principal Wells pointed Rachel then at me.

"Neither of you are Vortex Club members. Max you gained accessed for a short period as a "guest" but you never became official. I would know because Courtney runs all the documentation through me for approval. As for you Rachel, you never were a member. Not now, not six months ago before you went missing. You both should be shamed of yourselves for using the Vortex Club as your scapegoat."

We did hang our heads and faked our guilt, just to make ourselves look good. To our shock, Principal Wells smile broadened.

"I and the judges should have disqualified the two of you but how can we? Your dance was so beautiful and exhilarating, we let it slide and are proud to bestow to you that trophy. It's yours to take or you can donate it to the Hall of Fame. Oh yes. You'll need this too."

Principal Wells reached in his back pocket and withdrew a envelope. He handed it to me so I let Rachel hold the trophy while I inspected the thing.

"Go on. Open it. You've earned it. And before you jumping to assumption, what you're about to see is a gift from the judges and another has been donated from a modeling company. Just to be clear."

Curious to see what was inside, I carefully used my pinky finger to pry the flap of the envelope loose. I looked inside. What I saw, made my eyes widen and my mouth drop wide open. Seeing my reaction, Rachel stepped forward and took a look for herself.

"Is that what I think it is?"

I nodded my reply then just looked up at her with stunned eyes. There, tucked behind a letter of some kind, were at least  _four_  1,000 bills in cash no less.

"There is a talent scout here for a modeling agency. Maybe you two have heard of them? SILENT Models NY, is the name and I happen to be good friends with the owner of the company. Rachel, I know you've built your portfolio around modeling ever since your first semester here at Blackwell so make sure you give them a call. Their business card is in the letter. The 2,000 are from the judges and the other is from the modeling company. Try not to spend it all in one day okay?"

Principal Wells shook our hands and congratulated us one last time then he strolled off the stage to mingle with visitors, staff and whoever looked as rich as he did.

"Max. I just got scouted."

I beamed over at her and waged the envelope in front of her eyes.

"And we got money. Money we could use for the road trip to L.A. See, this is what happens when you do things right."

Unable to contain our excitement, we hoisted the trophy and the envelope over our head. Keeping eye contact with the crowd, Rachel put her arm around my waist and laid her head against mine as members from our photography class swarmed around the bottom of the stage and snapped pictures from every angle, desperate to capture the moment. But when they moved away, Rachel let me go and motioned for me to follow her away from the cameras, the nosy audience and backstage again. I went with her and followed her all the way out of the gymnasium and outside into the bright sun. She was limping now and allowing her exhaustion to show completely. I wanted to help her but when I made the move to do so she kindly rejected me and told me she was fine and wanted to walk on her own.

"Let's go change. I need to re-wrap my rib cage too. Would you... please help me?"

"What about your parents? Won't they make a big fuss about you not being there?"

"They can wait a few minutes. This is more important."

By the time we made it across the busy campus and into our dorm room, I was seriously ready to call it day but I had friends and family waiting for me, as did Rachel. However, as we both began to undress ourselves and prepare to go shower, I couldn't help but wonder if Rachel invested into SILENT Models NY, if she'd transfer to New York to pursue her dream?

"I know what you're thinking and the answer is no."

"Huh?"

I glanced over my shoulder but upon seeing her nudity, I quickly snapped my head aback around to give her privacy. I mean, sure we're both girls but it's a little thing called  _respect_  and I do happen to respect my friends when it comes to such things.

"I am interested in the offer but I'm not going to call them."

"Rachel isn't that your dream? Why would you-"

I closed my mouth hearing her turn on her heel and walk towards me. I hesitantly looked over and watched her hug me from behind and rest her chin on my shoulder. I stood still and assessed the girl holding me, patiently waiting for her to say something.

"Because everything I need is standing in front of me and the other thing I need lives about ten miles east of Blackwell."

With nothing more to say, Rachel let me go, grabbed her shower supplies off the dresser and quietly limped off into the hallway. As I continued to undress myself, I stood still, eyes wide with a stunned expression on my face as the meaning behind Rachel's words hit me. Touched to know that she would sooner chose her friends, over her personal aspirations shows character. Of course I was going to double check with her to make sure that's what she really wanted to do but until that time came, I was going to gloat in being Rachel's aspiration and there wasn't a  thing Mr. Amber could say or do to stop me.


	18. Episode 18: Lockdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing... is as it seems and you know they do say, truth is stranger than fiction.

* * *

 

* * *

  **Rachel Amber**

 

The moment we were back on festival grounds, Max found her family conversing with the Price's and introduced me to them, starting with her mother. I was honored to meet the parents who spawned such a lovely creation and brought her into the world. It was obvious that they were proud of their daughter. They were very nice to me and before I realized it, several minutes had passed and we were all still deeply engaged in the conversation. Unfortunately, my parents spotted me and my father bellowed for me to come over. Already feeling my eyebrow twitch in irritation, I politely excused myself from the Price's and Caulfields and casually sauntered my way across the grounds until I was standing directly in front of my father and mother. Of course I forced myself to walk properly even though I physically felt horrible and was pushing myself at this point but it was worth it to pull off what just happened a mere twenty minutes ago. But I can't say I have the same enthusiasm when it comes to my parents. Just standing near them, knowing that in order to win their favor, I have to put on a fake persona to pacify them. But oddly enough, when I went over to greet them in front of the school foundation, my mother and father didn't give me anymore trouble for the remainder of the visit.

"You truly were magnificent up there Rachel. You and Max must have worked very hard to put that together."

Came the shocking praise from my father's own mouth. I was sure he and mother were going to let me have it and go into a long speech of how I, a Amber, should act and carry myself. The stereo typical "Do's& Don't's" of my family legacy, blah blah blah. What... What is this burning in my chest? Is it... happiness? As in, I'm glad they approved of something I did? Pfft, no. Surely not. But I will admit their smiles and congratulations on me being drafted, was strange. See, if anything, I was expecting all hell to break loose because they saw Max and I on that stage. Hmm, is there a catch to all of this or are they being sincere with me? I can't really tell anymore. I sort of stopped caring after I moved out of the house.

"We did work hard. Two days worth but I-"

My mother cut me off, not meaning to, but I didn't mind. The sooner we wrapped things up here, the sooner I could escape and go relax. With Max hopefully. Chloe too, if she's allowed to break away from Joyce and David. Knowing them, they wouldn't care.

"You put something like that together in just two days?"

She sounded astonished and just stood there, gazing at me in bewilderment. Heh, who knew a dance with a mere girl would cause me and my parents to "get along".

"Yeah."

I rubbed at the back of my head, enjoying the cool slick feel of my damp hair. Anymore, a shower that leaves any trace of water, whether it be throughout my hair or tiny droplets rolling down my face and arms, is heavenly. It smooths the on-going heatwave from the fever like you wouldn't believe.

"It's not a big deal."

"Maybe not but you can't deny that it wasn't impressive. I'm happy you found someone who is able to support you in the areas you've always loved."

She quickly added, offering me a tender smile. My father remained silent but I noticed how his features had softened quite a bit since his first encounter with me.

"Well, I need to go talk to a few more people."

I took a risk and leaned in, curling one arm around mother's waist, and a hesitant one around my father's. I pulled them to myself and gently pressed my forehead into my mother's shoulder. To be honest, the entire time I embraced them in silence, the three of us didn't have a single inkling what to do with ourselves. They eventually stopped staring at me and looked off in opposites directions while my gaze remained downcast and focused on the grassy soil. When I felt I had given them both what they did not deserve and embarrassed myself enough for one day, I squished the possibility of what could be considered family bonding, killing the mood completely.

"T-Thank you for coming out and donating to the school. It will mean a lot to the faculty. Have a safe trip home."

I nervously replied, swiftly dropping my arms back down to my sides and turning around to go. My parents didn't wave or wish me off, they simply nodded at each other and exited the premises without saying another word to me.

"Rachel, would you like us to buy you something? You look famished. Are you feeling okay?"

Joyce gushed over me the minute she spotted me walking back towards her group. Max and Chloe were not present. More than likely, they probably are off playing at the game booths or buying festive food to munch on. If they weren't browsing the stalls, I bet they sneaked off to get away from the loud crowd and their parents so they could be alone and chill for a bit. Either option is believable when it comes to those two.

"Hello Joyce."

I greeted her, trying hard to smile with energy but failed miserably.

"Did you all enjoy the dance?"

David put his arm around Joyce and leaned his head against hers as he cheerfully told me his thoughts on everything. I listened to him talk then had to turn away when a huge jolt of fire and needles shot up and down my bad leg. I doubled over and cried out in pain, clutching at my thigh in hope the pressure I was creating would numb some of the effects.

"Rachel are you all right?"

Mrs. Caulfield asked, coming over to where Joyce and David were, along with Mr. Caulfield, Max's little brother and grandmother. Not wanting any of them to worry about something they would never come to understand and possibly, never accept, I lied about my condition. I faked a smile and told them I was had pulled a muscle and would be perfectly fine with some bed rest.

"Did you perform on that sprain?"

David just had to ask the obvious. He is ever so diligent about gathering information out of people.

"Yes but it's no biggie. I-I'll be fine."

Stares of disbelief from the adults and one child was slightly unnerving. No longer in the mood to socialize, I averted my eyes from theirs and carefully started to walk around them. My back to them, I gazed around the area, anxious to find Max and Chloe.

* * *

It took a good wandering around and asking some of my classmates their whereabouts, but I eventually found them sitting under a grand tree on the side of the dorm build, in the shade, enjoying each other.

"Hey guys."

I cheerfully greeted them, causally making my way over to where they were sitting on a large square blanket. The blanket had three animals on it in the middle of a circle with a black raven looming over them in the background. In the middle of the circle a blue jay, a blue butterfly and female deer stood together and the three animals were looking right at the fourth wall, their stares intense but strangely enough, welcoming.

"Uh-oh. Looks like we've been found."

Chloe stated softly, lifting her chin off Max's head and glancing up to look at me. I couldn't help but notice how Chloe kept her arms around Max's shoulders and pulled her closer to herself. Or how her entire frame tensed as I drew closer, even though Chloe had no reason to be so protective around me. I don't blame Chloe for being protective of Max or wanting some alone time with her. After all, I've had Max pretty much to myself this whole time. But I will admit, it is nice to see that Chloe and I are no longer fighting for time with Max like we were doing before.

"Oh. Hi Rachel. Sorry for bailing earlier. I-"

Max cut herself off and started to cough, painfully hard I might add. Chloe instantly cradled her, her desperation obvious.

"Max, it's cool. I was hoping you'd sneak off actually. If anyone deserves a break, it's you. That aside, Max are you okay? You sound awful."

I asked, kneeling down on my knees so I could get a better perspective of her face. Right away, I saw how flushed she was, more so than usual. Alarmed, I reached out and felt her face with using the back of my hand. Max tried to speaking to us again but coughs came out of her mouth instead.

"Eh, my bad Rachel. I kinda stole her back and forced her to come with me but only because I saw a freakish change in her appearance and didn't want our families to trip out."

Chloe paused, glancing down at the top of Max's head, then returned her attention back on to me.

"As you can see, Max isn't feeling well and I have no idea what would of brought this on. Unless it's the curse itself which still doesn't make sense to me. I mean, she was fine earlier. So what's up with this?"

Chloe's eyes averted from mine and just fell on Max with such sadness I almost lost it and started to cry. For Chloe to look this distressed over what should be "the usual" with the fever and its affects, told me something was amiss.

"I know. I don't get it either. Just chill. Let me think and um... we'll figure this out, okay Chloe?"

"O-Okay."

Chloe sniffed softly, blinking hard so the tears spilling from the corners of her eyes wouldn't blind her vision.

"Max, when did you start feeling this way? Can you remember? Was it after our performance?"

I prompted gently, inspecting her closely in the process. As I felt Max's face in different areas, I hesitantly swallowed the lump in my throat. She was hot. Too hot. She was pale by nature, so the bulging blue veins around her cheeks, eyes and neck, was clearly not normal for her, nor was the rapidly breathing pattern and her small gasps for air.

"Rachel we've been doing so well. Except for the day you beat up Ashley and those other girls in the bathroom. But apart from that, I know for a fact we've been doing our share in this fight for morality thing. So why is she sick?!"

Chloe crossly lashed out, her stare piercing through me like ice.

"I..."

I lowered my hand and met Chloe's stare with one of my own. Her eyes searched mine, seeking answers I did not have. Finally, after what seemed like a eternity of silence, I dropped my head in defeat and shook it, verbally unable to form any words of encouragement for Chloe.

"Rachel do you think-"

Chloe pursed her lips, biting back her sobs.

"Do you think Max is being punished in our place because of the poor choices we both made up until this point? Or is it crazy to assume she's being tormented because we're all putting for the effort to make good choices too?"

Great. Now I was starting to tear up.

"I don't know."

I kept my face down, refusing to look into those blue orbs of sadness and despair.

"Dude, will you be next? I... I don't understand any of this!"

"Chloe."

I slowly lifted my head and was about to tell her something important when my vision started to cloud against my will. The world was spinning, my breathing became labored and I physically felt myself start to suffocate from a heatwave my own body produced. I'm sure if panic and fear hadn't over taken her, she wouldn't of dropped Max but that's exactly what Chloe did so she could catch me instead. I heard her... Chloe shouting my and Max's names at the top of her lungs but neither Max or I responded to her. Instead, everything just went numb. What scared me, even the mist of what I'm sure was me and Max "dying", was realizing in a blink of an eye, the vision me and Max both saw that night in our room... had come true. And just like that, Max and I died with Chloe clinging to our unmoving bodies, crying and sobbing our names loudly and a loud raven cawed somewhere off in the distance, rivaling the intensity of Chloe's wailing.

* * *

"Wake up Rachel. Wake up."

My eyebrows slothfully drew together on their own, while my wrists and feet tried to sub-consciously "fight" against something firm, sticky and painful.

"Come on now. Be a good girl and wake up. I actually need you to look at the camera for this shot."

A brief moment of silence, then out of nowhere I felt something sting me on my numb cheeks. Hating how the sensation spread through my entire face and inwardly made me cringe, I felt myself curl into a ball and tremble. Another small period of silence passed. I... I think someone was feeling my face and hair in general. I'm not sure. I couldn't focus enough to discern where anything was at but I did instructively try to turn my head away from the physical contact and weakly attempt to squirm around, thinking it would help me wake up and snap out of my trance-like sleep.

"Ohhh, that's good. Hold it right there..."

Wait. A. Minute. I knew that voice.

"Yes... yes... oh Rachel you're such a natural at this, it's a wonder I didn't take you sooner."

No! No, no, no, no! This _was not_  happening to me!  _Not_  again! 

"Oh my. That pained look of desperation! It's the perfect shot! Nathan, get the camera ready. I've never seen her this on fire before!"

When I was able to fight my sluggish body and get it to respond to my commands, my eyes opened but could only lift up to where you could see the lower part of my pupil but that's all the exposure I needed to confirm my surroundings and who was with me, in that moment, standing a mere five feet away.

"Good. Now, Nathan. After this shoot I need to go prepare for my next lecture. Can I leave things to you here?"

A snicker in the background, followed by a confident, proud remark.

"Of course Mark. You know I wouldn't let anything happen to your favorite subject."

I heard Mark sigh happily.

"She is divine and so very fine, isn't she?"

They made small talk but I tuned it out and tried hard not to freak out on the inside. Somehow, someway for whatever the uncanny reason, I wasn't dead as I should be but instead, I was alive and went back in time to my ultimate, biggest fear.The Dark Room. But if I'm here again, where on earth is Max and Chloe?!


	19. Episode 19: Origin

* * *

 

**Chloe Price**

 

Rachel's gone... she was right there, with me... with Max. We were all there under the tree, trying to figure out at first, why Max was tripping but then as quickly as Rachel and I started to get all deductive, Rachel started acting strange. Next thing I knew they were dead. They died in my arms and I, the helpless friend, could do nothing! I was so sure by making good choices we'd correct the error of our ways but what do we get in return for our attempts to be "righteous"? Separation and death! What did we do? Where did we go wrong? Was it not good enough to whoever gave them the time power? Or is there something we still need to learn? That would make sense-I guess? Ahh, whatever. I can't afford to get distracted with those details. Max and I had bigger things to worry and stress out about. Taking a slow, deep breath, I opened my eyes and stared at the roaring winds of the tornado that was slowly creeping towards the shoreline.

"Chloe!"

I heard Max gasp then the rush of feet coming towards me. I continued to stand still and gawk at the storm, even after she flung her arms around me and embraced me from behind. As much as I wanted to celebrate seeing Max alive and well, I fell silent for a moment to see if Max recalled anything that happened up until her and Rachel's deaths.

"Oh Chloe! You're here!"

Max glomped me again and gave me a quick nuzzle of deep affection and love, then stepped back to gaze at the monster on the water with me.

"I see that the real Max is back. So, how was your time trip dude?"

Max totally didn't find that remark cute but she smiled and chuckled anyway.

"Shut up! Oh you're alive... you're alive. Both of us. Oh... both of us!"

She was so happy and relieved to see me standing before her, as was I. It wouldn't of been cool to open my eyes and find her dead a second time. Just saying...

"It looks like fate doesn't even want us apart."

Max started to smile again, but quickly lost it and gave me such a weird look.

"What's going on, Chloe?"

I glanced at her, our scared eyes meeting and carrying the same array of questions.

"I don't know. I don't know why this is happening period. Or why we're seeing the the storm come to pass when I thought we had stopped the issue earlier in the week."

I stole a quick peek at the tornado.

"It's hella not fair! Not after you've traveled through multiple realities just to... save my ungrateful ass over and over."

I draped my arms around her neck and she leaned in, wrapping her arms around my waist. I closed my eyes, hating how the fierce drops of rain splashed against my eyelids.

"I hope it was worth it, but..."

I paused, opened my eyes and put Max at arm's length but made sure to keep a firm hold aground her forearms.

"I don't blame you for wanting me out of your life, after all my drama, at this point."

Max lost her fear and it was replaced with such a gentle brokenness I almost had to look away from her.

"Come on. I'm the official Drama King and Queen of Arcadia Bay. Just look at what my powers caused in such a short time, even with Rachel at our side. I'm such a nobody."

Max looked down for a long time and we stood there, facing each other in silence. When she finally lifted her head, that tenderness was still there.

"Chloe, look!"

She half sighed, half shouted, breaking away from me and angrily using her finger to point at the storm.

"My powers still managed to cause this... this horrible virus of death and destruction! I mean... I'm a nobody. A  _somebody_  would of fixed this shit by now!"

I gazed at her, my own face twisting with pain, regret with a slight pitch of discouragement.

"Don't say that. You're Max flipping Caulfield. Time Warrior."

I didn't give her a chance to counter my answer, I didn't need her to. Taking a bold step closer, I used my arms to gesture and express my feelings as I spoke.

"Even if you weren't, you're kind and caring and nobody could have a better best friend... nobody. You didn't ask for any of this. Rachel didn't ask for any of this to happen but it did and you just need to get over yourself and accept how awesome you, and she is too for taking on the duties that you have."

She cracked a faint smile even though I knew it was the last thing she wanted to do. Truthfully, I didn't feel like smiling either but we had to keep our chins up and figure out what was going on and what our next course of action would be. But more importantly, we needed to figure out what happened to Rachel.

"You know this is just crazy, what's happening to the three of us. But then again, I always wanted my life to be special and an adventure."

Max's smile stretched but only a little bit.

"But not without you and defiantly not without Rachel."

Max peered deeper into my eyes, as I did to hers. Exhaling softly, she confirmed my own theories that I had been forming since opening my eyes and seeing the tornado.

"Chloe, I don't think what you suggested about making right decisions was wrong. In fact, I think it's the one true answer and way out of my and Rachel's fate. A fate that happened because we... we persevered your life but in doing that, we broke protocol in the eyes of many and in some cases, we stole things and lied to people. So, it only makes sense for you to suffer seeing our deaths."

Max shook her head a little, as if trying to clear it.

"But that still is messed up because without you, my powers wouldn't even exist. I can't say the same for Rachel but I know you're connected to my powers so, why was I given this power if I can't use it to help you?"

Wincing deeply, I shook my head too, about to relay the obvious answer neither of us wanted to hear.

"Because we can't have it both ways, even  _with_  power. It's one way or the other and like Rachel told me that day at the dorm. Remember what she said? She told me, I had to be willing to accept that some things just weren't in my control and had to be prepared to deal with the consequences, no matter what. Max listen to me."

I gazed around, needing a moment to collect my scattered thoughts. I took a deep breath, readying myself for what I feared had to become  _my_  reality.

"Look, whoever... or  _whateve_ r blessed you with this amazing gift, clearly didn't want you to abuse it but thanks to me, you did and almost died in the process. Even after everything was said and done, you still got sick and died. So, maybe the lesson we're supposed to understand, isn't even about how good or bad you and Rachel used your powers. Maybe the lesson is understanding that even with power, we can't save everyone when we want or when the urge strikes us because we think it will be better for that person. To put it more bluntly, we don't have the right to interfere with their fate even if we can and we can't change our realities and change the course of events to our liking because everyone, including jerks like Nathan and Mark Jefferson, are just as affected by the choices we've made in order to pretty much, save each other. You, me, Rachel... now I said all of that to say this."

I took my cap off and shoved it into my pocket. I didn't particularly have a reason to do that but the weight of the fabric was starting to become uncomfortable because it had soaked up so much of the rain. With my head now free, my hair was steeped by the heavy rain almost instantly, forcing my hair to lay against my scamp and the sides of my temples.

"The fact that we were separated from Rachel and you and I were brought back here, to this specific event means the choice you will make here today, at this moment in time, is the ultimate choice."

Max's face clouded with confusion. She took a small step back, already fighting the fear rising deep within herself.

"Chloe... no..."

I held up my hand, gently silencing her.

"For whatever scientific, mystical reason we'll never figure out, we were meant to be together, in this exact moment in history. The difference is, we know Rachel was behind the scenes, fighting for our justice. Her justice. But now, we need to carefully go over what brought us here, and understand why we're here, back at the lighthouse. Yes, Rachel was found at the lighthouse in another Dark Room, and chances are, she's still down there, waiting for us. But remember, when we found her, she was pretty much dead... I mean, she was physically with us but her spirit was gone, Max. And we had to go through a lot just to bring her back.  _You_  had to go through a lot."

"And I'll gladly do it again! Chloe I love her just a much as you do if not more and we can save her! We're right here, so what are we standing around out here for? Let's get up there and save Rachel from Mark and Nathan. You still have your gun on you don't you?"

I nodded slowly at the question, not liking how Max was so quick to resort to a method I knew was scary for her.

"Yes I have it. But I don't think-"

"Well what are we waiting for?!"

Max interrupted me, her voice coated with worry, almost on the brink of hysteria.

"Max. Don't you see? Rachel is supposed to die."

Max took a step back and stared at me in bewilderment.

"How can you  _say_  that? She was kidnapped and forced to be Mark's pet for his sick hobby. She didn't ask to die a death like that! A death we can prevent."

I rolled my eyes, irritated that Max wasn't listening to reason and letting her emotions cloud her logical thinking. Hmph. I blame the storm...

"I can say that because of this!"

I reached in my back pocket and withdrew the photo Max took of the blue butterfly on the water pan handle that day in the bathroom at school.

"I was supposed to die too. But you saved me instead."

I inched closer, putting us shoulder-to-shoulder, both of us still engrossed with the butter fly photo I held between my fingers.

"And because you saved me, we got together and contacted the local authorities and the school on the third day of the week. Your vision of Arcadia Bay being wiped out, was October 11th."

As if she knew what I was thinking, we lifted our heads and turned them, our eyes fixated on the tornado across from us.

"Which is today. Otherwise, that  _thing_  wouldn't be there heading for the town. Now, if Rachel was almost dead, on October 6th, then more than likely Rachel's already passed."

Horrified, Max turned away, putting her back to me.

"I refuse to accept this fate."

I got in front of her, trying hard to get Max to wake up and accept a very hard, painful, but necessary option that we had been denying since the bathroom incident.

"Max, I know what you're thinking so stop it. Stop beating yourself up over this okay? I don't care if the storm is a result of you altering time or not, we've both paid our dues there so just stop it!"

I glanced over my shoulder at the lighthouse.

"The lighthouse is out of the way of the tornado and where Rachel's at. Come on then, let's get up and see if she's still kicking for ourselves... we'll finish our talk later."

I put the butterfly photo away, gave her shoulder a reassuring, gentle slap and started to climb the hill that would take us to Rachel and our destiny as a trio.

"Oh...what... C-Chloe...?"

I looked around just in time to see Max bend over slightly and cup the base of her forehead with her hand. She didn't look so good and pitifully cried out to me again. Alarmed, I rushed over to her swaying form and gathered her up in my arms, supporting her fall as my knee roughly hit the mushy, damp sand.

"I got your back Max."

I whispered near her ear, clinging to her as if my life depended on it. To a degree, my life did depend on Max, more so than Rachel's.

_Rachel..._

Blinking my eyes free of moisture, I frowned fiercely at the howling wind cutting through my clothes and ruffling them like mad. Whatever was causing this cycle, I had just about enough of it.

_I swear, I am going to assure the safely of my friends one way or another, even if it means... my own..._

I couldn't bring myself to finish my own thought. Swallowing hard, I shook it off and carefully rose up with Max. With the utmost care, I put her arm around my neck and secured my arm around her waist and dragged her as quickly as I could up the hill that would lead us to the lighthouse and to Rachel's body.


	20. Episode 20: 3rd Option

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It boiled down to choice and making the ultimate sacrifice but how can Max do that, when she loves Chloe and Rachel equally? How can she be expected to simply just "choose" one way or another? The curse's plague will either come back and haunt her and Rachel until they die or it will disappear based on one action of selflessness. Problem is, Max doesn't know what's right or what's wrong anymore. Honestly, she's starting to wonder if she ever had a grip in the first place.

* * *

  ****

* * *

**Max Caulfield**

 

 

"Max, come on now. We're almost there. Don't worry... we'll be okay!"

I frantically heard Chloe say, her voice cracking through my mind like a whip and all at once, my eyes opened and I saw us fall down but not once, did Chloe let go of me.

"Max?"

Chloe called to me again, her arms no longer around me.

"Max can you hear me?! Please say something!"

I was on my knees while my hands propped me up for support but it still took me a minute to register what was happening and... where we were at, physically. After that horrible nightmare, anywhere was paradise in my book.

"Chloe?"

I whispered weakly, struggling to stand up and regain my footing.

"I must of passed out. Sorry."

Chloe was sitting in front of me, watching me with hawk-like intensity.

"Oh thank God. Don't you ever do that again okay?"

I staggered around for a few seconds, trying hard to shake off the dizziness, in hope the world would stop spinning.

"I swear that nightmare  _was so_ real. It was  _so horrible_."

Is what I said, totally convinced nothing was going to top its twisted images or cruel words from the faces of loved ones, a good friend like Chloe, the enemy... and sadly,  _myself_. But while stumbling around, I caught sight of the tornado and saw just how much bigger it had become in the short time of Chloe and I waking from the shoreline and Chloe helping me up to the lighthouse. Not only that, when I took the time to compare and contrast events and certain aspects of the nightmare, I had decoded a painful message. I... Maxine Caulfield, the girl who has superpowers and is trying my hardest to save people, was only hurting people and this horrible disaster befalling Arcadia Bay... was my own doing. I mean, I had already taken responsibility for this earlier, before I passed out and had the nightmare but the nightmare further confirmed everything. Devastated, saddened and weary, I turned to Chloe and gestured at the tornado, no longer running from the cruel reality of my power.

"This is  _my_  storm. I caused this.  _I caused all of this!_ "

I bit my lip, feeling warm, angry tears spill down my face.

"I changed fate and destiny so much that..."

I trailed off, catching a building sob in my throat. Frustrated at myself, I raised my hand and let it fall on top of my head. I grasped at my own hair, hoping the action would help toughen me up a bit but it didn't. At a loss, I just threw my arms up in exasperation.

"I actually did alter the course of everything. Like I said, all I did is create death and destruction!"

Chloe lost her insecurities and took charge, like she normally does. And for once, I'm glad because I was a nervous wreck and anything but stable. Using her hand, Chloe turned me around so we faced each other. With a fierce look of determination, Chloe tore into me, practically refusing to let take ownership for my actions.

"Screw all of that, okay?"

Her hand fell away from my arm and she stepped back a little bit but still stood fairly close to me.

"You  _and_  Rachel were given power that you didn't ask for... and you saved me, then we saved her."

Chloe quickly waved her hand towards the chaos then pointed at me.

"Which had to happen, evidently. All of this did. Without your power we wouldn't have found Rachel!"

I  _wish_  that made me feel better but it didn't. I dropped my head, deeply ashamed of myself,  _genuinely_  wishing this storm wasn't happening right now, g _enuinely_ wishing Rachel was here with me and Chloe but unit we dared to enter that lighthouse, we would never know.

"Okay."

Chloe mused, reaching out and grabbing me by the shoulders.

"So you're not the Time Master, but you're Maxine Caulfield."

I lifted my eyes, locking them with Chloe's desperate ones but I did not say anything back to her. I just stood there, too stricken with grief to say a word.

"And you're amazing."

Amazing? Me? Oh yeah, some amazing person I am. There's an entire populous about to  _die_  because I'm just so  _dazzling_  and  _awesome_  at my job! That bitterness must of shown on my face because Chloe started to tear up and look at me with such a pained expression, it made my heart ache and physically throb against my chest. Taking a moment to look over her shoulder at the locked doors of the lighthouse, Chloe's hand moved to her back pocket.

"Max."

She grounded out, tears flooding down her face like a river in motion with mine.

"This is the only way."

She re-presented the butterfly photo and gently placed it in my hand. I looked the picture over a few seconds but ironically, my attention was drawn back to the storm east of us.

"I feel like I took this shot a thousand years ago."

I walked around, finally stopping near the bench, hands still clutching at the butterfly photo, hesitantly. Chloe came over and stood by me and she too, set her sights on the raging storm.

"I told you earlier what you could do and why I strongly feel Rachel and I have to... to.."

Chloe got chocked up and slapped her hands over her eyes, whimpering softly.

"Screw,  _that!_ "

I countered, anger ringing in my voice.

"No way... no way!"

I roughly insisted, stepping forward and looking at her with hard, sincere eyes, even though my own eyes were clouding with more and more tears each passing second.

"You and Rachel are my number one priorities right now. You two are  _all_  that matters to me."

Her hands dropping at lighting speed, Chloe's eyes looked towards the sky for a moment, then she leveled her gaze with me once again.

"I know! You proved that over and over again... even though I don't deserve it and Rachel does. You still fought for us."

Chloe turned away from me which is probably a good thing because I was seriously balling my eyes out and it was obvious she was trying to be strong for me and not cry but... she was just as emotional if not worse.

"I'm so selfish... not like my mom. Look what she had to give up and live through."

Oh she was getting sentimental on me! Not helping! I just grabbed at my hair, hating the guilt that was hitting me, that was hitting the both of us.

"And she did. She deserves so much more than to be killed by a storm in flipping diner!"

I know this was selfish on my part, but I didn't want to hear anymore. I was so torn up over this, I was breaking on the inside, I knew the truth and what I was going to have to do, but even so, I turned away and put my back to Chloe. But as soon as I commenced the action, my love for her made me turn around.

"Even my step douche-"

She stopped and corrected herself and spoke kindly of David, giving him the title he didn't deserve. At least, in her eyes.

"Father deserves her alive. There's so many more people in Arcadia Bay who should live... way more than me..."

Having heard enough, I countered her with my own feelings.

"Don't say that! I won't trade you.  _Or_ Rachel. Assuming she's still alive and if she's not, we'll just use one of my diary photos and I'll go back to a earlier time of this week and then go back to the wall of my time line photos and I'll find the me during the five year gap and we'll save Rachel that way. So  _don't_  sell yourself short like this, it's not fair. Not you, not to Rachel and certainly not to me."

Chloe whipped her head around, her tears gone for the moment. We looked at each other, both of us determined to win our own arguments.

"You're  _not_  trading me Max. See, this is what I was trying to get you to understand before. Did you ever stop to think that you've just been delaying  _my_  real destiny in all of this. Not just Rachel's?"

Before I could even think of something to comeback with, she beat me to the punch.

"Look at how many times I've almost died or actually died around you. Look at what Rachel was dealing with prior to our investigation to save her. Look at what's happened to the two of you because _I_  lived. You guys have been  _suffering_  all because I was spared that day. Otherwise, why didn't our decision to make good choices work out in the alternate reality we got taken away from? I mean, life was great for all three of us, minus your curse but... I was alive, even there and then, right towards the end, you both  _died_  in my arms!"

I lifted my head and shifted on my feet, glaring hatefully at the tornado. It was right at the shoreline, flinging cars, objects, animals, and all sorts of things throughout its forever on going spiral of doom.

"Max I know I've been selfish but for once I think I should accept my fate!"

Chloe touched my arm, drawing my attention back to her. The moment our eyes met, the waterworks happened again times three.

" _Our fate!_ "

Shaking my head once, I barely got out her name, let alone what I wanted to say.

"Chloe..."

"Max, you finally came back to me. You even went back in time to inform me of Mark and Rachel. We got to text, talk, call each other and you did nothing but show me  _and_  Rachel your love and friendship in the future. You made me smile and laugh, like I haven't done in years. But the fact that you got Rachel to do the same things is truly amazing! So, understand that wherever I end up after this... in whatever reality..."

She grabbed me by the shoulders again but this time, she shook me a little bit, forcing me to look at her.

"All those moments between the three of us were  _real_ , they'll always be ours. No matter what you chose, I know you'll make the right decision."

I tipped my head back, openly letting the tears fall and blind my vision. My chin quivering, my head spinning, I dropped my eyes and stared at my best friend, hardly able to contain my emotions.

"Chloe!"

I sobbed, using the back of my arm to rub the moisture over my eyes off so I could see better.

"I can't make this choice!"

Chloe's grip around me tightened, securing me in place. I felt her nails gently dig into me, oddly giving me a brink of hope for our complicated, insane situation.

"No Max."

She whispered.

"You're the only one who can. Rachel's not here, it's just me and you."

I gradually lowered my head and thought about what I wanted to do. Sacrifice Chloe and never find out if Rachel was behind those doors and save Arcadia Bay and its people... or use the butterfly photo and go back to that moment in the bathroom, sealing Chloe and Rachel's fate, the way fate was intended for them from the start and persevere the lives of many come October 11th. I wonder is this... is this why we were brought to this reality just to be tested in such a way? Chloe was willing to lay down her life to help others but I, for the right reasons, apart from a little selfishness, wanted to save her and Rachel if I could help it. Even if Rachel was dead, we could just use a photo from my diary and let me travel to that specific time and  _stop_  it all from happening again but would that just seal my and Rachel's demise with the curse, all over again? What was the right choice? What was the right path to take? Must I endure it alone? Am I meant to be the only one to walk away from this?

"Max. It's time."

Hearing those words shot through me like one of Chloe's bullets, piercing through the very core of my heart.

"I chose..."

I started to look down at the photo then snapped my head back and shoved it back into Chloe's hands. Before I realized what I was doing, I darted for the doors of the lighthouse and viciously rammed at the door using my shoulder. Chloe clearly wasn't expecting me to do something so random or out of character but here's how I saw it. If Rachel Amber was still alive, she had just as much as a say-so in this life changing decision as much as Chloe and I did.

"Don't just stand there Chloe! Help me!"

Chloe put the photo away and to my delight, she didn't question me but simply told me to step back so she could shoot the lock open. It took about nine bullets but it did the trick. The lock fell, taking the heavy chains with it.

"I'll make my decision  _after_  I have confirmation about Rachel."

Chloe glanced briefly at the storm.

"Well, we better hurry. That storm is eating Arcadia Bay every second we waste standing around doing nothing."

Nodding in agreement, we both entered the abandoned lighthouse and took the same path like last time, knowing it would lead to a underground bunker. When we reached the door, I remembered the digital code and entered the numbers:

594

And boom, the device beeped and the icon on the lower right of the pad went from red, to green.

"Here goes nothing."

Chloe whispered, cocking her gun and getting ready to shoot at anyone who looked dangerous. AKA, Nathan Prescott or Mark Jefferson.

"Stay behind me Max. If someone's in here and armed with a weapon of  _any_  kind, I can't afford letting you get hit. Or we're  _all_  screwed."

Utterly helpless and struck mute with suspense, I stood beside Chloe, and watched as she used one hand to turn the handle. It groaned open on and a dim light spilled out, bathing the titled floor in its hue.

"Rachel? Rachel are you here?"

I called softly to her, walking directly behind Chloe.

"Rachel?"

I tried again and this time, there was a response.

"M-Max?"

Chloe and I gasped, eyes wide and mouths dropping together hearing her say my name.

"Oh my God, Rachel! You're alive!"

Chloe exclaimed, throwing her gun down and forsaking any form of safety precaution. A bold move on her part but I think the excitement of finding Rachel  _alive_  was enough for Chloe. However, I retrieved the gun and held it close to me, just in case something happened. Rounding the corner after Chloe, I saw Rachel laying there on the white tarp, naked, bruised from... ugh, sexual play and severely drugged. Chloe was closer to her so she was able to free Rachel from her duck tape bondage.

"I don't want to ask the obvious but are you okay?"

Rachel looked so out of it, like a drunk on a six day drinking binge. Quite frankly, I'm surprised she managed to lift her head, crack her eyes open half way and nod in response to Chloe's question. Her nod was off center, very sluggish and her speech was just as sloppy. Chloe and I shared a look before glancing back at Rachel. I, nor Chloe could understand anything she was trying to tell us. It was almost like listening to a foreigner of another country speak their language, but with the speed of a turtle.

"The... y... ra... p... me... bu... I...am... o..."

About five syllables later, Rachel gave up trying to talk and just plopped her head back down, followed by a deep, slow, garbled exhale that I am going to label a "sigh of annoyance" because her facial expression did scrunch up but even that, was a huge effort on Rachel's part and no sooner after she attempted to express her frustration, her eyes closed and her breathing slowed down.  _Way_  down.

"Chloe, let's get out Rachel out of here. This place isn't friendly."

Chloe looked up at me.

"I don't see her clothes anywhere. We can't take her out there naked, she'll catch her death."

Scowling at the thought of where her clothes might be or who they might be with, I started to slip off my wet hoodie, wanting Chloe to use it as a substitute.

"Put her in this. There's nothing else here, Chloe. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Chloe took my hoddie out of my hands and instead of slipping Rachel's limp arms in the sleeves and zip it up, Chloe draped it over Rachel's upper body, covering it up.

"All right. Here's the plan. I'm going to put her on your back, you'll give my gun back and we'll book it out of here then you have to decide Max. Okay?"

I nodded vaguely, almost choosing to not care about anything because Rachel, who should of been dead, by events that had already taken place in the past, was  _not_. This actually made me think that if I did decide to keep things as they were and not travel back using any kind of photo, would there be survivors of the storm? Or should I assume they would all be dead and gone? Climbing the stairs case that would lead out of the bunker, I finally made up my mind... I knew what I was going to do.

"Chloe."

I whispered, stopping in motion with her near the sign in front of the bench.

"Yes, Max?"

I shifted Rachel around, I used my hands to thrust her further up my back so she and I could both be more comfortable. Hearing her moan resound in my ear, I instantly desired to take her in my arms and just... cherish her. She went through horror down there, that went without saying but I was still amazed to find Rachel alive. Body  _and_  spirit. It was such a nice feeling to have both of my best friends with me, despite the terror of the tornado reeking havoc to Arcadia Bay.

"Will you take Rachel for a sec?"

Nodding, Chloe cased her gun and transferred Rachel over to her arms. Once free of the extra weight, I walked around Chloe and took out the butterfly photo from her back pocket then went to stand directly in front of her and Rachel, who was very much unconscious and drooling on Chloe now. Heh, if I had my camera on me I'd  _totally_  snap a photo of that... given with calmer circumstances of course.

"I concluded that no matter option I chose, there's always going to be one enemy that will haunt us and that is none other than death itself."

I pointed at the storm.

"I caused this, but in the same sense, nature could of created a E6 tornado on its own and the the reason lives will be taken today, wouldn't mean anything if nature took them, because that's to be expected right? But all at once, because I tried to my hardest to help everyone, nature responds? Question. Did I create this storm, or help a storm get here  _faster?_  You're the one who told me Oregon gets a tornado every twenty years or so. I won't deny I didn't have play in this but I don't think you dying, helps anyone if another tornado is coming a few years from now. Those people will be in danger then and may die! So what what then? Do I get a photo and go all the way back to another time of my life just to prevent nature from taking it's course? You'll be dead but so will others. The only difference is, I wouldn't be helping it because I'd stop using my power!"

Chloe blinked and all at once, the confidence she had going on for herself, wavered, rendering her useless.

"Max I-"

I shook my head and kept going, needing her to hear me.

"Also, I take into consideration that the very people we would work so hard to save, could die from something else a week later. A month later. A year later, and my power wouldn't be the cause of such a tragic event. Rachel, should of  _died_  by now but she's still here. I don't know why but... if she tried that hard to survive through her fate, is it possible there will be people waiting for us if we leave well alone and just let the chips falls? No more cheating, no more running, no more anything. Just the here and now and whatever comes of it."

Chloe's eyes started to fill with tears and so did mine. Not wanting my emotions get the better of me, I hastily wiped the tears away and before Chloe and myself, I hissed through clenched teeth,

"I'm  _done_  with this power! Whatever gave it to me can take it back! I'm not deciding anything anymore!"

That statement being said, I tore the picture in half multiple times and released it, letting it blow into the wind and high into the sky. Chloe tipped her head back and watched it fly away with me. But that's not the only thing we observed. Together, even with Rachel who was not able to witness the calamity, we watched the storm destroy what was left of Arcadia Bay. However, when I started to think about who could all be down there, I broke down and turned away, putting my back to the town... the very town that was full of screaming women, men and children, all probably wishing they could of escaped the horror of this day. Knowing this reality awaited so many innocent lives, I closed my eyes and threw myself at Chloe, completely and utterly broken. Just... broken. Making sure to mind Rachel, I took to the opposite side where Rachel's head was not resting on Chloe's shoulder and I buried my face in Chloe's neck, soaking the skin with my own tears. It didn't take long before sobs racked my entire body and screams of frustration poured out of my mouth uncontrollably, all muffled by Chloe's shirt. In the middle of my mourning, Chloe stepped in, probably in attempt to provide comfort of some kind. I wrapped trembling arms around her waist and pulled her closer to myself. Was I horrible? Did this ultimate choice I just made, seal my and Rachel's fate yet again? I didn't know, hell I didn't care! We were together and for the moment, that's all that mattered to me. Then again, if I sacrifice Chloe and Rachel, would that of really made a difference for the greater good or just a mere moment for some and not mean a damn thing for others? I can't... I can't deal with this! Why must she die for everything to work out? Why should it make a difference if Chloe lives, but then Rachel and I suffer a terrible curse that kills us all because Chloe lives? I'm not a experiment on death but if you ask me, death doesn't seem to care about anyone here or how we feel so why... why should I pacify it and play along wit it's cruel game? Because I'm special and have power? A power I never asked for! If I must be judged for my choice and everything I've done to get to this point, well, fine. Let it happen but if there is one thing I'm sure of, it's making the decision to shred the photo and let things play out as intended. If Chloe still dies or Rachel and I wind up dead before her, fine. But I swear to myself, I'm going to do do everything to make sure my power won't be involved in either scenario.  _Period._

"Max... is this really what you want? We can still change it... you have other photos in your diary."

I nodded, rubbing my forehead firmly into the wet fabric that was proving such insane comfort it was almost criminal.

"Yes."

I rasped, choking on another building sob. In the mist of Chloe nuzzling me and keeping a steady watch on the storm's progress, I caught sight of Rachel's eyes opening, just enough to where I could see them. She stared across the back of Chloe's neck and looked at me with a different kind of expression I've never seen touch her features before and just like that, Rachel began to cry. Unable to handle seeing her loose it, I leaned out of Chloe's chest and without saying a word, went over to the opposite side of her, caved my arms around Chloe's upper shoulders and pressed harder into her side and weakly nuzzled Rachel's cheek, doing my best to comfort her. Chloe, was the strongest out of us. She didn't scream or wail. She just stood there and watched the chaos with a conflicted expression on her face, allowing me and Rachel to mourn on her.

* * *

 **Song:[Spanish Sahara](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=prGptG5Ex1g)**  - Foals

* * *

****

****

 

**So I walked into the haze**

**And a million dirty ways**

**Now I see you lying there**

**Like a lilo losing air, air**

 

Come by early morning, Chloe stirred first and looked down at, Rachel who was resting comfortingly on her chest, passed out cold. Content, Chloe glanced over at Max to see how she was fairing. Max was using Rachel's back as her pillow and was breathing deeply. Chloe reached over and shook Max's arm, waking her. Opening sleepy eyes, Max peered up at Chloe questionably. Making a sad expression, Chloe suggested that it was time to see if Max's choice to keep her alive was worth it. Max nodded and straightened herself up. Just thinking about inspecting Arcadia Bay made her stomach twist. 

**Black rocks and shoreline sand**

**Still that summer I cannot bare**

**And I wipe the sand from my arms**

**The Spanish Sahara, the place that you'd wanna**

**Leave the horror here**

 

Chloe drove her truck down the broken road and trashed streets in a stiff silence. Rachel remained knocked out, sitting between her and Max, her head laying against Chloe's shoulder with Max's hoddie still draped over her naked, battered body.

**Forget the horror here**

**Forget the horror here**

**Leave it all down here**

**It's future rust and then it's future dust**

 

Max and Chloe started to lose hope upon not seeing anyone they recognized. All they witnessed was just endless piles and heaps of destruction and it made their hearts sink deep within their chests.

**Forget the horror here**

**Forget the horror here**

**Leave it all down here**

**It's future rust and then it's future dust**

 

Max swallowed the tight lump in the back of her throat and wearily tilted her head to the right. She took a deep breath and rested the side of her face against the cool glass, forcing her eyes shut so she could block out the damage she was witnessing as Chloe drove past dozens of homes and businesses.

**Now the waves they drag you down**

**Carry you to broken ground**

**Though I find you in the sand**

**Wipe you clean with dirty hands**

**So damn this boiling space**

**The Spanish Sahara, the place that you'd wanna**

**Leave the horror here**

 

Chloe finally stopped the truck, right by Two Whales Diner and together with Max, they hesitantly get out and went towards the building to check for signs of life.

**Forget the horror here**

**Forget the horror here**

**Leave it all down here**

**It's future rust and then it's future dust**

 

Stepping into the diner, they found dead bodies scattered all across the floor... including many local patrons who ate at the diner. Max looked away, unable to bear the sight of so much death.

**I'm the fury in your head**

**I'm the fury in your bed**

**I'm the ghost in the back of your head**

**'Cause I am**

 

Just when they were about to call it quits and drive off, they heard voices and a loud noise, like someone kicking through something. Their eyes widening in shock, Chloe and Max shared a knowing look with each other and they immediately walked over obstacles to reach the door where they heard the sounds coming from.

**I'm the fury in your head**

**I'm the fury in your bed**

**I'm the ghost in the back of your head**

**'Cause I am**

 

Together, they move the fallen wooden beams and other heavy objects that blocking the storage room door. Chloe shouts to whoever is on the side to stand back because she was going to kick in it.

**I'm the fury in your head**

**I'm the fury in your bed**

**I'm the ghost in the back of your head**

**'Cause I am**

 

The doors slammed open and smashed apart, revealing something neither girl expected to see. Max put her hands over her mouth, muffing her cries of joy seeing multiple faces she and Chloe both knew. Joyce, Frank and his dog, Warren, Dana, Evan, Alyssa, Kate, Victoria, Stella, Brooke, Courtney, Trevor, Justin, Taylor, Juliet, Daniel, Luke, Zachary, Hayden, Logan, and so many others. Even Principal Wells and Samuel were present. Not everyone from the school, not everyone from the town, but the ones Chloe and Max just happened to find important or cool, were. Chloe and Max can't believe it and they stand there, staring in awe at the large group of banged up, weary bodies standing up, one by one.

**Forget the horror here**

**Forget the horror here**

**Leave it all down here**

**It's future rust and it's future dust**

 

Joyce ran for her daughter and moment she was close enough, she reached out and embraced Chloe. Joyce grabbed her face and kissed Chloe all over and started to shed tears of joy seeing that she and Max are safe and unharmed. Chloe personally felt like she had cried enough for a lifetime but she unmistakably began to cry with her mother and to Joyce shock, Chloe openly started to confess how sorry she was for being selfish and making life hard for her and David.

 

**I'm the fury in your head**

**I'm the fury in your bed**

**I'm the ghost in the back of your head**

**'Cause I am**

 

Max went over to speak with Warren. He bashfully smiled at Max and told her how glad he is to see her but right in the middle of his explanation, Max cried out and threw her arms around him, hugging him hard. Warren, caught off guard, doesn't do anything at first but then he gradually started to relax and warmly returned the gesture, caving his strong arms around Max's shaking frame. After Warren, Max embraced her all of her classmates, even the ones she wasn't close to. Considering that all of them escaped death by the skin of their teeth, they didn't gripe or complain about Max hugging them.

 

**I'm the fury in your head**

**I'm the fury in your bed**

**I'm the ghost in the back of your head**

**'Cause I am**

 

When everyone emerged from the rubble of the fallen building and was safely outside, a fisherman, a trucker, two police officers along with a few other families came into the clearing. Upon seeing Joyce Price, Officer Berry waved his hand and called over to her, asking if she and the people who were with her was all right. Joyce stood proudly with her arms still around Chloe and nodded her head firmly, confirming that she and the other survivors with her were just fine.

 

**I'm the fury in your head**

**I'm the fury in your bed**

**I'm the ghost in the back of your head**

**'Cause I am**

 

* * *

Max eventually slipped away unnoticed from the crowd and returned to the truck where Rachel was waiting. Rachel had just opened her eyes and was starting to come to when Max thrust the truck's passenger door wide open and crawled in. Since the truck was parked away from where the action was happening, Max took advantage of the privacy and anxiously gathered Rachel up into her arms. Rachel gasped softly, suddenly a little more awake. Confused at what was happening, Rachel lifted her head off Max's chest to see what had gotten her so worked up but before she could figure it out, Max dropped her head and leaned in close and family pecked Rachel on the forehead then on the mouth. Rachel's eyes slowly widened during the brief contact their mouths touched. So happy was Max to see Rachel finally awake, she pressed her cheek against Rachel's and nuzzled her affectionately. 

As Max did this, it dawned on Rachel why she was doing it. Max was trying to remind her of what they had before they died. What Max didn't know, was that Rachel had recalled everything that had happened but rather then stop Max, Rachel let Max think that she hadn't, just so she could enjoy her. Smiling a little, Rachel giggled every so often when Max's nuzzles or kisses tickled her skin. Rachel could safely say to herself, she didn't feel any thing from the curse and the blush that had blossomed was out of pure happiness. All those moments she and Max shared in a alternate reality was real and their friendship was still in tact, even after everything that had transpired. Chuckling softly, Rachel weakly lifted her hands and cupped the sides of Max's face, gently forcing her to look at her. She said something that not only made Max feel good about everything but also her personal choice to not use the butterfly photo and go back in time.

"Max... I love you."

Max's eyes brimmed with fresh tears of joy. Just hearing Rachel say those words, did wonders for her. Smirking mischievously, Rachel leaned in and pressed her forehead against Max's and was just about to brush Max's tears away with her thumbs when Chloe jerked the driver's door open, startling them. Gasping loudly, the two teens glanced over and watched Chloe climb into the truck. Once the shock dissolved, it was replaced with amused smiles. Both of them were so very grateful to see their beloved pirate alive.

"Miss me?"

Max and Rachel teared up a little knowing the cruel fate that would indeed, make them miss her if Max had decided to do things differently. Rachel understood that she would also be dead, with Chloe and Max understood that she would be alone without either of her friends at her side but there they were, all three of them.

"Shut up and get over here."

Rachel ordered, pretending to be sound cross when really, she was ecstatic and bursting with excitement to see Chloe alive. Grinning from ear to ear, Chloe did as Rachel asked and inserted herself between her and Max like a spoiled child. Max and Rachel just laughed as they leaned in to kiss Chloe. Max on her right cheek and Rachel on her left. Chloe moaned softly, unable to verbally express just how much each kiss made her feel so loved and wanted and all for the right reasons.

"You two sure know how to make a girl feel special. If dying multiple times will get you all to kiss me, then maybe we should go on pirate adventures more often?"

Chloe suggested, not surprised she got a playful smack upside the head by Max and Rachel.

"I think I'll pass on that, Captain Chloe."

Max mumbled, looping her arm with Chloe's and instantly taking it captive. Chloe turned her head and watched Max snuggle closer. Max sighed her happiness, no longer physically motivated to show Chloe her love. She settled for cuddling but Rachel simply continued to love on Chloe. They were unable to resist each other and wanted nothing more than to express their love, affection and appreciation for the one another through such tender gestures. After several minutes had passed, Chloe broke the trance. First, she took one of Max's hands and likewise, did the same to Rachel's. Then she laced her fingers tightly with theirs and gently moved them down to rest on her lap, and gradually started to explain to them that they had no RV to take them to L.A. or so much as the secret lair to chill in, for the junkyard was destroyed but it didn't matter because they had each other and that's all that mattered. Touched at the profoundness behind Chloe's words, Max and Rachel eased forward, pressing the base of their foreheads against Chloe, nuzzling her again and again until the three of them were overcome with a strong wave of drowsiness and had to stop. Content that they'd wake up and see each other and time would be "still", the trio stayed put in the position for the longest time, silently indulging in each others presence. Neither knew what would await them when they opened their eyes, but once thing was for sure. They would face it together, whatever the trial or trials were waiting for them.

 


	21. Episode 21: Together

**Rachel Amber**

 

Darkness. That's all I could see. Silence, was all I heard, serving as a painful, constant reminder of my messed up reality.

The Dark Room.

The Dark Room was always like this after Mark and Nathan finished up their business with me, in more than one way. Most of the time, Mark would talk on and on about how beautiful I was and why I was his favorite "subject" . Nathan rarely commented on my drugged performance or took the time to express his thoughts verbally like Mark did. Nathan was far more interested in spreading my legs and seeing how much he could get out of me before my body physically shut down on him and just went still, as if I was...well... nothing more than a lifeless doll to him. I had been so out of it when everything with Max and Chloe went down, I wasn't even sure if it was tangible. I mean, come on, what's reality to someone who can fast forward time and get jerked around by the mystical realm and dropped off in alternate realities? These sequences had been happening to me so much I didn't have a healthy grasp on anything, to say the least. I want to say, everything up until my death after the dance, was real and Max and I were friends, with Chloe at our side, our mutual desire and top priority. Chloe, no matter what reality I'm stuck in, forced to go to or will be taken away from, was my world and that would never change. But somewhere along the way Max became a part of that world too, so to open my eyes and see neither there would break me so bad at this point, I didn't want to risk it. I mean, what if... what if I just dreamed it all up and I'm still trapped in that horrible place of torment and insanity? What if... I had never even met Max Caulfield to begin with and was being punished by the universe because I wanted to speed up time to get to her, so she could save Chloe from Nathan Prescott? Looking back that's exactly how all this crap started. With my visions of the future and witnessing tragic events that would take place if something didn't prevent it from happening. And yet, if my theory is correct, that something is Max. But maybe if I had left her alone and didn't try getting her attention as a spirit, none of this would of happened. Then again, that in itself, solves the time jumping problem but permanently ensures Chloe's demise. The only good thing that would come from that situation, is Max wouldn't have gotten as deeply involved like she has and would be spared the headache of trying to balance everything for the greater good. Again, I'm going with the notion that I actually met Max and all those events took place. So as much as I wanted to open my eyes and find out, I really didn't want to be disappointed and find myself stranded in the Dark Room, tied up and drugged... but the thought of things being legit and Max and Chloe with me, was way too tempting. So, taking a deep breath, cracked one eye open and two seconds into it, I felt my heart thug hard against my chest. There, a ways off from me, I saw Max and Chloe walking towards me through the cracked windshield of Chloe's truck. They were smiling and talking to each other about things I couldn't quite make out due to the thickness of the glass, but I'm guessing it was all good things? Otherwise, I don't think they'd be smiling. Naturally, I assessed the transparent bags they were carrying in their arms, glad to see that one of the items in a bag was a box of Honeycomb cereal. Oooh thank God! Normally after getting a heavy dose of the drugs from Mark, like a junkie, I get the munchies only its twice as bad.

_So. It wasn't dream. They're here._

I eased up on the seat and raked my fingers through my hair, struggling the whole time to calm myself.

_Easy Rachel. It's okay. I'm not dead, Max isn't dead, Chloe's not dead. I'm here. We're all here. Which means, everything that I experienced in that alternate world, really happened._

"Good you're awake! Good morning Rachel!"

Chloe exclaimed, transferring the bag in her left hand over to her right hand so she could wave at me. I waved back, admiring how the spiky blue bangs dangling freely by the sides of Chloe's face and how and the open, unzipped black leather jacket flowed freely in the wind. Being able to observe her carefree, nonchalant attitude helped my body relax. I sadly, have bad trigger reactions now, thanks to Mark and Nathan. Being alone, by myself and not knowing what to expect was one of them. Taking a deep breath, I forced myself to stop shaking. When I had gotten a firm grip on my emotions, I sat still and waited for them to come closer, anxious to see them.

"Oh thank God. You've been out for three days. Mark or Nathan must of dosed you up good, huh? Joyce, Max and I were starting think you'd never wake up."

Chloe stopped by the driver's door, lightly bending over so she could set down the stuffed bags of varies supplies. Straightening back up, she grabbed the handle and opened the door with ease. I cocked my head and watched her carefully shove her bags under the steeling wheel, humming a happy tune while at it.

"Well Chloe."

I sighed, angry and saddened to hear the news.

"If you guys were so worried about me, why didn't one of you try to wake me up?"

I demanded, raising my eyebrow in expectation that Chloe or Max was going to provide some kind of explanation. Or at least attempt to try.

"What makes you think that we didn't?"

Max spoke up and instantly, my eyes snapped over where she was. Dismissing my annoyance for the moment, I watched Max set her bags down too, then ease up and gently pry the passenger door open. Our eyes met and I held her gaze, offering Max a sleepy smile in hope that it would ease the worry I already saw see forming on her face.

"Do I look that bad, Max?"

Max averted her eyes away from mine.

"Uhh, you don't look that great, but..."

She trailed off and captured my stare, holding it for a few seconds but the moment she opened her mouth, she lost her confidence and glanced down, lifting her hands and nervously intertwining her fingers together. Sighing to herself, Max kept her head down and twiddled her thumbs around, struggling to find the right words to say to me while Chloe started to sort through her bags of supplies in the background.

"You look better today. But no matter what you could physically like, your beauty is mesmerizing as always. Oh and uh..."

Max's arms fell down to her sides but this time, she looked me straight in the eye and stated in a matter-of-fact like voice,

"Even in this reality, you're doing "it" again."

"Ohh  _really...?_ "

I drew the sentence out slowly on purpose and made sure to sound extra seductive, just because I wanted to give her more of a reason to look at me. And scold me. Yes, you heard me right. In the past, I dreaded correction from Max. Now, I can't seem to get enough of it.

"Yeah."

Chloe chimed in, joining the conversation and looking like she had every right in the world to do it.

"Compared to yesterday,  _huge_  improvement. Here Rachel, catch. These look to be about your size."

Chloe casually handed me some items out of each bag. Name brand items too. Granted they weren't high class but that's not important. I was just surprised they found all this stuff and in such pristine condition too. Victoria Secret bra, underwear, a plain old Nobu black tank top and Levi jean shorts, ankle cut white Nike socks, Conhair hair brush and a really nice pair of black and white strap up All-Star Converse shoes, which just so happens to be my favorite brand of foot wear. I took it all, grateful for the donations. Being naked and all, I'd take anything I think.

"Heeey Chloooeee."

I sang, waiting for her to look up at me. Putting the bags she was rummaging through on hold, she glanced up at me.

"Yeah?"

Without warning and right in front of Max, I reached across the seat and grabbed Chloe by the scruff of her shirt then with very little effort on my part, I tugged her towards myself and kissed her hard the cheek. My lips curled feeling heat tickle the surface of my lips.

"You're the best. Thanks for saving me from the Dark Room again. It means a lot. Seriously, Max, Chloe. Thank you so much."

I whispered against the warm skin before letting go. Dazed from the kiss, Chloe swayed a little bit as she eased back. Sharing a mutual look with Max, we grinned at Chloe, finding her quiet reaction cute and... precious.

"You're welcome. Anything for my Rachel."

Chloe covered the cheek I had kissed and shyly peered past my face so she could gaze lovingly at Max.

"Or should I say,  _our_  Rachel?"

Like a loyal dog, Max leaned in and rubbed her forehead back and forth in between my shoulder blades. Turning around, I faced her. Opening my mouth, I was going to ask her about what all had happened before they came to my rescue when my stomach growled loudly, killing the mood between the three us entirely. I wasn't embarrassed by this but Chloe thought it was funny so she, being Chloe, threw her head back and laughed but Max took pity on me and hugged me close, pressing her cheek firmly against mine own. Totally ignoring the fact that my stomach was demanding to be fed, I decided to cuddle with Max. That was far more rewarding than filling my belly any day.

"Hungry?"

She whispered, nuzzling her way into the crook of my neck. Releasing a pleased, content sigh, I nodded, my eyes fluttering shut at her touch. It wasn't too much longer before I felt Max's hands skillfully trace circles on my stomach.

"That feel nice?"

I nodded again, then glanced over my shoulder at Chloe, curious to see what she was doing. Chloe was tossing Corn Pops into her mouth and munching on them like a chipmunk, not even motivated in the slightest way to join in. I swear, she is so lazy sometimes but I can't say anything because quite frankly... she gets it from me.

"No worries. I'll share my cereal with you."

Max let go so she could reach down with her hands and swipe up a Honeycomb out of one of her bags. After she opened it and got herself a large handful, she handed me the Honeycomb box.

"Here Rachel, nosh on these. It's not Joyce's famous Belgian waffle with bacon but it is food and something to hold us over with until we get back on our feet. The National Guard gave us so much to start out with but the adults, Joyce included, distributed the resources and tried to make sure everyone got a little bit of everything. But the families who had children, they obviously were given a little more. But she saved the stuff we brought here just for us."

"Aww. That's sweet of Joyce. When I get some energy saved up, I'm going to go out there to thank her personally."

I happily started eating out of the box and together, the three of us ate in silence and watched the clouds in the sky through the window shield. Afterwards, we talked briefly about everything that had happened but when yawns started happening, we called it quits and curled up with each other. Sleep came fairly quickly for me and Chloe. Max remained awake, humming songs we knew until she sang herself to sleep. There were so many things I wanted to do and people I wanted to talk with from our class. Rather, what may be left of our class but I will just have to wait. Max and Chloe are comfortable and to be honest, I need their emotional support right now. Just because things are starting to look up for us, does not mean life will get easier. In fact, I think our adventure as a trio, has only just began to unravel.


	22. Chapter 22: 3rd Wheel

**Warren Graham**

 

Is it bad that I tend to drift off and wander about Max and fear for her safety? I mean, I know where she is now, it's not like I  _need_  to freak out. Besides, I'm sure Max is finally relaxing and taking it easy, living the dream with Chloe and Rachel at her side. I guess I would too if I had a rich relative that owns apartment duplexes in L.A. like Rachel Amber does and had that same relative come down and pick me up in a 1.2 million dollar Zenvo ST1 and take me away from all the destruction of poor, pathetic Arcadia Bay. Even so, I can't help it. I miss her, badly. I would give  _anything_  to be with her right now but sadly, I'm stuck here in this mess, working together with students who live here and the adults from the school and the town (the ones who lived that is). I say ,"some" students because the ones who were studying out of state or abroad were transported back to their hometowns/countries by the National Guard at the immediate request of their parents. Hmph. I don't blame them for leaving. I'd go too but I'm a local student so I'm not able to leave the madness but even if I could, where would I go? My home is demolished so that's clearly off the list. I  _do_  have family and distant cousins, on my mother's side, scattered about county but none of them have shown an interest in my life or my parents lives for that matter. Speaking of which, mom and dad are okay, minus some serious bumps and bruises. Thankfully, they, like quite a few local survivors are receiving medical treatment from out of state EMS medics. Knowing my parents, they'd bounce back and recover in nor time but the thought of me going off by myself wouldn't go over well. They, for the right reasons, would want me at their side, with almost loosing me and junk so Max is just going to have to wait until things start to return to normal... whenever  _that's_  gonna be.

"So, which sister school do you think they'll send us off to Warren?"

Rising up from my squatting position on the ground, dropped the stick I was using to draw Max's name into the dirt and gradually turned around to face Brooke. Try as I might, I wasn't able to conceal the damage I just created. Brooke caught sight of it and naturally, her gaze fell. Scoffing her disgust, Brooke folded her arms and glared at me. Breaking under the intensity from her stare, I swallowing a unexpected lump in my throat as I nervously began to dust my hands free of dirt and bark chips.

"I dunno. But wherever it is, I don't think-"

"She's not even here and you're  _still_  flaunting over her?"

Brooke growled and turned her fiery eyes on me.

"I get that I'm not going to be your girlfriend but it makes me sick to know that you're waiting for someone who isn't ready to commit to you but the one who is, is standing right in front you!"

Brooke let out a frustrated cry and slammed the palms of her hands into my chest. I arched my neck back in shock, totally caught off guard by her sudden increase of aggression towards me.

"H-Hey!"

I exclaimed, staggering backwards.

"Brooke what gives?"

I struggled to regain my balance. Steadying myself, I looked at her and stood there like a deer in headlights. I... I didn't know what to do. What was I  _supposed_  to do? Hug her? Apologize and take back everything I've said to her about Max? I can't do that! I wasn't sorry I was thinking about Max, I wasn't sorry for drawing a picture and engraving her name in it and I wasn't sorry that I had fallen in love her instead of Brooke. If I were to do any of those things, what kind of person would that make me? I'd just be leading Brooke on and that was the  _last_  thing I wanted to do right now.

"Wake up Warren! Don't you get it?! Max doesn't love you, she never has loved you."

Brooke's eyes averted away from mine momentarily.

"Well, maybe she does love you but not the way she should. Which is what brings me to my next point."

She grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me in her desperation.

"Max chose to transfer away from here  _with_  Rachel. They're going to attend Los Angeles City College and from the way she was talking, she didn't intend on coming back here. I was standing beside her with Chloe, Rachel, Mrs. Price and Principal Wells when she made the decision to transfer. I was there, I heard the entire conversation, Warren. The fact that Rachel Amber has family living in L.A., who also has connections to that school, was pure convenience for Max. Not to mention the fact that Blackwell happens to have a contract with Los Angels City College..."

Brooke let go of me but continued tear into me without mercy. Pointing a stern finger, she walked me clear up back against the siding of a collapsed building, stabbing me every so often with her finger in the chest.

"So of  _course_  when the opportunity to go along for the ride with Rachel presented itself, Max grabbed it. The school, from what I got from the conversation with them, has photography courses and it's a great location for shots, so to someone like Max, it was a dream come true. But let's say, Max  _does_  come back to Blackwell sometime in the near future, do you really think she's coming back for  _you?_ "

I blinked a few times, hating how moisture was starting to cloud over my eyes. Unable to come up with a response, I averted my eyes away from Brooke's angry ones.

"I keep hoping you'll wake up and see what's in front of you. At least  _I_  would appreciate you and advertise my desires to be with you."

"Just because Max is shy and struggles to express her emotions doesn't mean her affection or-"

I made quotations using my fingers.

" "desire" to be with me wasn't real. She's my romantic interest, not yours. I spend more time getting to know Max than you and our entire class combined, so who are you to tell me what's real about her and what's fake? So  _what_  if she wanted to transfer? I expected that and you know what? I think it's great she's still willing to press on after all of this crap that's gone down. Most average people would of given up all together but she and Rachel are chasing after their dreams. And they're not the only ones. A good chunk of the students who came here out of state returned back to their hometowns. The foreigners went back to their countries and will most likely, transfer back to the United States but not here. Maybe when the school gets built back up but either way, Max and Rachel were not the only people to leave Arcadia Bay, Brooke! If I could leave, I would. But my folks need me if it wasn't for that, I'd be outta here! I have ambitions of own that lie outside of my fascination of Max you know."

Brooke dropped her hand down to her side and shook her head in disagreement.

"So you're saying if things could be different, you'd leave everything behind and go off to do your own thing? So, I'm assuming if Max did return to Blackwell, you'd leave your new life and new friends just to come back here to be with her? If I chose to go somewhere else before this is over, it'll be set in stone and I'll finish my schooling in that place of choice. I like my friends here, believe me Warren, I do. But in the same breath, I won't drop what I'm doing or stop being a resident of a city just to chase after someone."

This might of sounded really stupid on my part, but I asked her the typical stereo question that most would ask when told they can't do something.

"Why not?"

Brooke stared at me, dumbfounded by my response. When she recovered from the initial shock of hearing me speak those words, she cocked her hands on hips and tried her hardest to sound polite but it was obvious she was becoming bitter with me and wanted to strangle me by the neck. I was sure of it...

"Warren, you can't just hop around the country because of a person and center focus your entire life on that person, it'll consume you and you'll start to obsess over them, in a  _bad_ way. I suppose, one could follow someone from place to place their entire life but it's not very ideal. Tell me. Are you that head over heels for her that you'd be willing to stake everything and deal with the consequences that may follow?"

I opened my mouth and started to say something, then stopped and closed my mouth, hesitate to speak my mind at this point. Part of me wanted to scream, "Yes!" and another part of me didn't know what to say. I mean, with no school to actively attend, it puts a damper on my academics, as it does to everyone who's a student of Blackwell but if I could transfer, I'd want to do it. So a big nasty storm took away my hometown and killed a lot of people. So what? Life goes on. I can't let one event intimidate me into never wanting to do something ever again, right? So it only stands to reasons to keep moving forward... even if that was without Max. Max coming back to Arcadia Bay however did make me stop and reconsider some things. To me, she's worth waiting for and she's worth transferring out to come right back to the very place where I met Max for the first time.

"Yes."

I stated firmly, content with my answer and my reasons for it. Brooke threw her arms up in exasperation, marking her agitation and annoyance.

"Oh for the love of...!"

I'm not sure if she meant to smack me or not but it hurt. I mean, it really  _hurt_. At first, all I saw was stars but when my vision cleared and I was able to focus again, I saw her cheeks flare bright red. At a loss, I bowed my head and held my cheek. She left first, done talking, done with me I hope. Girls can be vicious when pissed.

"Well that could of gone better."

I muttered to myself as I eased off the tree and started towards the center of the town. I rounded a corner of a half fallen house then froze in the mist of my tracks spotting Victoria by the New York PD cruiser. One of her hands was pressing against the glass window while the other rested on the back of her neck. She looked troubled, unsure of what to say to Nathan. Nathan just sat there, gaze downcast, slumped down on the seat, hands resting on his twitching kneecaps. Not in the mood to get mixed up with what was going on between them, I shoved my hands in my pockets and increased my stride moment, anxious to get past them and far away from Nathan as possible. Hey, just because he's sitting in that cruiser hand cuffed and strapped down didn't make me feel "safe". I'm amazed at how lightly the authorities are treating him and his situation when he literally stumbled onto the scene a mere ten hours ago dragging a bloody Mark Jefferson behind him. Who was  _dead_ by the way. Nathan can "claim" it was the car crash during the storm and a tree busting through the window that killed Mark Jefferson all he wants. I still think he might of had something to do with it. The reason I suspect Nathan was behind Mark Jefferson's demise is due to Nathan's quick confession of everything. Everyone heard him go on and on about what he and Mark were doing in the Dark Room. Among other things kids like him shouldn't be involved with. Nathan didn't bother to stand around and wait to be interviewed, he went up to Officer Berry and openly told him in front of everyone that he wanted to go to jail, which I find odd because most people in his situation would be trying everything in the world to  _not_  come clean. But luck for him, Officer Berry and the other police officers from all those different branches took his case very seriously and began a investigation immediately. Rachel's testimony only backed up everything Nathan had said. Come by morning of the next day, the combined forces found both Dark Rooms and solid concrete evidence against Mark Jefferson. Nathan's parents, who are doing just fine, despite having their entire estate destroyed, were informed about everything their son had done. Sean Prescott is currently under investigation for neglect and other things I don't really want to think about. Two days have passed since whole incident. Max, Rachel and Chloe were long gone by now but Nathan was still hanging around. I could only hope and pray that Nathan would be sent off somewhere and get help and his family would get busted for the illegal things they were conducting in the shadows.

"I'm going to miss you Nathan. I hope things work out for you, I really do."

"Will you... come visit me?"

"Of course I will."

I pretended I didn't hear what Victoria and Nathan were talking about and headed towards the American Cross vehicle where Kate, Dana, Juliet and Hayden were standing in a circle. They spoke softly to each other, discussing varies topics and their interests all at once. I don't normally walk in on a conversation but I'm going to today. Anything was better than being around physco Nathan. In the end, dealing with Brooke and fighting over Max is  _one_  thing. Involving myself with Nathan in anyway, was another level of patience I didn't have nor wanted to acquire. The sooner he was shipped off to the loony house, the better things would be for Arcadia Bay.


	23. Episode 23: Broken

* * *

* * *

  **Nathan Prescott**

 

 

"Nathan... are you all right?"

I slumped down in the seat, letting out a explosive sigh.

"No. I'm not okay Victoria. I never was and I doubt I ever will be."

Without moving my head, I used my eyes to look at Victoria. She was standing by the door, her hands clasped gently behind her back.

"At least now, I don't have to worry about hurting anyone or... being used by anyone."

I muttered, turning my head away from the window so I didn't have to look at her. Man... just the thought of my current situation made me ill to stomach. How? How did I let things get this bad? Why didn't I care about the consequences of my actions? Oh yeah that's right, because no one on this God forsaken planet gives two figs about me! None of them cared. Not my dad, my mom, grandparents, no one valued my existence or my feelings... my sister, Kristine and Victoria are the only ones who truly reached out to me.

"Victoria listen... there's something I want to tell you. Something I couldn't bring myself to say in front of everyone and the cops."

Victoria leaned in impossibly closer, pressing one hand hard against the glass.

"I'm here Nathan. I'll listen and I won't tell a soul. You have my word."

I wanted to scratch at my head, out of habit when I become nervous or uncomfortable but my hands were cuffed tightly together so I settled down just resting my palms on my knee caps.

"I-It deals with Rachel and what I was trying to do to win Mark's approval. I screwed up, really bad Victoria. I... I almost killed her."

Victoria's hard expression softened and her eyes... filled with such... Sadness it physically made my heart twist and thud painfully against my chest.

"Kate Marsh, Max Caulfield and you were next on his list. I wanted to perfect everything just right for the three of you, so Mark would be pleased with me, so I practiced all sorts of things on Rachel... I drugged her to the point of making her puke blood, I bit her, scratched her, taking all my frustration out on her body. I-I r-raped her three times, including the night before the storm and-"

My voice clamped up, my mouth shut and my chin started to tremble uncontrollably.

"B-But when it hit me that I was going to one day to those same things to  _you_  if not worse, I... I lost it Victoria. I straight up lost control and broke down emotionally, so when Mark and I where driving down the hill in his car, away from the lighthouse... I..."

I heard Victoria inhale sharply and the glass window creak under her hand's pressure.

"You killed him... didn't you?"

I hung my head and within seconds, my entire body started to shake.

"Yes! I killed Mark Jefferson because I was afraid for you and my own life at that point. Nothing was making sense, we didn't make sense, our work didn't make sense but you did and I didn't want to take the one thing that brought me a moment's peace out of this world just to pacify my sick needs!"

I lifted my eyes, my shame evident on my face. The horrified expression she wore, was expected. Her tears, were not.

"W-Why are you crying?"

Victoria hastily wiped her tears away using the back of her arm as I turned my head and gently pressed my forehead against the glass and stared at her with wide eyes and a wounded a expression.

"Because you've been suffering alone, this whole time and I just stood there and pretended like I wasn't bothered by any of it! You were freaking me out Nathan, I knew something was wrong but never would of imagined it was  _this_  bad!"

Sniffing softly, she took a small step back and ran a shaky hand through her hair.

"I'm not excusing what you've done or saying you're justified to go around killing or hurting people but clearly you needed help and I failed you. We all did and I'm so sorry Nathan. Forgive me..."

Victoria pursed her lips, stepped back in and rubbed her forehead into the glass, touching mine indirectly through the glass. She tried so hard to conceal her sobs of sorrow but little good it did. She was balling her eyes out and I was right there, crying along with her.


	24. Episode 24: Carefree

**Hayden Jones**

 

Bummer about Blackwell. Not much is going on these days. Just basic call and response if you ask me. Families who made it out alive are tying to rebuild their lives. Students like myself, who have rich loaded parents safely tucked away in another state, hundreds of miles away from this dump didn't have anything to worry about. Unlike most of the students who got called home by their parents, mine, didn't care what I did, so long as I was safe. But it's so boring without the Vortex Club around. A lot of the hotties were killed during the storm too. Reason 7 to be completely depressed and without hope. Even when Blackwell is up and running again, what's the point man if there's no babes there to fondle and... savor behind closed doors?

"I don't know what you're thinking about, but it can't be safe."

I smirked and gladly turned around to face one of my fellow Vortex Club pals.

Victoria.

"Hello Victoria. You're looking well rested today."

I grinned, gave her a once-over and offered her my arm.

"Care to stroll with me through the ruins of Blackwell?"

It was obvious after a few days of dressing in the hand out clothes from the National Guard,Victoria didn't like that she couldn't flaunt around in her top brand, french attire but can I just say, the clothes she had on now looked just as good and made her just as sexy?

"Hmph."

She snorted softly, squared her shoulders and pushed past my nicely walked past my extended arm. I withdrew my curtsy and watched her strut off down the street that would lead to the fallen academy.

"No offense but I will be doing so solo. Thanks but no thanks."

With a lazy grin on my face, I called after her.

"Going off to grieve over your parents death?"

She ignored me and kept walking.

"Or... are you feeling guiltily about Nathan and don't want us, your fellow peers to see you have a emotional break down? Careful Victoria, your sensitive side is showing."

She paused and stood still for a moment. Bowing her head a little bit, I caught sight of her face scrunching up in aggravation while her eyes brows knitted together in anger. Oh snap, I actually hit a sensitive spot? Go me!

"Hayden."

Victoria growled through clenched teeth.

"I don't know what you take me for, but going to see the remains of Blackwell, is merely something to do. I've had enough of the pity parties and seeing nothing but constant damage and destruction. The school happens to be still in tact with little damage. I need to clear my head if that's all right with you?"

She remarked in a dangerous, threatening voice. I remained calm and collected, even after receiving a death glare.

"Okay, okay."

I raised my hands up high over my head.

"Sorry Vi. I didn't mean any harm. It was just a question."

She jerked her head back and around and stormed off, grumbling under her breath as she went.

"You know, one day Hayden. You're going to piss off the wrong girl and find yourself in a hospital bed. Or worse... you might end up fight feet under ground."

My lips curled hearing Dana's sweet, lovely voice fill my ears.

"Dana. How nice of you to stop by. I was  _just_  thinking about you."

Dana strode up next to me, her eyes fixated on Victoria's retreating form.

"She just found out her parents died... shame really. They came down this week on business, started to establish a agreement with the Prescotts and wind up dead at the end of it. And yesterday was just as heart wrenching I'm sure. She didn't look happy to learn what Nathan had done either. I mean, who would be? But everyone knows those two were like brother and sister. I'm sure Victoria is dealing with a lot."

I crossed my arms and took the liberty of checking Dana's chest out. No cleavage with these free hands out, but the weight of her boobs were plumb enough, I could see the outline of her bra and that was just as arousing for me.

"So what are you getting at Dana? Wanna spank me for bad behavior or something?"

Dana's eyes fell away from Victoria and slowly traveled over in my direction. She held my lusty stare for a while, then closed her eyes and looked away from me.

"If I could have my way, I'd do more than spank you."

I couldn't help it. She walked right into that so I, being the perverted little boy I am, added more fuel to the fire.

"Whoa, down girl. We hardly know each other. Dump that loser Trevor and hook up with me and maybe I can arrange something."

Dana rolled her head to the right then shook it as if to clear her mind of the dirty thoughts I'm sure where prancing through it and then some.

"Hayden, it's a wonder you didn't die in that storm."

I lost my flirtatious spirit and did a double take. Cocking my head, I folded my arms across my chest and addressed Dana a second time, just to be sure I heard her correctly.

"Did you just-"

"Yes."

She answered, glaring at me out of the corner of her slotted eyes.

"Yes, I just said that. You heard me correctly. It's a shame so many bullies died but you failed to go with them."

Before I could some up with something meaningful to say in my defense, she sauntered off and grouped up with Kate, Brooke, Juliet, Stella, Alissa, Logan, and varies other students from the school. From what I could tell, they were getting ready to go scout for more survivors. Hmph, let them go have their fun with nature and debree. I needed to find a place of my own to chill now and get my chemical on. After what Dana said, I could use a good joint or two.


	25. Episode 25: Confusion

* * *

                                                                                                              

* * *

**Victoria Chase**

 

I felt bad for Nathan. He really got screwed over. Probably more so than the rest of us. He was suffering mentally, crying out to someone emotionally but was never taken seriously... Except maybe, with me. I tried you know? I tried to be a good friend to him, even when he was starting to freak me out. But as I stood there alone on the cluttered street and watched the police car drive off into the setting sun, and take him away to be admitted into a mental institution, I couldn't help but shudder at the horrible truths I now know. After talking to Nathan and learning what all had been going on under the radar, I pathetically realized, I didn't know Nathan at all. I only knew what Nathan allowed me to see but even then, I should of tried harder. I could have dug deeper to find where the real Nathan was waiting instead of coping out like the coward I am.

"I can't believe that Mark Jefferson was the one responsible for all those incidents with our peers."

I gradually lifted my head, eyes still glued on the police car that growing more distance by the second.

"Yeah. Me either."

I whispered, not bothering to physically acknowledge Courtney's presence beside me.

"Hey Vi?"

Without warning, Courtney snaked her arm around my waist and pulled me into her. Taking a deep breath, she titled her head and rested it against mine and observed the fleeing police car with me.

"You did good, Victoria. He's getting help... that's something to be proud of. Out of everyone where, you really were the only one that was trying to understand him. Kinda like how Max went out of her way to understand Rachel. You know?"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

I asked, breaking my gaze with the road and turning angry, wounded eyes on Courtney. Most would be driven away by my sharp, unfriendly tone and frosty stare but Courtney for once... didn't break under the pressure or so much as flinch at the harshness my words carried. Instead, she faced me and wrapped her other arm around my waist.

"I'm not good at comforting Victoria. It's not my thing. I don't really want to be the one to do this but the girls were worried about you and we drew sticks... I got the short one thus is why I'm here."

Courtney put me at arms length, her lips tugging back in a firm scowl.

"Not everyone can be Max Caulfield... she was good for that, you know?"

She admitted sheepishly.

"I wonder... do you think Max and Rachel will come back when Blackwell gets fixed or stay where they're at?"

"Courtney, why do you care?"

Courtney's eyes snapped back over to my face. The serious expression that formed was slightly unnerving and kind of made me uneasy.

"Because I saw the way you looked over at her when she decided to leave with Chloe and Rachel. And despite our social status and clash of personalities, you are one of my good friends. Victoria, you looked crushed to see her go. That's... that's not the Victoria I know so who are and  _what_  have you done with Victoria Chase?"

Came the surprising answer from my minion.

"I..."

I broke away from Courtney and quickly put my back to her and physically felt myself break into a cold sweat.

"I-I just was worried for their well being, that's all. Rachel just got out of a messed up situation according to Nathan... he told me more stuff that he and Mark did to their victims, things that he didn't want to talk about in front of everyone else. That and, L.A. is a big culture change compared to this backwards hic of a town."

Squinting my eyes, I raised a eyebrow, desperately trying to get my brain to dish out another reason. Anything but silence.

"With Chloe Price as their personal body guard and Rachel's loaded family, I don't think you have to worry about anything, Victoria. Max is going to be living a pretty comfortable life for a while."

Courtney glanced left, right then looked back at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Admit it."

She sighed heavily.

"You're going to miss the geek and now that your favorite target is gone you don't know what to do with yourself. Which is why I'm concerned. I don't want to deal with a mopey, depressed Victoria. It's too much."

I whirled around and snapped at Courtney without realizing it.

"It was a moment of weakness! Okay?! Do I have to be a nut case like Nathan to get the cold shoulder? Everyone overlooked his moments so why can't you do the same for me?!"

Narrowing her eyes, Courtney took a step forward and got right up in my face, pointing an accusing finger and wagging it around dramatically.

"Bolderdash! Victoria, waking up on the wrong side of bed and leaving your dorm with your sweater on inside out or forgetting to put on deodorant, is a "moment of weakness". Getting teary eyed and watching Max drive off is just-"

"I didn't cry!"

I baked in my defense, hating how my face was starting to flush and make me sweat harder.

"It was my allergies. You know I have them. It's that time of the year, Courtney."

Courtney shook her head, took a step back and just stared at me, dumbfounded by my response. I could tell by the clicking of her tongue and the strained look on her face she was debating on whether to believe me or find it beneficial to argue some more.

"Okay Victoria."

Courtney finally said, her tone soft and yielding.

"It was your allergies... and you're the same royal pain you've always been. Nothing about you has changed since Rachel came back to school and Max got all buddy buddy with her. Max hasn't wormed her way into your heart in any way, you didn't cry when she left and you're 100 percent the same. I'm sorry for bringing it up."

I titled my head, carefully observing Courtney's downcast expression as a feeling of heavy weight lifted from my shoulders, only to settle against her chest. I knew damn well that I just denied everything Courtney brought to my attention but... for some reason, admitting that she was right about these sudden "changes" in me, was more than I could bare at the moment and she knew that I understood that but was merciful enough to let it go and pretend that everything was fine. That  _I_  was fine when really... I was the exact opposite. Ignoring the pang of guilt, I forced a wry grin to form on my face and asked her to come chill with me. Hoping that would distract her from what we just discussed.

"Wanna go grab a food box and bitch about our future lives?"

Courtney quietly offered, casually raising her gaze and holding mine for several seconds. Taking a deep breath, I nodded once, distractedly crossing my arms and staring past her face and at the van that contained the assorted donations of food.

"Sure."

Courtney and I started to walk together towards the van when she stopped suddenly and turned her head towards me.

"Are you in love that badly Victoria?"

Scoffing, I stood there beside her, unmoving and watched as Courtney continued to stare at me with quizzical eyes.

"I'm not in love with her. Okay? We're just distant friends, at the most."

Courtney eyes widened and for a split second, she almost didn't know what to do with herself.

"Uh... I was referring to  _Nathan_. Who are  _you_  talking about?"

I gasped and instinctively slapped both hands over my mouth. I quickly turned away from Courtney's shocked face, inwardly freaking out over what just happened.

"Courtney! There you are! Principal Wells needs you, me, Justin and Dana for something!"

Thank  _God_  Kate came running over and grabbed Courtney by the elbow and drug her off to go help her with Principal Well's mission. Now, with Courtney gone and out of the picture, I slowly lowered my hands away from mouth and stared blindly ahead at nothing before me.

_Love?_

I thought, eyes widening in horror at the thought of  _me_  having platonic feelings of  _any_  kind for Max Caulfield. But this did not bold well with me. The moment was able to purchase a new phone, I was going to personally bomb Max's phone with every degrading message I could conjure that would put such a emphasis on how I felt about her, she and I would both know by the time that little text session is over, that I, Victoria Chase, have  _no_  interest to become close friends or best friends! She has Rachel Amber and Chloe Price for that nonsense. I had... far better things to do with my spare time then to daydream about her and I as, "besties"... okay, maybe I don't with the town in shambles but I will find something to do and that something will not include Max Caulfield.

 


	26. Episode 26: Inner Thoughts

 

  * **WITH FRIENDS LIKE THESE...**



 

Woswer. I... I don't even know where to start or how to properly process what just happened to me. How to you take what I've seen, what I've heard and experienced in that one week and just end it like it didn't matter and wasn't a big deal? Shoot, is there even a end to... to whatever it is Chloe, Rachel and I are tangled up in? I still don't even fully understand what's happening myself but if I don't release the pressure I'm feeling somehow, I'm going to loose it. I just know it. I can't talk about these things with just  _anyone_. They'd think I was crazy. The few who know, like Chloe, Warren, and Rachel are one thing but poor Warren doesn't know everything. Not like Chloe... not like Rachel and you know what? I don't know if I can bring myself to tell him. The people I can talk to, are just as rattled and shot to pieces if not worse so I don't think it's a good idea to confess how I'm feeling to them. At least not right now. Calling mom and dad up is  _out of the question._  That's not even up for debate. My parents were open about letting me move back to Oregon on my own and attend Blackwell but that didn't mean they  _liked_  it.

The hell they gave me before moving back here was awful. By the time I got them to stop making a big deal about it and trust me with the whole thing, I wasn't sure if it was really worth the hassle. So yeah, dropping the, "Hey! Guess what mom and dad? Your daughter is a freak of nature that can rewind time and has traveled multiple realities to save your best friend's daughter from dangerous, life-threatening situations. Oh yeah and that huge storm that just took out Arcadia Bay? That was a result of your baby screwing with timelines, hope you guys are okay with that?" bomb and expecting them to let me still live by myself or hang out with Chloe and Rachel, wasn't very ideal. Knowing my folks, they'd need time to process the information and would by parental right, want me to see a shrink and thus, would start my new life back home, confined to the house with freaked out parents that wouldn't want to let me go until I was deemed physiologically sane. Even if things didn't go exactly like that, there's no way they'd just let me walk off by myself again or want me around Chloe  _or_  Rachel once they found out they were into drinking and smoking pot. My home life fears aside, what am I going to do? The curse killed me once, along with Rachel and took us both away from Chloe. Would it do it a second time? Must I and Rachel be weighed down with the effects from the curse and die on Chloe all over again? I  _thought_ making good choices was the key to preventing something like that from happening? I guess we were too late to realize the answer? 

I guess... we should of been more alert, rather, more sensitive to what our choices would do, when things weren't so crazy. Like when I first discovered I could rewind time in Mr. Jefferson's class and when Rachel figured out that she could fast forward time? Or is it deeper and more complicated than that? Maybe it's an individual thing instead of a group effort? Rachel got her power long before I got mine. So, does that mean that the curse judged us as we were or together? I want to say we were punished for our treason separately instead of together but I don't know if that will make sense because if we were being looked at for our own doing, wouldn't the effects of the curse be different for us all? Maybe I should say it was a group effort but if that's the case... then I shouldn't of traveled back to Chloe's past and tried to tamper with events from that alternate reality. All I did was make things worse for Chloe. For her entire family. I can see where the curse would get mad at me for doing that and why that would be a huge smack across my face, on top the many instances where I messed up all on my own.

And since Rachel was ahead of me in that way, where did she make her mistakes? She couldn't of had that many because she told me that she started getting visions during the five year gap Chloe and I didn't talk to each other. Following that, she also said she only tapped into her power when she was a victim of Mr. Jefferson's Dark Room (Ugh! I still get sick to my stomach thinking about that place!) and saw visions of me and Chloe together and therefore, wanted to speed up time in order to me physically to Arcadia Bay faster, so Chloe and I could come find her. Man, that seems like that happened a hundred years ago when in reality, it was only a few months back. Yet, when we found Rachel, she wasn't all there. Her spirit was trapped in the vortex and Chloe and I resorted to using one of my photos during the five year gap, thinking if I went back in time to one of those moments, we could prevent the damage to Rachel's body in the future and have a better chance at finding her more "together". If there was a time for the curse to frown at me, I guess it would have to be then because I went through quite a lot to help Chloe save Rachel that time. And it all worked out before October 11th but Rachel and I still died? Hmm, then maybe it is a group thing and all the mistakes from me, to Rachel and even Chloe was taken into account? Well, okay if that's how it is, we were destined to fail from the start. Chloe's mistakes are far and wide as a non-super hero with no time power. Rachel too but then she got super powers along with me. Adding our lives and all our screw ups together will equal a disaster, hands down. 

Ahhh, I don't know, I don't know! I'm confused, none of this makes sense no matter how I approach it! Just what then, is the answer once and for all? How do I, how does Rachel balance our lives without the fear of losing it and being tossed around? I mean, we died and should of stayed died with all do respect, yet were brought back to October 11th, specifically. Why? Why did the curse do that to us? Why is October 11th so important? I faintly remember having the vision in Mr. Jefferson's class and going up to the lighthouse and finding the flyer that talked about a horrible storm going to take place on October 11th but even with futuristic information like that, it proved useless in the end because the storm still happened, despite my and Chloe's efforts to prevent it, but we found Rachel, which I considered a good thing. In another alternate reality, the storm didn't happen once again, Chloe and I find Rachel, save her, Mr. Jefferson got what was coming to him and went to jail, Nathan went off to get help, no storm on October 11th, but Rachel and I died, but Chloe, was allowed to live. I say, "allow" because ever since my time power came into the picture, she's had bad luck at staying alive and I'm normally the one always having to figure out a way to save her, over and over...

 

  * **CHAOS** **THEORY OR JUST MUDDLED MYSTERIES?**



 

Even in this current reality I'm living in right now, October 11th happened and people still died but some people lived. The only difference, is Chloe and I found Rachel fully in tact in The Dark Room. Sure she was drugged and naked after being raped but she was  _alive_. Chloe was also alive which leads me to my next theory... based on past events, it would seem as if Chloe, my best friend is... supposed to die. Possibly, Rachel too. But defiantly Chloe more so than Rachel. October 11th aside, everything that's happened to me since coming back to Arcadia Bay, Chloe's involvement in my and Rachel's life must be connected to the curse. Something else I noticed about Chloe... she seems to be a huge factor to our super powers. How? I don't know yet. Hell at this point I may never know, we as a trio, may never know but this much has become clear... without Chloe, Rachel wouldn't of gotten her time power and the same rule applies to me. I grew up with Chloe but as kids, nothing supernatural was a issue until I moved back to Arcadia Bay. Rachel on the other hand, did not grow up with Chloe but they did share fives years of their lives with each other. 

Then, one day, out of nowhere, Rachel has super powers and sees visions of me and just so "happens" to put together a plan to save herself from the Dark Room that involved me  _and_  Chloe? Are you cereal? What are the odds of that happening for her? Now, either Chloe is supposed to die or she's supposed to live. It can't be both. The curse and all its wonders seem to be against Chloe. But... without Chloe, Rachel and I would never of would acquired our powers to start with. Which is another frustrating scenario on its own. Why do we have these mysterious gifts that lets Rachel fast forward and allows me to rewind if we can't help others? Chloe is just as much as a life as anyone else on this planet. But why then, does it seem like when we go to help her, we get punished for it? Which is it, O horrid curse of the universe? 

I can't discern my right from my left or my left from my right anymore because nothing makes sense anymore. Freezing time, seeing myself in a photo and being able to go that far back, rewinding at will and having the option to change my answer or someone's fate, Rachel being able to fast forward time and jump ahead to a future moment, being able to know what she wants done and can complete the tasks in instant... what's it all accumulate to if Chloe has to die? Or if Rachel and I must die? If we're all supposed to play a specific role, I wish I knew what that was so I could do it better. At the most, avoid whatever it is that is making the curse angry. I just want things to be okay. You know? Normal. Before I moved away from Arcadia Bay. Before I left Chloe. Before William died. Before our innocence was tainted by the things we know today... before Rachel was even in the picture and replaced me-

* * *

Max blinked rapidly, realizing that she was about to go into a dark place and curse the very girl she had just paid a heavy price to keep alive, along with her other best friend. Sighing through flared nostrils, Max dipped her head and firmly shut her eyes, forcing the selfish grudge she suddenly felt building towards Rachel to go away.

_No. Max, stop. That's quite enough of that. It's not Rachel's fault. I have no one to blame here except myself. And even though Chloe and I both know she could of reached out to me as well, I can't be mad at her either. Just because someone failed me doesn't mean I have to settle for the same routine. I could of done so much better but I didn't._

Max bowed her head even more and her bangs gently fell over her eyes, shadowing her face.

_Besides, this is about the curse and trying to find a way to stop it from hurting us._

Head still down, Max opened her eyes half way in thought and gradually started to run her fingers across the back page of the entry she had just written.

_Maybe it's a good thing I'm leaving Arcadia Bay and going to start my life anew fresh in L.A.? Hmm... I don't know what to expect out there but this much I do know._

Max's eyes lazily found her writing hand. The very hand that contained her power. Frowning, Max released the pencil and let it roll into the crease of the journal. She raised her hand and kept it in mid air where she could observe it.

"I am  _not_  going to use my power anymore. Not now, not ever. Unless it's an emergency."

Staring with determination at her hand, Max started to lower it, quietly pondering on her latest entry. It wasn't a happy record. Here lately, very few seldom were. The itch to complete the entry was there but so was the desire to forsake it and just let it go, along with her inner frustrations towards everything. Thinking that would be better for her, Max ripped the page out and started to crumble the piece of paper up when Chloe came onto the Blackwell grounds, calling out to her. Startled by the intrusion of Chloe's voice, Max snapped her head up and sub-consciously thrust the torn page back down in the journal, slammed it shut and quickly bounced up onto her feet, while her hands struggled to stuff her journal into the camera bag. Spotting her, Chloe smiled wide and quickly increased her stride. Not wanting Chloe to think anything was wrong, Max quickly notified her facial cues and hid the truth of her anxiety, anger and every other depression emotion from Chloe. She would deal with it later just not right now, at that moment.

"Hey hippie. I was wondering where you had sulked off to. Rachel's about ready to go, she just needs to say good bye to Frank."

Max forced herself to smile.

"Oh?"

She mused, walking over to Chloe.

"Yeah. I told her I'd come find you."

Chloe glanced around, making a show of her surroundings.

"Having second thoughts are we?"

Max looped her arm with Chloe's and together, the two started to make their way off the Blackwell campus grounds and back towards the safety tents downtown.

"No."

She whispered, pulling Chloe closer to herself.

"Just saying goodbye to everything."

Chloe turned her head and studied Max closely. Feeling her piercing stare, Max lifted her cheek off Chloe's shoulder and looked right at her, expecting Chloe to say something profound or possibly ruin the moment with her odd sense of humor.

"I love you."

Max blinked and could honestly say that she didn't expect to hear that come out of Chloe's mouth. Halting them, Max let go of Chloe's arm and stepped out around in front of her. Chloe watched her, waiting to see what Max would do.

"You better. I just sacrificed our hometown for you and Rachel's sorry hides."

Max was joking and Chloe knew that but in the same sense, they both understood the consequence of Max's choice on the hill that day.

"All the more reason to love you."

Chloe whispered, stepping closer and resting her hands on Max's waist. Max's features softened feeling Chloe's fingers gently start to massage her.

"Thanks partner. I'm glad you love me so much. The feelings mutual... not just for you, for Rachel too."

Chloe grinned, glad to see that Max was pleased.

"C'mere you."

Chloe wrapped here arms tightly around Max's waist, leaned forward and buried her face in Max's hair. Then on whim, Chloe flexed her muscles and lifted Max off her feet, squeezing her tightly. Max found she enjoyed the feeling of being held up by Chloe. Chloe's towering height, to the power she wielded in her frame, made Max feel safe.

"Hey Chloe?"

Relishing in the warm from being so close to Chloe, Max caved her arms around Chloe's head.

"Can you tell me it's going to be okay?"

With her voice cracking, Max was barely able to get the words without making it obvious she was crying. Ashamed to be having a emotional break down, right there in the middle of the street, in Chloe's arms, Max tried hard to keep the tears back and pull it together but was failing miserably. Hearing her precious little otter whimper, Chloe clung to Max even tighter.

"Max, it's going to be okay. But also know, I'm never letting you or Rachel go again."

Chloe fiercely whispered, her face still buried deep in the crook of Max's neck.

"Not ever. Come on, let's go find Rachel and get outta here."

Setting Max down, Chloe helped wipe Max's tears away, then she dotingly brushed some loose bangs out of Max's troubled eyes. Max smiled, grateful for Chloe's encouraging words. Moving her hand out, Max took hold of Chloe's hand squeezed it hard. Offering Max a cheerful smile, Chloe returned the gesture. Keeping their hands linked, the two friends slowly walked down the destroyed streets and towards their next destination. Whatever laid in store for them, Max was determined to face those trials with Chloe and Rachel together. If the curse was going to follow them, then she wanted it to openly see how she was going to fight with everything in her to keep her friends alive, even if it ultimately meant at the express of her own life. 


	27. Episode 27: Lost Lover

My dog was alive, that was a plus. I dunno how me and the others managed to make it out of that storm alive but here we are, alive and well going on strong ten days later. The first couple of days, I stuck close to the Two Whales Diner and kept a low profile. Officer Berry and Officer Corn happened to be the only two cops that survived the storm and even though they didn't have cruisers or a jailhouse to put me in, their out of state buddies did. New York PD, New Jersey PD, Kentucky PD, and officers from other counties in Oregon came out with varies other government affiliations, like the American Red Cross and the National Guard. National Guards from all over showed up hours after the storm but I didn't have to worry about them. As far as the National Guard was concerned, I was just a "Helpers victim" not a junkie with a bad reputation. When I heard word about the other guys coming in roughly around the fourth day, I grabbed Pompidu and took off for the hills. Can you blame me? A drug dealer like me, can't get caught dead by the feds. I pat myself for bailing on everyone, even though I needed medical attention. I would survive. I always have, always will. I gotta admit though, the dawn of the morning right after the hurricane, I wasn't expecting to open my eyes, much less open my eyes and see Chloe and that weird kid, Max ,come busting into the storage room. I didn't move from my crunched over position, even though everyone else around me was getting up and starting to venture out to inspect the damage. I stayed put, hugging Pompidu close to my chest. I dunno how many hours passed before David Madsen found me.

I learned from talking with him, after meeting up with his wife, he told her he'd make sure that everyone was safe and accounted for. Apparently, Joyce remembered me and was kind enough to mention my name to her husband and that's why he came into the Two Whales Diner to check on me. David wasn't much of a talker and neither was I. To his credit, he offered me and Pompidu some rations to snack on and sat down. He kept me company until I decided to get up and go take my leave. Looking back on the conversation we had that day, I think David, despite what I've heard about him, is a decent guy. I knew the moment we made eye contact, he didn't much care for sum bags like me but he was still kind to me and to my dog. That made a difference. But I think the best outcome from all of this insanity, was seeing my lioness for the first time in months. Oh man did it feel good to be with Rachel again. Our visit was brief and she was sadly, preparing to leave Oregon and head for Los Angeles. Don't get me wrong, I was happy she was finally going after her life long dream but... I wanted to spend more time with her, I wanted to get to know her all over again. I think deep down, Rachel wanted that too but she had committed herself to be with Chloe and Max. Something about them planning a summer vacation to visit L.A. but given with the new found circumstances, she, Chloe and Max would be able to leave  _now_  and wouldn't have to wait for summer to come. That was that, there was no talking her into staying with me.

Rachel was leaving with Chloe and Max and some rich relative I didn't know and God only knows when they would return. Clearly, she could see the frustration on my face. Like an rejected male, I demanded to know why she even bothered to talk to me if she wasn't going to stick around. I argued it would of been better for her to just leave and never mention her plans to me at all! Rachel sighed and calmly explained to me, the only reason I was allowed to learn all of this information, is because she personally wanted to hunt me down so she could update me about her life and... and say goodbye, because I was "special" to her and deserved some kind of explanation in her eyes. I... I was so broken that my lioness was leaving me, so much so that I started to weep like a little girl. I begged her to reconsider and stay with me, I told her I would do  _anything_. I'd even stop using drugs and get clean if that's what it would take. As expected, I lost the argument and just like that, with an angelic smile on her face, she took my hands and gazed into my eyes, saying she had made up her mind and was set on pursuing her dream of becoming a model. She did however, promise me the moment she got established and settled in her new home, she'd give me call and try to work something out so I could come see her. Ohh, screw that! I was anxious because I wanted her right then and there but she begged me to be patient a little while longer so... I agreed to it and would wait for her to come back. And if she never did, well... I guess I'll cross that bridge alone with Pompidu when I get there. Rachel, as if sensing my oncoming dread of the future, dropped my hands, looked deeply into my eyes, leaned in and kissed me hard on the mouth.

I responded immediately, pulling Rachel even closer. We kissed each other, over and over until finally, we broke apart. I'll never forget that fierceness, that... look of carnivore desire in her eyes as she slowly backed away from me. When there was a large gap between us,only then, did she turn around and put her back to me. I stood there, wetting my lower lip a few times, savoring the taste from her kisses and watched my lioness walk down the hill and make her way over to a fancy car where a tall woman, who looked almost just like Rachel, was waiting for her. Before she got in car, Rachel glanced over in my direction and silently mouthed the words,

"I love you."

I nodded gently, indicating that I heard them. With one last smile, Rachel faced her relative, said something to her, then finally joined Chloe and Max, who I presumed were already in the car. This all took place ten days ago and strangely enough, when I lifted my hand and touched my mouth with my own fingers, I could still feel Rachel's lips on mine. Whatever Chloe and Max are to Rachel, I hope they consider their selves lucky to have her because I'd give  _anything_  to be where they are right now...


	28. Episode 28: Come Run Away With Me

 

* * *

                                                                                                                              

* * *

 Standing in a small circle in front of a crumbled building, James, Sera and Rachel were having quite the argument. Rachel decided she didn't want to hide her passion, ambitions or her current plans. She straight up told her parents everything that had happened to her since moving to Oregon. Rachel raised her voice several times during the argument, talking over her parents at times and refusing to calm down until two things had been established. A, she hated that her father was no longer her father and a total hypocrite she wanted nothing to do with. B, she was leaving Arcadia Bay with or without their blessing and would be living with Chloe and Max. When it became abundantly clear that Rachel wasn't going to back down, James threatened to cut her off from any financial support but to his and Sera's disgust, Rachel had planned for something like that, that's why she had gone behind their backs, called her aunt Clare and worked out a game plan. One that didn't involve either of her parents. Dumbfounded, James stood there, eyes narrowed just as hard as Rachel's. Sera glanced between them then pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing loudly.

"Tell me Rachel, would you still have done this even if the storm hadn't come?"

Rachel's eyes darted to the left and she glared at Sera from the corner of her eyes, refusing to calm down or reason.

"What? Call Aunt Clare? No, I wouldn't have bothered her because I don't like being in debt to anyone, especially people of our family."

Sera shook her head.

"No. Not Clare. Running away with Chloe to L.A. in general?"

"Ah. That..."

Rachel trialed off and turned away from James so she could face Sera.

"Yes. And seeing as how I was a victim of a teacher and forced to be his muse in his messed up gallery, I think I have a hell of a good reason to not want to stay here."

At that, James coldly inserted,

"Danger is everywhere Rachel. People like Mark Jefferson exist all over the world. You're just using your situation as a means to get what you want. I see what you're doing Rachel and not only is it disappointing for someone of your class to use petty tactics, but it's utterly repulsive."

"And what is it that you think I'm doing dad?"

Rachel asked in low, dangerous voice. Ever so slowly, Rachel glanced half way over her shoulder at James, arching her eyebrow to ignite another silent challenge.

"You're playing victim and are trying to justify your infatuation with Chloe Price to leave home. I'd rather you admit you're running away with Chloe because no one just leaves a town this quick after a horrible disaster for another person unless they're in love with them or don't give a crap. Which you don't and that's just pathetic on your part. What is it about Chloe that has you so smitten? She's a broken girl, from a broken home with no future and can't provide a future for you because she's worthless to any community she's a part of! And you think running away with the likes of her is the answer to dealing with everything that happened to you for six months? Chloe must of taught you to run away from dealing with your problems because I know your mother and I never raised you to be coward!"

Rachel had heard enough. She slowly craned her neck around and when her eyes met James, James flinched slightly at the intensity he saw on Rachel's face.

"Coward? The real coward I see is standing in front of me. Chloe isn't perfect but she's honest with me and has never failed me, not once even though I've treated her like crap and lied to her on several occasions, she kept loving me and last I checked, you all were in denial of my missing. Chloe kept looking and wouldn't you know it, the lowly filth of the world, the local trouble maker found me, your only heir and with the aid of Max Caulfield, brought me home to you. And this is the thanks I get?! That they get?!"

Rachel scowled and glowered hatefully at James. Unbeknownst to the family, there were three barrels with decent fires burning in them a little ways up from where they were standing. Some of the citizens had found them, gathered up the material and made barrel fires to keep themselves warm. The citizens were absent and off doing other things or waiting in line to receive food and fresh water from the National Guard. The three barrels with fire in them gradually started to build up by themselves and the angrier Rachel got, the more the flames rose. The Ambers didn't see this happen and the idle citizens didn't think anything of it even if they did look over in that general direction. The black raven that landed on the ruined roof of the crumbled building the Ambers stood in front of, noticed the fire and glanced at Rachel, simply captivated with her anger.

"Dad I don't know why you think this is always about Chloe! I have free will too and I want to do this, she merely believed in me and we came together out of desperation. And for God's sake, we're _not_ together. My v-card got stamped a long time ago and trust me, Chloe didn't do it."

James scoffed and recoiled, as if burnt by the statement. He suspected Rachel would loose her virginity but hearing her say it so loosely wasn't helping him or his feelings about letting her go to Los Angeles.

"We have a real friendship, something you wouldn't know anything about because all of your friends are clients and people with lots of money. Funny. I didn't have to pay Chloe to be my friend the way you pay your whore Rose to give you a good time in the shadows!"

"Rachel!"

James exclaimed, eyes widening.

"I told you that never happened. Whatever you and Chloe think you saw that day, it wasn't what you thought. We've talked about this!" 

James and Rachel continued to banter with each other, forgetting that Sera was still there. Sera didn't mind, she stood of to the side and watched in silence. At least she took the news better than her husband and she wasn't surprised to learn that prior to calling her sister, that Rachel and Chloe were going to run off together. Which is where the core to James rage resided. Chloe Price. She was a deviant, a rotten trouble maker and always in trouble. James was convinced Rachel's rebellion and the secret life she lived was a direct result from being around Chloe, so the last thing James wanted for Rachel, was to see her waste her time, energy and resources on a low life like Chloe. Max was also mentioned in Rachel's story but James didn't harbor the level of hate towards Max like the way he did with Chloe.

"Rachel what makes you think you can just leave Arcadia Bay and go live in Los Angles?"

James asked, steering the conversation in a different direction to get the pressure off him and back on Rachel.

"This is very sudden and I for one, don't think you're being fair by expecting your mother and I to accept these terms."

Rachel crossed her arms and slowly raised an eyebrow, torn between throwing her head back and laughing or settling for throat punching her own father.

"Umm, it's really not. Did you already forget the part of my confession where I said Chloe and I had been planning to run away from Arcadia Bay for five years?"

James pointed a firm, accusing finer at Rachel.

"I am _disturbed_ that you even are considering wanting to leave home. I won't allow this!"

Rachel was done. She was just done.

"To think I actually regretted not being upfront with you back then and wanted to make things right."

Rachel turned around and started to walk away from her parents.

"Rachel, where are you going?"

James demanded, walking after Rachel. Sensing him approaching, Rachel whirled around and stared him down. James stopped, stood there, glaring down at the stubborn teen.

"I told you. Aunt Clare has a studio in L.A. and is willing to house me as long as I keep my end of the deal. I am leaving, I'm of age and in case you haven't noticed, Arcadia Bay is demolished! Nada! Zip! Gone! If you can't see that there's nothing keeping me here, then you're more helpless than I thought!"

James reached out and brought his hand down on Rachel's shoulder, attempting to stop her. The second Rachel felt Jame's finger nails dig into her shirt, she violently jerked her shoulder out from under his hand and whirled around to confront him.

"I'm not the perfect little angel you wanted! Sorry not sorry!"

Rachel growled through her teeth as she took a defined step away from James. Before James could comment on her retaliation, Rachel raised her hand and instantly back-handed her father across his face. Rachel stuck James so hard, he instinctively covered the burning area and doubled over in pain. Sera ran over to James and tried to help him stand upright but James rudely rejected Sera's aid. Sera's features saddened but then her eyes hardened and fell onto Rachel's retreating form. Sera wanted to say something but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't find the words to coax Rachel to come back and stay in Arcadia Bay. Sera herself was trapped in world she didn't want and was expected to be the good, obedient house wife to the D.A. of the town. The way she saw it, Rachel was finally free and going to live life how she wanted. Sera could respect that but she wouldn't admit that to James. She kept her joy for Rachel's freedom to herself and together with James, they watched her storm down the ruptured road until she was nothing but a speck off in the distance.

* * *

 ** **Song:[No Care](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eAQbClZeeFI)****  - Daughter 

* * *

 

****No one asks me for dances because I only know how to flail** **

****I always hit like I'm drowning, dead arms around him** **

****I'd rather stand still, hold tightly to the walls** **

****

 

****No care, no care in the world** **

****No care, no care in the world** **

****I don't care, I don't care anymore** **

****I don't care, I don't care** **

 

 

Rachel turned around the block and was nearing the downtown sector she, Chloe and Max agreed to meet. Rachel was so lost in her rage and thoughts at what just happened with her father, she failed to notice how the National Guard was working together with the fire fighters in the background. They didn't know how fire in the three barrels escalated to such alarming levels but it was a terrifying sight to behold. If it hadn't been for the homeless woman who lived in the Two Whales Diner's dumpster area, things could have gotten a lot more hazardous. She saw the three barrels explode in flames as Rachel walked past them and rounded a corner and decided she'd contribute to the broken community for once.

 

 

****Love you in a panic because I prefer to sit on fences** **

****Spit-kissing on my sickbed** **

****I'm not searching for replacements** **

****But we are like broken instruments** **

****Twisted up and wheezing out the wrong notes** **

****Sleepless folks watching light grow** **

****Through their early morning windows** **

 

 

Stuffing her hands in her pockets, Rachel kicked a few obstacles out of her way and just so happened to look up and to her right. She was on a sidewalk close to a retail store. The building was half destroyed but the front windows were still in tact, save for a few cracks in the glass. Rachel took a deep breath and observed her angry reflection, noting the dark rings under her stern eyes, the tight frown and a head full of unkempt hair.

 

 

****I don't care, I don't care anymore** **

****I don't care, I don't care** **

 

 

"I didn't need their approval anyway..."

 

Rachel muttered, snapping her face forward. Scoffing hard, Rachel continued down the chipped road, already forgetting what she looked like.

 

 

****Oh, I'm too drunk to fight, hurlings curses at your surface** **

****Because I'm aware, because it hurts that I'm in love again** **

****And you laugh, kiss my neck, say our arguments are insane** **

****Fighting over the way something was said** **

****While I'm still here like a cheap threat** **

 

 

Chloe and Max were hanging out at the bus stop and waiting for Clare. According to Rachel's text, her aunt would be arriving by noon. Max was sitting on a bench, kicking her legs back and forth, listening to Chloe go on about her crazy plans to take over L.A. and build a new life.

 

 

****No care, no care in the world** **

****No care, no care in the world** **

****I don't care, I don't care anymore** **

****I don't care, I don't care** **

 

 

Once James had recovered from the initial shock of being hit by Rachel, he expressed his genuine concerns about Rachel living in L.A. with Chloe and Max. Sera listened to him and tried to get James to consider Rachel's feelings and to give Rachel space for the time being. That wasn't what James wanted but since Clare was already headed their way to pick Rachel up, James decided he would wait and see how things would pan out.

 

 

****Oh, there has only been one time where we [----]** **

****And I felt like a bad memory** **

****Like my spine was a reminder of her** **

****And you said that you felt sick** **

****I was so heavy hearted, lying side-on with you afterwards** **

****How I wanted you to promise we would only make** **

****How I wanted you to promise we would only make** **

****How I wanted you to promise we would only make love** **

****But my mouth felt like I was choking, broken glass** **

 

 

The two teens glanced up hearing Rachel call out their names. Max hopped off the bench and smiled warmly at Rachel. When she was close enough, Chloe asked Rachel how her talk with her parents went. Rachel shook her head as a response.

"That bad huh?"

Rachel left Chloe's question unanswered. Without warning, Rachel wrapped one arm around Max's waist then the other one around Chloe's. Rachel kissed Chloe on the cheek. Chloe's eyebrows shot up in alarm, not expecting to be kissed so suddenly. Amused, Rachel pulled back slightly, gently prodded Chloe then she turned her head to the side and did the same gesture to Max.

 

****So I just slept it off** **

****You see, my mouth felt like it could talk the end of us** **

****So I just slept it off, slept it off** **

 

After she had finished nuzzling Max, Rachel glanced between the two. Rachel raised an eyebrow seeing Chloe and Max's eye's slant in unison and the dreamy expressions they made. When they sighed in bliss and grinned at Rachel, Rachel grinned too, knowing what they were both thinking.

 

****No care, no care in the world** **

****No care, no care** **

****I don't care, I don't care anymore** **

****I don't care, I don't care** **

****

 

"So. Are you two ready to start a new life with me and say goodbye to this dump?"

Chloe leaned in and pressed her forehead against Rachel's. Max leaned in too but she settled for resting her chin on Rachel's shoulder.

"Do you even..."

Chloe started, closing her eyes at the same time as Rachel.

"Have to ask?"

Max finished Chloe's sentence and couldn't help but chuckle feeling Rachel pull her closer.

****

 

****Ah, I'm too drunk to fight** **

****I only wanted you to promise me we would only ever make love** **

****But my mouth felt like I was choking, broken glass** **

****

 

At that precise moment, a very expensive car pulled up to the bus stop and the three girls separated. They turned to the car, anxious to load up what little belongings they had and get on the road.

****

 

****So I just slept it off** **

****Wanted you to promise me we would only ever make** **

****Wanted you to promise me we would only ever make love** **

****

 

The raven flew over Clare's car as it pulled away and cawed loudly. His cry was heard by several citizens and on lookers. The ones who needed to hear him, were completely oblivious to his warning. They were far too occupied with each other and their excited talk about starting over fresh in L.A. to consider what it was the raven was trying to say to them.


	29. Episode 29: New Roots

**Chloe Price**

 

Wow. Is this really happening? I'm not dreaming this up right? I'm seriously tucked sung between Rachel and Max, living the luxurious life in L.A.? I guess I find it too hard to believe after everything that's happened to us in the past two months of our lives. But... if this really  _is_  happening and it's not a fake out dream or another cruel trick of fate, then that means everything I've ever wanted to have, is laying left of me, snoring softly on her side, her back to me while the other uses my chest as a pillow and drapes one of her pale, slightly freckled arms around my neck while the other lazily stretches across my stomach. Just as I attempted to get up and untangle myself from Max's hold, Max chose that moment to snuggle closer and use the arm that was laying on my stomach to firmly pin me in place. Both of my eyebrows rose as I studied her and felt the arm tighten then relax as the Max slipped back into a deeper sleep with a contented sigh.

_Well._

I thought calmly, casually tipping my head back to gaze up at the ceiling.

_I **w** **as**   going to get up and fix them something to eat and surprise them with my amazing Price service. But on the other hand..._

A quirky grin crossed my face as I decided, not getting breakfast on or waking them up half way into the food preparation just to make sure they had enough time to get ready for school, could wait today. Screw it. They were going to stay home and chill out for once so sleeping in probably wouldn't do Rachel  _or_  Max too much damage. I mean, it's not like they're sleeping because of the curse or a horrible fever that forced them to stay down. If anything, it's the exhaustion from the trip, getting settled in and starting up with their classes and putting up with me jobless, that made them tired. But even with that included in the mix, I think after everything those two have suffered and gone through for others sake and for  _me_... it does this captain good to see her first mates getting some much needed rest. And if Max was bent on keeping me on the bed, so be it. Very carefully, I re-settled my arm around her and drifted back into sleep.

* * *

The sunlight that streamed into the room though the window curtains still managed to hit my eyelids. Grimacing, I turned my head out of the rays greedy hands and when I opened my eyes again I blinked in surprise, then glanced down to meet the mischievous grins of Rachel and Max both. Max was still lounging listlessly at my side and made no move to get up but Rachel had obviously made the other side of my body her territory and had linked our arms together, firmly I might add.

"I can't believe you let us oversleep like this then fell asleep yourself and we actually woke up before you did. "

Max mused, smirking her amusement over at Rachel who returned it then glanced up at me from under those pretty eyelashes.

"I should get up and write this down then take a picture of us on the bed."

I shook my head a little bit, feeling the uncanny need to clear it so I could collect my thoughts.

"We can't really count this as a success, Max."

Max lifted her chin off my chest and cocked her head quizzically at Rachel.

"Why not?"

Rachel raised a eyebrow and used her free hand to pat me gently on my head.

"Because we've only been up for a few minutes and when we realized what time it was, we didn't bother getting dressed because our classes are over."

Max lowered her chin back down on my chest and sub-consciously began to trace on my lower abdomen with her fingers. I soaked up the attention Max was giving and was in the process of slowly tilting my head back into the pillows behind me so I could relax and enjoy the sensations her fingers created when Rachel's mouth found my temple and kissed it. I bit back the gasp I wanted to release but being on the receiving end from their affection, the back of my head instantly took a nosedive into the pillow case.

"Nice, Rachel. Knock her out why don't you."

While Max continued to trace on my stomach, Rachel unhooked our arms and gradually eased out of my neck. Taking a deep breath, she stretched her arms high over her head and yawned at the same time Max did. Hearing them, I raised my head a little and glanced between the two of them.

"Yawing in sync? Yeesh. That's proof you guys are getting closer."

Rachel's arms dropped back down and wouldn't you know it, the two of them started to gaze lovingly at each other and used their eyes and facial expression to non-verbally communicate. All at once, Max straightened up on the bed and started to lean forward. Now perfectly in the middle, she craned her neck, exposing the side of it to Rachel. I knew exactly what Max was doing and what she wanted and if she had offered me her time, I would of tackled her off the bed by now.

"Max..."

Rachel whispered, watching her with sheepish concern.

"What did I do now?"

Max asked, cocking her to the side, baffled by Rachel's sudden withdrawn behavior. Sparing me a quick glance, Rachel and I briefly made eye contact. I blinked slowly and tipped my head at her and smirked, finding her struggle to show Max affection rather ironic. As if Rachel understood that, she bashfully looked away. Laughing softly at herself, Rachel palmed at her face, hesitate to follow through with the suggestion Max was asking through the silence. I just laid there, waiting to see what would happen.

"Max, stop it. You know that I'm shy when it comes to that."

Max sighed, looking unconvinced and... disappointed, maybe?

"Is it because Chloe's here and will see you do it? Or are you just using that as a scapegoat to deny your feelings again?"

Rachel hesitated.

"Are we really going to get deep over something like this at..."

Rachel trailed off and looked at the wall clock hanging over the aqua glass entertainment center at the end of the bed.

"Three something in the afternoon? We just woke up, Max. Have a heart."

Max sat there, shot me interesting glare of sorts then fixated her sights on Rachel once more.

"Why? So you can keep playing with it?"

Max made tight balled up fists then slammed them down on the mattress and pressed them into the sheets. Dipping her head she leveled her gaze with Rachel's and stared at her with a raised eyebrow until Rachel started to swim under the scrutiny.

"You  _want_  to love me, probably even more so than Chloe. Admit it."

The silence that filled the room was physically suffocating. I didn't know how we went from, Barney & Friends to an integration you'd see on Law & Order but the transitions of it all absolutely astounded me.

"Last time I checked, I had to love Chloe and make up for where you failed. Chloe and I have five years of romance where so you are just now rekindling yours. Don't bring Chloe into something that's supposed to be between the two of us, Maxine."

Ohhh snap! Rachel just called Max by her full name and that is something you don't do. Shoot even  _I_  don't go that far, even in heated arguments.

"Like the way you were supposed to keep your private things between you and Chloe? Hmm."

Max pursed her lips tightly and closed her eyes half way in thought.

"Guess that took a back seat when you started banging Frank, huh? You are true to your shy nature, Rachel. You play the part of this big bad elitist and have no problem displaying affection towards the ones you can use and get what you want out of them but to the ones you actually care about, you're just a coward like me, aren't you?"

That  _might_ of been stepping over some boundaries because Max winced as soon as the words came out. Hearing Rachel take a deep breath, Max and I flinched at the expression of outrage forming on Rachel's face.

"Max, despite the bravado aura I project, I'm not invincible, I'm human just like you and Chloe and everyone in the world. I have strengths and weaknesses... just like everybody else."

Rachel spoke calmly, but her words carried an undercurrent ting of bitterness.

"I don't know what you and Blackwell take me for but I let you  _in_ , okay? Don't screw it up with your insecurities or your lack of faith in me. It's annoying."

Max sat back completely now. I could tell she felt a few inches smaller after hearing Rachel say that. I wasn't even a part of their fight and Rachel still managed to make me cringe in place and want to go crawl in a dark hole.

"I'm sorry."

Max muttered, lifting her gaze and daring to attempt another round with Rachel which was pure suicide on her part but hey, on the plus side, Max finally decided to grow a pair and for that, I was excited. I just didn't want to see her get smoked by Rachel over something like this. Not after we had come so far together you know?

"I just don't like being tugged around like this. Why do you even bother to love me if you're just going to cop out later? Whether it be in front of people or in private? I don't get that about you. Can you at least give me a reason?"

Knowing they needed space, I sat up and made sure to scoot all the way back up against the headboard so they, if desired, could lean in and speak at a closer interval. As time slowly passed, they continued to banter and I, like a good friend, listened to them argue and stayed out of it. Chewing on the inside of my cheek, I stared at my lap, wondering when they'd come to a compromise. The way things sounded, they were just getting warmed up. Well, at least they were speaking softly to each other and kept calm profiles. That's always a good sign of respect among friends, or so I've been told. Now there were many points during their debates I thought about ending it for them and yelling at them but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Even I had to admit what they were talking about was... deep and quite captivating to listen to. I... I never realized just how much Rachel loved Max but was struggling  _to_  love her and I never dreamed I'd see the day Max Caulfield would desire to have another bestie in her life and even if I did, Rachel was not my first choice of candidates.

"You wanted a reason right?"

Rachel inquired, folding her arms at the same time Max did as both of them gave the other skeptical looks and frowns from the mouth. Man these two are almost worse than me and that's saying something.

"It'd be nice. Since all we've done is dance around my question for the past twenty minutes."

Amused at the facts, Max giggled, instantly lifting the tension and bringing some ease into the stiff atmosphere they alone, had created. Vexed by Max's laughter, Rachel flushed.

"Is something funny?"

"Oh yeah. You."

Max exchanged a giddy glance with me before looking back at Rachel.

"What about me amuses you?"

"Everything. All you do is prance around me, like a love struck puppy."

Max looked thoughtful but only for a moment.

"I can't believe I didn't see it before."

I blinked, seeing Rachel clench and unclench her fists from the corner of my eyes.

"See  _what,_ Caulfield?"

"How I get under that pretty skin of yours without even trying and how that alone, irks the crap out of you. It's control... I am controlling you by simply being  _me_  and you're not in control of anything anymore. And although you have assured me, your love and your heart is genuine towards me, you still itch to be in control of the situation but for whatever the reason, you can't bring yourself to dominate me like you have done to so many others. Chloe included."

Max leaned forward and crawled towards Rachel, putting her at the edge of the bed. Now on top of her, Max lowered her head and smirked at Rachel.

"How does it feel to not be the one calling the shots in the relationship, Amber? All this time, all these months, even in the alternate reality and it was right smack in front of me. The whole time. Wasn't it?"

Caught red handed, Rachel looked off and frowned as she struggled to recall the different arguments they had. Man I should get a Scooby snack for sitting still like a good child and not misbehaving while the "adults" talk about their issues. I think I've earned one. Trust me, their conversation was intense and I was getting reckless. Like, really really antsy... and hungry.

"Do you just like pushing my buttons or something?"

"Apparently so. Funny thing about that is I'm trying super hard not to do it because I don't want you to be like everyone else."

Rachel turned her head back around, stared into Max's bright, blue eyes and searched them for answers. When Max spoke again, her voice dropped an octave and became softer.

"You're trying too hard. Get it through your thick skull that you don't have to play games with me. You're in on my end too but you're doing a cruddy job at staying inside so do us both a favor and just stop fighting to keep control."

I love how all Rachel could do, was just stare at Max stupidly with that look of, "I don't know where to put this girl." on her face.

"All right Max. You win."

Rachel complied, letting each word fall from her mouth like a gentle summer's breeze. Titling my head to the side, I watched Rachel fingers thread through Max's hair and then Max as she closed her eyes, letting Rachel's whispers of sweet nothings pour across her senses.

"I... want to love you and be a good friend, Max."

Rachel timidly admitted by Max's ear before slowly easing back down on the sheets. Rachel and I waited for Max to answer. At first, the seconds ticked by and the only sound we heard was the ticking of the clock on the wall and some cars zoom by outside the windows. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Max smiled big and her eyes lit up like lights on a Christmas tree.

"Oh Rachel. That makes me so happy. To know that you feel that way even though it's hard for you. But you still have yet to fully answer my question."

Rolling her eyes, Rachel's heavy sigh filled the bedroom and she turned her head, visibly annoyed all over again, but in a more subtle kind of way.

"All right, all right..."

Rachel sat up as Max scrambled off of her.

"Ever since I first saw you in my visions, I knew there was something different about you. But when I met you for the first time and realized that I wanted you as a friend, I started to question myself and all at once, my standards meant nothing to me anymore and that... kinda bothered me. A lot, actually."

"Why?"

That came from me for once, not Max. Grunting softly, Rachel started to wrap a loose strand of her hair around her finger and tug at it gently.

"Chloe, it's  _me_  we're talking about here..."

Rachel trailed off and shrugged at us.

"You asked why I act the way I do when you want attention or go to give me affection. It's a defensive reaction. That's the best way I can put it into words. All I did in the alternate reality is think and obsessive about this, Max."

"Why?"

Okay, that time it was Max who asked.

"Weren't you listening? I just said-"

Max cut Rachel off with a flickering of her wrist.

"No. I mean like... if it was stressing you out so bad,  _why_  chose to allow it then? You have Chloe and Frank, the Vortex Club. It wasn't like you were lonely. You didn't need me, Rachel yet you chose me and let these things bloom between us and I'm asking you why did you do it if all it did, was drive you nuts?"

"That shouldn't matter."

Max leaned back in and grabbed Rachel's face, forcing her to look at her.

"It matters to  _me_ , Rachel."

Jerking her face free, Rachel purposely averted her eyes away from us.

"I don't know, Max."

Rachel sighed, uncomfortable with the prodding.

"In the alternate reality, I missed you when you weren't at the dorm. I couldn't stop thinking about you despite my efforts to get you out of my head. I couldn't sleep, even though the fever knocked me out, I was still haunted by what was happening so therefore, I... wanted to figure things out?"

Rachel scoffed and captured Max's gaze once again.

"What more do you want me to say? Everything makes sense when you're around."

They locked eyes and Rachel shrugged.

"That's more than likely, the reason why I allowed everything."

Max searched her eyes as a slow smile beamed upon her lips.

"You know, if you had started this relationship with a opener like  _that_ , maybe we wouldn't be having this conversation in  _this_  reality and be doing more interesting things right now. "

I grinned seeing Rachel let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah? Like what?"

Max smirked.

"Getting some food in our tummies, for starters."

"That sounds like a good idea. I'm starving."

Rachel was starving? Wow, fancy that. So was I.

"So are you two good now or still need some more time to kiss and make up?"

Chuckling softly, Rachel lifted her hand and grazed the side of Max's jawline with her thumb.

"I think we're good. Right, Max?"

Max closed her eyes and openly leaned into Rachel's touch.

"You're both remarkable and I don't deserve you. Thank you Max, thank you Chloe, for loving even... even though I'm complicated and unable to always return the affection the way you want, Max."

The unbidden compliment surprised us both. Pleased with herself, Rachel's hand fell away from Max's face. Sighing to herself, Rachel ripped her gaze away from us to focus on something else.

"I'm sorry Max but can you leave the room? I want to talk to Chloe... alone."

Max's jaw dropped in disbelief and she just stared at Rachel with those sleepy, adorable round eyes.

"What for?"

Max stared at Rachel with a blank expression, as did I. Rachel just rolled her head back around and gave Max a lazy grin in response, expecting Max to take the hint and go with it.

"Fine. Have it your way. I'll just go order us a pizza. I would cook but, my skills suck and quite frankly, L.A. has some sweet pizzeria restaurants I've been wanting to try for a while now."

Max smiled lovingly at me, crawled over, got on top me and pressed her cheek against mine and gave me a quick nuzzle. I giggled and nuzzled her back then together with Rachel, we watched Max scamper off the bed, out of the bedroom and make her way towards the kitchen. The door was heavy so it shut by itself. The moment it did, Rachel turned her eyes on me.

"Okay ace, you got me. What did you wanna talk about that you needed Max to leave the room for? This gonna be a PG talk or a R one?"

"Neither."

Rachel drawled, rolling onto her side and propping her head on one hand.

"Weren't you listening to me talk earlier? When it comes to showing affection to those I love, I cramp up. I wanted you to myself for once..."

I watched the flush creep up Rachel's face and let out a soft laugh.

"You're a hella bad influence, Rachel."

"You're right. I  _am_  a bad influence. Now come over here and I'll show you just how bad of a influence I can be."

Rachel flipped back over and addressed the ceiling.

"Or should I give all my attention to the ceiling?"

I rolled my eyes and leaned forward, beginning my advancement towards her body.

"Don't be weird. The ceiling can't do things like this to you."

I took advantage of the Rachel's inattention by reaching over and getting in a good tickle, enough to cause her to squeal in outrage and as I kept it up, to dissolve into a fit of giggling.

"That wasn't fair."

Rachel gasped weakly after she finally caught her breath and stopped laughing.

"No."

I agreed, laughing now myself.

"But it certainly was funny seeing you squeal like a helpless like that."

"Oh yeah?"

She asked, giving me a mock scowl.

"Yeah."

I answered, still chuckling.

"I'm warning you, Chloe, one of these days..."

Rachel rolled over and got within inches of my face.

"I'll find that ticklish spot of yours."

"Oh really?"

I mused, eyes dancing viciously.

"Well, it'll be interesting to see you try. "

I smiled at the blush staining Rachel's cheeks.

"Do me a favor though? The trick is in the surprise and if you intend to try surprising me..."

I leaned in close near Rachel's ear and whispered.

"Remember to duck."

"I will."

Rachel promised, grinning.

"So."

She continued, propping her head up on one hand and mimicking me.

"You gonna let me show you now? Max is bound to come back in here. She's  _nosy_  like that. With all do respect, I want to do this before that happens."

Is that a hint of subtle revenge?

"She really is isn't she?"

I commented wryly, using my free hand to scratch at the side of my face.

"She get that from you?"

Rachel murmured, leaning her head against mine.

"What? No! I did  _not_  teach her that, okay? I dunno  _where_  she picked that up from. I blame Seattle. Every bit of the place for turning Max into a snoopy detective."

A moment of intense silence, then laughter bubbled up from her. Ahh, Rachel's laughter... if it could physically manifest as a actually person I swear I'd marry it.

"Hey Rachel?"

I sat up and tucked my leg underneath me. Rachel lifted her chin out of the palm of her hand and sat up too, mirroring my position so we faced each other.

"This is really happening right? We're here, in L.A.? You, me and Max? Together? We really came here with your aunt Claire, who you called instead of your parents and we left Arcadia Bay ten days ago and you and Max are attending Los Angeles City College, right? It's not a dream? No curse, no fever?"

"Chloe, this is really happening. It's real. All of it. Max and I are fine. We feel great and I personally couldn't be better."

I swallowed at the sultry gaze and found her voice captivating, like I normally do when we have personal talks.

"Seriously! We are awake, right?"

Rachel made a show of looking around the grand master bedroom.

"Yes. We're all here and moving like a live action anime movie."

She hummed and inched closer until there we were a mere few inches apart.

"Good."

I remarked, my eyes slotting down suggestively.

"It's been awhile since I've shown you affection."

"Great minds think alike."

I grasped Rachel's chin, lifting it slightly. Her green eyes darkened and washed over me, darting across my face. The bed mattress creaked as she moved closer.

"You really are a hella bad influence Rachel."

"I don't hear you  _or_  Max complaining about it."

"C'mere you."

I mumbled, tugging on the bottom of her night shirt, breaking the distance and pulling her in. Rachel pitched forward and I gave a brief kiss on her forehead. With my arms caving around Rachel's shoulders, one of her hands rested against my cheek while her other rested on the back of my head.

"Ohh Chloe. I  _have_ missed you."

"I can tell-"

I was going to say more but the feeling of slender fingers massaging the back of my neck made me stop. Chilly tingles worked up and down her my spine and suddenly I found myself delirious from the pleasing massage she gave me. Smiling, I buried my face into the crook of her neck. A few seconds later, I felt her pull away but I selfishly went back in for another nuzzle. Rachel took the lead, dipped her head prodded me back.

_Oh yeah. This is the Rachel I know and love._

And suddenly, Rachel was on top of me, covering the distance between us with a playful pounce. I grunted from the impact as Rachel ran her fingers through my blue tresses and down my sides of my temples. Giggling, she clutched my forearms and I sighed when she lifted her head and gently rubbed her forehead into mine, forcing some of my bangs out of the way.

"I was hoping you two would stay home and we could chill and blaze a little... but I'm good with just staying like this."

Rachel laughed softly.

"I thought you were hungry?"

Instead of replying, I raised my hands and cupped the sides of her neck and when  _bam_ , out of nowhere, Max jerked the door open and pointed her finger right at us and screamed,

" _Ha! I_ _knew it!_ "

Despite getting spooked by Max's sudden, unexpected intrusion, Rachel and I reminded as we were, froze in place, our heads slowly turning in Max's direction.

"I knew you didn't want me to see how you gave affection to Chloe. I  _so_  called it! Oh wait, hold that pose."

Rachel and I continued to stare at Max, with blank expressions on our faces, even after she snapped a instant photo of us and stood there with her arms crossed like she had discovered a rare item from a Zelda chest. With the mood killed, Rachel and I sighed loudly and looked off, arching our eyebrows here and there, frowning unhappily and ultimately, untangling ourselves and sliding off the bed.

"Come on Chloe. We can still hang out and blaze. The day isn't even over yet. But we probably should eat something."

Nodding my response, Rachel and I sauntered over to Max. Rather than get angry at her for disturbing us, we just hugged and started to give her pepper kisses all over her freckled face because we could.

"I really think I'm going to like living in L.A. with you two as my roommates."

"That goes without saying, Caulfield."

Rachel murmured faintly, her voice muffled by Max's skin. Max laughed and gently caught Rachel's face in her hands. I stopped nuzzling at Max to what she was going to do to Rachel.

"I love you. Both of you. Let's make good choices this time, okay?"

With a slow nod of confirmation, Rachel leaned forward and rested her chin on Max's shoulder. It was only for a brief moment before she started to pull away but Max wasn't done with her so she grabbed a hold of Rachel's face again and pecked Rachel on both cheeks then finally on the forehead. Afterwards, we separated and headed towards the table where the pizza Max ordered was waiting for us.


	30. Episode 30: Anxiety

* * *

  ****

* * *

**Max Caulfield**

 

Five whole weeks have come and gone. In that time, Rachel Chloe and I have moved away from Arcadia Bay and have made L.A. our new home. It wasn't a easy decision, leaving my hometown behind to come to L.A. I outwardly smile and nod at Rachel and Chloe when they ask me how I like living here but when they're not home and I'm left alone, all to myself... I mourn a little bit. Sometimes I get really homesick, more than I'm willing to admit myself. I knew it might be hard, readjusting but I didn't think I was going have attachment issues like this. And even if I did, I wouldn't of thought it would get so bad I'd form depression. Er... light symptoms of depression. Which is nuts because up until a five weeks ago, I couldn't stand the place, I was going insane and suffering from a horrible curse that wound up killing me. What's to miss? Drama, panic, a wacky force of nature that haunted my mind and oh yeah, death. So much death... never  _ever_  have I witnessed so many deaths in one week. Even with alternate realities and every second I lived in those time frames, I still saw someone I loved, die. Mainly Chloe, which for the record, didn't always correct our situations. If anything, I felt like the more I watched Chloe die or allowed her to die for the so called, "greater good of humanity", the more I was tormented by death itself. But on the same side of that coin, when I chose to save Chloe, which always seemed like the right thing as her best friend to do, other people died. People I knew, people who were mere strangers I saw from a distance or people completely involved with our story simply died and it was my fault because I didn't allow fate to have a say so in her destiny. In either outcome, I was harassed by the universe and no matter where I looked, no matter how hard I tried to escape it or outwit it, death always found a way to rob me of my heart's desires. And now, I'm paying for it but in a completely different way from before.

Unlike being struck by the fever's curse, my body naturally began to reap the consequences of my past actions. Putting it simply, because I rewound time over and over, I always had to be the braver soul, even when I didn't want to be and every time fear rose up in me and my mind started to freak out, I forced it away, for Chloe's sake and Rachel's sake. Now, I've become unstable emotionally and as well as physiologically. In private, I let it all out and suffer alone, very much like I am now. When my roommates are present, it's a different story. I try very hard to the best of my ability, to  _not_  let this part of me show around Rachel... Chloe especially. Knowing Chloe, if she learns about this, she'll blame herself for my struggle I just know it and that won't help me in the least. I made the choice to save her and rewind time and I made the choice to sacrifice Arcadia Bay so she could live. I wish I could say to them both that everything is fine and I'm going to be okay but the truth of the matter is, when you see death so much, one of two things happen in my opinion. You will become overly sensitive to it and develop the issues I'm currently starting to experience on a weekly basis or you will desensitize yourself and remain unaffected and death's sting will have absolutely no effect on you. But as of today, November 8th, I've come to terms with myself and I'm nothing but a totally wreck of emotions about to go off the deep end. You'd  _think_  being in a quiet studio apartment and living out my dream along side the very two people my heart beats for, everything would work out and I'd be having a blast... but I'm not. That and, seems almost too good to be true. I'm honestly just waiting for things to go back to that terrifying day on October 9th and get screwed over again.

I'm not sure if I should feel like that but I can't help it that's exactly how I feel, on top of my depression and what I've decided to address as PTSD. Granted I haven't drove myself to a doctor's office and had a professional give me their medical opinion but based on what I've researched on the net, I have and experience all the symptoms of a PTSD victim. By definition (from the Mayo Clinic) _,_ PTSD is a mental health condition that's triggered by a terrifying event—either experiencing it or witnessing it. Symptoms may include flashbacks, nightmares and severe anxiety, as well as uncontrollable thoughts about the event. Many people who go through traumatic events have difficulty adjusting and coping for a while, but they doesn't mean they have PTSD . With time and good self-care, they usually get better. But if the symptoms get worse or last for months or even years and interfere with your functioning, you may have PTSD. I believe, I'm high on my way to forming this disorder but again, I don't want to let Rachel, Chloe or even my parents to know about it. I'm going to give myself a little more time and see how bad the symptoms get before taking that step.

"I should probably get back to my homework now. I've spent enough time feeling sorry for myself under these covers. I need to get up and just do it and get it over with and clean my room up. Otherwise, Rachel and Chloe will really think something is going on..."

I started to throw the blankets back and swing my legs around, then stopped hearing the front door open and close. Rachel and Chloe were talking to each other in hushed whispers, probably because they thought with all the lights off and with my bedroom door shut, they might of assumed I was asleep.

"You really did it this time Chloe. I can't believe you threw a chair at him."

"Ehh, the jerk had it coming to him and you know it."

"See, this is why I can't go clubbing with you. You or some poor helpless idiot always winds up getting in a fight."

Rachel sighed loudly and sounded quite annoyed with Chloe.

"I hope you've learned your lesson."

_Okay Max. Put your big girl pants on and ignore the shaking and nightmares for a moment. Chloe's hurt, from the sounds of it and now I'm worried._

Taking a deep breath, I tossed the covers back and placed my bare feet on the floor. Just as I was about to rise up and make my way over to the door, Chloe jerked it open staggered into the room.

"Maaax, there you are."

Chloe started to say something else but hiccuped and tripped over herself and would of fallen flat on her face if I hadn't darted over to her and caught her forearm.

"Chloe?"

I arched an eyebrow and made a sour face when my nostrils got a strong whiff of the alcohol. It was so potent the vapor from the stuff was making my eyes burn.

"Heeeey hippie."

Chloe swayed horribly, even with me trying to balance her.

"Whatcha' doin' in there all alone? Dun ya' got homework to see to?"

I fought to take control of Chloe's arms the whole time she spoke to me. If I could just get her to my bed and sit her down then maybe I could figure out what happened.

"Come on Chloe, come this way, sit down and tell me what happened at the bar?"

Chloe stopped trying to use her arms and finally let me help her. Relieved, I carefully led her over to the bed and helped her sit down. I sat beside her and wrapped one arm around her shoulders to keep her steady. Chloe looked at where my hand was, back at me and ever so slowly raised her eyebrow. Her smile went from small, to big then she gave me kiss on the cheek in greeting. Her kiss was brief, very sloppy and hardly worth the effort. I applaud Chloe for trying to be cute but she was so wasted, I doubt she even knew what she was doing. In the midst of her doing this, Chloe used both of her hands to take my wrist captive then playfully began to rotate her hands around my wrist but she was applying force and it oddly enough, made me feel "constricted" like my hand couldn't escape even if it wanted to and for whatever the reason, that rubbed me the wrong way. I wasn't really in the mood to play, I needed space and Chloe's presence was only smothering me at the moment. What's worse, she started to cuddle into my neck. Normally, I enjoy that. It relaxes me but not this time. I can't handle it right now. Why did I put myself in this position? I knew I wasn't in any condition to help a drunk friend but there I was, trying to be Super Max and for once, I needed to be honest with myself. I was  _not_  okay, my anxiety was starting to kick in and the timing for it couldn't of been better right? Rachel and Chloe home to witness it, me left with trying to find a reason to give them but deep down I didn't want to talk about it, I didn't want them to know. Instantly, my heart began to race and thud rapidly in my chest and that's all it took for me to go off.

"Chloe stop it!  _Just stop!_ "

I yelled, jerking sharply away from her face but made sure to keep my arm around her to spare her the disgrace of falling backwards  _or_  on the floor. My voice must of sounded edgy because she blinked and suddenly leaned back and stared at me with a wounded, confused eyes.

"I don't mind affection and but right now, I'm not really in the mood and you're too drunk to appreciate it anyway... so can you just sit there and act mature for five minutes and tell me what happened?"

Chloe's eyes lowered and she shifted beside me on the bed, trying to collect her muddled thoughts.

"Why not let me tell you Max? She's way too wasted to put words into proper sentences, trust me. Besides, the story itself is rather... idiotic."

Rachel's weary, but amused voice filled the room, drawing my attention instantly. In motion with Chloe, our heads turned towards the doorway where Rachel was leaning, arms crossed, eyes pinned on us. I took a risk and let my arm drop from around Chloe so I could stand up and put some distance between me and Chloe. I felt bad for yelling at her, she didn't deserve that and since I was scared to death to explain myself I figured withdrawing would be the best option, for now anyways. Just then, we heard Chloe mumble something about some guy's nose being crooked from the punch she gave him and that she was somehow justified for hitting someone to protect Rachel's dignity. At that, Rachel eased off the door frame and walked over to the bed where Chloe was resting. She sat down by Chloe where I had just been and she too, wrapped her arm around Chloe to keep her balanced but her expression was far from friendly.

"Basically, after class today, Chloe wanted to go job hunting. Even though my aunt Claire has arranged to let us room here in the studio for free as long as you and I attend college and graduate, we don't have to pay rent but Chloe here, couldn't handle free loading and wanted something to do, plus the extra cash to spend in general... so we agreed to go job hunting  _after_  store hopping. Everywhere we went, people stared at us."

I nodded slowly and listened quietly, already having a gut sinking feeling where this tale was headed.

"I'm sure they stared for various reasons, but it bothered Chloe. A lot actually. She would glare and tell them off. I simply told her to ignore them because I didn't want to draw extra attention but Chloe wasn't going to have it and she told me if she caught one more person checking my rear out, she was going to deck them. I, of all people, told her it would be in our best interest as new citizens of L.A. to keep a low profile, leave the people alone and enjoy the rest of our evening."

Chloe turned her head and glared through sloshed eyes at Rachel, grumbling at how she couldn't enjoy her evening with so many people staring and whispering behind their hands everywhere they went. Rachel sighed and glanced up at the ceiling as if to beg for patience then leveled her gaze and resumed her tale, ignoring Chloe's looks of disapproval.

"We walk into Hot Topic and they  _just_  so happened to be hiring on the spot and Chloe here, got herself a job."

"That's great."

I offered, forcing myself to smile and look happy for Chloe which deep down I was but due to my issues, I was experiencing conflicting emotions and just wanted them to leave so I figured, if I notified the face and kept forcing things along, they'd eventually leave and I could go back to shaking under the covers.

"And lost it as of ten minutes ago at the bar."

My face scrunched in confusion. How on earth did Chloe manage to screw that one up?

"How was I supposed ta' know the punk was the manager's cousin?!"

Chloe snapped, breaking out of Rachel's arms and staggering to her feet. That was a bad idea on Chloe's part. She flung her arms around in anger, lost her footing and stumbled backwards into my end table, knocking my lava lamp over, along with the alarm clock and my notebook for one of my classes. When all the objects hit the floor, two major things happened. My lava lamp cracked and the liquid oozed out all over the carpet and steeped my notebook full of notes, Chloe tripped over the alarm clock and turned right into the wall, hitting her forehead on impact. Rachel stood up, calmly stepped over the scattered objects and gently took Chloe into her arms and guided her back to the bed, frowning at her the whole time.

"We go to the bar, right?"

Rachel picked right up where she left off, acting as if Chloe had never even gotten up and made the mess to being with.

"Order two bottles each of our favorite brands but Chloe was in mood, so she challenged me to a drinking contest which I decided because someone had to drive us home so she drank on without me. That's when the emo guy walked up and asked Chloe if she didn't care to steal me, her "date" away so he could enjoy a dance. I let the comment slide. I also didn't care what everyone thought about me, Chloe or us in public, agreed to dance with him and chose not correct him for his error in thinking. But Chloe here, meant what she said and she not only punched him in the face and broke his nose, but she went over and threw a table at him and we were kicked out of the bar, banned from it and learned that the punk just so happened to be in Hot Topic and saw Chloe get the job so..."

Rachel pressed her lips together, visibly trying hard not to show her disgust.

"Yeah, it didn't take long for her to get fired and earn a bad rep while at it."

"That was one location. L.A. is huge. I'll find something ta' do so let it go."

Chloe grumbled, rubbing at the red mark on her forehead with both hands.

"I can't believe you! It's the principal of the thing! You shouldn't of lost your cool. You don't know who's who yet. We just moved here and L.A. is  _not_  Arcadia Bay! Stuff we tend to pull over there will cost us here if we're not careful!"

Rachel snapped, stopping so she could glare at Chloe.

"I didn't care, it was fine. But I turn my back for one second and you start a fight with the entire bar!"

I observed the two women in front of me, just now taking in how Chloe's clothes were crumpled and how her badly her knuckles were bruised.

"I'm starting to think I have to be Max to reason with you. I've noticed when she asks something of you, like cleaning up around the house, doing the dishes, taking out the garage, minding your language around certain people, like the elderly, you tend to comply and adjust much quicker. But when I'm with you, all that training takes a back seat. Hmm, you claimed there were no favorites but I'm starting to wonder..."

Chloe recoiled, as if slapped and her blue eyes flashed in rage.

" _You're_  one to talk! Miss, "I can't show Max my true feelings because I'm too chicken and can't be a woman about it." and for the record, I can't believe  _you'd_  settle for those comments. Don't you care about what people think when they're attacking your best friend?!"

"Of course I do, I just don't think it's a big deal when we know the truth and it's pure ignorance on their ends and not worth the time to explain every single time it's brought up. Just because I don't correct people doesn't mean I don't care or become offended sometimes Chloe. Now stop yelling at me, you're drunk and probably about to puke so let's get you to your bedroom and leave Max alone. She can't be your superhero all the time, I'm here too you know yet you rarely run to me anymore. It's always about Max."

As much as I didn't want to do this, I walked over to the bed and sat between them. Crossing my leg over the other, I crossed my arms. bowed my head and took a deep breath.

" _Both of you_ need to calm down."

Raising my head slightly, I glanced at Rachel using my eyes.

"Rachel, you've told Chloe your feelings on the matter but  _clearly,_  you two have different opinions when it comes to those things and you know what? That's okay. It's not okay to attack one another over it. To each his own as the old saying goes. So Chloe lost her job after getting it, that sucks and I'm sorry that happened, really I am but there's plenty more out there for taking. If all else fails, as long as you and I keep our grades up and graduate, we all get to stay here rent free so no worries there. On that same note, our parents know where we are and did they, or did they not agree to send us spending money if and when we need it?"

They nodded.

"Okay, so that's covered, although I think you two tend to forget that our parents are doing that and try to be independent when maybe, you need to stop and consider that might be our only source of income for a while."

I turned my head and made direct eye contact with Chloe. She stiffened and I felt a pang of guilt swell around my heart, reminding me of what I did to her earlier.

"Chloe, you're upset because I yelled at you and I didn't mean to... sorry about that. I know I hurt your feelings, but don't take that out on Rachel who was kind enough to drive you home and help you inside the house."

As if to prove my point, Chloe's anger melted away and her savage breathing quieted almost immediately. Rachel blinked, amazed at how I just silenced the both of them in a matter of seconds without even raising my voice.

"Max, you know, as epic as that speech was, Chloe needs to understand you and I are not responsible for her choices, she is."

Rachel paused, as if remembering something important.

"But  _that_  aside, why  _did_  you yell at Chloe? That's not like you."

An involuntary grunt escaped my mouth as I recalled why I didn't want to get involved in their argument and hurry everything along so I could suffer in peace.

"I'm just tired and stressed out from my classes."

Rachel laughed, shaking her head in disbelief while Chloe gently watched in silence.

"You're starting to sound like a broken record Max. If I had a dollar for every time I've heard you say that-"

"I have... a lot going on up here."

I tapped the side of my temple, drawing their attention to me completely. Great, that's just great. First rule in avoiding explaining something you don't want to focus on, never admit it so openly like I did just now. I'm either desperate, don't care or both and I'm not sure which one is better.

"Is that so? Tell us what's wrong? Er, tell me, Chloe's about to pass out. I can tell. Hopefully she'll sleep the booze off and won't puke her guts up."

Rachel rose up and stood in front of me and Chloe. Crossing her arms, she tilted her head and gave me a knowing look, penetrating me under her gaze. Unable to fight her anymore, I gave in and confessed everything and when I say everything I'm talking, since day one of me getting my power in Mr. Jefferson's class. Half way through my explanation, I had to stop because Chloe did get sick. But with my and Rachel's help, she reached the bathroom right before things got nasty. Afterwards, we took Chloe to her room and tucked her in. Chloe complained, tried to get back up because she really wanted to find out what was going on with me but Rachel and I were firm with her and made her go to sleep for her own good. Eventually, Chloe stopped fighting to stay awake and passed out.

"You're having nightmares too, aren't you Max?"

Rachel asked in a quiet voice as we ventured out of Chloe's bedroom and into the living room. I tensed up and watched her with weary eyes, torn on what to do. I didn't tell them about such things and I'm not known to talk out loud in my sleep so how did she...?

"I've had nightmares too. Not stress or anxiety but nightmares in general since I woke up in the Dark Room with Mark and Nathan. So I figured if I'm struggling with unpleasant events, I thought... you would be too."

We sat down together on the couch, curled up with each other and got comfortable.

"Yeah I'm having nightmares. Bad ones too. They don't stop. They just keep getting worse."

I admitted, disliking how I was telling Rachel and up until she got sick, Chloe, these things. I... I guess at the end of the day, I don't want them to see how damaged I've become since my power.

"Don't look like that. It's okay."

Rachel softly replied, placing a hand on the side of my face. I stopped staring at the blank TV screen and stared at her. Rachel arched an elegant eyebrow, as if to say, "What is it?"

"Y-You don't think we're going to have another relapse do you? I like this reality, I don't want to keep getting lost in time Rachel!"

Rachel held my gaze for several seconds then muttered after a long moment of silence,

"If that happens, we'll face it together. Like we've faced everything else but I think we're going to be just fine."

She studied me closely and caught the foggy hue of tears forming in my eyes.

"Aww. Baby come here."

Rachel leaned in and hugged me then ran her hands up and down my back. The action soothed me but the tears still came and the pressure I had been keeping inside finally erupted, forcing me to freak but I selfishly still tried not to let Rachel see me do this.

"Max, it's okay... let it out. It's your body's way of dealing with the stress. Just let it go. I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay with you, just like how you stayed with me in the bathroom at Blackwell."

Rachel whispered into my ear and I groaned, strangely comforted by her soft voice but, reluctant to break down.

"Why would you want to sit there and watch me do this? It's not a pleasant thing to see Rachel."

Rachel put me at arms length on purpose while her eyes traveled to all the right places where my body was going to spasm. Hands, shoulders, jawline, neck... Rachel studied it then leaned back in, pressing herself against me and whispered,

"Because you're my friend. And friends care about each other no matter what, right? You've seen me at my worst, won't you honor me by letting me see yours?"

I cracked and little by little, Rachel saw and felt my body have the attack. Rather, series of attacks. Within seconds, I was dizzy and became very light headed, like I normally do when the attacks first start then blacked out completely but was perfectly alert of my surroundings the whole time. First, the numbness settled in and took over my entire nervous system. Then, my fingers slowly began to twitch and tremble lightly but as time passed, it grew worse. My neck jerked painfully to the right and to the left and twisted in place a little bit. The muscles in my neck tensed so hard, Rachel could see their thickness and tried to massage them down in attempt to relax the bulging muscles but I never felt them revert to their original state of rest. At one point, my entire body began to convulse violently and Rachel had to hold me but I was shaking and jerking around so bad, she had to pin me down on the couch. I remember seeing the tornado faintly whirl around in my mind and hearing screams of people I know and screams of people I don't know.

The screeching of car brakes and metal crashing into each other caused an embarrassing reaction... I arched painfully under Rachel and physically was trying to run but not outwardly, mentally I was running away from all of this chaos and calamity but no matter where I turned I saw death and destruction. As the horror in my visions increased, so did my breathing. Panting heavily, I continued to flinch, twist around and buck underneath Rachel... and I'm pretty sure I screamed out loud and began to cry because I felt warm moisture slide from under my closed eyelids and down my cheeks. Then all at once, my head stopped spinning, I didn't hear voices blaming me for their demise race through my mind. All I heard was Rachel humming to me. A hum that turned into a beautiful, calming melody. I have no idea what the song was but the very relaxing and just like that, my attacks stopped and I drifted into a agitated slumber. I stayed on my back, under Rachel with my hands clinging to the fabric of her t-shirt with my face buried into her chest like my life depended on it.

* * *

Sadly, I did experience more nightmares as I slept. One in particular was very disturbing and dealt with Chloe being "Mark Jefferson" and taking photos of me in the Lighthouse's Dark Room. Rachel was a famous model and posed for Chloe, but the part that jarred me the most, was when Chloe aimed David's gun first at Rachel and shot her in the forehead, then pointed it at the side of her temple and grinned devilishly at me. She told me I put her and Rachel in those positions and it was my fault for what she was about to do and rubbed in how I couldn't "fix" it because I was not supposed to be responsible for her poor decisions. Chloe nicely told me to die and blew her brains out. I saw every bit of it, including how some of her brains and blood splattered against Rachel's lifeless body that was already laying in her own blood. Unable to stand it, I started to slap myself to force myself to wake up.

"No!"

My cry tore through the whole house I'm sure. Startled by it, Rachel jerked awake and wound up rolling onto the floor. Her flailing limbs caught the lampshade on the glass end table near the arm of the couch and it crashed to the ground next to Rachel. The light blinked a few times then died, as the impact from the crash destroyed the lamp as a whole. Great, another lamp broken. At this rate, we might have to invest into plastic if we keep destroying the glass and marble glass objects in this studio.

"Max!"

I heard Chloe cry from her bedroom and frantic shuffling of feet as she raced to her bedroom door. Rachel sat up and palmed cautiously at her face. She groaned and rubbed at the back of her head, trying to shake off the stun from her fall as I turned scared eyes on Chloe's bedroom door. Out burst Chloe, still wearing her clothes from earlier, her hair in disarray from sleep, looking tens times more sober than she was when I first saw her and she rushed over to the couch where I was at. Chloe stopped to help Rachel up before she grabbed me by my shoulders. With a worried, anxious expression on her face, she shook me gently.

"Oh Max, are you okay? Did you have another nightmare, what's wrong?"

Chloe examined, unnerved by the haunted look my eyes carried and the small tears that were starting to stream down my cheeks.

"I-I'm fine."

I stammered, slowly sitting up so I could perch on the edge of the couch. Releasing a shaky breath, I ran my fingers through my hair, blinking rapidly as I struggled shake off the effect of what I just saw.

"No she's not fine. Far from it."

Chloe glanced over her shoulder to look at Rachel, who was still rubbing at the back of her head.

"I'm going to go put on some tea. Maybe that will help her calm down. Are you sober now?"

Chloe nodded.

"Good. Keep an eye on her for me? It's a good thing we don't have class tomorrow... I don't think she'd be physically fit to attend, as much as I hate to say that."

Sighing softly, Rachel turned around and started for the kitchen, muttering under her breath as she left.

"Was she sleeping with you?"

I nodded at Chloe's question, unable to speak at the moment.

"Well, I think, just by the looks of it, you threw her off and she hit her head. I'll make sure she's okay in a moment. Let's talk about you, okay?"

Chloe let go of my shoulders and plopped down beside me. I instinctively reached out and hugged her arm and gripped at her sleeve, trying my best to calm the shaking of my hands.

"I did have a bad dream. It was so real but I know it wasn't really you or Rachel but I still didn't like the outcome."

Chloe wrapped her arms around me and looked at me with shock seeing just how hard my body was shaking and causing ripples to affect her own body.

"What was it about?"

I shook my head and hid my face in her neck, whimpering pitifully.

"Okay, okay. We won't talk about it then."

Chloe increased her grip around me and simply rested her chin on top of my head. Feeling something start to creep up my throat, I swallowed thickly, forcing the invisible lump to go back down.

"I'm sorry Chloe."

I finally mumbled, finding my voice and wrapping my arms around Chloe to hug her close. Slowly easing out of Chloe's neck, we looked at each other and Chloe frowned at me. She squinted her eyes at the troubled expression on my face.

"For what? You haven't done anything."

I gave her a tired, weary smile.

"For... everything. Not being there for you for five years, screwing up with my powers and messing our lives up, being a coward when you needed me to be brave... lots of things really."

"Max, shut up. You're fine. That's all in the past. I just... want you to get better and relax. Enjoy yourself. Here I was getting wasted and living the good life with Rachel while you're suffering like this... Max you should of told me. Told  _us_ , we're a trio and we're in this together. We'll all be hella best friends forever... so don't shut us out, okay?"

Chloe remarked in a quiet voice and assuring me everything was going to fine, no matter what my feelings or these nightmares tried to say.

"Thanks. You always know what to say when I need you. You're amazing like that."

"I try to be."

She admitted, casting me a charming smile then patted my knee and rested her head on my shoulder. I sighed contently and leaned further back into the couch, taking a moment to gather my thoughts. I sadly was still able to recount the dream, uncomfortable by the realism of it and I had the urge to confess the details to Chloe but in the end, decided against it. Chloe remained silent with a sorrowed look in her eyes as she gently caressed the back of my hand. Bless Chloe's heart, she was really trying to soothe me and calm me down but my body was still shaking, not as bad though but enough that it concerned Chloe.

"It was just a stupid dream Max don't let it get to you too much."

She grinned, attempting to lighten the mood.

"So you were making out with Warren or something?"

Chloe waggled her eyebrows and laughed catching me blush.

"Right. That's what happened. Warren and I kissed  _so_  hard, that I wound up being tortured out of mind and had no other choice but to scream and wake up Rachel and cause her to hit her head on the floor, because it was  _so_  good Chloe."

Chloe's grin stretched.

"Oh no wonder you didn't want to talk about it. Dream Warren makes our Warren look like a baby."

Rolling my eyes, I nuzzled up under her chin.

"Chloe, that's not what happened but seriously, let's not talk about it, okay? Like you said, it was just a stupid dream."

I gently scolded her, blushing slightly from the idea of Warren kissing me in such a manner. Rachel had just walked in with two mugs in each hand and Chloe was opening her mouth to respond to her, but the phone rang cutting her off and making Rachel halt in her tracks. Funny how no one was in a position to get to the phone but could easily of done so if we wanted to. But we let the phone ring until the answering machine kicked on. Together, the three of us waited in silence, curious to find out who would be calling so early in the morning.

_"Hi Max! It's Kate Marsh! Just when I thought I wasn't going to need the home number you gave me, I decided to be bold and use it to tell you the good news! Tacky of me I know but I didn't want to call your cell for this. Um... I'm sorry if this is a bad time to be calling but after hearing everything from Principal Wells I couldn't contain my excitement and wanted to be the one to tell you what's going to be happening. Blackwell is coming along nicely but it's far from finished. Everyone's been on stand by, the ones who decided to stay and attend Blackwell and wouldn't you know it, Los Angeles City College happens to be a contractor with Blackwell Academy and Principal Wells was keeping it a secret because he was making arrangements for anyone who wanted to study, free of charge, to attend for a two semesters. But he and the Board of Education ran into some problems with their partners but then they all worked it out. That day, which seems like forever ago, ten days or so after you let with Chloe and Rachel, Principal Wells asked me, Courtney, Justin and some other students with help him with something, which was purposelessly just to convince the Board of Education we'd be interested in a special offer he had been planning since the aftermath from the storm and as long as there was a certain of number of votes from us students, the contractors couldn't say "no", directly. Sooo guess what Max?"_

There was a slight pause. Chloe and I leaned forward, curious to hear the rest, Rachel remained stiff as a board, then Kate squealed happily.

_"Principal Wells got his contractors to sponsor twenty students of Blackwell and I'm one of the students who will be coming to Los Angeles City College to continue my studies through their, Upward Bound program along with Victoria, Courtney, Taylor, Justin, Hayden, Luke, Dana, Juliet, Zachary, Stella, Brooke, Alissa, Daniel. Let's see did I forget anybody? Oh yeah, Warren too! Pretty much all of us will be attending. Out of all the students though,Victoria defiantly said she was coming which... is... somewhat surprising but anyway, I have to get ready and pack my things. I can't wait to see you again!"_

Kate hung up, leaving the three of us to stare and share puzzled, overwhelmed looks.

"Warren's coming here... to L.A.?  _And_  Victoria? B-But why? Why is this happening? Is this the curse, version two with a vengeance or something?"

Chloe whispered, jaw hanging open and eyes wide in disbelief. Rachel continued to stand there, staring at me with an arched eyebrow and a slightly less shocked look on her face.

"Wait, wait... you mean to tell me we finally get to the point to make up our minds to  _leave_  Blackwell and get away from the very location we received our powers and-"

I cut Rachel off, finishing the shuddering theory for her.

"Blackwell grew a pair of legs and followed us here. Yes that's exactly what's happening. Wowser. I'm starting to think Chloe's right. Maybe this  _is_  the curse coming back but like in a non-threatening way. Maybe Blackwell students coming for two semesters is the curse's way of-"

I unwrapped my arms from around Chloe and made quotations with my fingers.

" "watching" us to make sure we don't screw up."

Rachel sighed, handed me the now slightly less hot cup of tea and the other to Chloe. Chloe blinked, coming out of her daze and eyed the tea cautiously before taking int from Rachel's hand.

"You know, I  _was_  going to drink that and relax with you Max but now I just want to get dressed and go find another bar and lament. This is isn't good news like Kate said. It's horrible news."

Chloe and I nodded in agreement, closed troubled eyes and sipped at our tea.

"Oh. That phone call aside. Thanks guys."

Rachel put her hands on her hips and looked down at me and Chloe moved the rim of her cup of tea away from her parted lips and stared at me with lost eyes. I glanced between them then sighed. Leaning forward, I gently set my half empty cup of tea on the coffee table then leaned back and family pecked Chloe on the cheek. She blushed from embarrassment, not expecting the kiss. I smirked, amused at her flustered state.

"For helping me when I had my attack. Chloe you got sick but you did, you sat there and listened and even now, you made me realize why I need to be more open and trusting with both of you... and not suffer alone because that's stupid on my part... so yeah, thanks for being there for me. I'm the weak one in this group and I always will be."

Chloe watched me rise and walk over to Rachel.

"What are you doing Caulfield?"

Rachel asked softly, in a tone oozing with sarcasm as she reached out to draw me into her arms. Oh, that's new. Usually Rachel doesn't show her affection in front of others.

"This is my apology for that bump I see forming on the back of your head."

I eased up on my toes and planted a gentle kiss on her mouth. After a few seconds passed, I slowly leaned back and opened my eyes in unison with hers. Hearing Chloe snicker in the background, Rachel flushed and gently put me at arms length. I stood there and smiled at her, lost under her heated gaze.

"Max how many times do I have to tell you--don't  _do_  that."

I glanced over at Chloe, who just grinned then looked back over at Rachel.

"You're the one who drew me into  _your_  arms Amber. You started it, I just finished it."

Rachel blushed harder.

"I'm going to go clean up and go find that bar I was talking about. You should stay here with Chloe and help mend her hang over and... study and..."

This time it was Rachel who got lost in my stare. Annoyed at herself, Rachel glanced at the ground, then lifted her eyes back to meet mine.

"Wanna go cuddle before I do those things? After seeing you suffer that level of a attack, I just wanted to shower you in affection and cherish you... I can't make the attacks stop so the most I wanted to do was... love you and distract you for a while."

She admitted, clearing her throat a bit.

"So you up for it or do you want to lie down and rest?"

Her gaze drifted to where my bedroom door was then back to my still, quiet face.

"You can say no if you want."

I shook my head and gathered her hands up in mine.

"I'd love to cuddle. I think that's the best medicine I could have right now, to be honest."

Rachel's face beamed then as if remembering something important, she looked over at Chloe.

"Wanna join?"

Chloe stared at us for what seemed like far too long a moment, seeing far too much of her own weariness reflected back to her. Finally, she blinked, leaned forward and set her cup of tea beside mine of the coffee table and got to her feet. Stuffing her hands into her pockets, Chloe moved over to where we were standing and inserted her between me and Rachel.

"I'd love to."

She gently remarked, pecking my cheek first, then Rachel's.

Rachel chuckled, broke one hand out from mine and laced her fingers with Chloe's.

"Curse or not, at least we have each other. That's all that I care about."

This time Chloe chuckled.

"We came here to live out our dreams but at the end of day, we seem to flock to each other. Should I be cornered?"

Rachel and I shared a quick look then grinned at Chloe. With light shakes of our heads, we both inched closer to Chloe's face and kissed her on the cheek. I swear if it wasn't for us standing on either side of her, Chloe would of hit the floor. Those kisses, was all the confirmation Chloe needed and with me on her right, and Rachel on her left, we skipped the bedroom and just huddled up on the couch and played together. We hit each other with pillows, tickled, cuddled and played tag every so often. Eventually, we separated and went about our daily routines. I did manage to calm down enough to focus on my homework, Rachel kept true to her word and found a bar while Chloe slept off the remainder of her hang over, curled up beside me in my bedroom, on my bed where I sat on the made sheets, typing away on my laptop. Every so often, I would glance down at Chloe and hug her. Not because I needed to but because I simply loved her and wanted her to feel it. I know Chloe appreciated it because each and every time I would pause in the middle of my assignments, turn my head away from the PC screen and give her that quick hug and nuzzle, her lips would curl. Sometimes she'd even sigh deeply and snuggle closer.

"I love you Max."

I stopped nuzzling Chloe when I heard her say those words. Unable to hold back my smile, I dipped my head and gently pressed my forehead against hers and stayed like that for the longest time, just listening to her breathe for several minutes.

"And I love you, Chloe."

I kissed her lovingly on the forehead. I brushed them gently over the spot I kissed then I pulled away and returned my attention back to my studies.


	31. Episode 31: Competition

* * *

 

* * *

  ****

* * *

**Rachel Amber**

 

I sat there in my seat, slouched over my desk, head buried in the pit of my arms and I didn't care if my peers or the professor had a problem with it. I was tired and barely able to ghost at this point. Who would of thought sitting up with Max while she had her attacks would take so much energy? In the beginning, her attacks didn't last that long but then they escalated within weeks of each other and they were always intense and took so much out of her, it was just pitiful. Her symptoms were common, normal for someone who could possibly be suffering from PTSD. Even if she did have PTSD, the shaking, crying out in her sleep, nausea, vomiting and occasional fever spells... worried me. Chloe was equally just as concerned. We all feared it was the curse acting up again.

Blackwell students transferring over to the school, was unexpected but after much careful evaluation and talking it out, neither I, Max or Chloe felt Blackwell students coming to L.A. was part of the curse. Max's episodes on the other hand, were still up for debate. I argued it couldn't be the curse coming back, because I felt perfectly fine. Shoot, I even went to the doctor just to prove to them that my body was 100 percent normal, calm and healthy as could be. Max also went to the doctor, the same one I went to. What makes Chloe suspect Max's attacks are stepping stones to the curse, is the test results Max received. The doctor couldn't find any physical linkage to Max's medical problems, none whatsoever. They nicely told us that our beloved Max was overworked, overstressed and simply needed to find better ways to spend her recreational time. Chloe went off on them and tried to tell them that something was horribly wrong with her but according to the doctor, the computer screen tests don't lie, therefore, Max was just fine and we needed to leave before security was called and escorted us outside. This all took place a few weeks ago but Chloe has been on a rage about ever since. But thanks to the repetitive attacks, Chloe has been forced to put her anger away and tend to Max's needs along with me.

"Rachel? Hey Rachel. Class is over. Professor Hunt actually felt sorry for you for once. Said he could tell you didn't look like you were feeling well so he didn't want to wake you up but he did instruct me to do it once class was over."

The hand that shook me awake belonged to one of my classmates. Dutch Regis. He was studying to be a model, like I was. He was tall, broad shouldered and very handsome but not quite my type. He was too much of a pretty boy for my taste. Good looks but not enough danger. Besides, Frank and I are still technically a “thing”. Once I figure out how I truly feel about Frank, I'll open myself up to the temptation of playing my games... I just have to make sure Max isn't around. I know I should stop those things but it's hard. I admit, I like the attention I can get and I like being in control and I thrive off of having power over someone. Max and Chloe are excluded from that of course but Max makes me want to do better for all the right reasons but at the end of the day I miss the pleasure, the highs my game can give me. Perhaps... this is why Max tries so hard to win and keep my attention because she sees the potential and the good inside of me? Well, it doesn't matter. Once a Amber. Always a Amber. Being in L.A. has awakened the call of my inner beast and whether Max or Chloe like it or not, I will find some way to dance with the desires of my heart. But first, I needed to get up and go find Max. Her class ended at the same time mine did. If I'm lucky, I'll reach her before the Blackwell students do. Not that I have a beef with all of them, it's only some of them I detest. Like Victoria for example. Why she came along for the ride, I don't know but I had the gut sinking feeling it wasn't for me and couldn't have been for Chloe. Chloe dropped out of school and hasn't made any attempts to get a GED or consider enrolling at this college so that only leaves one other person.

Max.

I can't even begin to express the annoyance that I feel every time I see them talking in the hallways or eating together under a tree outside somewhere. It burns me up to no end and I know they're friends now and but I can't help but feel like Victoria is indirectly challenging me over Max sometimes and being the territorial alpha that I am, I don't like it but I do my hardest to stay away from her when she's with Max. Not for her sake, but for Max's. If there's one thing Max Caulfield hates, it's fights and heated arguments.

"You uh, you okay?"

Dutch asked, looking down at me.

"Hmm?"

I raised my head out of my arms, noting the worried expression on his face.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about some people I care about and don't care too much for. Thanks for waking me up though."

"Sure thing. Say, been meaning to ask you something and this is going to sound completely random on my part but um..."

Dutch gestured at my left wrist.

"Those three rubber bracelets you've been wearing lately. Doesn't Max Caulfield wear the same ones? And the peacock earning you tend to always have in your ear... I couldn't help but notice Max has one exactly like yours but I haven't seen you wear your earring for weeks now. What's up with that?"

"Well Dutch."

I mumbled, leaning back out of my comfortable position and sitting upright.

"If you  _must_  know, these-"

I lifted my left arm up, exposing the wrist on purpose.

"Are hers but now, they're mine. She gave them to me."

I pointed to the ear where I removed my feather and had replaced it with a simple, silver, Gothic hoop ball earring.

"And it's not a peacock feather, it's a blue jay feather that I gave to her. She went to get her ear pierced and everything, just so she could wear it."

Dutch smirked and gave me a knowing look.

"Marking territory are we?"

I scooted my chair out and stood up. With little effort, I gathered up my bag and tossed it up, caught it and then slung it over my shoulder.

"Yes I am."

My eyes went serious for a moment and Dutch noted the change.

"Again, this is a random question to ask but... why? No offense, I think you look better with it."

I frowned.

"I really don't care what you think. But to answer your question for the second time today, I gave her my earring as a good luck charm. She's been having a hard time outside of class. Not that you would care. If it's not tall, lean, big breasted and exceedingly beautiful, you're not interested. It's shame that you think like that Dutch. If you had seen how Max danced with me on the stage in another life, your opinion of my precious, nerdy geek would change and I promise you, such dance moves in action underneath youd find irresistible and you'd beg her stop just so you could catch your breath."

I stepped around Dutch, letting him chew on the words for a while as I walked out of the classroom and towards Max's.

"See you tomorrow Max. Don't worry about anything, it'll be fun. I promise."

I heard Victoria tell Max as I walked right around the corner and into her back. She staggered slightly as did I. Shaking off the light daze, I narrowed my eyes at the same time she did and instinctively, I clutched my book bag strap tighter and stepped up to her. She cocked her head slightly and raised her eyebrow in just the right way that would tempt me to do something... crazy and unpredictable. Wench was challenging me, I swear she was and I wasn't in the mood to show mercy today.

"Rachel, how  _lovely_  to see you. Max and I were _just_  talking about you."

I made brief eye contact with Max then turned my attention back to Victoria.

"You don't say?"

I dryly remarked, visibly clutching my jaw so hard, my neck muscles flexed under the pressure.

"I was-"

Victoria paused and quickly gestured at Max.

"Telling Max how different she's become since our short time apart. I thought it was strange she was able to reflect your persona with the earring alone, especially with the red and black checkered shirts she wears on a weekly basis."

"Yes. She does have a knack at expelling my aura with the earring and the shirts I suppose."

I agreed, forcing a polite smile on my face.

"But she does not harbor my impatience for people not worth my time. Max and I differ in that way, Chase. Where I am selective with who I share my life with, Max is a friend of the world, inviting all sorts of people to the table. Even the dogs who eat at the scraps that fall from the table."

Victoria opened her mouth and already I could feel the venom dripping down her fangs, anxious to bite into me but she didn't get the chance to because Max casually stepped between us and linked her arms through mine and Victoria's. Max just standing there, glancing between us with hopeful eyes made Victoria hesitant to finish anything. And as much as I hate to admit it made me hesitant too.

"Let's not fight, okay guys? I've had a really long day. We all have. It's finals week. Can we save this conversation for another time?"

Victoria gently pried her arm away from Max's grip and turned around, putting a stiff back to us.

"Right. Well, I'll take my leave then."

Max kept her arm linked with mine and together, we watched Victoria strut away. When she was nothing but a speck in the crowded hallway, we turned our heads and looked at each other.

"You need to be nicer to her, Rachel."

I grunted softly, leaned forward and planted a firm kiss on her cheek, let my lips linger for a short moment, then I gradually glanced up at her amused eyes and decided to peck her on the lips just because I could. Max glanced away, laughing softly.

"You know, when you said you were going to practice on showing me affection, I didn't think it would have to involve Victoria. I swear Rachel, every time she's around, you suddenly go into this over protective mode and claim me with your love, like that's somehow supposed to repel Victoria or something. You're starting to get as bad as Chloe and Chloe doesn't even go here and see Victoria."

I let go of her arm and stepped back into a closed locker door. Tucking my ankle behind the other, I dropped my bag down next to my feet then looked over at her amazed stare.

"Yeah, yeah. Moving along... what was Victoria talking to you about earlier?"

Max crossed her arms and turned her head slightly so she could watch the crowd around us that seemed to dwindle more and more by the second.

"She invited me to the house she's renting with the other girls for some kind of girls night adventure. Something about having a classy home in party? We didn't really have a lot of time to talk about it before class ended. Vi said she'd text me details later."

"Vi?"

I echoed, my tone hardening against my will.

"Since  _when_  do you call Victoria "Vi"?"

Max shrugged.

"Since we started talking and hanging out more? What? Courtney and Taylor call her Vi all the time."

"Courtney and Taylor are  _her_  people, of  _course_  they're going to call her by her pet nickname."

Max arched an eyebrow, her lips curling up in amusement.

"So, if I give you and Chloe pet nicknames, will I get more loves?"

I rolled my eyes and eased off the locker. I snatched up my bag and started walking towards the exit double doors, expecting her to follow me.

"Easy Caulfield. You've already broken me in and get special attention outside of my norm. Don't push me."

Max was walking beside me and every so often our shoulders bumped together. It was brief contact but it still made me feel all giddy and fuzzy inside, silly as it sounded. Blast it all, what is it about this girl that drives me so... so crazy? I want to be mad at her right now but I can't.

"So, um... you gonna go? With Victoria to that party?"

Max looked at me from the corner of her eyes for a few seconds then straight ahead.

"Yes. I think it will be good for me to get out and expose myself to them again. They all seem genuinely worried about me. And since everyone has lost a little bit of something since the storm hit, it'll be good to sit down, chill and talk about things. Don't you think so?"

I nodded to show her I was listening, but do not mistake that for agreement. I was against this party for varies reasons and the moment we got home, I literally waited for Max to fall asleep before talking to Chloe about it. Max took her sweet time. First, she dropped off her book bad in her room, then she went to the kitchen, brewed some coffee, waited for the coffee, poured herself a cup, went to the living room and nestled on the couch beside me where I was going over my study guide notes for one of my finals. I kept glancing at her to see when her eyes would sag but it took her forever to get sleepy. For once, the girl had energy and it's not because she downed two cups of coffee. She just had momentum but I shouldn't complain. Since her attacks, she had lost sleep, right along with me and Chloe. For her to be alert, calm and steady, made me feel better about things. When night came, she still hadn't shown any signs of drowsiness but she did start to a yawn. By this point, Chloe had come out of her bedroom and joined us on the couch. She settled left me while Max remained on my right.  _Finally_ , around 8:30 PM Max yawned her last yawn and passed out on me, right in the middle of her conversation with Chloe. This whole time, I had kept quiet and let the two converse and pretended to study my notes. Now that she was asleep, I tossed the notebook on the coffee table, sighing loudly.

"Thank  _God_. She's asleep. It's about time. Chloe, look at me."

Confused at my sudden outburst, Chloe did glance over at me with a stradtled expression on her face.

"What did I do?"

I raised my hand and patted her gently on her cheek.

"You didn't do anything. It's about what Victoria did."

I took this time to look down and regard the top of Max's head as I felt her relax and the contented sigh leave her mouth. Instantly, she draped her arm across my belly and hugged me closer.

"Eh? What's Miss Center Of The Universe done to you now?"

"She didn't do anything to me."

I explained, closing my eyes for the moment.

"Uhh... well, if she didn't actually do something to offend you or physically hurt you, why are we wasting time talking about Victoria Chase?"

"I simply want to bring my talk with Max to your attention. Victoria apparently invited Max to her house. She and rest of the Blackwell girls are going to have a party and from the way Victoria was acting around her when I caught them talking earlier today, she wants to... spoil Max."

Chloe rubbed the back of head and gave me a cautious look.

"Ew."

"I know right? So naturally, I wanted to tear Victoria a new one but then as we drove home from school today, I got to thinking... we, who have been with Max since all this madness started, have never treated her out. Not once. The trip to DQ doesn't count because that was your prank and I just went along with it and she didn't seem to thrilled to be duck taped and forced to your truck. Granted she asked to go somewhere and relax after the dance competition but we sorta died on you before I could even make that happen for her."

Chloe blinked, peered over my shoulder to study Max then looked back up at me.

"Dude. You're right."

I opened my eyes but they were far from friendly.

"Then it  _also_  accrued to me that Victoria and the other girls, are going to beat us to the punch. Somehow, someway, that... is... just... wrong. If  _anyone_ should be inviting Max out to a get-together and making her feel special for a night, let alone every night, it should be us. I'm not against others treating Max, I'm against the fact that we failed to do it and Victoria is doing our job."

Chloe got to her feet and I watched her, carefully noting the anxiety starting to filter through her body language.

"We can't let that happen. We have to do something before they have this party."

"Mmm-hmm."

I hummed, nodding gently at the suggestion.

"This whole time, we've selfishly depended on Max for just about everything. Even now, do we not take pleasure in knowing she's here, in the house or studying quietly in her room? We enjoy her company and more so, her love and friendship but we've scarcely shown her how much we appreciate her and we're both guilty Chloe. I mean, do you even know what kind of stuff helps her relax, what she finds enjoyable? Besides her camera and us?"

Chloe rubbed the back of her head again, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"I  _used_  to. I mean, growing up together, we knew everything about each other. Now... all I seem like I'm doing is trying to keep up with her. You know, since the whole time power, time travel thing. There's a Max and another me in another reality and another you and Max in another reality. What I know, what we know about her, seems like it's subject to change at any moment. It's scary to think this all started because I wanted to find you and figure out what happened to you. No offense Rachel but in another, forsaken reality... you're dead. And Max and I... well, who's to say? We didn't really get that far to find out what happened between me and Max."

Wow. Wasn't expecting that from her. To be honest, I don't think Chloe was either. Both of us fell silent for a bit, drinking that in. Then she broke the silence with a simple question.

"Knowing Victoria or rather what I know of Victoria, she's going to be fancy and go all out. Think Max would want us to do that or just be ourselves and settle for whatever?"

"No. She wouldn't want us to do that."

I remarked thoughtfully.

"I don't think Max would ever want us to compete with Victoria or anyone else for that matter and pretend to be something we're not just to impress her."

I hesitated.

"She didn't jeopardize herself over and over for us to be fake with her. She wants us to be ourselves, Chloe."

Chloe stuffed her hands in her pockets and sighed, appearing rather lost and conflicted.

"Okay then, should we take her to McDonald's and call it good then?"

I lifted my hand and started to run my fingers through Max's mane of hair, which was starting to get longer. Longer hair on Max was different but I liked it. I personally hope she lets it grow out. I'd like to see what will become of it or how longer hair in general might change Max's over all appearance.

"Chloe we can be ourselves but we don't have to be cheap about it. We'll figure something out, okay? We have a week to think about this. Wherever we take her..."

I trailed off and gazed lovingly at Max, admiring her unguarded expression and gentle parting of the lips. She was so innocent when she slept. Like a baby almost. A baby that I loved and wanted to keep from that party with Victoria.

"It needs to be special and reflect her tastes, not ours."

Chloe, struck with inspiration, snapped her finger and pulled out her phone. She pulled something up and showed me a address to a location in our area. The text read: 7274 1/2 Melrose Ave Los Angeles, CA 90046 Fairfax. Stunned, I stopped petting Max and gawked at Chloe in shock.

"You can't be serious."

Chloe just grinned and neatly put her phone back in her pocket.

"Oh I'm deeeeeaaad serious. I think Max would love to get a tattoo. She always complained about not being able to fit into our little trend and not having a style of her own to express yet. This would be the perfect opportunity to help Max discover her inner rocker punk girl. I mean, she's already wearing your stuff and dressing more like you Rachel. What's a little ink gonna hurt?"

I bit my lower lip and stole another quick glance at Max's peaceful face.

"I dunno if this is good idea to propose to her, Chloe. Max has nicely changed since her time in Arcadia."

With that goofy grin still on her face, Chloe gave me a thumbs up.

"And a tattoo to express her change is the answer to her problem and ours! We should take her out eat, maybe even spike her drink and then woo her, convince her its going to be good for her and see what she does. If she's game, I'll pay for the tattoo myself. If she's not, well... we'll just have to figure out another way to treat her out."

So she said, but fantasizing Max's reaction to this idea, and confronting the real Max was two different things. This was probably the wildest, craziest scheme Chloe has ever come up and by everything that is cute and fluffy, shouldn't of worked. Imagine my and Chloe's shock the following morning at breakfast when Max heard it and said, yes she'd do it. Hold up, what just happened? I Should I be worried, Max was so quick and eager to get a tattoo? Or should I be impressed and give the, "Welcome to the life of Amber and Price." pep talk over a beer? Either way, it was going to be quite the experiences to remember.

* * *

 **Song:[Rollercoaster](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ldk2pLyVZ4c)**  - Bleachers

* * *

 

 

**It was summer when I saw your face**

**Looked like a teenage runaway**

**And God I never thought we'd take it that far**

**Some killer queen you are**

 

Chloe and Rachel that same day take Max to the tattoo parlor. But before going there, they stop at a burger joint, a nicer, higher quality one and nosh on the food.

 

**And now I'm running and I can't stop anywhere I go**

**I think about it everyday and night I can't let go**

**Man, I'm never the same**

**We were shotgun lovers**

**I**   **'m a shot gun running away**

 

After eating, the three friends go to the car. As they make their way over to the building and steadily draw closer to their destination, Chloe checks with Max to make sure this is what she wants, seeing as how it was her idea and a daring, bold one at that. Max smiles and nods her head, assuring them both she wanted to do it.

 

**So come a little closer**

**There is something I can tell yeah**

**You are such a roller coaster**

**And a killer queen you are**

 

Upon arrival, they enter the shop and are greeted by the owner of the business. Between the two of them, Rachel and Chloe explain to the owner what Max is looking for. The man nods and smiles, informing politely explaining to the group what the prices are and the various styles of artists in the back who would be more than willing to design her custom thought out tattoo. Based on what he was hearing, Max wanted a tribal solid black, triforce symbol on both shoulders and wanted it to cover her shoulders in a sharp, unified kind of way so it looked, "cool". Rachel and Chloe were surprised when she added the second tattoo for her other arm but they didn't complain. In fact, they looked thrilled.

 

**Ro roller coaster and I don't say no**

**Ro roller coaster, when you don't say no**

**And it's such a roller coaster**

**Some killer queen you are**

 

Rachel held Max's left hand and Chloe held her right hand. They sat there and was Max's moral support throughout the entire time it took both artist to embed the tattoos into her skin.

 

**We took the bones out from the road**

**Those endless nights that we traveled we stole**

**You let your clothes fall to the floor**

 

Max's face twisted in pain numerous times before it was all over but in the end, she felt good about what she had done. With antiseptic and healing cream in one hand, and Max still holding her other, Chloe kept true to her word and paid for both tattoos. Her two best friends on either side of her, Max walked out with a weary expression, almost teary eyed from the pain but in that moment, she couldn't think of anywhere else she'd rather be. Max was so happy tucked between Rachel and Chloe and even more so pleased with herself for getting the tattoos. Her parents would die if and when they found out, but Max wasn't sure she really cared.

 

**And lit a fire while I waited for more**

 

On the car ride home, Max fell asleep between them and stayed that way the whole ride. When they got home, the three ventured inside and settled down in the living room. They talked some, mainly about how awesome Max's tattoos were.

 

**And now I'm running and I won't stop I don't wanna go**

**I think about it every day and night I can't let go**

**Hey, I'm never the same**

**It's a hundred miles an hour on a dirt road running away**

 

At one point during the conversation, Chloe family pecked Max on the lips, just because she could and wanted to be random. Max blushed and blinked, not expecting it but before she could recover, Rachel grabbed her wrist and tugged so hard, Max fell down, head crashing on Rachel's lap. With a lazy grin on her face, Rachel tucked a long strand of her hair behind her ear, leaned down and claimed Max's cheek for herself. Minding her sore shoulders, Max slid her arms up around Rachel's neck and pulled her back down for a second one. She kissed Rachel on the tip of her nose then on the forehead. Her kisses were brief, sweet and simple. Everything Rachel liked about Max's kisses.

 

**So come a little closer**

**There is something I can tell yeah**

**You are such a roller coaster**

**And a killer queen you are**

 

Chloe frowned, pulled Max upright into her own arms and just held her against her chest and stuck her tongue out at Rachel, openly taunting her on purpose.

 

**Ro roller coaster and I don't say no**

**Ro roller coaster, when you don't say no (oh-o)**

**And it's such a roller coaster**

**Some killer queen you are**

 

Arching an eyebrow, Rachel leaned in and snaked her arm around Max's waist. And that's all it took to create a tug-of-war with Max.

 

**Come a little closer**

**Why don't you**

**Come a little closer**

 

Max laughed, enjoying the attention she was getting and soaked it up. So tickled was she, she just let Rachel and Chloe pull her around and argue over was the better one for Max and so forth.

 

**Why don't you come a little closer**

**There's something I could tell yeah**

**You were such a roller coaster**

**Some killer queen you are**

 

In the end, the three wound up tackling and chasing each other all around the apartment.

 

**Ro roller coaster and I don't say no**

**Ro roller coaster, when you don't say no (oh-o)**

**And it's such a roller coaster**

**Some killer queen you are**

 

Exhausted, the trio collapsed on the floor, tangled up with each other and continued to laugh.

**Ro roller coaster and I don't say no**

**Ro roller coaster, when you don't say no (oh-o)**

**And it's such a roller coaster**

**Some killer queen you are**

 

When Max wasn't looking, both Chloe and Rachel moved in closer and kissed Max on her cheeks, Chloe to her right, Rachel to her left. Max blushed and told them she had a fun day and couldn't wait to go out with them again. Feeling like they just conquered a city, Chloe and Rachel high five, then help Max up and tell her to go rest while they figured out what to eat for supper. However, while Rachel is distracted cooking, Max sneaks into the kitchen, grabs Chloe from behind and takes her by the hand. Chloe blinks and gives Max a confused flicker of her eyes but doesn't question her. She lets Max lead her through the house, all the way and out the backdoor and outside onto the front lawn. Max didn't stop there, she kept tugging Chloe and dragging her around the property until they were directly behind the apartment building, out of plain sight. Now, safely secluded by the trees, Max turned around to face Chloe.

"Max? What are you-"

Chloe stopped short, seeing Max step closer.

"I wanted to thank you personally for everything you've been doing for me so far. You stayed up with me during my attacks, you and Rachel both have been trying so hard to help me but in the end, all I can do to show my appreciation... is with this."

Max reached up with one hand and touched Chloe's shoulder, while the other gently rested on the side of her face. Chloe's eyes slotted half way shut as she leaned forward to meet Max. She stood there, watching Max ease up on her toes ever so carefully.

"Thanks partner. You really are the best. Know I appreciate everything you and Rachel have done but also understand, I'm always going to be your soulmate, no matter what. We're in this together, I don't care if the curse comes back or if I have to suffer more attacks. I'm yours so... stop worrying about it, okay?"

**Come a little closer**

**Why don't you**

**Come a little closer**

**Ro roller coaster and I don't say no**

**Ro roller coaster, when you don't say no (oh-o)**

**And it's such a roller coaster**

**Some killer queen you are**

 

Max whispered these words and her breath tickled Chloe's skin. Chloe eyes fluttered shut feeling Max's lips gently peck her on the forehead. Grinning, Chloe pulled away and nuzzled deeply into Max's neck, providing pepper kisses all over her face. Max stood there, arms firmly wrapped around Chloe's shoulders and happily indulged the calming sensation spreading through her tired body.

"Chloe, this is exactly what I needed."

Smirking, Chloe caught her eyes with her own. Smiling slightly, Chloe lifted her hand and let it plop down on Max's head.

"Yeah?"

She whispered, easing forward once again.

"I know."

With one last nuzzle to her cheek, Chloe took Max by the hand and led her back into the house where Rachel was waiting for them.

 


	32. Episode 32: VIP Access

* * *

 

* * *

  **Chloe Price**

 

The good news is, Rachel and I beat Victoria and the Blackwell divas to treating out Max. And even though they would never come to possibly understand how stealing the torch out of their hands brought such satisfaction to Rachel and myself, it was still a nice feeling being able to do it before their party on Saturday. Now, that was the highlight of the week. The bad news is, Rachel, who wasn't feeling all that great on Monday, officially caught the flu virus that was going around as of today... or did she? I for one think it's the curse. After going through and witnessing the damage it caused to both of my soulmates and killing them both in the end and sending us all back to unpleasant events, I can't help but think those negative thoughts. Just when I was going to bring it up to Rachel and Max's attention, Rachel woke me and Max up early this something and kindly asked if one of us could to drive her to the doctor, the same doctor mind you, that also dismissed Max's condition and concluded there was nothing wrong with Max what-so-ever. Reason number 34 to point the finger at the curse. But that's another matter entirely, the point is, I've already made up my mind to have a family meeting if this guy does the same thing for Rachel. I mean, it obvious to a uneducated drop out that Rachel is sick with something. Until he or a nurse says others, I'm pretty sure she has the flu and a nasty one at that. I'm glad Max decided to go with me though. Having the extra company to entertain you is great when you have nothing better to do than to sit down in a small, square boxed room with mainly... elderly folk and loud, obnoxious little kids running around the place.

"You know Max. If this guy tells us there's nothing wrong with Rachel, we might just get escorted out this time."

Max looked up from the TIME magazine she was reading and at the side of my face. I was currently staring at the blank flat screen TV in front of us. It wasn't on and no one in the room made any effort to turn it on. Not that I would be able to watch something and enjoy it... not with Rachel back there, sick and tormented by the suspense.

"No you will not. Chloe, relax and take it in strides. No matter what he says, you can't fly off the handle. I'm surprised they even let us come back after that..."

I folded angry arms over my chest and slouched that much further down into my seat.

"I just want you guys to get better."

Max closed the article completely, tossed back onto the coffee table provided and started to graze my arm.

"Hey, hey. We're okay. Don't freak Chloe, Rachel and I have been doing great since the storm. We've just had some minor setbacks that if you think about it, is totally normal considering the high level of stress we were under. The supposed PTSD symptoms I have, according to Doctor Brown, is to be expected if I fall under the categories he was mentioning."

Max leaned in and whispered the rest of her conversation in my ear. Probably because she didn't want to risk outsiders catching wind of what she had to say.

"You know I couldn't tell him about the time power and everything I had seen in that one week. He'd just write me up for the nut house and neither you, me or Rachel needs that kind of misunderstanding. Give the guy a break, I had to cover up all of that and use Blackwell as my scapegoat. He bought the storm and the after effects of me being on a hill and watching it wipe out my hometown that was full of people important to me. He could almost see how that would trigger my symptoms but outside of the storm, I was riding on nothing and he can't treat "nothing" Chloe. Rachel at least has something physical to work with."

Max leaned out and re-took her comfortable position beside me, chill, relaxed and looking very self-confident about Rachel's situation. Well, at least she was. I'm still going to keep the curse as a instigator in the back of my mind and probably will until I see a long term consistency of our lives being normal without the fear of screwing up something and reverting back to... to whatever reality the curse felt like throwing at us.

"Thank you Doctor Brown. I appreciate your time and I'll be sure to come back and see you if I get worse."

Hearing Rachel's muffled voice behind the thick, red oak door caught my and Max's attention almost moment Rachel stepped through the door frame and into the waiting room, every male present, both my age and even quite a bit older, stopped what they were doing and turned their heads to look at Rachel. Trying to pay them no mind, I stood up but Max remained seated. Cocking my head curiously, we both watched Rachel walk over to the check out window and schedule another appointment then when finished, cautiously move away from the check out window and over to where we were waiting.

"So, what did the doctor say?"

I asked, anxious to hear her answer.

"I'm very sick, according to him. Not only do I have a head cold, and the flu virus everyone is getting, but also chest cold that in a direct result from a sinus infection I didn't even realize I had. He prescribed anti-biotics for the ear infection but pretty much, we need to stop and buy some over the counter flu medicine and keep me off my feet and in bed for a few days... pretty much that's what he told me in a two hour session."

Max and I exchanged worried glances then looked back at Rachel.

"Well at least he didn't say nothing was wrong with you."

Rachel gave us a weak grin.

"Even if he had, I would of been fine. These things happen to normal people who live normal lives, Chloe."

I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could respond to her, Max stood up and stepped around me so she could offer Rachel her arm. Rachel looked at it for a moment then gently declined the offer.

"Thanks Max, but your tattoos-"

"Are on my shoulders and will be fine. If anything, they're just sore. A little strain on the muscles won't change much. You on the other hand, look like you're about to collapse."

Max interrupted, quickly cutting Rachel off and taking control of the situation. Something Rachel normally would fight over but she was so sick and tired, I don't think she realized that was what Max was doing.

"Now you either let me help you to the car or Chloe can do it. Your choice."

"Okay, okay. I'll let you help me to the car."

Rachel remarked in barely more than a whisper as she struggled to keep herself steady. Sighing softly to herself, Max stepped closer and drew Rachel's limp arm up around her shoulders, securing her own arm around Rachel's waist as she did so. I could feel the staring starting to increase and I wasn't sure if it was out of curiosity or if these people were just being nosy about it, so in my desperation to avoid starting a fight with someone, I went to Rachel's unoccupied side and helped support her the same way Max was. Without looking back at the room full of people, the three of us left the doctor's office.

"Uh, I suppose this is-"

Max was clearly going to say more but she stopped herself from going on for some reason. By the time we were outside and just about to reach the car, she spoke up again.

"This is a bad time to tell you Victoria invited you guys to the party that's happening at her place tomorrow? You know, with Rachel being sick with the flue and all."

The three of us stopped at the same time and stood there, by the side of the car in silence for several seconds. Eventually, Rachel and I got over the initial shock of hearing Max say Victoria, invite and party, in the same sentence long enough to ask Max some questions.

"Dude, when did this happen? Why would she want me there? Rachel here I can understand but me?"

As if remembering something important, I paused, shared a mutual look with Rachel then glowered at Max suspiciously.

"You didn't tell them about the tattoos, did you? Oh nevermind that! Why did she even bother inviting us if she was just going to resort to asking you to do it? She may not have our cell numbers in her phone but there's Facebook for these sorts of things. That's just lowly on her part. Furthermore, we don't like her Max. She's not our friend, she's yours, remember?"

Max nodded slowly at my valid points but did nothing to defend her, or Victoria's case. Or, so I thought. Max was just waiting for me to finish so she could express her feelings.

"You know Chloe, it's amazing how quick you are to assume all these things but won't put any energy into the positive spectrum. At all."

I glared at Max and she returned the gesture, not the least bit shaken by my rising anger.

"Chloe, she asked me to relay the message because she's aware you guys aren't friends with her and just for the record, I approved of it and could understand her reasons for resorting to me for help. I don't understand why you're so miffed about it. I didn't see anything wrong with asking in her place. The fact that she thought to invite you guys with this tension you all having going on speaks for her character, in my opinion. At least she's trying to make peace."

Her arm still around Rachel, Max reached over with her free hand and opened the passenger door.

"And second, you blocked her on your Facebook page Chloe. Rachel didn't, but you did. Victoria isn't as dense as you think she is... she clearly understood trying to contact you personally wouldn't go over well so she, having sense, asked me to do it because she, you and Rachel all have this one factor in common. Me. And you all know, I'm the mediator so the odds of you declining got cut in half just because I asked. That in itself is low, Chloe."

Not wanting Rachel to hear what I was about to say, I quickly, but very carefully, shoved Rachel into the car. I even took the liberty to buckle her in. Seeing my expression darken as I started lean out, I heard the start of what would of been an interruption, possibly words of compromise for Max's sake but I wasn't really up for either so, before Rachel could really get a chance to speak up in her own defense, I silenced her by pressing my finger against her lips. Her tired eyes traveled from my finger then snapped right into my own.

"I got this Rachel. You just sit there and hang tight. This won't take long."

Moving my finger away, I offered her a sweet smile, making sure to use the most convincing facial cues so she wouldn't suspect anything on my part. The second my head was out of the car and back outside, I slammed the door shut and turned angry eyes on Max. Max and I stared at each other, waiting to see who would go first. When her gaze fell and she looked in the opposite direction, followed by an aggravated sigh, and had yet to say something to me, I went off. Rachel no doubt, was going to scold me for this but then again, maybe she wouldn't do it. I was ranting about Victoria, someone we can't stand so there was a high possibility Rachel would sit there and not interfere.

"So now you're defending her, huh? You do realize this is the same girl, that gave Rachel hell before you stepped one foot on Blackwell soil and then later, pull the same crap on you, plus all the crap she did to Kate Marsh. Sure she apologized and felt sorry but only after Kate tried to jump off a roof and kill herself. Now, out of nowhere she's getting all buddy buddy with you? Trust me, there's a second motive there and I wish you'd be more careful around her, for that very reason."

"Oh come on."

Max growled, rolling her eyes and continuing to argue.

"That's far fetched at this point. Victoria Chase isn't a saint by any means, but at least she apologize to Kate in that reality and she also helped me on a few occasions after Rachel became my roommate-"

"Huh fancy that. She started acting nice after Rachel moved into the dorm. That's not suspicious at all, Max."

I agreed, my voice ringing thick with sarcasm.

"This reality is different Chloe. The Victoria I'm friends with in this time, wants to openly be my friend and you know what? Seeing as how her parents just died and she's trying to put her life back together, I allowed it, thinking I could provide a little friendly support, even if it's at distance. Kind of how I allowed Rachel to be my best friend and love me in that other reality and continue to do in this one. I mean, at least she reached out to me first, something both of us failed to do for five years and we're supposed to be best friends so what does that tell you?"

I love how, despite the heated argument flaring between us, we both dipped our heads, realizing this conversation was definitely steering way off course and away from the original reason we started fighting in the first place.

"I–I guess you do have a point there."

I hesitantly admitted, hating that she got me on that one, but you know what? Current Victoria in this reality, didn't make up for the reputation Victoria was known for in general. Shit. I don't even go to the college but when I go to pick up Max on days she just has classes and I see a equal amount of people glaring at Victoria as she walks by them, then I see another set of people smiling and praising the very ground she walks on. How Max is overlooking those details is beyond me at the moment.

"Chloe, what do you and Rachel care? I mean... how is any of this your business? Who I decide to hang out with I mean?"

We lifted our heads and my eyes narrowed in sync with hers. I growled, placing one hand on my hip. Max was going to make this difficult and I didn't feel like barking anymore. Rachel needed to get home and in bed. Plus, we had to go somewhere and buy her some medicine.

"It's not supposed to be my business."

I finally admitted, my brow furrowing in irritation.

"But you're my friend and I don't like people taking advantage of your innocence. And technically, it is my business because she invited me to this thing and I'm entitled to think what I want about her concerning that, aren't I? And I don't like the smell of it, I wish you wouldn't go but there's no use in trying to talk you out of it... I know you're going."

"So, you're just going to reject the invitation without even trying? Well, can't say I'm surprised."

Max closed her mouth and turned her head sharply in motion with me heard the loud coughing come from inside the car. When done with her coughing frenzy, Rachel looked at us through the glass window, mouthing her apology.

"Look Chloe."

Max began, turning back to me.

"Let's just be upfront about this. The idea of me..."

She hesitated and cleared her throat a bit.

"The idea of me being with someone else and letting them get close to me, obviously bothers you and Rachel and I get why. Believe me, I do."

She quickly pressed on, seeing the outrage on my face.

"But you guys can't protect me from everything all the time. If Victoria or anyone else I meet in my life back stabs me or hurts my feelings, takes advantage of me in anyway, it's their loss. I'll bounce back because I'm made out of rubber, not glass."

Max gave me a stern look.

"So please don't reject Victoria just yet. Why don't you get to know her first before making your decision? I mean, quite frankly, I think the reason I'm able to do what I'm doing with Victoria, because I have a willingness to get to know her. The real her. Why can't you or Rachel do the same?"

I didn't answer her. Instead, I stood there holding my ground, studying Max closely. Apparently Max spent just as much time thinking about the Victoria situation as much as I did but for different reasons from mine and Rachel's. Speaking of Rachel, I heard her cough again. It was just has hard as the first one but not nearly as long winded. We really really need to get going so we could get Rachel situated at the house but I couldn't help but nit-pick at Max one last time.

"What are we doing? Why are we even arguing over her?"

I wondered out loud and Max groaned, rubbing at her forehead. After spending so much time debating our personal feelings on the matter, it was obviously starting to frustrate her.

"I don't know Chloe. You started it, you tell me."

Max sighed.

"Why do we have to define everything outside of our little ring?"

"Because you're not like most people. Rachel isn't like most people. We can't have it both ways because it's not black and white anymore Max. When you guys got your power, things changed to gray really quick, really fast. I just... want you to be careful who you let influence you and who you let get really close because you tend to talk about things, private things with those closest to you and if the wrong people hear about that stuff, it'll get ugly. I'm not saying Victoria is one of those people but seriously, who suddenly just wanting to be your bestie out of the blue makes me really nervous for you. Please, just... be careful until you can verify her intentions."

I muttered, finally glancing up at her.

"Stop over thinking-"

Max pointed between us.

"Whatever you think  _this_  is. There are far worse people out there in the world besides Victoria Chase. I can't speak for Rachel but know that I am being careful, in general and on a personal level with her, the Blackwell students present, and my new classmates here in L.A. who one day, may also get close to me like Kate Marsh and Warren and no Chloe, I haven't told Kate about my issues, my powers or the stuff I've seen. You are aware Warren knows some things, but what's it to you? What if he knew everything? Would you jump me for letting him be that close too? Wowser. You don't have to remind me about it or look out for me on this Chloe. I know the risks. I'm walking proof of risks under good and bad choices, but you know, I try to live peacefully anyway. Besides, didn't I tell you I was done with my power that day at the lighthouse when I made the choice to save you and Rachel? Didn't say that whatever gave it to me could take it back as I shredded the butterfly photo?"

Max crossed her arms across her chest, demanding an answer but she cut me off, still adding onto her case.

"I, nor Rachel have tried tapping into whatever it was that allowed us to control time and quite frankly, I don't care to. I like my current reality, I don't want to screw it up by even entertaining the thought that the power followed me... is with still with me. I just don't even want to go there Chloe."

She stated, her eyes locking into mine.

"And if I told you what this thing you have going with Victoria-"

I waved my arm between the two of us, mocking Max's earlier gesture.

"Isn't working for me because I suspect she's using you to get something or, getting close to better understand the mystery surrounding you, what will you do if that actually proves to be true?"

I studied Max's face and mannerisms, trying to determine how my words may have affected her. Max tilted her head to the side, her posture giving no indication of any emotional resonance to my question.

"Based on your silence, I take it you're not thinking that far ahead and preparing for such a thing to happen?"

I stepped in and leaned closer to Max, forcing her to acknowledge my presence.

"Why do I have to do that Chloe? Why can't I just live in the now and leave that stuff for the future? I'm tired of always playing the caution card."

Easing back, I inhaled deeply, centering myself.

"Fine. Don't worry about it. I won't worry about it either. And since we're being honest and on a hot roll here, I won't question your health issues and link it to the possibility of the curse coming back and try to think of ways to prevent from manifesting into our lives."

I grounded out, satisfied that I was speaking in much calmer, steadier voice.

"But don't come crying to me if something happens."

"Likewise, don't get bent out of shape when nothing does happen."

She countered with an raised an eyebrow. Having enough of the negativity for one talk session, I crisply asked Max to get in the car so we could get on with our agenda. Nodding her response, Max silently entered the back passenger side while I settled up front in the driver's seat.

"Took you guys long enough. I was starting to think I needed to get out and do something dangerous. Like beating you upside the head for carrying it out as long as you did. Though I can understand why you needed to voice your feelings to each other, but still..."

I gripped the steering wheel with one hand and twisted the key in the ignition with my other. I stole a quick look at Max in the rear view mirror and mentally cringed at the dark expression she wore. Yeah, I caused that all right but I never intend to get her worked up no more than she does to me. In an attempt to make a smooth recovery, I started to tell Max I was sorry for upsetting her when Rachel's now hoarse voice, filled the small space.

"Chloe, take us home. Forget the medicine for right now. Just get me home. I'm dizzy and borderline nauseous. I want my bed and I want it now."

I turned my head to look at Rachel and grimaced again, only this time, I did so physically. Rachel had her face aimed towards the glass, eyes closed, mouth slightly open and panting from... Exhaustion, not feeling well, anger at me for making her wait in the car? Meh, probably a combination of all three. When I saw that her cheeks were thick with a rosy hue and her chest rising and falling rapidly, I knew that she had to be in some serious discomfort. Feeling double the guilt now, I neatly backed the car out of the parking space and drove steadily out of the lot and onto the road that would take us home.

* * *

A good hour ride later, we were home and Rachel was finally able to relax. Max went to go unlock the door and I made sure to keep Rachel steady. The poor thing was seriously in bad shape, shaking consonantly and coughing into her arm every other second it seemed. The moment Max pushed open the door with her hand and we stepped through the door, Rachel broke away from me and found the closest thing in reach to pass out on. That was undoubtedly, the living room couch. Using the wall for support, she groggily made her way over to the couch and upon reaching it, she slid off her shirt and down to her sports bra and then bam, fell onto the couch and closed her eyes before her head hit the armrest of the couch.

"I'll get her a comforter. Then if you don't mind, I'll go back out to pick up the medicine. You can come with me or stay here with Rachel, either way I'm leaving in ten minutes."

Max didn't sound mad but she still looked a little flustered so I decided, it would be better to not join her on the outing to the drugs store and simply watch over Rachel while she slept. Reaching up, I slipped my beanie off and stuffed it into my leather jacket's pocket while sauntering into the kitchen. There, I took a seat at the dinner table. While Max was busy fetching Rachel a blanket, I occupied myself with my Facebook app, going to my blocked list right away. Against my better judgment, I unblocked Victoria's name and sent her quick message, saying that I would be attending the party with Max but Rachel would not due to her illness. Dude, no joke, it hadn't been ten seconds after I hit the "send" button on the virtual screen and she replied back to me. I really didn't want to see what it was she had to say but... I indirectly through the silence during the car ride home, decided to try and bend a little with the whole Victoria situation and give her a shot. Reading a instant message, was a good place to start.

"Okay. Here's goes nothing."

Taking a deep breath, I brought up the mail page and clicked the inbox. What started out to be hope for me and Victoria, quickly turned sour. The fear that was filling my chest was replaced with raw, baling rage as I scanned the last segment of her message.

* * *

 **Victoria Chase:**  Glad to see you're finally coming around. In fact, there's a good reason I wanted to invite you to this little get together. Shame Rachel's sick and can't come. I wanted to ask her about her power, too. Oh well, at least we can have nice to heat chat about Max's power when she's not looking in our direction, right? So tell me, Chloe. This... "gift" you two buddies have, is it just for them or can anyone have the power to control time? Not that I totally buy it but if anyone can verify this, it would be you and Rachel. Party starts at 6:00 PM tomorrow Don't be late. I don't take being stood up very well.

\--Victoria C.

* * *

How? How was this even happening to me right now? Did I read her message wrong? No. No I didn't read it wrong. Victoria said she knew about Max's power and Rachel's to top it off. Okay, I have no idea how Victoria could of found out. I trust Max and I trust Rachel just as much as I do Max. There's no way on this earth those two would of turned around and blabbered about their gifts. And after the conversation Max and I just had outside of the doctor's office, I might of walked way angry but I also walked away convinced that she was telling me the truth when she said she was being careful and not spewing the deep stuff that I only know about... eh, Warren too but he's just a bystander. Warren, I know for a fact would keep his mouth shut. Not because I threaten on a text weekly basis, but because Max asked him to before she told me she had already let Warren in on some things.

"Hey Chloe. You coming?"

Max asked, walking into the kitchen and stopping in the middle of the door frame to look at me.

"Hmm? Um, nah. You go ahead. I'm gonna stay here with Rachel and let Victoria know I'll be going to the party."

Hearing those words made her face light up and suddenly, I was holding a emotional Max in my arms.

"Oh! Thank you Chloe! This means so much to me that you're going with me but... also taking my advice and giving Victoria a chance to prove herself to you."

I stood up, my arms still caved around Max's waist. Leveling my gaze, I leaned forward and rubbed the tip of my nose against hers lovingly.

"Yeah? Well, you stood your ground rock star and had some good swings in there. How can I not agree after such a powerful display of valor?"

Max grinned then dropped her head so she could press her forehead into my shoulder.

"Chloe."

She whispered, nuzzling deeper into my shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"What are we going to do about Rachel? I don't just want to leave her here alone, unattended."

"Ahh, don't worry about that. I'll give her aunt Claire a ring and see if she's free. If not, then I'll have to decline. I won't leave Rachel alone to suffer but hopefully, we can find ourselves a babysitter."

I crooned to Max softly, using my tone as a cover up to hide my true feelings at the moment. While Max continued to stand there in my embrace and started to talk my ear off about all the things she was hoping to do at the party tomorrow. When she was finished, she went departed to go buy Rachel some medicine. The second that front door shut, I whipped my phone back out and replied back to Victoria's message. I played it off like I didn't know what she was talking about and made sure to include that she was crazy for proposing such a theory to me, just to see what she would say. To my displeasure and shock, she replied back almost instantly, stating that it was I who was in denial and knew exactly what she was talking about. She even rubbed in how she had proof to back up her claims. I, of course, texted her back and questioned her about the so-called evidence but she sadly, wouldn't tell me what it was and said the only way I would know was if I attended the party. Well two can play that game. If Victoria wanted to tread on my territory, so be it. I would come prepared, ready to mess her world up if she tried anything stupid but that plan would only work, if Max was willing to see if she still had her power and would go against her own words, and use it if push came to shove. Just because I was angry at this news and it was Victoria Chase who was instigating it all, I was genuinely hoping push took a rain check and shove, made itself right at home... in my fists.


	33. Episode 33: Motives

* * *

 

* * *

  **Max Caulfield**

 

I was very happy that Chloe would be attending the party with me. But, if I'm going to be honest with myself, I find her transition somewhat confusing. I know Chloe. I grew up with this girl and even though five years of silence lingered between us, this much about Chloe hasn't changed-when the girl makes up her mind about something or someone, she rarely changes her opinion. She went from being bent against the idea to, completely open. Shoot, she was even  _smiling_  about it. For me, there's plenty to smile about. All my Blackwell classmates will be there, minus the ones who did not transfer over. Meaning, that's who Chloe was going to see at the party and that obviously includes, Victoria so what on earth happened in the short while I was getting ready to go back out and buy Rachel her medicine that she up and changed her mind about everything and couldn't  _wait_  to see everyone? Hmm, my Amazing Spider-Max senses are tingling but you know what? Forget it. I'm in a good mood, Chloe's in a good mood and we're both going to this awesome party for the night. What could possibly go wrong?

"Oh Rachel. Your fever is up again."

Sitting in one of the lounge chairs near the couch, I glanced up from my smartphone's LCD screen and saw Chloe kneel down on one knee and reach out with her hand. She gently pressed the back of it against Rachel's flushed cheek before touching her own. Frowning at the notable difference, Chloe rose up but continued to watch Rachel closely on the couch, her expression... troubled.

"Maybe I should stay after all?"

Chloe muttered, tearing her eyes off Rachel and over to mine.

"I realize this is a-"

Chloe paused, making quotations with her fingers.

"Normal fever and flu virus but still."

"No. You've already called my aunt and she agreed to take off work for the night to come over here. Don't make her regret that choice, Chloe. You both go to the party and have fun. I'll be... okay."

Rachel rasped weakly, drawing our attention instantly.

"Go. Enjoy yourselves. If something happens, I'll call you."

We watched Rachel roll onto her side and put her back to us. She snuggled into the cushions and fell into a deep sleep almost immediately. Chloe stepped away from the couch, rubbing her arm nervously. I could tell, even without her voicing her feelings, that she strongly feared the curse's return but I will continue to think the opposite until I myself, start to experience the exact same symptoms and possibly, form a fever. With or without a fever, what would convince me of the curse's return is the inability to function outside of oblivion and lacking the energy to do anything, on top of the struggle to feel like I could keep up with things in general. Back then, I wasn't sick to my stomach with the flu virus or suffered from a sinus infection. Neither did Rachel. In that alternate reality, we both had a vision of our end and the curse at the same time, suffered at the same time until we died.

"Come on Chloe. We need to go get ready."

I stood up and gradually made my way toward my bedroom, not surprised to see Chloe lingering by the couch from the corner of my eyes.

"Chloe?"

I stopped right outside my door, one hand on the doorknob while the other rested lazily on my hip. I continued to stand there, waiting for Chloe to move. After several seconds ticked by, Chloe finally turned away from the couch, raised her head and pinned me with those piercing, blue eyes.

"Max, look. There's something I need to tell you."

She paused and glanced down at Rachel then back up at me.

"Both of you. It's about..."

She hesitated on purpose, I could tell. Annoyed that we were wasting precious time standing around talking about things we could easily do some other time or better yet, in the car ride  _over_  to Victoria's, I opened my bedroom, set on moving along.

"Chloe, can it wait? We're running late enough as it is."

"But-"

I whirled around, stepped out of my room and pointed at the clock hanging on the wall above the entrainment center.

"She said the party starts at six, right?"

Again with the hesitation. Clearing her throat a bit, Chloe bowed her head and nervously began to shift from foot to foot.

"Yeah. She also mentioned in her message to me she didn't like being stood up."

She mumbled, going completely still for a few seconds before heading for her own bedroom.

"You don't have to say what you're thinking Max. We nicely have twenty minutes before we have to show up. I get it but seriously, before this night is over I really need to show you something important. Okay?"

Nodding briefly, I retreated back into my room without saying a word. Though I didn't need it, I took a quick shower and decided to wear one of my more higher quality outfits. Victoria's party wasn't formal but at the same time, it's  _Victoria Chase_ I'm dealing with here _._  I could at least show her I had a fashion class of some kind. After all, it was Chloe one who told me to let my "inner rocker girl" come out, so here's to that and my first big step towards being popular with the "in" crowd. Not that I really care about those things but for a shy geek like myself, this party was a rare opportunity for me to express myself. Or should I say, the me that I'm evolving into...  _how_  I want to. It's a wonderful feeling being able to finally identify myself to something. Who would have thought, that something would be sick and passed out on the couch and the other, would be my escort? Not that I'm trying to be a identical Chloe or Rachel but I admit, I find their extreme fashion sense appealing. They compliment each other and I want to be able to do the same, just in my own way. I hope that when I walk out of the bedroom and Chloe sees what I'm going to wear, she'll be impressed with my selection.

A rushed fifth-teen minutes later, Chloe and I emerged from our bedrooms, closed the doors behind us and lifted our heads at the same time. Seeing each other across the threshold of the living room we gasped out loud, suddenly breathless. We stood still for a long moment, in awe of each other.

Chloe. Looked. _Beautiful_.

She actually put in some effort for an occasion that I know for a fact, would just shrug at and walk in wearing her usual, comfortable gothic attire. Instead of the obvious, Chloe was wearing a expensive female tux with a white v-cut shirt underneath the vest, but minus the hat. Those tall types of hats weren't her style. This I knew and expected. Her hair pulled back in a nice, neat pony tail with iron curled tresses dangling by her temples, the captivating eye-liner complimented by a light foundation of make-up,  _and_  a real, fancy brooch pinned on the pocket? Not in a million years. She even had small silver arc ear rings in, totally giving Chloe that gentle feminine touch that so many rarely see, myself included. Compared to Chloe, I think  _I_  was the one slightly underdressed. I was wearing a nice black tank top that exposed my shoulders and I was perfectly okay with that. I didn't feel like hiding my tattoos anymore now that they were starting to heal up. That and, I wanted to show them to the Blackwell students and hear their thoughts about it. My shirt, had a image of a white skull with chipped teeth that had a beautiful wilting red rose coming through one of the eye sockets. Though they were skin tight, the maroon leather pants were strangely comfortable and had a nice sheen to them that made them almost come across metallic. The black leather boots with silver hoops that had chains connecting them, came up a little pat the knees. The silvered studded bracelets on each wrist matched the belt and gave me a overall, sharp effect that I delighted in very much. I still had Rachel's earring in, as it somehow, always compliments whatever I wear so I didn't bother to take it out.

"Wow. Just. Wow. Max you look... great."

Chloe broke her stare on purpose so she could get a better look at me. As much as I wanted to avert my eyes away from her, I couldn't. I was memorized by Chloe's appearance and was physically unable to find any words to say back to her. Seriously,  _who_  was that over there and  _what_  have they done with my Chloe?

"So um. You uh... ready to go to this thing?"

Chloe asked, briskly sauntering her way over to me. Blinking rapidly, I finally forced myself to stop staring at her and quickly made sure to cast my gaze elsewhere.

"Yeah. Are you?"

She nodded gently, giving me a wry grin in response.

"Max if it's cool with you-"

Chloe used her thumb to gesture at the key rack on the far wall by the front door.

"Can I drive?"

"Sure thing. Lead on, Captain Chloe."

Just as we started to go, Rachel's groan filled the room. Pausing in our tracks, we instinctively went over to the couch to check her. Neither I or Chloe wanted to leave if Rachel was uncomfortable or needed something.

"Rachel, are you okay?"

I whispered, kneeling down so I could get a better look.

Rachel's eyes started to open but as quickly as she opened them, they fluttered back shut and she rolled away, returning to the position she had before. Frowning, I cautiously reached out to shake her. I did this a few times, hoping she would wake up and talk with us a little bit but sadly, she just moaned softly and snuggled deeper into the pillows, completely oblivious to my touch.

"Well."

I sighed, my frown deepening.

"She's either having a bad dream or just uncomfortable because of her illness."

Chloe tilted her head, humming thoughtfully.

"Let's hope that's the case."

Peering impishly over my shoulder, I smirked at Chloe, looked down at Rachel using my eyes, then glanced back up at Chloe. Grinning, she caught on to what I was thinking, knelt down beside me then together, we both leaned forward and nuzzled Rachel's face affectionately. Being so close to her, I was able to feel her tension but the more Chloe and I nuzzled her, Rachel gradually began to relax. If we got sick for doing this, oh well. Rachel was worth it. Besides, she stayed up with me and lost hours of sleep when I had severe attacks and didn't complain about it once. Even when she should of rightfully stayed home to catch up on her lost sleep, Rachel did no such thing. She attended her classes like normal but tended to ghost through them, then she would drive us home, cook when it was her turn, do her homework, keep up with her house chores and  _still_ managed to support me each and every time I had a episode. Chloe too, but mainly Rachel. So, if the most that would come from cuddling her is catching the bug she has, it was a small price to pay.

"I think she's good now."

I softly commented over to Chloe, happy to see the small smile forming on Rachel's face. Nodding her reply, Chloe rose up before me and started for the door. Prior to chasing after her, I pecked Rachel softly on the cheek. Content with how things were, I scrambled to my feet and went over to join Chloe by the door.

"When is her aunt supposed to come again?"

I asked, making sure to grab my winter jacket off the island bar as we stepped through the door and into the bitter cold, Autumn air.

"She told me on the phone she would be here in ten. Rachel should be fine until then."

Now at the car, Chloe and I got slid in and buckled ourselves, both of us determined to not let Rachel's situation dominate our thoughts. Rachel did say to go and enjoy ourselves did she not? I couldn't fret about her and go mingle with my friends at the same time it's just...  _hard_  to leave her in general. I'm so used to going everywhere with Rachel and Chloe. Unless I desire to be alone or go off by myself, I normally embrace the chance to be with them... together. Her not going to this party, was a huge let down but in some ways, it gave me  _and_  Chloe some one on one time. Something we rarely do anymore since the three of us started to live together under one roof.

"Soooo..."

I whispered, drawing the word out slowly.

"What was it you wanted to talk about earlier?"

"Huh?"

Chloe looked lost for a moment then blinked, suddenly remembering what it was I was referring to.

"Oh... you mean before we went off to get ready?"

With a wave of her hand, Chloe turned the key and started up the car, eyes glued to the front.

"Ah, we'll get to it later I guess. Let's just go and try to survive the night first."

I sat further back into the seat, observing the start of L.A.'s nightlife through my window. Even our neighbors were heading for their cars with agendas of their own.

"Okay. I'm going to remind you again if you forget though. From the sound of your voice, to the look on your face, it seemed important, Chloe. And if it's important to you, then it's important to me."

Chloe pressed down on the gas petal lightly and flexed her fingers around the steeling wheel .

"Thanks Max. I appreciate that. Means a lot to hear you say that."

I gazed out my window, turning my attention to the starlit sky above us. We drove to Victoria's house in a comfortable silence but the entire ride over I couldn't help but shake the feeling that whatever it was that Chloe wanted to talk to me and Rachel about did in fact deal with Victoria and I'm not so sure I wanted to know those details. Come by the end of tonight, I'm going to hear it from Chloe. I just hope this isn't going to blow up in my face. Because if Chloe winds up being  _right_  about Victoria, that's just going to cut deep and hurt for a long time. I'd truly like to think, that Victoria's intentions are good and this party is just a nice glimpse at what I might be able to have with Victoria.

Friendship.

So far, we've been playing it low profile and keeping things very simple. Going slow, eating lunch together on campus from time to time, those sorts of things. But as I continued to watch the scenery out my window, I couldn't help but wonder why Victoria was taking such a liking to me. Maybe tonight at the party, I can ask her directly? Once I discover the reason for myself, then maybe, just maybe Chloe will get off my back and let the whole thing go.

* * *

I don't know how we did it, but somehow, we got to Victoria's house on time with five minutes to spare. Upon arriving, Chloe and I were greeted by old faces, Victoria not being one of them. Chloe was grateful for that. It was written all over her face. Not in the mood to socialize with the Blackwell crowd, Chloe stepped out and happily invaded my personal space, stopping right in front of me. She rested the palm of her hand against my shoulder as she dipped her head and moved it closer to mine. She normally does this where she is taller, wants to establish firm eye contact and talk softly so no one else will listen in.

"Hey Max. I'm gonna head inside and check out the place. As your faithful protector and loyal companion, I want to make sure there's no hidden traps waiting to devour you or Blackwell stalkers hiding behind trees to cut your head off."

I laughed. Wow, some things never change, do they? No matter how many realities I've created and lived in, Chloe's "King Arthur" knighthood cautious nature, is one of them. Still laughing, I lifted my hand up and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Okay Girl Wonder but listen. I don't know if Victoria invited him or not, where this is supposed to be a girl's night in thing, but if she  _did_... try not to kill him, okay?"

Instantly, Chloe knew who I was referencing and all at once, the wolfish grin on her face scared me. But in a playful, sort of way.

"Oh don't worry. If he  _is_  in there, I'll make sure to behave myself. But then again, maybe I should just sit back and watch? I mean, I would  _hate_ to see Mr. I Love Max So Much I Can't Control Myself make a fool of himself in front of you at this party."

Rolling my eyes, I gently slapped her hand off my shoulder and gestured for her to go on.

"Yeah, yeah. Says the one who can't seem to keep her hands off of Rachel when you think I'm asleep or not looking. Oh yeah, and  _totally_  acts like a love sick puppy the whole time it happens. Which is  _exactly_ what love fools tend to do. Huh, fancy that. You and Warren have something in common besides me."

This time, it was Chloe who rolled her eyes.

"Dude, you're just as bad when it comes down to Rachel and you know it."

"I'm not denying my foolishness, now am I?"

Her mischievous grin back, Chloe pecked me lovingly on the forehead, stepped away and turned around just in time to see the front doors open. She quickly walked up the pathway and nicely barged her way through the bodies flooding out the door to get to me.

"Max! You made it!"

Kate squealed with joy and rushed at me with surprisingly speed. Heh, I find it cute that Kate was one of the few who came over first to greet me and also the first one to comment on my tattoos.

"Oh my. That's a different look for you Max. I have to admit, they do make you look more... more..."

"Intense?"

Juliet offered, finishing out the sentence for Kate.

"I love them. They're still fresh too. Do they hurt?"

Dana asked, completely captivated by the art on my skin. Or was it the outfit?

"No."

I answered, smiling at the small gathering of Blackwell students encircling me.

"Not really."

"Can I just say, you and Chloe look  _hot,_  can I just say that?"

I laughed softly, amused at Courtney's compliment.

"So, does this mean you approve of my fashion sense? And if so, does that make us friends?"

I was just joking but Courtney grinned wide and caught me off guard with her response.

"Yes. Yes it does. Please, do come in. Victoria has been expecting you. You'll find her in The Gathering Hall. A fancy way of saying, the living room of our home. And no, I didn't come up with the catch phrase. Vi did."

With nothing more to say to me, Courtney took her leave and went back into the house. Suddenly motivated to do the same, I followed in after her, knowing the others were going to join me eventually. The moment I stepped into the house, I felt like I had entered another realm. The party didn't have a particular theme but it did have shocking tastes for one of Victoria's class. The ten waiters present, all men, dressed differently from each other. Five were topless, but wore black paints held up by a silver belt and, for whatever the uncanny reason, had blue polka dot business ties laced loosely around their necks while the remaining five were in full suits with no ties and vest shirts that unbuttoned down to their peck line, exposing nothing but their bronze skin. Dutch Regis, was one of the waiters I recognized him from the college. That and he was also one of Rachel's peers, studying to be a model, just like her.

He was one of the topless waiters, which seemed all too easy for him to pull off. You know, being a model trainee in the making. Further into the house, the living room space was occupied with tables, both for sitting and food on opposite sides of the room. The blue neon bar was set up on a small stage right in the middle of the place, clearly put there for show and possibly, to be the central focus of the party. All the lights were off throughout the entire house but the string neon lights and scones on the wall, provided just enough light for us to see and navigate around. If I had to pick the best feature of the this party, I would have to say, it was the live indie female band. They were playing in front of the grand fireplace and already had a nice fan crowd going for them but I'm sure by the end of the party that same crowd would either be drunk and passed out somewhere or fighting to get the band's autographs. I stood there in amazement and just stared at my surroundings with wide eyes for the longest time. Seeing me frozen in place, Dana, Kate, and Juliet came over to me. They also observed the festivities but didn't seem nearly as overwhelmed.

"Whoa. Isn't this kind of out there for Victoria? She attended Vortex Club parties so it's not like she wouldn't get caught in odd atmospheres, but I thought, this being  _her_  personal party she'd be more... well... you know, classical about it?"

Kate folded her arms over her chest and tipped her head over at Taylor, who waved widely at the two us then jumped right back to what she was doing.

"Yeah I know. We said the same thing when we got back from shopping."

Came the curt reply from Juliet.

"Originally, it was supposed to be like that. Then Victoria decided to invite some classmates from school. Two days before the party, Victoria and those same people, got to talking about ways to make the party more creative. The band however, was last minute addition, according to Courtney."

I nodded absent-mindedly at the information Dana was currently filling my ears with, eyes searching the sea of faces until I found who I was looking for. There, in the far corner of the room, was a VIP table. Victoria was sitting there, just waiting for me to notice her. Her posture was relaxed and she looked quite lovely in her French cashmere sweater, mini skirt and tan leggings-like she always does. Catching my stare, she met my eyes with her own, raised her elbow and lazily let it fall down on the surface of the table. Lifting a delicate eyebrow, Victoria slanted her head to the side, propped her chin up with her hand and offered me a smooth smile. Almost like a... invitation to come closer... so that's exactly what I did.

"Well, I'm going to go talk to Victoria for a few minutes. I'll be back in a bit. Promise."

Pleased to see their nods of approval, I dismissed myself and nudged my way through the crowd until I arrived at her table.

"Look who finally decided to scope me out. I was wondering when you'd notice me, Caulfield."

"Sorry."

I mumbled, sitting down across from her.

"I'm still trying to get the image of all these hot guys in tuxedos erased from my memory bank."

Victoria laughed abruptly, not because she found my comment funny but because she saw something going on behind me. Curious, I turned my head and saw it for myself. A girl from the college waved off Duke's advances with a prompt slap across the face. I let a small chuckle escape seeing him grab his red cheek and wander back to his bros, rejected and ashamed.

"I almost feel sorry for him."

I looked back around at Victoria.

"Anyway, this party is really-"

Victoria's annoyed sigh cut me off. Raising her hand high, she motioned for waiter to come over. Seeing her, he turned away from the company surrounding him and gave Victoria what she wanted.

Alcohol.

After getting a full glass off the tray, the waiter turned his head in my direction, silently asking me if I wanted to be served. I hesitated then nodded, indicating that I wanted something to drink too. He smiled, leaned away from Victoria and came over to where I was sitting. Bending over slightly, he presented the tray and waited for me to take what I wanted. Since this was going to be my first time drinking, I decided to go with three bottles of Mike's Cold Hard Lemonade instead of the signature wines and beers. When I had taken my bottles off, he left and went off to see to other people.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you like that. It's just, I had been waiting for those idiots to come over here and they kept getting called away. Instead of being the royal pain I'm known to be, I decided to be nice and let everyone else go ahead of me. Him being so close, I couldn't resist. And although this party  _is_  a little out of the norm for my tastes, variety isn't bad, either."

Victoria admired the dark colored liquid in her wine glass for a few seconds, then raised her glass to me.

"To us?"

She suggested, giving me a hopeful smile. I mentally debated the thought of Victoria and I becoming closer in time and decided, I liked the idea. With a air of confidence, I twisted off the cap to my first beverage, mirrored her smile right back to her and raised my own bottle.

"To us."

We moved our hands forward and gently clinked the rims together while still looking into each others eyes. No sooner after we took our first sip of the evening, Victoria set her drink down but I, did not. I drank the Mike's down in large gulps, instantly addicted to the sweet taste of the crisp lemonade.

"Easy there Mad Max. This is a underage party that is serving alcohol of all kinds, that is being sponsored by yours truly. You, like all the other guests, need to make sure you can handle what you're drinking... especially if you or Chloe are supposed to drive home at some point tonight."

Finished with the first bottle, I set it off to the side and took a moment to process my thoughts.

"I know. Don't worry. I'll be careful."

Said I, who was already twisting off the cap of the second Mike's. These things were good. Simple and probably considered lame in the eyes of the experienced like Chloe and Rachel but seriously, it was pretty tasty and I liked it very much.

"And if I'm not mistaken this is your first time experiencing alcohol, right?"

She watched me closely, almost as if she was trying to unlock the right lock so she could get the response she was looking for.

"Yeah, that's right. Why do you ask?"

Taking a deep breath, I tipped the bottle further up so I could receive that much more out of the bottle.

"None of my business, really. I just want to advise you to take it easy and stick to the lighter selections. I don't want you to have a horrible upchuck experience in the morning."

"Oh?"

I mumbled, my voice muffled by the rim of my bottle.

"How thoughtful of you."

Victoria snatched up her wine glass by the stem and took another sip.

"Save room for the food. I hired professionals you know."

"As expected from you. What's on the menu?"

I asked from the side of my mouth seeing as how the front was busy consuming the Mike's.

"You."

Hearing that, I choked and almost spilled my beer over my new out fit. A good fist pound on the chest and two coughs later, I regained my composure long enough to gawk at Victoria, jaw down, eyes wide. Victoria smirked as she observed my reaction with great interest.

"That was a joke, Caulfield. I figured that would be a believable punchline Chloe or Rachel might use with you. As a jest, mind you."

Victoria retorted, her face suddenly stone cold and quite serious.

"R-Right. Of course."

Using the back of my hand, I ran it over my lips, wiping the little remains of beer away.

"Never thought I'd live to see the day you'd pull a fast one on me like that."

Victoria leaned back in her chair and raised her wine glass to eye level. Her eyes scrunched a little bit as she slowly rotated the glass by its stem.

"And I never thought I'd live to see the day we'd be enjoying each others company like this, in Los Angeles. Now, all joking aside. There's delicious appetizers, such as chopped salads, bread sticks, chips and so forth. Main course will consist of lamb, pork, steak, venison, rabbit, seafood and sushi. Oh yes, and good old American grilled hot dogs and burgers."

She paused, briefly eyeing me over the rim of her glass.

"And a few Chicago style deep dish pizzas on the side if you don't think you can handle the higher quality dishes."

I reached for my second bottle of beer, intending to drink it this time.

"Niiiice. You went all out for this party didn't you? Well, I don't know about everybody else, but I can't wait for the main course. I'm pretty hungry."

Victoria set her wine glass back down with a light laugh.

"Max, you're  _always_  hungry."

"Only when bacon is involved."

I playfully argued, quickly polishing off the second Mike's and moving onto my final one.

"Then it's a good thing I had Chef Amelia prepare a few trays, isn't?"

I smirked against the rim of my bottle before taking another long swig. I was already a little light headed and feeling the start of what I considered a buzz but I was far from done. There were so many things to do at the party. Drinking was just a small snapshot of the bigger picture.

"Keep feeding me what I want to hear and I might just follow you home tonight instead."

I was  _kidding_ , thinking to I could give Victoria a dose of her own medicine and call it even.

"Cute Max. But I don't know if that's a good idea. I have a full house already and apart from Kate, I'm not sure who's open to sharing their bedroom with you. That and... I don't think you could handle living with me 24/7."

Victoria cryptically replied and glanced pointedly in the opposite direction.

"Eh? Suuuure I could. I live with the most difficult, stubborn two women from Arcadia Bay. If I can conquer their hearts there's hope for you, Chase."

"Mmm. Maybe."

Just then Victoria stood up and offered her hand out to me.

"Shall we head to the dining room? Appetizers should be out by now."

Done with my last bottle (for now), I gently shoved it to the side where the empty two stood. Feeling pretty good and relaxed about... well... kind of everything and strangely warm in my tummy, I happily reached out to take Victoria's hand, letting her pull me up out of my chair. I staggered a little bit into her but quickly regained my footing and took my place beside her. Grunting softly, Victoria gave me a light pat and rub on the back, as if to say, "There, there. It's okay, I'm here."

"If three bottles of Mike's Cold Hard Lemonade got you this tipsy, then you defiantly need to keep away from the harder selections."

Opening my mouth, I started to tell Victoria that I agreed with her, but a small hiccup came out instead. Not expecting it, I bowed my head and rubbed at the back of my head, deeply embarrassed even though I didn't need to be.

"Come on Max. Let's go level out the booze with some food, hmm?"

She gestured politely for me to lead. Nodding stiffly, I went ahead of her, hoping that Chloe, wherever ever she was, was enjoying herself as much as I was.


	34. Episode 34: Observer

* * *

 

* * *

  **Dana Ward**

 

It was nice to see Max since the whole storm incident and living out the rest of her academic life in peace. She was always alone at Blackwell, it seemed like. But here, in L.A., she's like a completely different person. Sure she still likes taking pictures with her instant camera and has voiced her passion to become a good photographer but, it's obvious to us, the ones she went to school with before, that her persona, straight down to how she carries herself, has changed. Even if it was just minor it was enough that made the old Max look like a complete stranger. Longer hair, a slight punk gothic vibe that came fully customized with tattoos? Not to mention Rachel Amber's signature earring that amazingly, really made Max look so different, it was almost scary. But the  _new_ Max isn't so bad. I for one thought Max was developing into a very unique individual. Personally, I couldn't wait to see what Max would ultimately blossom into.

"Hey, we going to go grab a bite with everyone else?"

Juliet asked, coming up to me with a beer in one hand and a hotdog in the other.

As much as I wanted to, I had to decline the offer.

"Sorry. You can but Courtney told me it was my shift at the bar. When Stella or Brooke get done helping serving the food, one of them is supposed to come relieve me."

Juliet looked a little disappointed that I couldn't go with her but not even she, was willing to risk upsetting Courtney's plans for the evening. Now with my best friend gone, I ventured over to the stage, climbed the stairs and gestured at the current bar tender to take off. He nodded his thanks, glad to be done with his shift and quickly made a break for it. I had already changed into my waitress outfit so I was set and ready to serve the guests. Taking my position behind the bar, I reached behind my back so I could tighten the knot of my waist apron. When I was sure the knot felt more secure, I brought my hands forward and took out a dish cloth so I could wipe the bar down. It didn't really need it but you could never be too clean about these things.

"Give me the best beer you've got in this place."

Startled, I lifted my head to see who was talking to me and wouldn't know it, there sat Chloe, back against the bar, head turned, observing the guests spread out throughout The Gathering Hall's floor and sitting at the tables. Just her frown alone, told me the optimistic socializing and happiness didn't sit well with her. Most people, who come out to attend these sorts of things, involve themselves with the activities and make it their mission to have a enjoyable experience, but Chloe didn't look impressed nor did she seem like she was having a good time. Which I find odd because the one person who rocks her world, was somewhere in this house probably having the time of her life without her. Hmm, maybe that was part of Chloe's problem? Max was more than likely, with Victoria because that's who she said she was going to go see the moment she entered The Gathering Hall. But that was... well over two hours ago. I had seen Max once or twice since then and Chloe, ironically, was not with her. Victoria and few Blackwell students were, but not Chloe. Speaking of Max... Max would slowly, but surely, be climbing the mountain of intoxication as the night went on but I wasn't too worried about it. There were a lot of people from the college attending this party who were crazy for the booze and drank just so they could get drunk. Max, from what I could tell, was not interested in getting  _drunk_  per-say. More so along the lines of really tipsy and letting herself enjoy the moment, but not while plastered out of her mind. Then again, if she showed those signs and did become drunk, I, being a good friend, would escort her to a safer location in the house. And as much as I admire Max, I wouldn't stop her from doing what she wanted, if that's what she desired for herself but at the same time, I won't let Max be in a dangerous situation. None of the girls here would, Victoria included.

"Coming right up."

Still facing Chloe, I bent down and grabbed a large mug underneath the bar, raised it up and gently set it down in front of Chloe. I turned around momentarily to collect some ice and two bottles of Bud Light from the mini fridge behind me. She  _did_  say the best we had. Well, there were two, in my opinion that I thought she would like. If she wasn't feeling the Bud Light, then I'll bring out the Coor's Light. With the ice now in the glass and both bottles dry, I pushed the mug closer to Chloe's hand. Feeling it, she looked away from everyone and back to me and shot me a quick look of gratitude.

"Here you go Chloe. Enjoy."

"Thanks."

Chloe picked the mug up and chugged the beer down, without pausing, without breaking form, in a matter of seconds. When finished, she slammed the mug down, popped her neck, rolled her shoulders then sighed deeply, satisfied with herself. Impressed, I leaned back and folded my arms across my chest. Raising my eyebrow, a smug smirk danced across my face, catching her attention.

"What?"

She droned, glancing up from under those beautiful, cat eyelashes of hers.

"No offense but if looks could kill, Victoria would serving coffins instead of booze."

"Yeah?"

Chloe shook her head, her chuckle bitter and strained. Lowering her eyes, she used her finger to trace the rim of her mug.

"Do I look that angry?"

Dropping my arms, I nodded and was already in the process of getting her another round.

"Here."

I placed two more beers on the counter.

"My way in here, I caught a glimpse of Max outside on the veranda chilling with the girls earlier. Food in one hand, a beer bottle in the other."

When she laughed, I still heard the disgust seep through with a hint of... disapproval, perhaps?

"There's no way she'll be in the condition to drive us home, so no more for me I'm afraid."

Chloe argued, politely nudging the beers back. Well if Chloe didn't like the idea of Max being around Victoria or whoever else from Blackwell, then I  _highly_  doubt she's going to like what I'm about to tell her next.

"There's going to be a slow dance coming up here shortly. It's kind of, the highlight of the party. Victoria already planned in advanced to dance with Max at this party. When prompted by us girls, she explained to us that if anyone should teach Max the art of dance, it should be her. And since Max and Victoria are taking a dance class together next semester, Victoria thought to test Max's dance skills... you know, just to see what she might be up against because they're pretty much the only two people taking the class, apart from like, one other girl and I happen to know this girl and she doesn't even think she'll last very long."

I slid the beers forward, back towards Chloe, making a strong point I hoped, she was catching onto.

"This could be considered a harsh prank to embarrass Max but since they've been hanging out together, no one here suspects anything so... unless you get to Max first, try not to overreact? There's going to be plenty of bodies out there dancing but something tells me, you might take Vi dancing with Max a little... personal."

Chloe rolled her eyes and glanced around The Gathering Hall, just now noticing how the band had stopped playing and had let the DJ take over. The short, dark haired man was testing slow songs of varies kinds. R&B, Jazz, Pop, etc. At that moment, many of the guests had come in from outside or the dinning room, knowing what event was about to take place. Max was among them, with Victoria glued at her side. The DJ quickly got his playlist set and drove right in, opening up with a 80's top seller,  _Every Breath You Take,_ sung by Sting and The Police. I found it interesting that the DJ didn't bother to introduce himself or give a rally talk for the dance, or ask us how we were enjoying the party in general. He didn't look like the type who would, to be honest. But even if he was, the DJ, like all of the waiters, chefs and entertainment present tonight, were getting paid a hefty load of money by Victoria to do a good job with guaranteed results. I guess in the end, all of these professionals didn't want to waste her time or the guest's time with showing off.

"Nah man, really I'm-"

Chloe started to say but stopped short, witnessing, even from a distance at the bar, Victoria taking Max's hand and tugging her into a one arm embrace. With Max so close, Victoria was easily able to lean in and whisper in Max's ear. Victoria was probably asking Max if she could dance with her. Shoot, she might even be confessing to Max the real reason she wanted to dance, was to test her skills and by doing so, openly expose her intentions to Max. Well, whatever Victoria said, Max blushed and nodded her head gently in agreement. Victoria moved her face away from Max's and looked very pleased with herself, to say the least. Arm still wrapped around Max's shoulders, Victoria walked them over to the side of the dance floor and the two of them started to demonstrate their moves, both in close range and away from each other and that's all it took to do Chloe in. Snapping her head back around, Chloe groaned in aggravation as she lifted her fingers to pitch the bridge of her nose.

"You know what? Gimme those things."

Chloe grabbed the two bottles of beer, twisted off the cap off of one and took a long sip, only this time, she did pause once or twice to catch her breath.

"That's what I thought."

I replied in a matter-of-fact tone, then out of habit, grabbed the cloth I was using to clean with earlier to wipe the bar down again.

"You know, you can go steal Max at anytime. It's not like you have to sit here and  _let_  Victoria or these guests have all the fun with her."

"Do I look that desperate?"

Chloe asked over her shoulder, shaking her head in frustration.

"Not really."

I retorted.

" _But_  you don't seem like the losing type,  _either_."

Chloe raised her beer with much more, heartier laugh.

"That I'm not Ward. That I'm not. But she looks so happy, how could I steal her away? Being here with you guys, seeing you all after all that crap that went down in Arcadia Bay. She hella deserves this. I'm not going to let my suspicions of Victoria ruin that."

She took another sip, deciding right there and then that she wouldn't go out onto the dance floor and cause a scene. Seeing a new face enter The Gathering Hall, I promptly turned around, grabbed another beer from the fridge and placed it on the counter, tapping Chloe's shoulder. Chloe looked up, glancing at her second beer she was currently pouring into the mug and back at me, questioningly.

"I'm barely half way through this one, Dana."

Chloe arched an eyebrow, regarding me with suspicious eyes.

"No, but you're going to need this one too. Trust me."

I sweetly replied, winking at her. Chloe knitted her eyebrows. They furrowed for a few seconds but then, as if she finally understood what it was I was trying to say, she turned around on her barstool, fully facing the crowd before her.

"Who's here?"

Grinning, I motioned towards the front of the room. Chloe followed the direction I was pointing in and gasped seeing Warren glancing around, looking lost and fidgeting with his tie a little. Some more people walked in a second later and began wandering through the tables, trying to find an empty one but Warren remained in place, his eyes locked on Max. Chloe held her breath when she saw Warren literally force his way through the madness to get to Max and  _steal_  her away from Victoria. Victoria rolled her eyes but didn't put up a fight and simply went off to find another dance partner.

"Told you you'd want another one."

"Yup, looking out for me, like the mother you are. You're a doll."

Chloe mumbled, as she observed how Warren and Max danced with great interest. Towards the end of the song, Warren did a bold move and went in to peck Max on the cheek. She stood there and let it happen. I guess Max found it cute because she eased up on her toes and pecked him back on his mouth, surprising Warren greatly. He stared at her, eyes wide but Max just giggled before going off to reunite herself with Victoria. Chloe didn't know what to think. At a loss, she grabbed the third beer, quickly poured it into the mug and gulped it straight down. Raising my eyes, I saw her sway just slightly then firmly shake her head to clear it.

"This is going to be a loooong night for me."

Chloe looked up at the ceiling then leveled her gaze with mine.

"If by chance, I  _do_  get drunk, do you guys have a place Max and I can crash?"

I made a clicking noise with my tongue and looked around, taking in every nook and cranny of the room.

"This house, despite its massive appearance, has small bedrooms. All are occupied, including mine. The bed's are only meant to hold one person and the wooden floors are  _horrible_  to sleep on. You'd wake up aching all over and I, nor the other girls here would be comfortable with letting you  _or_  Max lay on such a hard surface. Victoria's room, is the biggest, as it is the master bedroom. She would be your best shot. She has a king sized bed, so two people could fit on it. Plus, a really nice couch. It would, by far, be the more ideal place for you guys to rest if push comes to shove. Now I would suggest the sleeping down here but-"

I paused using my hands to gesture at random things in the room.

"The Gathering Hall is going to be a mess by the time this party ends. And that won't be for another seven hours. That's not including clean up time."

Instead of answering me, Chloe kept watching the dance floor. Her eyes traveled between Warren, Max and Victoria and she studied them with hawk-like intensity for the longest time. Taking out a new cloth, I wet it in the warm water and started to clean the dirty mugs, glasses and shot glasses. Every so often I would glance up and observe Chloe's struggle to stay at the bar and possibly drink herself into a stupor, or get bold, go out there and do something about what was clearly upsetting her. I know, just like the rest of the Blackwell girls in the house, that Chloe and Max are childhood friends and are really close. It must pain her to trust Max into the hands of those like Victoria. That and, Chloe is just territorial of what she holds dear in general. Rumor had it at Blackwell, that Chloe and Max went five years without communicating to each other. If that is true, it's no wonder I saw them going off so much before the storm hit. I mean, Juliet and I can't go one hour without talking in some fashion to each other. I couldn't imagine what five years would be like. If anything, I suppose Chloe was having issues because she was trying to play "catch up" with Max but in the midst of that, was forced to accept this lone fact: Max had other friends. And because Max had built these relationships with others, Chloe was no longer the primary focus in everything. To a degree I can understand why she's freaking out on me but come on. It's Warren and Victoria. They wouldn't hurt Max. At least, I don't think so. Not on purpose.

"They're not going to bite her Chloe. And despite the rowdy nature of the boys here, they're good company. Victoria wouldn't of invited them if she thought they were going to be a problem."

"I realize that. But... at the end of the day, I really don't want Victoria getting close to Max just to see if she can use Max's gift to her advantage."

I stopped washing the dishes and looked up at Chloe, dumbfounded by her response.

"What do you mean?"

Chloe ignored my question and continue to stare at the dance floor, an indecipherable expression on her face. Not sure if Chloe was referring to Max's ability to dance or something completely different, I calmly pointed out,

"Victoria and Max are going to be dance partners Chloe come next semester. Remember, I told you, they're pretty much the only ones interested. I don't see how Victoria, dancing with her here, tonight, will be any different two months from now. They're going to be on the same level, ill-regardless of their dance skill so, how can she take advantage of Max's gift, again? I don't... understand."

With a heavy sigh, Chloe carefully slid off the barstool, staggering slightly to her feet.

"Forget I said anything. You weren't supposed to hear that."

Chloe muttered, listlessly making her way out of The Gathering Hall and going off to either find a restroom or possibly leave the party. But that would be ludicrous on Chloe's part. Chloe would never abandon Max. So I had every reason to believe Chloe would be back. Eventually. However, her words resounded through my mind, long after she had departed. Just what  _did_  she mean, when she said she didn't want Victoria to take advantage of Max's gift? Shrugging it off, I went back to my cleaning until the guests grew weary of dancing and came over to the bar to get a round of drinks.


	35. Episode 35: Secrets

**Victoria Chase**

 

The party was a huge success. I'm quite proud of myself for being able to pull this off and gain the respect of my peers. What's even better, the hired staff wasn't having problems in their departments whatsoever and my guests were enjoying themselves immensely. Max, by far, had impressed me the most. During our talks, I found we had more in common than I realized. I can see why people like Kate, Dana, Juliet, Rachel, Chloe, Warren and so many more, flock to her. Max was like this fluffy ball of yarn. Once you tug on a end and pull it back, she just keeps unraveling before you. When MAx wasn't drinking, she was eating. When she wasn't eating, she danced with people, myself included. When she wasn't dancing, she'd break at a table or lounge lazily on a couch and then repeat the cycle. She kept her word and stuck to drinking from the lighter selections but Max still got very,  _very_  tipsy. I won't say drunk because she was able to fully function like a sober person, walk around without needing someone to guide her, could pronounce her words clearly and was completely aware of who she was and where she was at. Granted, every time she walked somewhere, she sometimes used the wall for support or grabbed onto the edge of a chair to steady herself if she danced too hard, but she wasn't helpless. Trust me, there were plenty of people being escorted out of my home by the designated driver who were completely wasted and needed somebody to help them walk.

"Okay... I think I'm done."

Max dropped her fork, leaned back and slouched down heavily in her chair and rested her cross across her bloated stomach.

"On both accounts. No more drinking, no more eating. I'm full... so... full..."

I looked across the dinner table at Max, then at her five bare plates. All were right of her, stacked on top of the other, followed by six more bottles of beer and an almost empty 12 ounce can of Palm Breeze. This was her third trip to the dining room since the party started. Now, four hours later at the stroke of midnight, she had wanted one last hurrah so she came and found me, pulled me away from Taylor and Courtney and kindly asked me to keep her company while she ate. I didn't mind. In fact, her timing couldn't of been better. I was getting bored sitting at the VIP talking about boring topics I've heard a millions times. I will say this about Max. She knows how to keep a conversation creative. Alcohol might of had some effect there but at least she kept my attention.

"Did you enjoy yourself Max?"

I asked, setting my own utensil down beside my own plate of food. I hadn't eaten nearly as much as everyone else here tonight. I mean, I ate well and drank to my fill but as the host, I wanted to be alert so I could handle any unwanted distractions.

"Yes I did."

Max brought her hands up and let them fall on the table. Taking a deep breath she moved forward, putting all her weight on her hands so she could steady herself as she struggled to sit up right. Taking pity on her, I leaned across the table and placed my hand over hers. She glanced up, looking at me with sleepy, grassy coated eyes and smirked.

"Hey. Whatcha' doing?"

I arched an eyebrow, noting the change in her attitude. Max just got flirtatious and she didn't even realize she had done it. Or... did she?

"Hi."

I answered, deciding I would humor her for a little bit. We were the only ones in the dining room, apart from the chefs cleaning up in the kitchen and they weren't bound to come out anytime soon.

"So, where is that bodyguard of yours? I'm assuming she's going to be driving you home?"

Max's head dropped suddenly and rolled to the side but then she regained control of her senses despite having her body randomly react to the alcohol.

"Chloe? Ya', I guess she's driving. But I haven't seen her all night but our car is still here so I dunno where she is or who she's with and ya' know what? I dun' care right now. I'm having fun here, with everyone."

Max's hand tensed under mine then relaxed. Tilting her head to the side, she softly asked me,

"Why are you staring at me Vi?"

She blinked twice, finally noticing the small smile on my lips.

"What is it?"

Max looked down at herself, then where our hands were then back up at me.

"Is there food on my face or somethin'?"

Heh, Max sounded so cute tipsy. I wish I had my phone on me but I didn't. I left it with Taylor for safe keeping.

"Are you aware..."

I began, leaning closer over the table.

"That your nose, ears and cheeks have turned bright red since you've been drinking?"

Max narrowed her eyes mischievously, our noses almost touching. We stayed in the position for several seconds, just gazing into each others eyes until finally, she slowly withdrew to sit back in her chair, but she shockingly enough, kept her hand underneath mine.

"They have?"

I nodded.

"Yes."

Max giggled, shrugged and looked around the dining room like a giddy little child.

"Can't say I'm surprised. So, do this ol' photographer a favor?"

I ran my thumb across her knuckles, just now becoming aware of how soft Max's skin felt.

"And what would that be?"

"Think ya' could go find Chloe for me? I know I said I didn't care but... I'm starting to get really sleepy. We should probably head home now."

I glanced over at the grandfather clock in the corner, noting the time.

"What if you pass out while I'm gone? I don't want to you unattended if that happens."

Max laughed gently and she dismissed my concern with a wave of her free hand.

"I won't pass out on ya' cuz' I'm not that drunk. Borderline, but not completely. I'll just sit here and wait for you."

"All that warm food and a total of twelve beers would disagree with you."

I stopped stroking her skin and withdrew my hand. With little effort, I scooted my chair out, walked around the table and over to her side. She tipped her head back to look up at me with that... that smile still plastered on her face that somehow always melts the human heart.

"Maybe but I gots nerves of steel. If you take too long I might nod off on ya' but then it'll be yer fault I passed out. So there."

I cocked my head, flashing her a challenging smile.

"Okay Mad Max. Let's make a little wager shall we? Five bucks says by the time I find Chloe in a twenty minute time span, says you'll be passed out on the floor somewhere, drooling from the mouth and snoring like a chainsaw."

I stepped back as she slowly stood up. Naturally, her hands gripped the edge of the table. Probably did that because the room was spinning. I was sure of it but whether or not that was the case, Max showed no physical signs of being affected by such handicaps. She just twisted her upper body so she could face me head on.

" 'Alright Vi. Deal. If I'm still conscious when you get back, you're paying for my lunch at the college on Monday."

"Fair enough."

I reached out and patted her gently on the cheek instead of giving her the typical handshake to seal the deal.

"Be right back."

I don't know if she had intended to do this but Max stepped closer and gradually leaned into my touch. Eyes fluttering shut, she used her cheek to nuzzle the palm of my hand ever so gently. Quirking my eyebrow up in amusement, I grinned at this display of affection and silliness from her. Instead of breaking away, I reminded still for a long time, allowing her to rest like that and made no move to wake her or point out that she was already failing the challenge. Her brain must of communicated the obvious because her eyes opened a little bit and she stumbled away from me and almost tripped over her chair. Catching herself, she grabbed it, sat back down, got comfortable and flung one arm over the back of th chair, allowing it to dangle around. Not wanting to disturb what I was sure, was going to be a dozing Max here shortly, I quietly turned on my heel and slipped out of the dining room and into the crowded hallway. Spotting Kate coming around the corner with some people, I marched right up to them and without asking, without warning, grabbed Kate by the arm and drug her off to the side.

"Victoria what are you-"

I let go of Kate's arm, leaned in and pointed a defined finger at the doorway that led to the dining room.

"I need you to watch Max. Poor thing bit off more than she could chew. Please make sure if she passes out, she's comfortable but more importantly, please keep her away from the crowded spots. The dining room is safe, but if more people start to come in, take her to one of the rooms upstairs or something. Okay?"

Her frustration towards me was replaced with excitement.

"Oh is that all?"

Kate brought her hand up and saluted me, and vowed to look over Max until I returned. Content, I looked over my shoulder and assessed the people around me. Chloe was  _somewhere_  in this house and I was going to find her, even if it meant I had to get on megaphone and scream her name until she came running. That is to say, if she was sober and not passed out herself. Sauntering out of Kate's view, I entered The Gathering Hall first and asked a random bunch of people if they had seen Chloe. I described what she looked like to the best of my ability but no one was able to identify a person that met the description. This told me one of two things. A, they were too drunk to remember or B, drunk or not, they hadn't seen Chloe period. Sighing my annoyance, I continued my search both inside and outside. I was  _certain_  I'd find her mingling with the other guests on the veranda by the pool. Sadly, no one out there had seen her either. When I questioned the people playing in the pool, they exchanged troubled glances and talked amongst themselves for a moment but in the end, gave me the same report. Okay, now I'm mad. You couldn't miss Chloe Price even if you wanted to. First off, she was above the average height for a girl her age and although I don't want to admit this, she was one of the most stunning females at this party. So if all else failed, I'd think the boys would recall such breathtaking beauty but no. None of them had a inkling to her whereabouts.

"Really Price?"

I muttered angrily, storming in from the veranda and back into The Gathering Hall.

"Where  _is_  she? I checked all over this floor and the outside perimeter. The upstairs is off limits so she wouldn't be up there so where on earth is she?!"

I said to myself, not intending for others to hear.

"Where's who?"

Being close to the bar, I hadn't thought to mind the volume of my voice. Brooke was the bartender currently. Dana's shift had ended a few hours ago. Turning around, I acknowledged Brooke and gave her my undivided attention.

"Chloe! Chloe Price from Arcadia Bay that  _no one here_  has seen!"

I exclaimed, throwing my arms up in exasperation, totally expecting her to give me the same response like everyone else.

"Well... you just missed her."

Brooke muttered, keeping perfect eye contact with me while skillfully pouring herself a drink into a glass.

"Are you serious!?"

Nodding stiffly, Brooke glanced down at the glass hearing the fizz so she could admire the building foam of her beer then looked back up with me, her face full of any emotion.

"Yeah. She headed upstairs like, five minutes ago."

My eyes narrowed in fury.

"Upstairs?"

I echoed, snapping my head sharply in the direction of the staircase.

"Mmm-hmm. I told her the upstairs were off limits to guests but she claimed, you wanted to talk to her about something in private so she pretty much ignored my warnings and went to your room."

Seeing my face darken, Brooke raised her glass to her lips and took slow sip of her drink.

"I take it, she lied and is trespassing as we speak?"

"Oh no. She certainly told you the truth. I just didn't want to do busniess in my room. Figures she'd break protocal and demand things in my own house."

Surprised to hear this, Brooke set her drink down and stood there awkwardly, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Oh. Well then ,I need to take back some things I thought about her. See, she's been waiting for hours in your room, prior to her coming in here and asking about you. Told me so herself. Every hour that passed she kept hoping you'd show. I told her if I saw you, I'd relay the message. I think the only reason she came down stairs was to get a drink and maybe something to munch on while she's waiting for you."

Wait, hold up. Chloe's been camping out in my bedroom this entire time? Oh for the love of...!

"Brooke. I need to go. We'll talk later. Keep up the good work."

Brooke opened her mouth and started to say something but I was already walking away, done with her for the moment. Right now, I needed to get to my room and confront Chloe. The sooner we exchanged information, the sooner I would be on my way to understanding Max's power. And the sooner I understood Max's power maybe then I could see about getting my parents back.

* * *

I made my way upstairs, down the hallway and opened the door to my room without hesitation, without restraint, fully expecting to see Chloe.

"Well, well, well.  _Look. Who. It Is_."

Chloe hit each word like it was a punching bag. Lifting my head just slightly, I glared hatefully at her, trying my hardest to maintain my professionalism. That was a little hard to do when I saw my dresser and computer desk drawer open, some even taken out and laying on the floor while their contents were scattered randomly about the floor. My made bed, had been taken off the bed rail, stripped of it's sheets and covers and both the bedspring and the mattress were  _flipped_  over, standing on their ends in the middle o the bed frame. The sliding door to my closest was also off its rail hinges, crooked and barely hanging on. The clothes with pockets specifically were off their hangers. Jeans, slacks, blouses, sweaters, T-shirts, jackets, sweatshirts, etc. All just... just roughly defiled and laying around wherever Chloe felt like tossing them. Outraged at the sight of my own private space in shambles I slammed the door shut behind me and stormed over to Chloe. Even when I was in front of her, ready to tear her a new one, she acted as if she had done nothing wrong and raised her beer up, by a way of greeting.

"Hello Victoria. Like what I've done to the place?"

My angry eyes traveled to the floor where more of my expensive clothes lay on the ground then traveled back up to rest on her face once more.

"Is that supposed to be a joke because I'm not laughing."

Knowing I was on the brink of punching her, I also had enough common sense to take in the physical differences about us. Though I might get a good swing in, Chloe would unmistakably floor me. She had the advantage in height and in mass. What's worse, she knew this as much as I did so I did us both a favor and backed up, putting some distance between us. However, I didn't feel like standing so I picked up my kicked over computer chair, sat down and crossed my legs. I flexed my thigh muscles as I raised one leg over my knee, needing to releases the anger somehow. Better to advertise in my legs than my face or arms. Such cues actually might set Chloe off and I really didn't need that kind of attention right now.

"Max is looking for you."

I dryly commented, avoiding the obvious topic of conversation for the moment. Chloe finished off her beer, cracked the can and  _threw_  it at the trash can. It missed and fell to the floor and the liquid that leaked out stained my spotless shag carpet instantly. I wondered if Chloe left just enough in the can so she could do that? Knowing her? Probably.

"Yeah? It's about time she craved my presence and got away from back stabbing chameleons like you that's only showing her a good time only so you can wreck her later on. Talk about setting a bad example. Gee, some friend _you're_ turning out to be Victoria."

"Says the one who literally just broke into someone's room and destroyed their property."

I calmly replied, innocently folding my arms over my chest and raising an offended eyebrow with a stern frown to back it up. Clearly, trying to communicate my feelings to woman across from me, was going to be a hassle. I was at loss on how to begin the conversation that needed to be addressed. Chloe, I'm sure wasn't struggling in this way but an awkward stillness settled in the air anyway. Silent and tense, despite the loud music and excited chatter that could be heard below us.

"So... Rachel is sick? How's she doing? Is she feeling any better?"

I asked, my voice breaking the silence like a whip, demanding to be heard. Now I know that was probably the wrong way to open up on my end but Chloe was making what was supposed to be a simple meeting, a headache and a half. I know what she wanted to hear but I wasn't keen on giving it to her just yet. I was still miffed about the damage done to my room and I, being the cautious type, wanted to see if she was still going to deny the truth like she had so shamefully done in the instant message a few days back.

"She's  _fine_."

Chloe snapped, turning her head to face me, taken aback by the attempt at small talk.

"She's not that much better but she's getting there. And you?"

Chloe was totally faking this, it was  _obvious_. I was at least trying to sound genuine.

"I'm doing fine. You know, expect from finding my bedroom a total disaster. I'm  _great_."

Now I was bored of sitting. Looking down at the mess, I released a rueful sigh and decided to get straight to the point. Pursing my lips tightly together, I slowly rose up from the chair but made no attempt to walk over to her.

"Chloe, I know you're aware of what I want and why I'm up here."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about Victoria."

Having heard enough of her denials, I jerked my head up and released the pent up frustration, not caring who might hear.

"Chloe!"

I growled through clenched teeth, pointing an accusing finger at her frowning face.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about!"

I reached inside of my skirt's back pocket and presented the very thing I know she desired and the only clue I had to understanding how all of this was working.

"This! Everything she wrote on this paper, the events, her gift, all of it is in  _her_  hand writing with her horrible excuse of stick art on the side! Admit it! You trashed my room so you could find this and get rid of it and then use that to your advantage. No paper means, I have no foundation to stand on. Hence, Max would believe you over me in a heartbeat. God, do you think I would actually leave this out in the open or even locked up somewhere? I carry it with me everywhere I go, have been every since I found it at Blackwell."

Chloe's eyes sparked to life seeing me wave the journal entry in front of face. Her reaction, was all the proof I needed but I was far from finished. I was going to make her sweat and squirm where she stood and build panic on purpose!

"Here, let me read a small segment of it to you. Maybe it'll refresh your memory?"

I was prepared to ward Chloe off if she tried to jump at me and grab the paper but to my shock, she stood there and listened to me read every bit of what I wanted her to hear and once I had, knew I had her and she knew she couldn't lie to my face anymore.

"What happened on October 11th at the lighthouse Chloe? Who did you find in The Dark Room?"

I asked her those questions to test her, just because I could. Max's journal entry went into thorough detail as to what took place on that hill so I already knew the answers, I was just using this as a way to rub things in and break Chloe's anger.

"We..."

Chloe trailed off, her face twisting up in pain as she recalled the entire event.

"Oh, don't both wasting time telling me. I'm sure you can remember for yourself, as it was one of the worst moments for the three of you. Wow, must of been shocking to find Rachel alive this time huh? You know, since she was  _dead_  in the alternate reality where I, you and Max originally were from."

I folded the journal entry neatly in half and stuffed it back in my rear pocket. Satisfied that I had Chloe at my mercy, I felt more comfortable approaching her so I sauntered over to her once more but made sure to keep a little bit of a gap, just in case things got heated again.

"Why can she  _and_  Rachel control time at will? And is it really possible that Max, just by looking a photo with herself in it, can travel back to that moment in history?"

I didn't give Chloe time to respond, I pressed on, forcing her into a corner with the questions that lacked answers. Answers that I was interested in discovering.

"Does anyone else have this strange power?"

Still not looking at me, Chloe kept her eyes glued to the floor and firmly shook her head from side to side.

"No. As far as we know, there is no one else who has the power like they do. And to answer your earlier questions."

She clenched her jawline so hard, I actually heard her teeth scrape together.

"Yes, Max can travel back to any time frame as long as she's in the photo. Rachel, can not do this. Where she fast forwards time, I can see why she can't do what Max does but Rachel has the ability to go straight to any moment of her liking as long as she knows what she's about to do. So, now that you know that this is all true..."

Chloe slowly raised her head, her eyes cold, distant and exceptionally dangerous.

"Are you going to take responsibility for this knowledge I've verified, despite my best to keep it from you and become part of their lives? Are you going to keep this a secret and give your everything to protect them or are you going to use their power to your advantage and request that they do something for you?"

I frowned, not expecting that. Normally, I would jump at such words and meet the challenge, but not tonight. All I wanted to do, was figure out if what I had read all those months ago was true. Since I got what I needed, I no longer wanted to dwell on it. My parents were dead and would stay that way until I asked Max for the favor, as Chloe so bluntly put it but that in itself, was another matter entirely because if everything Chloe is saying is true and what I read from Max's journal was legit, then... there's consequences for tampering with time and Chloe is the result of that. But not just her, Max and Rachel were living testimonies of the positives and negatives so I needed to time everything just right if I wanted everyone to come out the same and wind up in the same location as of right now, in this reality. I... admit, L.A. wasn't my first choice to settle down, even for school purposes but everything following October 11th has gone so smooth compared to some of the other alternate realities Max, Rachel and Chloe have lived in.

"That's really none of your business, Chloe. What I would ask of them-"

I closed my mouth and thought about that for a second. Did I really need Rachel's power in my future decision? Realizing that I did not, I shook my head briefly and continued.

"No, what I would solely ask of Max, is between me and Max and doesn't concern you or Rachel for that matter."

Chloe's eyes widened and reflected nothing but raw hatred towards me.

"None of my business? Like it isn't?! Max and Rachel are  _my_ soulmates. My family that you were  _never_ and  _will never_  be a part of! How can you, who knows the truth, say this doesn't concern me or Rachel? It affects us in ways you wouldn't even being to understand! It even affects you and everyone around you! Victoria do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into if you ask Max to rewind time? Even if it's for a tiny thing, it'll screw so much shit up Victoria, it's not even funny! I'm not gonna let you hurt her just so you can get something out of it!"

Not phased by her rising anger, I took a bold step closer and leaned in close, forcing her to look at me.

"Oh. That's rich. So if I want to ask Max to rewind time to save someone that is not myself, but someone else important to me, it's a sin? But if you ask her, it's fine? Why do you get the perks of being saved over and over when you, according to Max's observations, should of died on numerous accounts? I mean fate was obviously against your existence from the start so I don't want to be corrected from you Chloe. You who has damaged your so called soulmate and precious family member over and over without remorse."

Chloe's punch across the face was without warning, but expected. Jerking my head back around, I placed my hand over my pulsating left eye and for a split second, I raised my hand to return the favor but stopped mid-way hearing the door groan open behind us. Blinking my good eye in motion with Chloe's, she and I slowly turned our heads to see who had opened the door. We gasped and held our breath, suddenly paralyzed with fear seeing a hurt Max standing there in the doorway, leaning against the frame for support. Tears were running down her cheeks, her chin quivered slightly and the wounded expression on her face was so profound, it made my heart ache and my lungs constrict tightly together.

"It's past twenty minutes..."

Max murmured, bowing her and choosing to not look at either of us. Hmm, she didn't sound as tipsy now but if you listened carefully, you could hear trace of it mixed in with the breaking of her voice.

"I got worried so, I came to look for both of you. But I seem to have heard some things I wasn't supposed to hear."

Chloe roughly brushed past me to go over and offer herself as a support for Max. Max let Chloe wrap her arms around her waist and hold her close but Max didn't bother to thank Chloe or so much as even offer a her friendly, grateful smile. She just stood there with a look of betrayal, confusion and sadness all mixed into one on her face and it was my fault she was like this. Chloe by nature, by right, was defending her case and trying to protect Max but I was the one who was operating in secret trying to learn this information but I didn't this, to hurt Max. I didn't want her involved until I understood how everything was working. My intentions, were to become sincere friends and in time, show the journal entry to her but with Chloe or Rachel aware of what I was doing so no one could point a finger and say I was being a user. Of course, I'd want them to keep quiet until Max and I reached that point but I defiantly messed my chances up and I wasn't sure if she'd let me explain myself or not. Even so, I did try in that moment to win her favor and ignored the hateful glare that Chloe continued to give me.

"Max... how much of that did you hear?"

Max, still not looking at me, glanced to the side, occupying her eyes with the framed portraits of myself on the walls for the time being.

"Most of it... enough to crush me and question your motives, if that's what you're wondering."

"Max, I'm sorry. This wasn't how you were supposed to find out. I... I really do enjoy being your friend and I would never want to hurt you. I realize this looks bad but please, let me show you my true intentions... my reasons for all of this. Let me continue to be your friend, let me explain myself, as your friend. Please?"

I can't believe I was actually begging Max to allow me to stay in her life but blast it all, I didn't know what else to do. That and I reasoned if she saw a real attempt to defend myself as opposed to sticking my nose up in the air and laughing triumphantly, she'd take me pleas more seriously. Raising her hand, Max wiped her tears away before confronting me again.

"Were you using me, Victoria? Was this party invitation just a way to learn my secret? Be honest."

I shook my head and cautiously walked over to them. Chloe glowered and instinctively, pulled Max even closer but thankfully, she remained silent and didn't try to interrupt us or physically remove Max from my room. Well... not yet, anyway.

"No. I mean, I know it must seem that way but no. I really want to be your friend, Max and everything that's happened between us thus so far, has been real because it was from my heart. So don't take that lightly."

Sniffing softly, Max tore her eyes off the portraits, fixating her gaze on me and me alone. I was no longer holding my hand over my face, so she could see the eye Chloe had struck. It look awful but I'm sure, Max felt ten times worse than a black eye on the inside.

"All right."

Max whispered, after what seemed like an eternity.

"We can still be friends and I want you to tell me your reasons but... can this wait until tomorrow? My head is killing me and I'm really tired."

I took in Max's weary appearance and the dark, potent circles under her puffy eyes. Since I had completely screwed up, I thought to suggest my haven as a place of rest, feeling like it was the least I could do make up for some of my behavior tonight.

"Want to crash here? My room, once fixed up, will be really the only place that you two can stay. I'm not saying that to be mean and keep you from better things, I'm saying that because it's the truth. That is, if you can stand the thought of sleeping in the same room with me. The traitor of the evening in your eyes, I'm sure."

Max, to my and Chloe's amazement, broke away from Chloe and flung herself at me. I caught her and quickly caved my arms around her waist.

"I forgive you Victoria. And I don't see you as a traitor. Like I said, I only heard part of it and until I hear all of it, in context, I'm choosing to not assume anything. Oh and..."

Trailing off, Max nuzzled into the crook of my neck and sighed deeply. Her hot breath tickled my skin and I squirmed slightly.

"I would like to crash here very much."

Max moaned softly, then went completely limp in my arms and rested against me like that as she drifted off to sleep, in the standing position against me. Chloe looked off and said nothing. She didn't like the idea of Max extending grace to me, that much was obvious but Chloe, who had just as much alcohol if not more in her system, was probably just as drained and had her share of drama for one day.

"Chloe can we call a truce for now?"

Chloe craned her neck around, regarding me with cautious eyes but eventually, nodded her head in agreement.

"Look, you hold her while I get this place cleaned up. I made the mess, so I'll fix it."

Chloe walked past me, much more gently this time and little but little, restored everything back to its original place. She even put the bed back together and  _made_  it.

"Can I borrow your bathroom? I want to get this make up off my face."

I nodded, indicating that she could.

"Thanks."

She mumbled, slipping off her tux's vest and draping it over the computer chair on her way to the bathroom.

"Oh yeah. You and Max can have the bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

I frowned, shocked by her willingness to yield.

"Funny. I thought you'd want me to take the couch so you could have the bed with her?"

Chloe paused and looked slightly over her shoulder at me.

"It's your house, your bed. I'm not that much of a jerk you know? Besides, she went to you there towards the end, not me."

Chloe faced forward, starting for my bathroom once more.

"Did you or did you not just ask her to not take the gestures you've done lightly because they came from your heart? Likewise, don't take her running into your arms lightly, either..."

I watched Chloe depart into my bathroom until she closed the door behind her. Now, alone with Max, I moved her to the bed and carefully lowered her down onto the mattress. Then I removed her shoes and pants, thinking she'd be more comfortable sleeping without them on. Once I secured Max, I changed into some nightwear for once. Normally, I sleep nude but I'm not going to scar Chloe and Max like that. Granted, we're all girls but we're girls with strained ties right now. I really don't think Chloe  _or_  Max would appreciate seeing me naked tomorrow morning, especially with the tension between us. By the time Chloe came out and parked herself on the couch, I was comfortable, laying on my side behind Max, my back to Chloe and the rest of the room. Chloe didn't anything, she simply got comfortable in a sitting position, tipped her head back and closed her eyes. I couldn't tell if she was faking it or really asleep.

However, I think the background noise of the party is what ultimately lured Chloe to sleep. Max had fallen asleep ages ago but even she, must of sub-consciously let the noise from downstairs sing to her because she actually started to snore. Not like a chainsaw like I had jokingly imagined. No, no. If anything, it was a delightful sound to listen to. With each inhale and exhale, her shoulders lazily rose up and down, gently expressing her relaxed state. Suddenly filled with the urge to cherish this girl, I scooted closer to her. Sighing, I rubbed my nose in the soft skin of Max's neck, unable to help myself from hugging her impossibly closer. My entire universe and all its difficulties melted away and all I could think about was taking this moment and reliving it, over and over again. But why? Where did the urge come from and why should I care? Why am I suddenly craving such things? Is it possible that I am becoming so attached that I can't imagine my life without her? If that's the case I'm not that much different from Rachel and Chloe after all. Annoyed at myself, I squeezed my eyes shut and felt my throat tighten and my chest grow heavy with guilt. Is this... is this the feelings those two experience when they're with Max? If so, what the have I been missing out on? No wonder they're so protective of Max and want her all to themselves. Having Max like this, this close, with my arms wrapped around her waist, smelling her everywhere... it was intoxicating more than all the alcohol I had consumed that evening. Just what was it about Max that does this to people? I didn't ask for this really. I just... wanted to understand her a little better and somehow wound up with what I have now. The only thing that makes sense to me is love. Unconditional, self-less love that I have no experience with whatsoever but if I had to identify what I was feeling right now, that's what I'd call it.

"Mmm..."

I stiffened and stopping nuzzling Max hearing her sigh and stir slightly in my arms. The bed creaked under her weight as she rolled over. Arms still wrapped around her, I waited to see if she was going to wake up but thankfully, she didn't. Using little energy, Max burrowed deeper into my pillows and remained fast asleep. I chose to stay awake a little bit longer, despite the fire in my eye lids trying to force me to close my eyes and go to sleep. I ignored it and studied Max's serene features in silence. Finally, when I could stand the prickling sensation no more, I inched closer, pressing my forehead gently against hers and firmly shut my eyes. For the first time in a long time. I felt happy and wouldn't you know it was all because of this amazing girl who had the power to rewind time and change history and that mighty warrior of the cosmos, was sleeping in my bed, curled up next to me in my arms. But what felt good, is knowing that this same person who had the ability to twist fates, even after hearing hurtful words come out of my mouth and insult her loyal companion, chose to forgive me call me...

Her friend.

* * *

**The End**


	36. Bonus Episode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In order for the next update in Unbreakable Bonds: Winter Break to make any sense, people need to read this bonus episode, first. The original bonus episode Max's Journal Entry, is now Episode 26: Inner Thoughts. Be sure to re-read in a few days, for I will install new content and dialog. After playing Before The Storm, I got my muse back and some inspiration that might help me figure out a new theory to the curse. Now, so no one gets lost, timeline wise, this scene takes place four weeks after the girls settle in L.A. and although I did debate on making it a legit episode, I decided not to. Having a flashback episode isn't wrong, but if too many people complain I will let it turn into a legit episode. I still can't figure out how the curse is working or what/who the curse is, where the power comes from or what/who force is behind it. So I'm just going to tell you the black raven will play a more significant role now in my series. Is it the source to Max, Chloe and Rachel's curse? Is it the reason the power is present? Is William really the raven or is the raven simply using his image and allowing Chloe to see what she desires? This is a mystery and I won't reveal those answers for my fanfiction but let you all read and decide for yourselves, what you think is going on and why. By the way, this series does connect to Chosen. How so? Well, I wasn't sure if I could do it but I did and for the references in this series to make sense, you'll eventually have to read Chosen to understand the dream sequence in this episode and future episodes to come more clearly. I will not revisit Chosen in flashbacks so there won't be a lot of explanation in some scenes. Is Chosen worth the read? Possibly, I think it's one of my better twists and has unique theories for those who like mystery but it is not completely finished but the core details you must know, have been written.

**Chloe Price**

 

_**What... is this place? What am I even doing here? Where's Rachel and Max? Weren't we sleeping on Max's bed just now?** _

_I made a show of glancing around the dark void, forever seeking but never finding anything. I started to walk, not knowing where to go or what to expect. All I saw was darkness but then, there was a bonfire, up ahead of me under time frozen sparks of flames. It was weird. Like, the bonfire was dancing but the flames that were rising out of it and the smoke in the air, as frozen, solid as ice. The closer I drew to the bonfire, a figure started to appear in front of the bonfire. I know... that the man in the checkered plaid t-shirt wasn't really my father. The raven cawed loudly and flew in a circle over the the bonfire and kept cawing until I was standing directly in front of my "dad". Dad smiled warmly at me but I didn't offer to smile back at him. Why should I? He wasn't real. He was just what the raven tormented me with. That much had become clear to me over the years when these supernatural visions came to me. Even so, seeing my dad's image, his kind eyes and tender smile, cut me. It cut me deep. I physically had to look away so I wouldn't start to cry._

_"Hey honey. I thought I would come check up on you, see how you're doing."_

_"Mmm-hmm."_

_I grunted, not really wanting to engage with him. He must of picked up on that because he leaned forward and tilted his had to the side, his expression troubled._

_"What's wrong honey? Aren't you happy to see me?"_

_Biting back a sob, I finally looked at him and blinked the moisture out of my eyes._

_"Of course I'm happy to see you. I just don't want to be here right now. I just want my soulmates and to move on, away from you, away from the pain. I can't keep coming back here, it's not helping me anymore."_

_I muttered, rolling my shoulders back to help ease the building tension I felt in my muscles. Great. That's just great. He's barely said anything and already I'm a hot mess._

_"Chloe..."_

_Dad trailed off and pointed at the fire and the second he did, the flames and smoke came to life. I turned to the bonfire, instantly captivated by it._

_"Do you remember how I told you about fires and why you need to be careful around them? And how there was a better thing yet to come?"_

_Dad gestured up at the dark sky and when he moved his hand to the right, the darkness around us, minus the bonfire, disappeared and just like that, the floor I was standing on and the sky above me, became a sea of shining stars._

_"Yes."_

_I remarked softly, tipping my head back to gaze up at the stars._

_"Well, that's good but it seems like you didn't take my warning very seriously. Not only did you get burned, but you have also given the fire more reason to be jealous. Fire, consumes wrecks, destroys and it won't stop until it destroys everything in its path. The only thing that will quench it, is another force equivalent to its majestic power. But you know Chloe, when such two power houses meet, they'll overwhelm the other and if they're not careful, someone might get hurt again."_

_At that, I slowly leveled my gaze and looked at him, questionably._

_"What... the is that even supposed to mean?"_

_Dad grinned, stepped in close and gently poked his finger into my shoulder._

_"I wonder."_

_Dad pressed on and I couldn't tell if he was avoiding answering my question to keep me in suspense or if he did that because he had no intention of answering my question._

_"What will happen this time around? Will the fire's smoke suffocate the stars? Will the stars outshine the fire's flames? It's hard to say but luckily for you, you haven't been **chosen** to bear the curse this time."_

_"Uhhh, what?"_

_I blinked rapidly, unsure of how to respond to that._

_"What are you talking about? I never had the curse after me. Only Max and Rachel seem to be its targets."_

_Dad's stern eyes darted over to me and pinned me on the spot._

_"Ohhh yes. You. Were."_

_Dad reached up, outstretched his arm and the raven flew down to it. Twitching it's tail feathers, the raven perched gracefully on my father's arm and then dad turned to me while balancing the raven on his arm._

_"You thought by dying with me you could stop the power from manifesting. Admirable, but your sacrifice was in vain. You used your power too much, just like the blue jay did before you and just like the blue jay, your butterfly suffered from using its gift too much and as result, you lost all your memories. What's worse, when you returned to that time era using your power, something went wrong. Instead of dying with me that day, the deer stayed with you in the house and life went on like normal until you fell down and didn't get back up. The curse simply **chose** another host to inhabit but you all keep defying it and did your own thing. Even now, you three are ignoring the pending doom that lurks closer every second. I wonder if the curse will grow weary of you guys and move onto a new set of people in the future?"_

**_What? Whoa, okay. This conversation just got weird._ **

_Raising an eyebrow, I took a slow steady step away from dad._

_"I don't want to talk about this anymore. I want to leave now."_

_Dad just stood there and smiled at me and the raven? It just cocked its head from side to side and studied me, like it was trying to figure me out._

_"Maybe now that you've shown the curse you're not afraid of it, you three will be all right and you guys won't come here and talk to me so much. But I suppose it can't be helped when you die and become a spirit, huh?"_

_My mouth fell open and I just stood there in a stupid daze. I wanted to say something, anything would of been better than the stiff silence lingering between us but I couldn't find the words and as if Dad could sense this, he smiled and kindly inserted,_

_"Chloe, the curse changed things up a bit. Instead of allowing one to bear the power at a single time and going into the one the host holds dear the most, both the blue jay and the deer share the same power but be warned Chloe, if and when the curse decides to restore the blue jay's other power, the blue jay will turn on the deer in its anger and accidentally hurt it with its flames. So be careful not to add to the blue jay's wrath if and when that day comes."_

_I blinked again and saw myself speaking in that moment, but I didn't hear what it was I told him. All I could remember was how dad started to fade away into the floor of stars and seeing the raven launch of his transparent arm and up into the sky of stars, cawing loudly as it flew into the bright balls of light..._

* * *

Against my will, my body jerked awake and my eyes snapped wide open. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I sat up half way and used my elbows for support, struggling to make sense of what I had just experienced. For the longest time, my heavy, short gasps for air was the only noise that filled the bedroom. 

"Dude. I'd forgotten how real and intense those dreams were..."

I raised my hand off the mattress and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, still slightly jarred and trying to understand why I would see that bird now, after five years of total silence. The freaky dream and its questionable words aside, I've been through a lot since reuniting with Max and you would think, my mind would be at ease considering what all has happened in our lives. I guess it's just not gonna be that simple. I would of liked to of thought I had outgrown such visions of the past. I also would of liked to of thought if only for comfort's sake, that having Max choose to keep me and Rachel alive would be worth all the sacrifices Max had to make to get us to L.A. but instead of feeling fulfilled, I feel utterly hollow on the inside. Like, something important was once there then ripped out of me. Taking a deep breath, I glanced down at the two heads resting comfortably on my chest and couldn't help but smile. We have separate rooms but somehow, someway, we wind up sleeping together in each other's beds when the urge hits us. Rachel is surprisingly persistent about wanting to share a bed with Max. Note, I said _Max._ Not _me_. Rachel wanting Max to herself wasn't wrong but sometimes, I didn't know what to think about it. Before Max came back to me, Rachel was my go-to-source, my pillar when life sucked, my relief station. Rachel was my everything. She filled the hole Max left and sparked a flame inside of me from the moment we met at The Old Mill and my life hasn't been the since I met her.

Man that seems so ancient to me now and it's not because of the five year gap of not having Max around either. If I'm going to be honest, Max's time power is literally the reason why everything feels so off. At this rate, I'm not sure what to view as "normal". Was life in Arcadia Bay ever "normal" to begin with? Sometimes, I find myself thinking back to when I first met Rachel and when our saga began and what all transpired between us in just a mere 48 hours upon meeting each other. I never really paid much attention to the strange activity blooming in our lives. I didn't give a crap about anything or anyone back then actually. I was too distracted by my dreams of a black raven and my grief over loosing dad to really give two figs. I gotta admit though, Rachel's time power was definitely not something we saw coming. It kinda sucks to know that Rachel kept it hidden from me and was suffering that responsibility all alone and all the trouble she caused Max and I later down the road. I understand why she did it now but still, I wish she had told me about it instead of pretending like it wasn't there. Maybe if Rachel had come clean about it, we might've been able to avoid some twisted, painful circumstances. Then again, I say that like it would of helped her issues when in fact, the power we were aware of, didn't exactly make Rachel's life easier, better or fix the family scandals that were going on. Speaking of Rachel's other power... I'm amazed that it hasn't decided to resurface.

I wonder if Rachel even remembers that perk of her other gift in the alternate timeline before this time power crap started? In this reality, Rachel only seems to be aware of the time power, which is odd to me considering that the fire power awakened first. Then the curse kills her and from what I'm gathering, restored the time power to Rachel and Max, yet her fire power remains inactive? I really don't... understand that factor at all. There must be a reason why Rachel's time power kicked in this new reality while her other gift lies dormant within her. I want to talk to her about and eventually, let Max in on it.

I feel like Max has right to know about this. Why? Simple. What if Max has a similar power that revolves around elements? She wouldn't know what to think or what to do. She can barely handle her time power enough as it is. So for now, I will keep the knowledge of what I know concerning Rachel's other gift to myself because I'm assuming she's forgotten. But I remember it like it just happened yesterday. Maybe... it's better this way? Rachel didn't exactly have control over her fire power. It just sorta did its own thing when she got emotional. Specifically, ticked off and I admit, I don't want to be around Rachel if that power awakens again. Once was enough but I will keep a eye on her and note what happens when she gets upset, just in case something in the studio explodes into flames or she causes flames to appear out of nowhere. Rising quietly up on the bed, the sheets rustled as I carefully scooted myself up against the headboard. Snaking my arms around me, I patted around for my pillows. When they were in my hands, I propped them up behind my back so I could sit in a comfortable 90 degree angle.

_Ahh. That's much better._

I pushed my bangs out of my face, slothfully rolled my head to the side and glanced down at Rachel first to see how she was doing then trailed my eyes over to Max. Both of them were breathing deeply, snoring softly and stretched out comfortably on their sides of the bed. Smiling slightly, I reached down to pet Rachel's face and let my hand rest on her shoulder for a long moment. My hand rose up and down under the steady rising of Rachel's shoulder and I couldn't find it in myself to let go. Squinting sleepy eyes, I squeezed her shoulder out of habit, naturally wanting to provide comfort for her. She muttered something in her sleep and shrugged my hand off her shoulder then let out a deep, content sigh at the same time as Max. I glanced over at Max. Max was on her side, facing me at me so I could see the dreamy, pleased expression on her freckled face easily under the pale moonlight.

_These two have it rough. School work and playing the role of superheroes? And what do I offer?_

Tipping my head back, I closed my eyes and let out a soft, frustrated sigh.

_Absolutely nothing. Just silly dreams and my personal insecurities. Man. I really am useless._

There was no way I was going to be able to go back to sleep after a dream like that. I decided to get out of the bed and go chat with some of the Blackwell peeps online. I knew for a fact several were up because they had nothing better to do than to gossip or talk about the reconstruction of Blackwell. Minding the other dozing women in the bed, I scooted to the edge, making as little noise as possible. The second my feet hit the carpet, I froze hearing them both stir on the bed. I peered over my shoulder and waited to see what they were going to do. Rachel rolled onto her side in motion with Max. They inched closer to each other, expecting to feel me between them I think because when they brushed against each other, they gradually reached out to pat the middle of the mattress where I should of been. Rachel didn't last very on. When it dawned on her I wasn't there, she settled for the next best thing.

Max.

While Max was still lazily patting the mattress, Rachel snuggled closer to Max and filled the gap of space between them. Max draped her arm over Rachel's waist, pinned her down and drew her impossibly closer to herself. Rachel didn't mind. I could tell by the small smirk forming on her face, she was happy that Max took firm possession of her. Shaking my head at their display of affection, I stealthily exited Max's bedroom, shut the door softly behind me and casually made my way into the living room. I plopped down on couch and snatched up my mini laptop from the glass coffee table. Here we have been living it large in L.A. and I still can't seem to get used to this "richer" fancier lifestyle. Perks of having a D.A. daddy and celebrity model aunt. Rachel's family is just so much more dynamic than mine and Max's combined. And I will admit, having nicer things around to enjoy is awesome, it still doesn't compare to American Rust, my junker truck outside in the driveway or the pirate forts Max and I claimed as kids. I guess the old saying is true. There really some things money can't buy. Luxury isn't wrong, but I think I can see why Rachel didn't mind leaving it behind and running away with me back then. And yet, all we did, was run to another location. Her riches, her family elite title still followed her but given with what all went down in Arcadia Bay, I don't think Rachel is so opposed to having comfort and nice clothes to wear at the moment.

"I wonder what my old peers are up to? I bet if I talk to about random things, I'll get tired and go back to bed."

I paused, glanced up from the screen, remembering something important.

"Ahh right. I need to call Frank later and get some stash for Rachel. Ehh, I'll do it tomorrow."

I looked back down and doubled clicked on the icon that opened the Facebook Messenger chat screen. My eyes scanned the people who were active and I cracked a faint smile seeing some names of students who transferred away from Blackwell, long before Max came back and the storm hit. Anxious to catch up with my old contacts, I selected the names of people I wanted to chill with and without warning, I pulled them into a group chat box.

* * *

< **FACEBOOK MESSENGER** >

* * *

 

 **Chloe Price:** Hey guys. I realize it's hella late but screw it. I wanted to chat for once. Any word on what they're planning to do with Blackhell?

08/27/2013 2:00 AM

 **Justin Williams:** Chloe! Aww man! What is up?! Seems like it's been forever since you last logged on here. It's about dang time you popped up. With Arcadia a wreck and so many homes destroyed, the only thing us kids have that connects us to the outside world is our phones and social medias. Speaking of social medias, why haven't you like, posted pictures of your new life with Rachel and Max? Ohh, can you send me a shower pic of Rachel sometime? Without her clothes on?

08/27/2013 2:00 AM

 **Chloe Price:** Justin you're high. I log on Facebook, just not as much like some people. I prefer to live my updates of life, not post them. And boy, you are outta your pot head mind if you think I'm sending exclusive photos of Rachel naked. Back off dude and go find your own bestie to flaunt over. Rachel and Max are mine. Sorry but not sorry. As for why haven't I been posting images of the our life in the city? Put it together dude. Why would I want you guys to know what I'm doing in L.A.? Everyone knew what I was doing at Blackwell, so much that you guys could predict when I would enter Mrs. Bryant's classroom. I like the idea of a whole town not knowing who I am or what I'm up to.

08/27/2013 2:00 AM

 **Justin Williams:** Just one nude? Pretty please? That backside of her must be looking good about now. Where the winter season in coming in. Girls tend to put on a little extra weight in just the right areas...

08/27/2013 2:01 AM

 **Chloe Price:** Oh Gawd. Justin! Focus man! I'm ranting here!  >:U I ran away from home to start over and make a new chapter for myself. And for Maker's sake, you are so hella not cute right now. I'm not gonna get a nude shot of Rachel's backside! I actually respect my friends in that way. Unlike some people. >.>

08/27/2013 2:01 AM

 **Steph Gingrich:** LOL! It's nice to see the storm that wrecked Arcadia Bay hasn't taken your fire away Chloe. But I'm with Justin on this one. One nude shot of Rachel's backside shouldn't be that hard for you. I bet you guys take showers together all the time... rubbing each other's backs, just like in those high school anime dramas. I bet cha' talk to each other in a hot voice that makes the other feel really awkward but also excited at the same time. And if you can't snap a shot of Rachel, I bet her camera and camera bag, you'd be able to get a decent shot of Max. Naked that is.

08/27/2013 2:01 AM

 **Chloe Price:** O.M.G. Steph! Are you kidding me?! I'm not giving out nude shots of Rachel OR Max. Not even for you. Down girl, heel. I'm glad I told you Rachel was single that day when I got expelled. At this rate, I did Rachel a favor. You're a kinky predator Steph, almost as bad as Hayden. @Everyone And before anyone else asks, NO we're not dating, we're not having group orgies, having sex with each other in general or talking to each other in "hot voices" if we decide to bathe together. We're close yeah, that's a given with all the stuff we've been through together and yes, we do show each other affection but not... like... in the way Steph is implying. So sad to all those were shipping us or hoping we were together sexually so we'd break up, allowing people like Steph to finally make a move. (Seriously you all better not of shipped us or so help me I'll come back to Arcadia and beat you six feet under.) God, how did the topic wind up like this...?

08/27/2013 2:02 AM

 **Hayden Jones:** @CholePrice Uhhh, hold up. I resent that. I know when to back off when someone is out of my league Price. @StephGingrich Hey Steph? FYI, Rachel Amber is waaaaay out of your league. Someone had to tell you but you left before I could so there, message delivered. And as much as I don't wanna admit it. Price has a point. You do tend to act like a predator when it comes to Rachel Amber. Better watch out, if word of your nude request, even from a distance, reaches her, she might scream "rape" if you keep this up. Then Rachel will be forced to call the police. But something tells me, you might like that. :)

08/27/2013 2:02 AM

 **Steph Gingrich:** @CholePrice Oh yeah? XD How come? If memory serves, I asked if you two were dating and YOU said she was single and you guys were just friends and yet... here you are, with her and Max Caulfield, living together in L.A.? Far away from me and your former hometown? It's like you planned it all from the start. @HaydenJones It's not rape if she likes it. ;)

08/27/2013 2:02 AM

 **Evan Harris:** Dear God. Kill. Me. Now. Are we really going to talk about Steph's fetish of Rachel Amber when we could use our intellect to talk about the future of Blackwell instead? Or better yet, here's a idea guys. WE'RE ALIVE! Hello? Why can't we talk about something positive and good? Why are we crying over split milk? Let's just try to make the best of our time, where we're at, etc.

08/27/2013 2:03 AM

 **Luke Parker:** Ew. I hated that place. I'm glad most of us students and the town citizens made it out alive Evan. I really am but I not NOT sorry Blackwell got wrecked to be honest. Nothing but bad mojo went down in Arcadia. It was a evil omen all around.

08/27/2013 2:03 AM

 **Evan Harris:** Why do I even try talking to you guys? Such disrespect.

08/27/2013 2:03 AM

 **Luke Parker:** You want my respect? I'll give you and Blackwell respect when you grow a pair and stand up to the real storms of Arcadia Bay. Prescotts, Chases and all the other stuck up greedy jerks of that town!

08/27/2013 2:03 AM

 **Dana Ward:** @LukeParker _Harsh_. But I can see where you're coming from. To think our own teacher Mark Jefferson was kidnapping our peers and... and... dude. I can't even. I literally just can't even.

08/27/2013 2:03 AM

 **Samantha Myers:** I know right? But also, Nathan was involved too. I... I still don't like to think him and Mark Jefferson in that way.

08/27/2013 2:04 AM

 **Kate Marsh:** I was his assistance in photography class. How do you think I felt? Knowing what we know now and looking back on it all, he could of been after any one of us. I'm just thankful he was stopped. I mean sure, he's dead and death is always tragic to me, even if it's a really bad person. But, on the up side, Arcadia Bay has one less threat to worry about. But like you Samantha I feel bad for Nathan and don't like that he was involved in that situation. If anything, Nathan was a victim.

08/27/2013 2:04 AM

 **Samantha Myers:** Yeah. I'm glad he's getting treatment now and the attention he needs. Everyone knows his parents and community didn't give it to him, I think it's about time Nathan got some TLC  <3.

08/27/2013 2:04 AM

 **Warren Gram:** @ChloePrice This is late coming but so far, they're wanting to rebuild the school, but not in the same location. Something about moving the new school on higher ground and not having it so close to the shoreline?

08/27/2013 2:05 AM

 **Chloe Price:** @WarrenGram Riiiiight. Cuz' building a school on top of a hill or mountain in the middle of nowhere is gonna magically protect it from another storm. If they were smart, they'd build an under ground school. But I suppose that's just asking too much from a run downtown that's over run greedy politics and oh yeah, my favorite attraction, drug dealers.

08/27/2013 2:05 AM

 **Drew North:** @SamanthaMyers @KateMarsh Victim? Are you two tripping or what?

08/27/2013 2:05 AM

 **Kate Marsh:** God wants us to have compassion on all. Not just the typical healthy, the better dressed or those in power, but everyone Drew. I'm not ashamed because I care about Nathan and I'm not ashamed to pray for his recovery either.

08/27/2013 2:06 AM

 **Samantha Myers:** Last I checked, it's not your place to decide who we can or can not show our compassion to Drew.

08/27/2013 2:06 AM

 **Drew North:**  Um hello? He was helping Mark Jefferson kidnap people. I knew Twitch was messed up in the head but this? Don't waste your tears over that lost case. He got off easy. The court should look over his mental illness and give him the death penalty. Eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth. I knew Twitch couldn't be trusted and this stuff with the teacher is proof of that. He was washed up long before he came clean.

08/27/2013 2:06 AM

 **Chloe Price:** @DrewNorth Huh. Fancy that, coming outta your mouth. I'll remember that the next time you owe Damon 1k and need help. Drug dealers uphold that creed in the bible, very well and wouldn't hesitate to cut you in half or fill you full of led if you double cross them. Unlike Nathan, you weren't suffering from a mental illness and struggling with your emotions. You were in full control of your mind, body and actions and you were selling drugs n' crap to the football team. I took pity on your situation Drew, I was there to collect what you owned but I didn't sell you out to Damon, now did I? And what do you care about Nathan Prescott? You don't even attend Blackwell anymore. You transferred out, long before this stuff about Mark and Nathan went public. And before you go all ape on me for telling our peers about what you did, the drug test screening at Blackwell did that for you a long time ago, hence is why you had to transfer out of there. Too much oxy in your system for Wells liking. Wait, remind me who's the victim again? Because I'm pretty sure Nathan beats you in every way. And I really have nothing to be shamed of. I'm a high school drop out who used to deal drugs and hung out with the riff raff of Arcadia Bay. Big whoop. It's not like I was the only Arcadia resident into that, I was just one of the few that got caught. Just. Like. You. The best part about all of this is, Nathan was the one who found the stuff in the locker room and kept quiet about it, where so another student didn't. I don't know why Nathan would protect a bully like you, but he did. How's that for trust?

08/27/2013 2:07 AM

 **Drew North:** ...

08/27/2013 2:07 AM

 **Chloe Price:** Yeah. That's what I thought.

08/27/2013 2:07 AM

 **Rachel Amber:** So, this is what you've been up to? Burning our fellow peers in arms and making them feel 2m high? -chuckles- That's my Chloe. XD

08/27/2013 2:08 AM

 **Justin Williams:** Rachel! Can I have a-

08/27/2013 2:08 AM

 **Rachel Amber:** No.

08/27/2013 2:08 AM

 **Justin Williams:** Can I have one of Max then?

08/27/2013 2:09 AM

 **Rachel Amber:** No. And if you ask to have a nude photo of Max ever again, I'll castrate you myself in front of Chloe and Max, just to humiliate you.

08/27/2013 2:09 AM

 **Justin Williams:** Word. Okay then. Worth a shot.

08/27/2013 2:09 AM

* * *

I pretended like I didn't see Rachel sitting on the arm of the couch, legs crossed and head slanted to the side. I was still typing feverishly on the keyboard at Drew, unsure of why I suddenly wanted to stand up for Nathan. It was irrational, out of character and concerning but I wasn't leaving Facebook until Drew backed off. I couldn't stand Nathan either but even I'm not that heartless. I was angry and shot Nathan and Mark in the alternate reality in my hurt. It was wrong and my anger blinded me to reason. I'm glad Max rewound and we chose another route. In this currently reality, Nathan was spared again and instead of me shooting Mark in the face, Nathan did it for me. What did Drew know? Nothing. That's what. If anyone had a better grip on who Nathan was, even at a distance, it was me. Maybe Samantha was right when she said Nathan and I were alike? 

"Hey Rachel. What brings you out here on a cool October night? Shouldn't you be resting up for that test tomorrow?"

I asked, glancing up from the screen. Locking my eyes with hers, I watched Rachel slide off the armrest of the couch, turn the corner and sit down on the surface of the coffee table. I smirked at her and naturally, she returned it.

"Don't you have a job interview tomorrow? Shouldn't _you_ be in bed?"

She asked, mirroring my amusement.

"Well yeah but I couldn't sleep so I thought talking with the others would help?"

"Is that so? Price I'm insulted. Aren't I a better distraction for you?"

Rachel smoothly stood up and peered down at me with that grin still plastered on her face. Her iPhone remained in one hand while the other hand rested comfortably on her hip. Knowing what she wanted, just by the mere raise her eyebrow, I bid everyone in the chat farewell, closed the Facebook Messenger app out then swiftly shut the lid to the mini laptop. Easing forward, I leaned around Rachel's frame and gently placed the mini laptop on the glass coffee table then I stood up and pulled Rachel into a one arm embrace.

"You're spoiling me, Rachel."

Rachel laughed lightly as she tossed her iPhone on the couch behind me.

"I don't see or Max complaining about it."

Grinning, I dipped my head, caved my other arm around Rachel's waist then swept Rachel up off her feet. She draped her arms over my shoulders and started to swing her legs lazily back and forth, like a little kid. Lifting my head slightly, I caught what appeared to be a light drizzle of snow. Was that really snow? Rachel saw the look on my face and followed my gaze to see what it was I was so captivated with.

"Oh. Wow. It's snowing and it's not even the right temperature for it."

I felt a pang in my chest and my throat constrict. The last time it snowed out of season, bad things happened to my friends. I really hope that snow was just that. Snow with nothing supernatural involved.

"What... do you think this means for us Rachel?"

I asked, pulling her closer to me, eyes still locked on the window. How long did we stand there like that in the middle of the living room? Seconds? Minutes? I couldn't tell. Time in general, almost seems intangible to me when your soulmates are able to manipulate time and travel through pictures to other eras of their lives and change the course of history.

"By us, do you mean me and you, or do you mean-"

Rachel used her index finger and began to trace against my shoulder and offered me a soft smile.

"Max, you and me?"

Tilting my head to the side, I raised an eyebrow and my lips curled up just enough to where you could see it.

"For all of us. She's literally the reason both of us are here, remember? We finally made it to L.A. Rachel, we finally got away from Arcadia Bay. But having the town wiped out wasn't the way I envisioned our escape. No one was supposed to die in our plan, you know?"

Rachel laughed but it sounded strained, like it was hurting her to laugh.

"Yeah. I feel the same way. Sucks that some people had to die huh? But at least we're here and have each other, right?"

I nodded gently in agreement then returned my attention to the window so I could study the white flakes falling from the sky.

"Hey Rachel?"

I lowered my head and rested my chin on top of her head and the sigh that fell from her lips told me she was pleased and that made me happy.

"Do you ever like, wonder what happened in our past? And not just any past, the past where this first started. Or do you find yourself asking, "Where did we go wrong?" Basic Chaos Theory says for every action there is a reaction right?"

Rachel's eyes slotted half way in thought and she continued to draw invisible designs into the fabric of my shirt.

"Mmm-hmm."

"Well, I personally would like to know where we really screwed ourselves over. I sometimes think if I could back, I would make the right choices. But in order for me to do that, I would need time power. As if that would ever happen so it's pointless for me to even think about it. But it's crazy, because I feel like I play a more significant role in this insanity but what do I get? Memories of what has happened. I've tried to understand it but I got nothing. I guess that's why I'm so eager to learn more if you know something I don't know."

That was a quiet hint at what I wanted her to do but Rachel did not answer me. Instead, she stopped tracing my shoulder and jerked her head out from under my chin. She lowered her gaze momentarily then gradually raised her eyes. She frowned slightly and her features hardened. The intensity behind her frosty glare made a shiver run up my arms and down my spine. This certainly wasn't the reaction I was expecting. Was it possible Rachel didn't have a answer or just didn't remember? It was strange how certain events and conversations of our past I remember and for others, Rachel and Max remember but I'm completely clueless. It's almost seems like we each carry bits and pieces of broken up fragments of our pasts. Even though we've all come such a long way from where we used to be, our minds are constantly playing "catch up" and it sucks. Honestly, it just blows. Sometimes I wonder if we'll ever get all our memories back or if we're destined to only have these fragments that haunt us?

"You know Chloe, earlier when you wanted to know what does random snow falling mean? You um... you asked me that once before. Not in this reality. In another one, ages ago."

Rachel trailed off and shook her head to clear it.

"Can we talk about something else now?"

I frowned and my eyebrows knitted together in frustration.

"Oh come on Rachel. Humor me. What did you say? What happened between us?"

Rachel looked down at herself and went on to explain, but she lowered her voice, as if she was afraid Max might hear us.

"I don't want to say what I did before because clearly, what I perceived as a good thing, only gave birth to a maze of twisted events. That and if it means losing you or Max, forget it. I don't want to tell you what I think that snow means or what we did in the snow."

Whoa. Okay. Now I was intrigued. Bent and determined to find out, I squared my shoulders and looked straight ahead at the front door.

"Come on. We're going to our rooms, getting dressed and then-"

"What?!"

She exclaimed, eyes widening in shock.

"And once we're dressed, we're going outside and you're gonna tell me everything you know about what happened in that alternate reality. Every. Single. One. Of. Them."  
Rachel protested and tried to find creative ways to stay inside and drop the subject, but I wasn't taking no for an answer. My mind made up, I carefully stepped around the glass coffee table and set Rachel down off to the side.

"Go on. Put some pants on, grab a jacket and meet me in the backyard when you're done."

I was already heading for my bedroom and didn't care if she was glaring daggers. We were gonna go outside and Rachel was gonna let me in on what she knew.

* * *

15 prolonged minutes later, we quietly made our way outside. Max was still passed out on her bed, fast asleep and we left her like that. This was really a issue between me and Rachel anyway and I had a strong feeling our talk was going to bring up some things Rachel wasn't okay with but blast it all, I wanted to know and I had every right to know. She knew it, I knew it, we both knew it. Trying to get Rachel to comply and confess however, proved to be exceedingly difficult. We stood in the driveway, taking turns talking about what was bothering us, what memories we shared, our fears and the curse. Who would of thought wanting to learn one detail in a past alternate reality, would open the door to so many others? Rachel was able to remember crucial facts, whereas I only seemed to recall small events. According to Rachel, we all had the time power but at different times and made serious mistakes that kept resulting in us dying. 

Max had time power first. At the end of her story, she and I agreed I had to die and be sacrificed to save everybody. A few months later, she was looking through childhood photos of our youth got to thinking about me. The grief consumed her so much, she accidentally went back in time. Max aged naturally, forgot about what she had done and when she moved to Seattle, her memories came back to her. While in Seattle, Max played superhero for her friends there but in the end, couldn't do it, missed me so bad she couldn't stand so she told her family she was going to transfer to Blackwell Academy in the fall. When time came for her to do it, she took a bus to Oregon and... the bus got in a terrible crash accident and Max died.

Well, following Max's death, the timeline reset itself, a new one was born and the curse chose Rachel to be its host instead of Max. Rachel admitted she abused the gift, several times and due to her screwing around with time, damaged herself. Hence is why, when she needed to use it to save me from a train, she couldn't and she watched as the train ran over me, right in front of her. The fact that Rachel remembered all of these things, in such fine detail, amazed me. Here I was thinking she might not know anything. Man, I was dead wrong. Like Max, Rachel died at the end of her story and the timeline got reset _again_. I was kinda hoping Rachel would surprise me and say I did good when the curse gave me the power next. I did a heroic job in one route. Evidently, Nathan and I hooked up and were going to have a kid, Max wound up in a wheelchair and my dad was alive. Oh yeah. Victoria Chase and I were BFF's on the side. Although I believed Rachel when she told me all of this, it still took a lot in me to appear calm. Deep down, I was a sea of emotions and wasn't really sure how I felt about the whole Nathan and baby thing. Part of me was disgusted I would allow myself to have romantic feelings for Nathan but the other part of me was kinda impressed that I could pull it off. Ironically, anger was not one of the emotions I experienced. How could I be angry? According to Rachel, I had learned to be happy with Nathan and discovered that I was genuinely in love with him. As  _awesome_ as that story was to hear, the second half wasn't so great. I was able to save everyone important to me, but David didn't make it through the storm. Then we all suddenly fell over die without explanation and the timeline rest again. Now, we're in this reality. Despite that the curse killed us off, it brought us back. They still have their time power, but I don't.

"Wow Rachel. This is-"

Rachel cut me off with a wave of her hand.

"A lot to take in? Crazy? Insane? Messed up? Confusing? Scary? Yeah. I know it is. Life is strange like that sometimes. At least, for people like us it is."

"Knowing all of this makes me wanna scream. I mean, what we've talked about is hella deep and it kinda overwhelms me. It really is terrifying to think about. I admit it, it scares me, but only because I don't understand and I tend to fear what I can't understand."

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Welcome to my world Chloe. Not only do I remember everything, I also see everything we've done in the past when I dream occasionally, including the alternate timelines we've lived in. It's a miracle I'm still in one piece and have my sanity..."

Rachel tossed her long hair over her shoulder, sighing loudly.

"Now do you see why I didn't want to talk about this? You can't just ask me to talk about one aspect of a previous reality without running into another one. Everything is so much bigger then that and talking about it stresses me out so, can we not make this a habit?"

I rubbed the back of neck, took a deep breath then slowly exhaled through my nostrils.

"Okay, okay. I see your point. But I still don't understand something."

Rachel turned to me and once she was standing right in front of me, I stood my ground, bracing myself for anything.

"All right. What's your questions and make it quick. It's cold out here and I want to go back to Max. You know she has bad anxiety attacks and doesn't like to be alone when it happens."

I nodded.

"Right. Of course. Well, better make this quick then. How is it, you're able to remember all of this stuff, but Max is completely lost in what's going on and all I've got to run are a few pieces here and here with hints from-"

I stopped myself from blurting out my own secret between me and my dad. Wincing, I rubbed at the back of my head, unsure if I should reveal those kinds of dreams with the raven and dad. Er, um... if he really is my dad. I think I'll just keep that part of my life to myself. For now. Maybe one day, when I'm ready. I'll tell them about it.

"Chloe? You there?"

Rachel crossed her arms and gave me a pointed look. I moved my head to the side and avoided her eyes on purpose.

"Ehh, don't worry about it. F-Forget about how you know more. Just tell me one last thing and I'll leave this alone and I'll never bring it up again."

Rachel's stiff silence told me she didn't believe me.

"I swear!"

I insisted, snapping my eyes back over to her face.

"What about Max?"

I firmly shook my head, almost disgusted at how easy I gave into her demands, even at the expense of others. Max was not just anyone. She was my soulmate too, my first best friend and deserve to know anything but since this issue was that personal to Rachel, I would respect her wishes and keep our talk from her, even though it wasn't fair and completely low on our parts I wanted answers!

"I won't say anything. Not even around Max. But I say if she asks, we need to tell her together, as this knowledge does involve the three of us."

Rachel's arms dropped and she looked down at the ground, eyebrows furrowing.

"All I wanna know is, why you didn't want to talk about the snow and what it means and that I had mentioned this to you before. Well, out with it. What happened that it makes you want to run away and hide? Did something... bad happen? Is that why you won't tell me?"

I waited to see if she would offer an explanation, but when it became clear that she wasn't going to open up about it, I ignited the direction of the conversation, for better or for worse.

"Rachel don't be scared. It's just us and our past. A past I am curious to learn more about. What did I hook up with Frank instead? Did I steal your lover?"

Rachel threw her arms up in frustration.

"No! Ugh! I can't believe you brought us out here for this. I told you in the house I didn't want to talk about it."

This time, I threw my arm up and let out a nosy sigh.

"Why can't you just tell me?!"

"Because!"

She barked, thrusting the palm of her hands forward to shove me back with her hands. I staggered but I caught myself and regained my balance.

"Saying those words messed everything up Chloe! It's like it was a signal for all of the curse and its nasty to come find us. I like life as it is now and I refuse to speak those words that brought forth so much adventure and excitement, which oh yeah, got us both killed later on! Sure it was different realities but the point is, we both died. And it was my fault. Everything was my fault. If I hadn't influenced you to run away with me, you just might of been spared."

Rachel turned around and tried to walk away from me but I didn't let her. With look of sheer determination on my face, I reached out and latched onto her wrist, stopping her. She grunted and tried to jerk her wrist free but the second she did that, I increased my grip.

"Rachel! Please! Just tell me!"

I let go of Rachel's wrist and she whirled around to face me in challenge. I stood there, peering down at her with an raised eyebrow. A firm scowl formed but my eyes gave me away. I wasn't mad really. Just desperate.

"Why do you want to know?"

I opened my mouth but no words came out. Unimpressed she stepped around me and would of started for the door but once again, my arm shot out and my fingers curled around her wrist. I tugged on her, stopping her from taking another step.

"The park fire."

I whispered, narrowing my eyes.

"Do you remember starting a fire at the park when we were younger in a alternate reality and what you did at your parents house after the Tempest play?"

That must of been the right thing to say because Rachel stiffed and physically paled. When I dared to steal a look over my shoulder at her, I felt every muscle in her hand tense.

"Yes. I remember it."

She reluctantly whispered, forcing her hand out mine. I tried to get closer to her but Rachel held up a hand and told me to stop. I obeyed her and stayed put and watched her hug herself and slowly turned back around to look at me.

"You want to know... if I can still use that power, right? That's what this is really about, isn't?"

I nodded.

"Yeah. Don't get me wrong, I want to know what we talked about in general for my own personal benefit but right now, what I need to know is did we ever find a way to remedy the power? Did you ever hurt anyone with it? What triggers it and once triggered what stops it, etc. Those are the questions that need answers."

As excepted, Rachel shut down again.

"It's late Chloe. Why don't we finish this... another time?"

Raising an eyebrow, I stood off to the side and watched her retreat back into the studio. I wish I could believe her but I knew as well as she did, that Rachel had no intention of telling me those answers. Ever. Sighing, I pinched the bridge of my nose then I rolled my head from shoulder to shoulder, popping the tension free.

_It's a good thing we have fire extinguishers in every bedroom then._

I went back into the studio, feeling achieved with a pinch of disappointment. I learned much about Rachel's position and a few things about myself. As for knowing if her fire power was going to awaken and become a threat? That still remained a unsolved mystery. Maybe one day, Rachel will come around and let me in on what's going on and we can figure out a game plan? Until Rachel lets me know more, I will keep her secret hidden from everyone. As much as it pained me to think about it, I would also keep Max in the dark. But knowing Max, something tells me she’s going to find out in her own way.


End file.
